As you wish
by Kufikiria
Summary: Recueil d'OS et drabbles basés sur le Captain Swan ou au moins l'un des deux protagonistes en rapport avec la saison en cours, un avenir plus ou moins proche entre eux, des univers alternatifs, du fluffy comme du drama, etc. (Les plus anciens ont été écrits avant la reprise de la 3B.) (Dernier en date : "La promesse d'un avenir".)
1. The Jolly Roger

_« Je peux te trouver un haricot magique, oui. Mais, comme tu dois le savoir, ils sont très rares, de nos jours. Il faudra en payer le prix…_

– _Tout ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai en échange._

– _D'accord, alors. Je veux le _Jolly Roger_ et c'est non négociable. »_

_ Les yeux de Killian Jones s'étaient ouverts en grand à l'entente de ces mots, son cœur avait raté un battement, sa main valide avait légèrement tremblé. Il s'était arrêté dans tous ses mouvements, contemplant son interlocuteur qui, de son côté, l'observait avec un sourire victorieux. Il savait qu'obtenir un haricot magique allait lui coûter cher, très cher. Mais pas un instant il n'avait imaginé devoir y laisser son bateau alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver. Il accepta cependant, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et que c'était le seul moyen qui lui restait pour retrouver Emma…_

* * *

Alors qu'il sortait de la cabine de son navire, réveillé de bonne heure, Killian regarda tout autour de lui, se rappelant le pacte qu'il avait passé quelques jours plus tôt et qui l'avait conduit à amarrer la veille au soir afin de procéder à l'échange de biens en fin de matinée. Avant de fermer la porte, il examina ce qui avait été sa chambre pendant de longues années pendant quelques instants et de nombreux souvenirs vinrent envahir sa mémoire alors que ses yeux se posaient sur chaque objet qui la décoraient. Son bureau, tout d'abord, qui prenait presque toute la place dans la pièce et sur lequel étaient entreposés de nombreux papiers, pour la plupart des cartes, telles que celles de Neverland, de la planète Terre ou du Fairytale Land. Son lit, ensuite, qui n'était peut-être pas des plus confortables mais qui avait été le témoin de la plupart de ses aventures en matière de femmes – et Dieu sait qu'il en avait beaucoup eues, notamment avec Milah. Parfois, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se concentrait et qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son oreiller, il avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau son odeur si douce parfumer la pièce. A cette pensée, des images d'elle et de leurs moments passés ensemble apparurent à son esprit. La première fois où il lui avait fait visiter le navire et qu'elle en regardait chaque recoin avec émerveillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cabine et qu'elle lui reproche alors de ne pas l'avoir mieux décorée, mieux personnalisée. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours été sobre, à part un tableau représentant un bateau sur l'océan une nuit de tempête accroché à l'un des murs de la pièce… Leurs premiers ébats, qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience que cette femme ne serait pas un simple one-night stand comme toutes les autres. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Cette sensation qui avait pris part de son corps, de son cœur et qui ne l'avait plus lâché pendant des centaines d'années. Cette envie de partager le restant de ses jours avec elle. Ce sentiment de n'être plus seul. Bien entendu, cette chambre avait aussi assisté à bon nombre de leurs disputes mais à aussi beaucoup de leurs éclats de rire et autres moments de complicité. Faire ses adieux à cette cabine revenait à tirer un vrai trait définitif sur cette femme qui lui avait tant apporté et qu'il avait tant aimée.

De plus, cette pièce avait aussi bien entendu été le témoin d'un événement qui avait changé radicalement sa vie : la mort de son frère, l'être qui l'avait vu grandir, qui l'avait élevé suite à la mort de leur mère et l'abandon de leur père, la personne qu'il estimait et aimait le plus de toute sa longue existence. C'était exactement à l'endroit même où il se trouvait qu'il avait dû lui dire au revoir tandis qu'il voyait ses forces le quitter, impuissant face au destin qui avait choisi de le lui enlever. A ces pensées, des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas l'attachement démesuré de Killian pour son bateau. Liam en était une bonne raison : après tout, c'était le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu en vie et il avait été en quelque sorte leur maison, leur foyer pendant de nombreuses années. Il avait l'impression de trahir son frère en l'abandonnant ainsi et le donnant à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il referma la porte pour la dernière fois.

Arrivé sur le pont, son regard se tourna directement en direction de la mer. Il connaissait cette étendue d'eau par cœur, à tel point qu'il s'y sentait bien plus à l'aise à présent que lorsqu'il avait les pieds sur terre. Il avait traversé tant de mondes différents, plus ou moins dangereux, y avait vécu tant d'aventures plus palpitantes les unes que les autres, y avait rencontré tant de personnes ayant marqué – ou non – sa vie et ayant fait de lui ce qu'il était… Cela faisait très certainement partie de ce qui allait le plus lui manquer : ses voyages à travers les royaumes. Seulement lui, son équipage et le _Jolly Roger_, menés par le vent et la mer jusqu'à un destination inconnue. Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas annoncé la triste nouvelle à ses hommes. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ses choix – abandonner son bateau pour une simple femme alors qu'il pouvait en avoir des centaines à ses pieds – c'est pourquoi il s'était bien gardé de leur expliquer. Après tout, ils travaillaient pour lui, vivaient une existence correcte grâce à lui et n'avaient donc aucun compte à lui rendre, aucune remarque à faire concernant **son** bateau. Et puis, de toute façon, ils auraient beaucoup moins de mal à se faire à sa disparition. Pour eux, ce n'était rien d'autre que quelques bouts de planches en bois comme tous les autres.

Il reporta son attention sur ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, prenant soin de ne rater aucun recoin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Tant de combats avaient eu lieu ici. Tellement de sang avait coulé. Parfois pour de bonnes causes, parfois par simple revanche. Le dernier en date avait bien entendu été Blackbeard, qui avait osé lui voler son navire et en avait donc payé le prix. Forcément, à nouveau le visage de Milah vint envahir l'esprit de Killian puisqu'elle avait péri sur ce même pont des centaines d'années plus tôt. Il avait aussi perdu quelques coéquipiers durant ses aventures, qui reposaient à présent au fond des océans. Et Baelfire… Encore aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait d'avoir livré le jeune adolescent à Peter Pan. Tout aurait été si différent s'il l'avait gardé à ses côtés. De plus, plutôt que d'essayer de se racheter, il l'avait encore une fois fait souffrir lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il se promit alors que si leurs chemins venaient à se croiser à nouveau, s'il retrouvait Emma et qu'elle brisait encore une fois la malédiction, il ferait en sorte de se racheter auprès de lui. En attendant, il se reconcentra sur son navire : les voiles, le mât, le gouvernail… Chaque pièce, chaque endroit du _Jolly Roger_ lui rappelait un souvenir particulier plus ou moins lointain. Après plus de trois cent ans d'existence sur son navire, il avait eu le temps de vivre et de voir des événements qui avaient eu une importance plus ou moins capitale pour lui. Il connaissait chaque centimètre de son bateau parfaitement.

Mais voilà qu'à présent, il allait devoir le quitter et pour toujours cette fois-ci. L'heure de son rendez-vous approchait. Et, à quelques minutes de devoir descendre sur le port sans jamais en remonter – parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un autre navire, il n'avait aucune intention de s'en procurer un nouveau – alors qu'il se trouvait seul au beau milieu de son bateau, il doutait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Dès lors qu'on lui avait demandé de céder le _Jolly Roger_, il avait été persuadé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Sauf que maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas revenir sur sa décision. Parce qu'après tout, ce bateau représentait énormément pour lui. Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr de retrouver Emma une fois de retour dans son monde, il ne savait pas comment la persuader de boire la potion, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre. Alors, s'il échouait à sa tâche, il allait entièrement être seul cette fois-ci. Sans amour ni maison. Devait-il réellement prendre ce risque ? Il était perdu, complètement démuni et n'avait personne avec qui partager ses problèmes.

C'est alors que les visages de Liam, Milah et Baelfire apparurent tout autour de lui, exactement comme il les avait laissés sur ce même navire des centaines d'années auparavant. Tous trois s'approchèrent de lui et, chacun à leur tour, le prirent dans leurs bras.

« _Mon frère,_ prit en premier la parole Liam, _tu sais que dans la famille, nous sommes des hommes d'honneur. Tu te dois d'honorer ta promesse et de ne pas revenir en arrière. Et surtout, tu te dois d'honorer ton amour pour cette femme qui attend que tu viennes la sauver même si pour l'instant, elle ne se souvient plus de qui tu es._

– _Tu t'es assez battu pour moi,_ continua Milah. _Maintenant que tu as enfin retrouvé l'amour, ne le laisse pas passer devant toi sans rien faire. Bats-toi pour elle de la même manière que tu l'as fait pour moi si tu l'aimes vraiment._

– _Tu as déjà fait l'erreur de m'abandonner moi, _termina Baelfire._ Ne la refais pas une deuxième fois en laissant derrière toi une personne qui pourrait rendre ta vie meilleure !_ »

Les trois êtres qui avaient tant compté pour Killian dans sa vie de marin et de pirate lui sourirent et leurs silhouettes s'effacèrent peu à peu une fois certains que leurs mots avaient eu l'impact espéré. Ce qui fut le cas puisque à présent, une seule image résidait dans son esprit : Emma. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait failli oublier à quel point elle avait changé sa vie, à quel point elle l'avait rendu meilleur, à quel point elle lui avait manqué durant ces longs mois et à quel point il lui était indispensable de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retrouver. Sans cela, il ne retrouverait jamais le bonheur qu'il avait recommencé à goûter lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Leur dernière conversation résonnait dans ses oreilles telle une mélodie qui lui redonnait de l'espoir. « _Bien_ » lui avait-elle répondu lorsqu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne passerait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle – promesse qu'il avait parfaitement tenue, d'ailleurs. Il revoyait son sourire sincère derrière ses larmes pendant qu'elle lui soufflait ce simple mot. Un simple mot rempli de tant de signification pour le pirate… Ce fut donc cette courte phrase qui rythma ses pas, qui rythma les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérait tandis qu'il descendait doucement de son bateau pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la taverne dans laquelle il avait rendez-vous avec celui qui allait lui permettre de retourner aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Parce qu'après tout, Ariel avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Le véritable amour valait bien plus que quelques planches de bois et une voile et il allait se battre pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Emma. C'est la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit lorsqu'il prit entre ses mains le précieux haricot qui le rapprochait un peu plus de sa fin heureuse même si tout n'était pas encore gagné d'avance… Il était prêt à vivre cette nouvelle aventure, à se battre à nouveau même si cette fois il n'avait pas le _Jolly Roger_ à ses côtés pour l'accompagner. Il était prêt à faire ses adieux au Captain Hook qu'il avait été pendant tant d'années et redevenir le Killian Jones qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Parce que, même s'il n'avait plus son bateau, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important, de bien plus motivant et qu'il n'avait pas auparavant : l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.


	2. Seconde chance

Douloureusement, Emma se leva, une main soutenant son crâne qui la faisait souffrir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle sans reconnaître ce qui semblait être une forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à sa conversation avec Hook, une lumière verte qui était apparue dans la grange de Zelena, tous deux se dirigeant vers l'endroit puis… plus rien. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait ni comment rentrer jusqu'à Storybrooke et semblait seule au milieu de cette étendue de verdure. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur un rocher qui se trouvait non loin de là pour réfléchir lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit jaillir de derrière un buisson et une voix qu'elle connaissait bien – Hook, évidemment – l'appeler :

« _Swan, enfin je te retrouve ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sois aventurée au cœur de la forêt et que tu ne te sois perdue. Rien de cassé ?_

– _Je… Je ne comprends pas,_ répondit-elle tout en se levant pour le rejoindre. _Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?_

– _Tu ne te souviens donc pas ? Tu es tombée dans un portail, je crois que la malédiction de Zelena a marché et que… que nous nous trouvons dans le passé. Dans la Forêt Enchantée. Bienvenue chez toi, princesse !_

– _Ce n'est pas possible… N'ai-je donc jamais le droit au moindre répit ? J'aurais vraiment dû rentrer à New-York immédiatement après la défaite de la sorcière,_ marmonna la jeune femme, visiblement pour elle-même. »

Ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'homme face à elle lorsque l'impact de ses mots lui résonnèrent finalement à l'esprit. Si elle avait bien entendu, seule elle était tombée à travers le portail. Pourquoi donc se trouvait-il en ce moment-même à ses côtés ? L'avait-il suivie ? Ce dernier put lire l'incompréhension d'Emma dans ses yeux et lui expliqua seulement d'un hochement de tête :

« _Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule dans un monde que tu ne connais pas, dont tu ne crois pas appartenir ? Tu y es peut-être venu une fois, mais je crois me souvenir que tu n'y étais pas des plus à l'aise. Je n'allais pas t'abandonner._ »

Pendant un instant, la blonde resta sans voix. Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle n'avait tellement pas l'habitude qu'on pense ainsi à elle, qu'on ne cherche pas à la laisser tomber. A vrai dire, tout ceci l'effrayait. Elle sentait bien que Hook tenait à elle, il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il les avait trahi, elle et sa famille, elle s'était sentie blessée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. C'est alors qu'elle avait compris qu'elle tenait peut-être un peu plus à lui qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire, c'est pourquoi depuis quelques jours elle ne cessait de le repousser, se montrant rude avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle solidifie davantage ces murs qu'elle s'était battis. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer. L'amour apportait bien trop de souffrances. Et elle avait assez souffert dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi elle répliqua d'un ton froid :

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Hook. A chaque fois que tu m'aides, tout tourne mal. Tu as voulu m'aider à retrouver ma famille ? J'ai dû renoncer à une vie de rêve avec mon fils pour un véritable cauchemar. Tu as voulu m'épauler lorsque je suis partie défier Zelena ? Je me suis retrouvée sans défense, privée de ma magie, incapable de venir en aide à ma famille. Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille et je vais trouver seule un moyen pour rentrer chez moi. A New-York._ »

Alors qu'elle commença à tourner les talons, le cœur un peu serré de voir le visage du pirate se décomposer au fil de ses paroles, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face et la regarder dans les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, d'une voix calme mais ferme, lui répondit :

« _Écoute, Swan. J'en ai marre de tes caprices de princesse. Je sais que tu as traversé de nombreuses épreuves difficiles dans ta vie, tu as du mal à faire confiance, tu as été abandonnée par tes parents, par ton premier amour, par tout le monde. Plus d'une fois tu as été déçue dans ta vie. Je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas tous les jours faciles, mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de jouer les égoïstes, de toujours penser au passé et aller de l'avant, pour une fois. Regarde autour de toi : tu as des parents qui t'aiment, ton fils, un tout jeune frère et de nombreux amis. Tout le monde t'aime à Storybrooke ! Et toi, tu n'es pas capable de savourer tout ça, alors que c'est ce que tu as toujours recherché durant toute ta vie. Si tu savais à quel point je t'envie, Emma. Moi aussi, mes parents m'ont abandonné lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant. Moi aussi, j'ai vu s'effondrer dans mes bras les deux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus dans ce monde – mon frère, et Milah. Souvent, j'ai pensé que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Que ce monde n'était qu'une mascarade qui cherchait à m'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans mon malheur. La seule chose qui me maintenait en vie était ma soif de vengeance. Je n'ai personne, moi, Emma. Et pourtant du jour au lendemain mon cœur s'est remis à battre, l'espoir d'une fin heureuse m'est à nouveau apparue. Je suis certain que si tu ouvrais davantage les yeux sur le monde qui t'entoure, sur toutes ces personnes qui tiennent à toi, tu arriverais à ressentir la même chose que moi, love. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu y croies. En toi. En tous ces gens qui t'aiment et que tu arrêtes de penser que tu es la seule personne à souffrir dans ce monde._ »

Emma avait écouté le long discours du capitaine sans rien dire, ses larmes montant petit à petit dans ses yeux et coulant maintenant le long de ses joues. Killian hésita quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'énerver de la sorte et à vrai dire, elle devait avouer que ses mots n'avaient pas été vains puisqu'elle ne cessait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait sans doute raison. De toute façon, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il avait toujours raison. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre dès leur rencontre : il pouvait lire en elle comme en un livre ouvert. Cependant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait tout ceci pour elle, pourquoi alors qu'elle était si horrible avec lui il n'avait pas laissé tomber depuis bien longtemps. Elle se détacha donc quelque peu de lui pour plonger son regard dans celui océan de Hook et lui demanda le plus innocemment du monde :

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches encore à m'aider à m'en sortir après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir depuis que l'on se connaît ?_

– _Parce que tu es cette lueur d'espoir qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Et surtout, parce que je t'aime._ »

Les mots étaient sortis d'une façon si naturelle de la bouche du pirate que la jeune femme resta bouche bée alors que celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire sincère. A l'entente de cette phrase, une boule s'était formée dans le creux de son ventre, tous les sentiments qu'elle refoulait depuis des jours remontant d'un seul coup à la surface. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle décida de laisser ses murs s'écrouler quelque peu, écoutant les conseils que venait de lui donner le capitaine et chuchota :

« _Je crois bien que je commence un peu à t'aimer, moi aussi…_

– _Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu que je me joigne à toi pour que l'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous ?_ demanda-t-il simplement, son sourire s'étendant à présent jusqu'à ses oreilles, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que la jeune femme lui faisait part de son accord en l'attrapant par la main, l'entraînant au cœur de la forêt dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir. »


	3. Une danse

Épisode 3x22 : réinterprétation de la scène de la danse (OS écrit avant d'avoir vu l'épisode en question).

* * *

La salle de réception était magnifique. Emma n'en avait jamais vu de telles de toute son existence. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à une véritable fête – elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis assez proches pour l'inviter à des anniversaires ou des mariages. Et surtout, elle n'avait jamais vécu dans ce monde qu'était celui des contes de fées, où tout était plus grand, plus merveilleux. C'est pourquoi, son bras accroché à celui de Killian, elle regardait les décorations qui ornaient le château de ce même regard d'excitation qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils voient la neige tomber pour la première fois.

De son côté, le pirate, même s'il n'était pas vraiment habitué lui non plus à ce genre de cérémonies semblait bien moins impressionné que sa partenaire. Il gardait en tête que tous deux avaient une mission : faire en sorte que Snow et Charming tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre pour ne pas changer le futur, ce qui semblait mal parti puisqu'ils assistaient en ce même moment aux fiançailles du jeune homme avec la princesse Abigail. Cependant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de la sauveuse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'innocence qui se dégageait de celle-ci en cet instant. Elle semblait si différente, bien plus joyeuse que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Storybrooke et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que cela. Il décida donc de se détendre lui aussi et profiter de cette soirée en compagnie de sa bien-aimée, qui serait peut-être l'une des dernières si celle-ci décidait réellement de retourner à New-York une fois rentrés.

Après avoir salué le roi Midas, ils vinrent se placer sur la piste de danse, voulant ainsi se fondre dans la masse. Une douce musique commença alors et d'un geste hésitant, Killian se rapprocha d'Emma, la prenant par la taille de sa main valide et la laissant lui attraper son crochet qu'il avait caché sous un gant noir. Ils se mouvèrent alors au rythme de la mélodie, leurs yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre.

_Sur la musique, on va on vient, _

_On s'éloigne et on revient,_

_Puis tu t'élances et je te tiens_

_Je te retiens du bout des doigts_

_Pour te ramener contre moi._

Au fur à et mesure que les minutes passaient, Hook se détendit et se laissa aller, voyant que sa partenaire semblait apprécier cette danse. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée depuis leur entrée dans le château. Au contraire, il s'élargissait à chaque pas. Alors qu'au départ, ils se trouvaient à une distance plutôt raisonnable l'un de l'autre, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps. Killian, qui malgré son passé de pirate savait comment faire valser une jeune femme, s'amusait à guider Emma, la faisant tourner dans tous les sens, la repoussant pour finir par mieux se rapprocher d'elle sous les rires de cette dernière qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir durant cette fête. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle se sentait bien, presque à sa place. Elle commençait même à se dire que la vie de princesse pourrait lui plaire avec le temps, finalement. Tous deux continuèrent donc à danser au milieu des autres couples pendant de longues minutes, sans même sentir la fatigue monter en eux tant ils prenaient plaisir à le faire.

_Sur la musique, on va on vient,_

_Corps contre corps, main dans la main,_

_Plus rien n'existe, plus rien de rien_

_Quand je te tiens du bout des doigts_

_Pour te ramener contre moi._

Ils étaient tellement perdus dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils semblaient tant en harmonie l'un avec l'autre que quelques couples s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, l'air envieux. Leurs corps se touchaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Pas une seconde leur regard ne se quittait pour se poser ailleurs. Ils paraissaient comme enfermés dans leur propre bulle, personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Leur sourire illuminait leur visage au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la danse. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis le début et n'en ressentaient pas le besoin : après tout, ils s'étaient toujours mieux compris sans rien se dire, par de simples regards. Peu à peu leur front vint se rencontrer et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, s'arrêtant même dans leurs mouvements, comme si le temps venait de se figer. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre dans leur poitrine au contact de la peau de l'autre et à la sensation de leur souffle dans leur cou. D'un commun accord visuel, ils se rapprochèrent encore davantage. Mais, alors que leur bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, que leurs yeux commençaient à se fermer pour apprécier encore plus le baiser qui allait suivre, les portes du château s'ouvrirent en un fracas, faisant d'un coup taire tout le monde et des gardes se mirent à hurler en pointant de leur épée Killian et Emma :

« _Attrapez-moi ces deux imposteurs, ils n'ont rien à faire ici !_ »

* * *

Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson _Infirmière_, de Fauve.


	4. Un soir d'été

En cette douce soirée d'été, Killian et Emma avaient décidé d'aller regarder le Soleil se coucher sur la plage de Storybrooke. Même s'il s'habituait plutôt bien à sa nouvelle vie, le pirate avait parfois besoin de se ressourcer au bord de la mer et les deux amoureux en profitaient donc pour faire des pique-niques romantiques à la belle étoile. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient en cet instant tous deux assis sur une couverture, la tête de la jeune femme posée dans le creux de l'épaule de Hook et ce dernier enserrant sa taille de son bras valide. Ils ne parlaient pas, n'en avaient pas besoin, profitant simplement du silence apaisant qui les entourait, seulement brisé par le bruit des vagues venant s'écraser sur la côte et le cri des oiseaux qui survolaient la ville. Peu à peu la nuit se mit à tomber et les astres apparurent un à un dans le ciel. Emma sentit alors son compagnon lever la tête pour les contempler et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur retour de la Forêt Enchantée sortit de sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte :

"_Est-ce qu'il te manque ?_

– _Qui ?_ répondit le capitaine tout en tournant son regard vers elle, l'air confus.

– _Ton bateau._"

Killian attrapa la main de sa blonde tout en la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui sourit :

"_Quelques fois, oui._" Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement à l'entente de cette confession. "_Mais dans ces moments, je me rappelle que si je ne l'avais pas échangé je ne t'aurais très certainement jamais retrouvée. Et le manque du Jolly Roger n'est rien comparé au manque de toi._"

Emma resta sans voix quelques secondes, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, son cœur se serrant encore plus fort, mais de bonheur cette fois. Elle voulait répondre quelque chose, lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point il l'avait aidée, à quel point il avait changé sa vie mais aucun mot ne voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de s'approcher doucement de lui, collant son front à celui de son partenaire, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas une seule seconde, leurs mains se perdant dans les cheveux de l'autre et leur souffle venant caresser le visage de chacun. Après quelques secondes, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Killian, l'embrassant passionnément, voulant à travers ce baiser lui faire passer tous ces sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à exprimer.

Ils passèrent le restant de la soirée à discuter ou à simplement regarder le paysage face à eux, profitant de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. Lorsque l'air commença à se refroidir à cause du vent de bord de mer et qu'Emma se mit à frissonner, c'est tout naturellement que le pirate lui passa sa veste autour des épaules et qu'elle lui sourit en retour. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'occupe ainsi d'elle mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel et ils n'eurent besoin d'échanger qu'un seul regard pour comprendre qu'ils avaient fait le même vœu : celui de ne jamais être séparés à nouveau. Finalement, la Sauveuse finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son bien-aimé qui la porta jusqu'à l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté quelques temps auparavant avec l'aide d'Henry, à quelques pas de la plage. Il la déposa délicatement dans leur lit, prenant d'abord soin de la déshabiller pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée par ses vêtements puis vint la rejoindre sous les couvertures, continuant à la contempler. Il aimait tant l'observer dormir, elle semblait si sereine, si innocente, bien différente de la Emma au cœur brisé qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt et dont il était tombé amoureux. Et c'est le soir, tard dans la nuit, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle était profondément endormie qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille un doux "_je t'aime_" et qu'elle se mit subitement à sourire dans son sommeil. Elle l'aimait, elle aussi. Oh que oui…


	5. Révélation

Hook et Emma se trouvaient dans le nouvel appartement de cette dernière, assis sur le canapé, s'embrassant sans se lâcher des lèvres une seconde sauf pour respirer, un grand sourire barrant leurs deux visages. Aucun d'eux ne réalisait encore bien ce qu'il se passait entre eux depuis leur retour à Storybrooke suite à leur aventure dans le passé mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'essayer de simplement profiter de l'instant présent sans se poser trop de questions. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, ils se sentaient réellement heureux, c'est pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas laisser passer ce répit qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps et que la vie leur offrait enfin. Cependant, puisqu'ils se considéraient comme un couple seulement depuis quelques jours, ils avaient décidé pour le moment de garder leur histoire secrète auprès des autres habitants, d'autant plus qu'une nouvelle menace pesait sur la ville et qu'ils devaient donc se concentrer en premier lieu sur la sûreté de celle-ci.

Alors que tous deux se perdaient dans le regard de son partenaire, gardant le silence pour ne pas briser cette intimité qui s'était installée entre eux, le pirate s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de sa bien aimée, bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à conquérir le cœur de celle qu'il aime. Mais, même si Emma était bien logée et aurait aimé passé le restant de ses jours entre ses bras, elle tenta de le repousser quelque peu sous les gémissements d'insatisfaction de son compagnon.

« _Killian… Il faut que tu partes, Henry ne va pas tarder à arriver, je n'aimerais pas qu'il nous voie, pas maintenant… _réussit-t-elle à s'expliquer entre deux baisers. »

Même s'il avait très envie que tout le monde soit au courant du bonheur qu'il était en train de vivre et se rendent compte de l'amour qu'il portait pour elle, Hook se résigna et, après l'avoir embrassée tendrement sur le haut de son front, il se détacha de la jeune femme pour se diriger jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avec un grand sourire, il chuchota un « _à plus tard, love_ » avant de s'en aller.

Henry rentra à l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Sa mère se trouvait toujours assise sur le canapé, l'air rêveur et ce même rictus qui illuminait son visage et ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était de retour chez elle, entourée de sa famille. Le jeune garçon vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle après s'être servi un verre de jus d'orange et c'est alors qu'elle lui demanda :

« _Comment s'est passé cette journée chez Regina ? Est-ce qu'elle va… mieux ?_

– _Pas vraiment, non,_ répondit-il en soupirant. _J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout ce qui lui arrive, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. Et puis… elle est tellement dévastée, elle ne croit plus en rien. J'essaie de la rassurer, mais c'est difficile, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle ne croit plus au bonheur. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander si je pouvais passer quelques jours de plus chez elle, pour l'instant ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule dans cet état. Et puis, comme ça, tu ne seras pas obligée de t'inquiéter de mon retour lorsque tu invites Hook à la maison._

– _Pardon ?!_ »

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression surprise de sa mère en entendant ses derniers mots. Elle était bien naïve de croire que personne n'avait vu leur rapprochement, ni le sourire qui se dessinait constamment sur ses lèvres dès lors qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision ou que quelqu'un évoquait son nom. De plus, il venait de croiser ce dernier dans les escaliers en remontant chez lui. Afin de rassurer Emma, il ajouta :

« _Tout le monde est au courant, tu sais. Il y en a même beaucoup qui se demandaient quand enfin tu allais lui laisser sa chance. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, en tout cas, que tu aies trouvé le bonheur à nouveau, que tu sois allée de l'avant. Et puis, je l'aime bien, Killian, il est drôle et je suis certain qu'il est sincère avec toi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur Maman, et je suis sûre qu'il peut t'en donner._ »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, des larmes de joie. Elle avait toujours eu peur de la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Henry en apprenant sa relation avec Hook, peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas, qu'il trouve qu'elle ait trop vite oublié son père. Savoir qu'il était d'accord pour que le pirate fasse partie de leur famille lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle ne répondit donc rien, prenant simplement son fils entre ses bras qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se détacha ensuite de leur étreinte, partit chercher quelques affaires et retourna chez Regina dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées du mieux possible.

Alors que la sauveuse s'apprêtait à appeler Killian pour l'inviter à dîner chez elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui et, sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, il demanda :

« _Henry est venu me chercher et m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

Emma sourit, émue par le geste de son fils et se contenta seulement d'attraper le pirate par le col de sa veste et fit se joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux.


	6. Dernière danse

Et si finalement, ce n'est pas Killian mais Neal qu'Emma avait choisi ? Voici venu le temps de leurs adieux. (Écrit avant le début de la saison 3B.)

* * *

Tout le monde au château s'amusait et souriait en ce jour de fête. Tout le monde paraissait heureux pour la célébration du mariage entre les futurs Roi et Reine de la Forêt enchantée : Emma Swan et Neal _Baelfire_ Cassidy venaient de sceller leur union devant le Royaume entier. La musique résonnait dans l'enceinte du palais et tout le monde prenait part au bal. Du moins, _presque_ tout le monde.

En retrait par rapport aux autres convives, Hook buvait son éternel rhum. Il voulait se saouler pour oublier. Pour _l'_oublier. Après tout, comme lui avait si bien fait remarquer Peter Pan quelques mois plus tôt, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pirate à une main avec un sérieux problème d'alcool. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu, encore moins pourquoi il avait été invité. Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'elle ne change d'avis en le voyant. Peut-être avait-il pensé que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas. Les fins heureuses, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était pas un héros, après tout.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour s'en aller et ne plus faire face à cette triste réalité, il restait immobile et ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur Emma, si belle dans sa grande robe blanche, qui virevoltait au milieu des invités, ses pas guidés par son jeune mari, illuminant la salle entière rien que par son sourire. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir grandi dans un tel monde, elle avait quand même tout d'une princesse. Et il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il ne serait jamais son prince.

Alors qu'il avait essayé de ne pas se faire remarquer durant toute la cérémonie, tout à coup le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien, et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, le saluant d'un signe de la main, visiblement heureuse de le voir. Elle profita du fait que Belle lui empreinte son amoureux le temps d'une danse pour rejoindre le pirate et l'inviter à prendre part à la fête. Elle savait à quel point tout ceci devait être difficile à vivre pour lui, c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Maintenant qu'elle avait la sienne, elle s'était promis d'aider Hook à tourner la page et trouver sa fin heureuse, lui aussi. Elle lui devait bien cela, après tout ce qu'il avait pu sacrifier pour elle.

« _Clochette te lance des regards insistants depuis tout à l'heure, tu devrais l'inviter à danser !_ lança directement Emma sans prendre le temps de saluer son interlocuteur.

– _Je ne pense pas que faire semblant de m'intéresser à quelqu'un puisse m'aider de quelconque manière, love. Félicitations pour ton mariage, cela dit. Cette robe te va à merveille._

– _Je… merci._ »

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent sans ajouter un mot, leurs yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. La blonde était consciente qu'elle avait fait une erreur en laissant croire à Hook à une possible histoire entre eux, mais elle voulait à présent se racheter. Elle savait pourtant à quel point il était difficile de réparer un cœur brisé par amour… Le silence devint de plus en plus pesant, jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir Hook ouvre la bouche et surprenne Emma par ses mots :

« _Pourrais-tu m'accorder cette danse, my lady ? Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien. Juste être avec toi une dernière fois. Puis je m'en irai, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Tu retourneras aux côtés de ton mari, vous aurez beaucoup de beaux enfants et tu profiteras de cette famille dont tu as tant rêvé et que tu n'as jamais pu avoir jusqu'à présent._

– _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviendras ?_

– _Je ne sais pas. Je retournai sur mon bateau. J'irai découvrir de nouveaux mondes. Comme avant. Une vie de pirate._

– _Je ne veux pas que tu partes, on a besoin de toi ici. J'ai besoin de toi,_ avoua Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

– _Alors accepte cette danse, je t'en supplie,_ rétorqua simplement Hook. »

Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra vivement entre ses doigts par peur qu'il ne s'enfuie. Une nouvelle musique retentit, et c'est alors que tous deux, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, prirent place au milieu de la piste de danse, suivant les pas de l'autre en parfaite harmonie, comme s'ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude. Les paroles de la chanson ne purent que résonner à travers les oreilles du capitaine du Jolly Roger tant elles reflétaient parfaitement sa situation actuelle.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps, effleuré cent fois sont visage,_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes._

_J'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes, parfois je les dessine encore._

_**Elle fait partie de moi.**_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence._

_Un vertige puis le silence, je veux juste une dernière danse._

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais ce n'est pas de ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau, c'est une douleur qui se garde,_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal._

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard, dans son regard_

_On peut s'apercevoir qu'elle se prépare au long voyage._

_Je peux mourir demain mais ça ne change rien, j'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme, c'est même trop pour un seul homme._

_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire, il fallait seulement qu'elle respire._

_**Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie.**_

Alors que les dernières notes de la musique retentirent, Hook s'arrêta, embrassa la main de sa partenaire et la rapprocha de lui pour finalement lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille afin que seule elle puisse l'entendre :

« _Il n'y a pas un jour qui passera sans que je ne pense à toi. Je… je t'aime, Swan._ »

Sur ces mots, il se détacha de leur étreinte et sans un regard en arrière quitta le château, laissant ainsi la femme qu'il aime seule avec ses larmes au milieu de la salle.

* * *

Les paroles utilisées sont celles de _Dernière danse_, de Kyo.


	7. Happy Father's Day!

"_Papa, Papa, réveille-toi, Papa !_"

Killian sentit un poids sur son ventre et des cris le sortir de son précieux sommeil. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il regarda le réveil à ses côtés et crut se rendormir dès lors qu'il vit s'y afficher huit heures. Habituellement, il n'était pas un lève-tard mais après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, à boire des bières avec David, Robin et Will devant ce que les personnes de ce monde appelaient un match de football et semblaient tant apprécier, il aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps dans son lit en ce dimanche matin. Et avec Emma, surtout. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait plus être à ses côtés et que leur fils l'avait remplacée, sautant partout autour de lui, le priant gentiment de se lever. Devant son regard suppliant, il ne put résister et s'exécuta, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre quand son garçon lui barra le passage.

"_Il faut que tu mettes ça sur tes yeux, c'est une surprise._"

L'enfant lui tendit un bandeau que le pirate plaça docilement sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises, mais lorsque cela venait de la part de son fils, il était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde possibles. Liam lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon où il put enfin enlever le morceau de tissu. Devant lui se trouvait sur la table le petit déjeuner préféré de Killian et tout était décoré dans la pièce de façon à ce que l'on ait l'impression d'être dans un bateau. Le cœur du capitaine se serra quelque peu et un sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à genoux pour que sa tête soit au niveau de celle de son fils et, tout en lui attrapant doucement le bras pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, sous le regard bienveillant d'Emma qui contemplait la scène avec bonheur, il s'exclama :

"_Merci mon garçon, c'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais._

– _Mais attends, ce n'est pas fini ! Dépêche-toi de manger, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi !_ répliqua le garçon, tout excité."

Hook lança un regard à sa bien-aimée qui lui répondit d'un hochement d'épaules, son rictus amusé trahissant immédiatement sa complicité dans l'affaire. Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'obéir et de prendre son petit déjeuner en famille. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, l'enfant pressa ses parents pour qu'ils s'habillent afin de sortir au plus vite de l'appartement – Killian en conclut donc que la surprise se trouvait quelque part dehors. A nouveau le bandeau vint se retrouver sur ses yeux, et à nouveau il fut guidé à travers les rues par Liam et Emma. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et la lumière du jour lui apparut enfin. Il reconnut immédiatement le port – après tout, il y avait passé le plus clair de son temps à son arrivée à Storybrooke – et commença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la nature du cadeau de son fils. Il n'allait de toute manière pas tarder à le découvrir. Liam l'amena jusqu'à plusieurs bateaux amarrés et lui en montra un recouvert par une bâche. Il la souleva et put découvrir une magnifique petite barque peinte aux couleurs du Jolly Roger et dont il était marqué en rouge sur la coque "Rolly Joger". Killian ne put s'empêcher de rire en lançant un regard à Emma, qui lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés coincés dans la Forêt Enchantée quelques années auparavant. Les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus en ce monde s'approchèrent de lui et, les larmes perlant au creux de ses irises au couleur de l'océan, touché par le magnifique cadeau que venaient de lui faire son fils et la femme qu'il aime, il les prit dans ses bras, ne cessant de les remercier. L'enfant se détacha de son étreinte pour lui expliquer :

"_Tonton Marco et Pinnochio nous ont aidé à construire ce bateau… Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le Jolly Roger, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même et qu'on pourra partir tous les trois vivre plein d'aventures de pirates et d'épées ! Bonne fête Papa, tu es le meilleur de tous les Papas, je t'aime._

– _Oh, Liam… Il est encore plus beau que le Jolly Roger, tu peux en être certain ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon garçon, tu es le meilleur de tous les garçons._"

Killian déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils avant de prendre Emma par la taille pour l'embrasser à son tour puis leur proposa une petite balade en mer pour essayer le Rolly Joger. Bien entendu, enthousiasmé par l'idée, le jeune Jones accepta immédiatement et sauta directement dans la barque sans même attendre la réponse de sa mère, ce qui fit rire ses parents pendant qu'ils prenaient à leur tour place dans le bateau, _leur_ bateau.


	8. Kiss me

Écrit après le 3x19. (Oui bon pour le début je crois que j'ai revu trop souvent la bataille de Poudlard... :'))

* * *

Ils avaient gagné. Zelena avait été vaincue. Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait ressentir dans chacun de leur corps suite à la bataille acharnée qu'ils venaient de mener, tous les habitants de Storybrooke arboraient sur leur visage un sourire empli de joie et de soulagement. Au beau milieu de la nuit, chacun prenait dans ses bras les êtres qu'ils avaient eu peur de perdre au combat. Tous venaient ensuite féliciter Emma, qui les avait débarrassé de la terrible sorcière. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de se montrer réjouie, même si elle semblait ailleurs, perdue, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux qui manquerait à la fête. Cette sensation de solitude ne put que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule face à ses parents et Regina et Robin Hood qui profitaient enfin pleinement de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit. Et qu'elle décida qu'il était aussi temps pour elle d'avoir son happy ending.

C'est pourquoi lentement, sans faire du bruit, elle quitta sa famille pour rejoindre le port. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la blonde monta dans le bateau qui servait de maison au Capitaine Hook et frappa doucement contre la porte de sa cale, espérant du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne soit pas endormi ou, tout simplement, qu'il ne soit pas là. Alors qu'aucun bruit ni mouvement ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté, elle commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'enfin des pas résonnèrent et firent grincer le plancher de bois. Emma se retourna donc à nouveau devant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un pirate à la mine attristée qui s'illumina dès lors que son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme.

« _Swan…_ murmura-t-il, surpris de la voir face à lui alors qu'il l'imaginait célébrant leur victoire avec tous ses amis. »

Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit, ses yeux fixant depuis le départ avec envie les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Elle se laissa donc aller à sa pulsion et attrapa le capitaine par le col, laissant leur bouche se rencontrer en un baiser passionné. D'abord étonné par ce geste qu'il avait pourtant attendu depuis si longtemps, Hook ne tarda pas à y répondre, rapprochant la blonde du plus qu'il pouvait contre son corps. Elle le poussa alors quelque peu sans jamais se détacher de lui, l'intimant à la faire rentrer dans sa chambre tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux avec soin avant de l'attirer jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Hook se réveilla, il sentit une présence à ses côtés, une tête posée sur son épaule l'empêchant de bouger comme il le souhaitait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rappeler de la soirée de la veille, un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres à chaque instant. Cependant, il appréhendait le réveil de sa belle : après tout, juste avant le combat avec la Wicked Witch, Emma lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce soudain changement de comportement de sa part. Alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses sombres pensées, la masse blonde se mit à bouger et peu à peu la jeune femme quitta les bras de Morphée. Elle sembla d'abord surprise et perdue, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant que son regard ne se pose sur celui du pirate, ce qui lui fit reprendre complètement ses esprits. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'homme face à elle c'est pourquoi, tout sourire, il la salua :

« _Bonjour, love. Bien dormi ? Il est vrai que mon humble couche n'a pas l'allure d'un lit de princesse, mais ma présence a dû suffire à te faire faire de jolis rêves, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Tais-toi, Hook,_ répondit-elle tout en essayant de ne pas sourire suite à cette remarque, _ce n'est pas le moment. Je… je suis désolée._

– _Et pourquoi donc te sens-tu désolée ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que nous avons tous deux particulièrement apprécié cette nuit, surtout toi, à en croire tes gémissements…_ »

Voir le visage de la sauveuse tourner au rouge le fit particulièrement rire, et il profita de cet instant de faiblesse de la part d'Emma pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille tout en lui caressant doucement la joue. Cette dernière, dont un frisson la parcourut au contact de la main de l'homme contre son visage, prit une grande inspiration et lui déclara :

« _Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je ne le pensais pas, je l'ai prononcé sous le coup de la colère. Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais pour nous aider, ma famille et moi. Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissante à ce sujet. Tu as su me prouver que je pouvais compter sur toi. Que je pouvais te faire confiance. Et j'ai bien vu à quel point te prétendre le contraire a pu te blesser. C'est pour cela que je voulais m'excuser._

– _Chère princesse, tu apprendras qu'il est impossible de s'excuser soi-même._ »

Emma resta d'abord bouche bée devant la remarque du pirate, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre. S'il lui pardonnait ou non. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à rire de bon cœur qu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui en avait certainement jamais voulu. Qu'il comprenait très bien tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et que malgré tout, il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir et la laisser seule avec ses problèmes. Au contraire. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, un simple sourire barrant leur visage avant que tous deux ne se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent tendrement. Zelena avait au moins servi à une chose : faire comprendre à Emma que l'happy ending donc elle rêvait tant se trouvait finalement à ses côtés depuis quelques temps déjà. Et cette fois, elle n'allait certainement pas passer à côté.


	9. Surprise

« _J'ai une surprise pour toi. Ferme les yeux, et ne les rouvre que lorsque je te le dis, d'accord ?_ »

Killian était arrivé sans prévenir à l'appartement d'Emma un soir où il savait que son fils dormait chez son autre mère. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de dire bonjour à sa bien-aimée que déjà, il l'avait prise par la main, la forçant à sortir de chez elle et l'intimant à le suivre sans poser de questions. Durant tout le trajet, elle tenta de savoir ce que lui préparait le pirate, en vain. Il s'était donné tant de mal, aidé par Henry et David, pour lui faire cette surprise que pour rien au monde il ne la lui aurait dévoilée. Elle dut donc attendre patiemment qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à destination, s'obligeant à garder les yeux fermés malgré sa curiosité piquée au vif : rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle pouvait sentir le sourire qui ornait le visage de Hook en ce même instant et elle ne voulait rien gâcher de ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Ils traversèrent la ville entière et arrivèrent jusqu'à un bateau sur lequel il la fit monter doucement. Ils naviguèrent ainsi une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter, enfin à destination. Killian demanda à la blonde de patienter un moment avant de la rejoindre, se positionnant derrière elle, entourant ses hanches de ses bras. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa partenaire et, son souffle se perdant dans ses cheveux, murmura :

« _Nous voilà arrivés, princesse. Tu peux regarder, maintenant._ »

Doucement, Emma ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se présentait à elle : une couverture était déposée sur le sable chaud de cette île déserte sur laquelle se trouvaient des bougies ainsi qu'un pique-nique pour deux. Elle n'avait jamais été très romantique mais elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort et ses yeux se remplir de larmes de joies devant tous les efforts qu'avait dû faire le pirate pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se retourna donc vers ce dernier, un sourire sincère illuminant son visage et l'embrassa passionnément sans cesser de le remercier entre deux baisers. Heureux de voir que sa surprise lui plaisait, Hook la porta telle la princesse qu'elle était jusqu'à la couverture et la déposa tendrement dessus tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ils passèrent le dîner à parler de tout et de rien, ne se lâchant pas une seconde des yeux ni sans jamais perdre le sourire qui barrait chacun de leur visage, ce dernier ne les quittant que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient séparés. Une fois le repas terminé, Emma se rapprocha un peu plus de Hook, prenant sa main valide dans la sienne, et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement :

« _Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ceci pour moi ?_

– _Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement._ »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme une évidence. Bien sûr, la jeune femme savait qu'il l'aimait, il le lui avait démontré à de nombreuses reprises même lorsque cette dernière ne cherchait qu'à le repousser. Cependant, l'entendre dire était une toute autre chose et elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et son cœur se serrer face à ces mots. Elle s'était tellement persuadé que plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance à un homme, à personne, qu'elle ne trouverait finalement pas la fin heureuse dont elle rêvait tant qu'elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à tout le bonheur que pouvait lui procurer le pirate. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi dire, avant de décider qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi fasse des efforts, montre à Killian qu'elle tenait à lui plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. C'est pourquoi elle réduisit encore la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement collés et, ses lèvres posées sur celles de son partenaire, elle murmura une phrase qu'elle avait cru ne jamais réutiliser pour personne :

« _Je crois que je t'aime aussi…_ »

En même temps que ses mots sortaient finalement plus naturellement de sa bouche que ce qu'elle n'avait cru, elle put sentir le sourire de Hook s'agrandir petit à petit. Ils restèrent alors tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser, seuls au monde, loin de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer au cours de ces dernières années et proches du bonheur dont ils avaient tout deux tant rêvé.


	10. Deuil

Écrit avant d'avoir vu le 3x15.

* * *

« _Je suis tellement désolée, Neal. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te sauver. Je sais qu'au Pays Imaginaire, je t'ai avoué que j'aurais préféré que tu sois mort lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais finalement toujours en vie. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé. Je te promets que je te vengerai. Quelque soit le prix à payer…_ »

Assise devant la tombe de son premier amour, Emma pleurait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Neal. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de le retrouver que cette chienne de vie lui avait à nouveau repris. Pour la troisième fois. Et elle en était à présent sûre, c'était la dernière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait dans son dos. Elle ne se retourna que lorsque la personne se trouva à quelques mètres d'elle, et essuya rapidement ses larmes lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Sans prendre la peine de se lever, elle murmura :

« _Hook…_

– _Je… excuse-moi,_ commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. _Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Je voulais me recueillir sur la tombe de Bael– Neal, mais si tu veux rester seule un moment, je peux m'en aller. Je repasserai plus tard._ »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, certain de la réponse qu'allait lui fournir Emma, il fut coupé dans son élan par un presque inaudible « _non reste s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi_ » entre deux sanglots. Il parcourut donc les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux de sa main valide pour la calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi, assis au beau milieu de la forêt, sans aucun bruit autour d'eux, pendant de longues minutes. Attristé par la vision de la femme qu'il aime dans un tel état, Hook cherchait ses mots pour la réconforter, en vain. Il prit quelques gorgées de rhum pour se donner du courage, et alors qu'il allait ranger la bouteille, il sentit une main agripper son bras. Il lança un regard étonné à Emma qui ne lui répondit rien, se contentant d'attraper la fiole et de boire d'une traite le liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« _Je ne pense pas que se saouler soit une bonne idée, tu sais,_ tenta calmement de la prévenir le pirate.

– _Et c'est toi, avec ton problème d'alcool, qui ose me faire une telle remarque ? Je sais très bien que boire ne le fera pas revenir. Mais au moins, pendant quelques heures, peut-être pourrais-je oublier ma peine._ »

Hook ne sut quoi répondre, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait et le rangea précieusement pour que la jeune femme ne le retrouve pas. Cette dernière ne cessait de fixer son ami dans les yeux, ce qui le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation, elle finit par demander :

« _Est-ce que tu crois que nous aussi aurons enfin droit à notre fin heureuse, après tout ce temps ?_

– _Je… J'ai déjà trouvé ma fin heureuse en te rencontrant, Swan. Mais je suis certain que toi aussi, tu finiras par trouver la tienne. Je ferai tout pour que tu y arrives. Je te le promets._ »

La blonde regarda quelques instants le pirate d'un air ahuri, avant de lui sourire. Le rhum commençait à lui monter à la tête, et elle ne savait plus bien où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle faisait. C'est pourquoi, naturellement, elle s'approcha de Hook, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant du chuchoter un simple « _merci_ » à son oreille. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer et, lorsqu'il reprit tout à fait ses esprits, il voulut répondre quelque chose mais se rendit compte qu'Emma venait de sombrer dans le sommeil, exténuée après cette journée trop pleine d'émotions fortes. Il l'installa un peu mieux entre ses jambes pour que sa tête vienne se loger sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour, sous le regard bienveillant de Neal qui, dans le ciel, veillait à ce que personne ne vienne déranger ces deux jeunes gens qui avaient tant compté pour lui. Savoir que quelqu'un de confiance allait s'occuper de la femme de sa vie lui permettait de s'en aller en paix.


	11. We are infinite

Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce drabble, mais à la base je voulais écrire quelque chose à partir de la phrase "And in that moment, I swear... we are infinite." du film _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_.

* * *

Le vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux, les vagues qui viennent me mouiller parfois, tout est parfait. Lorsque je navigue sur les océans, seul avec mon équipage et mon bateau, je suis pleinement heureux. Je me sens enfin totalement libre. Avec un grand sourire, je contemple le paysage face à moi et mes yeux se perdent rapidement dans ce bleu intense. Je les ferme alors pour mieux ressentir le sol se mouver sous mes pieds. Des mains viennent entourer ma taille et une tête se pose sur mon épaule. Je peux sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre mon cou, mais je ne réagis pas. Je me laisse simplement aller entre ces bras que je connais si bien. Nous restons ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans un bruit ni mouvement pendant de longues minutes, profitant simplement de l'instant présent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une douce pluie commence à émaner du ciel que je me décide à bouger sous les gémissements de protestation de ma partenaire qui voulait visiblement encore profiter de ce moment. C'est pourquoi je me retourne et la regarde avant de tendrement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Le beau temps revient rapidement alors que nous nous séparons l'un de l'autre. Je la prends à mon tour dans mes bras dans lesquels elle vient tout de suite se blottir, nos yeux fixant l'horizon sur lequel commence à se former un arc-en-ciel. Elle me glisse un doux _je t'aime_ au creux de l'oreille, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Et en cet instant, je le jure… nous sommes éternels.


	12. Moment de doutes

En ce début de soirée, Killian rentra chez le Granny's, prêt à rejoindre Emma pour dîner comme ils l'avaient convenu lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt. Dès lors qu'il s'approcha d'elle, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme : elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bar et ne lui répondit pas quand il lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Il s'assit donc face à elle, caressant distraitement ses doigts, qu'elle avait posés sur la table, de sa main valide et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Il prit alors la parole d'un ton grave :

« _Emma, que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

– _Rien, tout va très bien, merci._ »

Sa réponse avait été sèche et le cœur de Killian se serra quelque peu à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, le regard triste, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est pourquoi il rapprocha quelque peu son visage d'elle afin de chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix douce et se voulant rassurante :

« _Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance._

– _C'est que… J'ai peur de te perdre, Killian,_ avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, les yeux toujours rivés vers la table. _J'ai décidé de te faire confiance, et je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte d'à quel point il est difficile pour moi de laisser quelqu'un entrer de cette manière dans ma vie, devenir vulnérable face à cette personne. J'ai peur… j'ai peur que maintenant que tu me penses acquise, tu n'aies plus envie de moi, que tu te rendes compte que c'était de ce challenge de me conquérir dont tu étais amoureux. J'ai peur aussi qu'avec le temps, tu te rendes réellement compte de la place qu'occupent mes démons dans ma vie, que tu ne te sentes pas capable de faire face à mes problèmes. Et tout ce temps que tu passes aux côtés d'Elsa depuis qu'elle est arrivée… ça me fait d'autant plus douter. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que tu m'as prouvé à de multiples reprises à quel point je comptais pour toi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis désolée._

– _Alors comme ça, Emma Swan serait jalouse d'une reine dont elle n'a absolument rien à envier ?_ »

Le pirate, par ses paroles, avait simplement voulu détendre l'atmosphère, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre devant une telle déclaration. Malheureusement, la blonde n'eut pas l'air de prendre ses mots à la rigolade puisque son expression passa de triste à énervée. Elle s'ouvrait enfin à lui, lui faisant part de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de son attachement à lui et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui répondre ? Elle se sentait vexée, et ceci vint renforcer son sentiment d'insécurité. C'est pourquoi elle se leva d'un bond en lançant un regard noir à l'homme face à elle avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Killian comprit alors qu'il s'était certainement mal comporté, qu'il aurait mieux fait de la réconforter… Il n'avait tellement plus l'habitude de l'amour qu'il s'y prenait parfois très mal, malgré lui. Il sortit donc à son tour du bar pour la rattraper, priant pour n'avoir pas tout gâché. Il courut derrière elle, lui lançant un « _Emma, sweatheart, attends ! _» avant de la prendre par le bras quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas pour qu'elle s'arrête enfin et accepte de lui faire face. Elle essaya d'abord de se débattre, n'ayant aucune envie de lui parler pour l'instant, mais finit par se résigner lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Elle le regarda alors pour la première fois, prête à l'écouter et en finir pour qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle. Il inspira un grand coup et, tout en plantant son regard azur dans le sien, déclara :

« _Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi alors que tu cherchais seulement du réconfort. C'est juste que… Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. Parce que je ne comprends pas que tu puisses encore penser ça et je ne sais pas comment te montrer que je ne te quitterai jamais, que tu comptes bien plus pour moi que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Tu m'as changé, Emma. Tu m'as sauvé de la noirceur dans laquelle je vivais depuis des centaines d'années. Tu as été cette lumière au bout du tunnel qui m'a permis de m'en sortir, de devenir à nouveau un homme bon, pour toi. Grâce à toi. Et jamais je ne me lasserai de toi, ni de tes démons. Je t'aime toute entière, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je veux partager le restant de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux t'aider à refermer pour toujours ces cicatrices qui t'ont tant fait souffrir. Je veux pouvoir te rendre heureuse. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur des autres femmes, je ne vois que toi. Si je passe tant de temps avec Elsa, c'est parce que j'en suis forcé, je l'ai ramenée à Storybrooke, tout est de ma faute, alors je me dois de l'aider et de réparer mon erreur. Mais, crois-moi, à chaque instant que je passe avec elle, toutes mes pensées vont vers toi. Tu peux me faire confiance. Il n'y a plus que toi, et il n'y aura toujours que toi. Je t'aime, Emma Swan, ne doute jamais de ça._ »

Et, alors qu'il terminait ses derniers mots, Killian s'approcha de sa belle qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux à l'entente de ce discours pour l'embrasser afin de donner encore plus de sens à ses paroles, lui prouver qu'il disait vrai, qu'il ne mentait pas. Il passa ses bras derrière sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il voulait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, la chaleur de leurs deux corps s'entremêler. Rapidement, Emma à son tour posa ses mains dans son dos, répondant avec passion au baiser, sa manière à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait aussi, qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, parce qu'elle était incapable encore de l'exprimer avec des mots, il était trop tôt pour cela. Peu à peu la main valide du pirate vint se perdre dans les cheveux de sa blonde et tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait, tous deux presque à bout de souffle mais ne voulant pas se séparer, que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, que leurs mains parcouraient leurs deux corps avec envie, une vive lueur blanche apparut au beau milieu de la rue et les deux partenaires furent transportés jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme. Troublés, ils mirent fin malgré eux à leur baiser, s'interrogeant tous deux du regard, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« _Je crois,_ commença Emma tout en rougissant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, toujours bien blottie dans les bras de son pirate. _Je crois que j'ai pensé un peu trop fort que j'aurais aimé un peu plus d'intimité entre nous pendant que l'on s'embrassait…_ »

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres avec de les poser délicatement sur celles de sa bien-aimée. Elles l'étonneraient toujours, elle et sa magie qu'elle ne contrôlait encore pas parfaitement. Il se détacha quelque peu d'elle pour l'admirer quelques secondes, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il regarda ensuite tout autour de lui et, alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'assombrir, réalisant l'impact des mots qu'Emma venait de prononcer, il murmura au creux de son oreille d'un ton qui la fit frissonner :

« _Eh bien, puisque l'on n'a pas eu le temps de manger comme nous l'avions prévu au Granny's… Que dirais-tu d'un peu de tacos ?_ »


	13. Save me

Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais voilà... Un petit truc écrit rapidement et plutôt brouillon suite au visionnage du trailer du 4x02. (Je pense que ça se voit qu'à la fin je n'avais plus d'idées et que je voulais absolument le terminer vite ahah, mais c'est qu'entre-temps j'ai eu une autre idée par rapport à cette histoire de « prison de glace ».)

* * *

« _Emma !_ »

La voix de Killian résonna contre les parois de glace qui l'entourait, sans autre réponse à son cri désespéré que son propre écho. La blancheur du lieu dans lequel il venait de pénétrer l'éblouit quelque peu et l'empêcha d'y voir clair durant un instant, le froid prenant part de tout son corps alors qu'il se trouvait à présent dans la cage de glace qu'avait construit Elsa et dont Emma était prisonnière. Il ne cessa de répéter son prénom, de plus en plus fort, d'un ton de plus en plus abattu alors qu'il cherchait à retenir ses sanglots et la peur qui l'envahissait à chaque instant passé dans le silence le plus complet.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'enfin le pirate fut parfaitement habitué à la luminosité du lieu, il aperçut une forme humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même, prise de spasmes violents. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà ses pas le menaient jusqu'à cette personne qui ne pouvait être qu'Emma. Il s'assit à ses côtés et, le plus délicatement possible, déposa son long manteau de cuir sur son corps afin de la réchauffer quelque peu. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage et ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer devant ce qui se présentait à lui : la jeune femme, les yeux entièrement clos, avait le teint blême et les lèvres bleuies par le froid qui s'était emparé de tout son corps. Le brun passa doucement les doigts de sa main valide contre la joue de sa bien-aimée et chuchota à son oreille :

« _Swan, love, réveille-toi, tout est terminé, je suis là…_ »

Il n'eut d'abord droit à aucune réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'après un long moment de silence pesant, la main d'Emma vienne frôler la sienne.

« _Killian,_ réussit-elle difficilement à articuler d'une voix presque inaudible tant elle était faible. _Killian…_ »

C'est lorsqu'il entendit son prénom que le pirate prit enfin l'initiative de bouger la blonde afin de la sortir de cet Enfer. Il avait d'abord pensé attendre les secours, mais il ne savait pas s'ils allaient bientôt arriver et il sentait la jeune femme trembler de plus en plus fort sous son toucher. Le plus doucement possible, il la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention que son manteau enveloppe bien tout son corps pour la garder le plus au chaud possible puis sortit de cette cage enneigée…

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un certain temps avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer, et qu'elle se rende compte que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Le petit lit dans lequel elle se trouvait ainsi que le « _bip_ » de la machine à ses côtés l'aidèrent à prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital et non pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, comme elle l'avait d'abord imaginé.

Son attention fut rapidement reportée sur un poids qui semblait peser sur sa main et c'est alors seulement qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Killian, qui dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil juste à côté d'elle, les doigts de sa main valide entrelacés aux siens. Alors qu'elle bougea à peine afin de s'asseoir pour mieux le contempler – il paraissait si innocent ainsi – celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage dès lors qu'il vit sa princesse éveillée.

« _Swan, love, tu nous as fait tellement peur ! J'ai bien cru te perdre, cet après-midi…_ s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, geste qu'il avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir effectuer.

– _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas,_ répondit simplement la Sauveuse tout en répondant à son baiser, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle – elle n'avait toujours pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie ainsi de son sort. »

Quand le pirate se détacha enfin d'elle, Emma put s'apercevoir que son crochet avait disparu, ainsi que sa prothèse. Elle planta alors ses yeux dans ceux azur de Killian qui cherchait à présent à fuir son regard, et le questionna :

« _Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

– _Oh, ça ?_ désigna d'un hochement de tête vers son bras meurtri Killian. _Ce n'est rien. Pour venir te sauver, il a fallu se débarrasser du bonhomme de neige géant que nous avions cru avoir détruit la dernière fois. Sous le coup de la panique, j'ai voulu utiliser mon crochet pour te défendre sauf que… il s'est cassé au contact de la glace._ »

La blonde resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais personne avant lui n'avait fait tant d'efforts pour lui venir en aide, ou simplement pour lui prouver à quel point on tenait à elle. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi patient. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que jamais avant elle ne s'était sentie si aimée, si heureuse ? C'est pourquoi, au lieu de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de rapprocher le brun d'elle et de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Enfin, elle finit par murmurer à son oreille, alors que sa tête reposait sur son épaule, prête à se rendormir – après tout, elle était encore assez faible suite aux événements de l'après-midi :

« _Promis, dès que je sors d'ici, je fais en sorte que tu retrouves une nouvelle main… Je te dois bien au moins ça._ »


	14. Frozen heart

Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'écris, et ça donne ce genre de choses...

* * *

Il était là, devant elle. Glacé, sans bouger. Il ne respirait même plus, n'avait plus aucune lueur dans ses si beaux yeux bleus. Et elle, _elle_, devant cette vision, sentit son cœur se durcir tout autant que l'était en cet instant le corps sans vie de Killian.

A ses côtés, les parents de la jeune femme ne savaient que faire, ne savaient que dire. A quoi bon ? Aucun geste, aucun mot ne le ferait revenir. Il était condamné à passer le restant de ses jours en statut de neige. Et elle était condamnée à souffrir pour l'éternité.

Doucement, les larmes barrant son visage et rendant sa vue difficile, elle s'approcha de lui. Passa sa main le long de sa joue froide, si froide qu'elle ne put retenir un frisson à son contact. Ses doigts se déplacèrent lentement jusqu'à ses yeux grands ouverts mais vides, sa cicatrice, ses cheveux. Puis elle s'effondra à ses pieds, n'y tenant plus.

« _Killian… Killian, je… Je t'aime. Reviens, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi…_ »

Les mots sortaient sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait réussi à les prononcer. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fait part de son amour au pirate – même s'il _savait_ à quel point elle tenait à lui. Quelle ironie qu'ils arrivent à passer la barrière de ses lèvres une fois le principal concerné incapable de les entendre.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal, comme si l'on enfonçait un couteau au plus profond de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Du jour, de l'heure, du lieu, des personnes à ses côtés qui n'osaient bouger pour la consoler. Ils sentaient bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Ou plutôt, qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'est alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, le plus fort possible, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve dont elle allait se réveiller aux côtés de son compagnon qui la rassurerait et la prendrait dans ses bras. Mais tout ceci était bien réel, malheureusement.

Elsa fut la première à réagir, après de longues minutes de silence pesant. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Emma, et posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste se voulant réconfortant. Cette dernière ne réagit même pas. La Reine des Neiges prit alors la parole :

« _J'ai peut-être une solution pour le ramener à la vie, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche…_ »

Ces simples mots attirèrent l'attention de la blonde qui se retourna enfin, le regard humide. D'un geste de la main, elle tenta de sécher ses larmes et d'une voix pleine de sanglots, demanda :

« _Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

– _J'ai malheureusement eu à faire à un cas du même genre avec ma sœur quelques années auparavant. Il paraîtrait que s__eul __un geste d'amour __pur et sincère peut dégeler __un cœur __de glace__. Peut-être…_ »

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina en un instant, avant de s'assombrir tout aussi tôt, le doute prenant part de tout son être. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait sincèrement Killian, mais était-ce suffisant pour le sauver ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si tout ceci échouait. Mais s'en voudrait encore plus de ne pas avoir tenté. C'est pourquoi elle se leva, posa ses yeux sur l'homme toujours immobile et inanimé face à elle, inspira un grand coup et prit ce corps sans vie entre ses bras, laissant la froideur de celui-ci la parcourir toute entière. Ses larmes, chaudes perles salées, coulaient le long de la glace et venait s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Après un dernier regard, elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles bleuies et glacées de son partenaire, murmurant entre deux baisers, les yeux clos :

« _Reviens-moi… J'ai compris, ça y est, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de te faire attendre… Je suis prête à vraiment m'investir dans une relation avec toi à présent, mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles… S'il-te-plaît…_ »

C'est ainsi que peu à peu, la statue se mit à fondre et que la jeune femme put sentir des bras entourer sa taille et qu'on répondait à son baiser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à face avec un Killian plus vivant et souriant que jamais. Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement et elle se jeta dans les bras de son partenaire, si heureuse et soulagée. Autour d'eux, les habitants de Storybrooke regardaient la scène avec bonheur. Une fois détaché de son étreinte, le pirate attrapa le bras de la blonde et, de son habituel sourire charmeur, la questionna :

« _Alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué ?_ »

(Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire entre deux sanglots – de joie, cette fois – et frappa gentiment le brun à l'épaule avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion, collée à lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser s'en aller de peur de le perdre à nouveau.)


	15. Bring me to life

/!\ Spoilers trailer 4x08. /!\

* * *

"Ne fais pas ça !"

Le cri de détresse de Killian s'éleva à travers les murs de la station du shérif tandis qu'Emma s'apprêtait à boire le contenu de la potion que lui avait donnée Rumplestilskin. A l'entente de sa voix, la jeune femme se stoppa nette dans son geste sans pour autant se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Elle lui répondit simplement, d'un ton empli de tristesse et de détresse :

"Laisse-moi. Je dois le faire avant que je ne blesse encore quelqu'un à qui je tiens.

– Love, tu ne feras de mal à personne, je te le promets. Tu peux réussir à contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu l'as même déjà fait par le passé. Ne laisse pas ce… ce monstre te manipuler ainsi et te faire croire de telles inepties.

– Ce _monstre_, comme tu dis, me ressemble pourtant bien plus que n'importe qui ici. Toi-même m'a confondue avec elle lorsque j'ai détruit le mur, l'autre jour."

Les mots de la blonde vinrent s'infiltrer directement dans le cœur du pirate comme des aiguilles tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, honteux. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, de l'avoir blessée malgré lui au moment où ce dont elle avait le plus besoin était du réconfort. Il releva cependant la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit – il devait rester fort, pour elle, pour l'aider à s'en sortir – et fit un pas en sa direction. Cette dernière, qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'entendit s'approcher et le menaça d'un geste, rapprochant la fiole de son visage.

"Ne bouge surtout pas !

– Emma, souffla simplement Killian en même temps qu'il s'arrêta net. Ce n'est pas la magie de cette femme qui fait d'elle un monstre. C'est ce pour quoi elle l'utilise, ses intentions de détruire la ville et ses habitants, la façon qu'elle a de vouloir te manipuler et te faire douter de toi qui la rendent ainsi. Ce n'est pas ce dont tu es fait qui détermine qui tu es, mais ce que tu choisis de faire avec ce que tu as. Ta magie a sauvé un royaume entier, plusieurs fois. Elle nous a permis de revenir dans le présent lorsque nous étions coincés dans le passé. Ne vois-tu pas que tu es tout l'opposé de cette femme, que tu es bien loin d'être un monstre mais plutôt notre ange gardien à tous ?"

Lorsque le silence prit à nouveau place dans la pièce, Emma se tourna enfin et posa son regard mouillé par des larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement sur celui de l'homme face à elle. Elle put lire à l'intérieur de celui-ci la sincérité de ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. _Elle n'était pas un monstre._ Il le pensait vraiment, le lui avait annoncé sans une once de doute. Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit, mêlés à ceux de la Reine des Neiges, de la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait fait du mal à son père, du ton rassurant d'Henry lorsque lui aussi avait essayé de la rassurer quelques heures auparavant, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa tête lui faisait mal tant elle réfléchissait, les yeux à présent fixés sur la petite bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours précieusement entre ses doigts. Killian profita de ce moment pour faire un pas de plus dans sa direction. Puisqu'elle ne réagit pas, il continua, jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés. Il posa sa main valide sur son bras afin de lui montrer qu'il voulait être présent pour elle, qu'il la soutenait, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête en sa direction. Cette fois, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues rosies.

"Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas comme tous les autres l'ont fait avant toi ? Tu devrais t'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je risque de te faire du mal, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

– Ce qui me fait du mal, Swan, c'est de te voir ainsi, _brisée_. Je te connais et je sais que tu ne me blesseras jamais, ni quiconque dans cette ville. Si je ne m'enfuis pas, c'est parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller sans toi. Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Pourquoi m'en irais-je alors que le seul endroit où je me sens pleinement heureux est à tes côtés ? Maintenant, pose cette potion, nous trouverons un moyen moins radical pour que tu puisses contrôler tes pouvoirs. Elsa y est parvenue, tu peux toi aussi y arriver et je suis certain qu'elle acceptera de t'aider. Fais-moi confiance.

– _Je… __Je t'aime…__"_

La phrase était sortie toute seule de la bouche d'Emma entre deux sanglots, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, de façon presque inaudible. Cependant elle n'échappa pas au brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration et considéra ceci comme une invitation à s'approcher davantage. Il prit l'objet des mains de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire sans protester, le jeta dans la poubelle qui se trouvait non loin de là et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible tout contre lui alors que leurs deux cœurs battaient fort dans leur poitrine.

"Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Killian à l'oreille de sa belle tandis que celle-ci se décontractait petit à petit dans son étreinte."

Et c'est ainsi, aux côtés de cet homme qui comptait tant pour elle, qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être n'était-elle pas un monstre. Peut-être allait-elle s'en sortir.

_Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne comprends pas._

_Toi et moi, nous nous comprenons._

Il l'aimait. Et, grâce à lui, grâce à sa présence à ses côtés, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Après tout, l'amour n'était-il pas la magie la plus puissante qui existait ?

(Plus tard, lorsqu'elle dû sauver Killian d'un sort qui lui avait été jeté grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle le remercia de tout son être de l'avoir empêchée de commettre la terrible erreur de s'en débarrasser à jamais, sans quoi elle aurait dû lui dire adieux et tirer un trait sur son bonheur. Peut-être pensait-il réellement qu'elle était l'ange gardien de cette ville, mais ce dont elle était sûre est qu'il était son ange gardien à elle.)


	16. True love

Désolée si c'est un peu (beaucoup) brouillon et aurait mérité d'être plus détaillé et retravaillé mais puisque je n'aurai pas la possibilité d'y retoucher avant que l'épisode de dimanche ne sorte et qu'il contient des spoilers par rapport au trailer du 4x08, je préfère le poster ainsi avant qu'il n'ait plus rien du tout à voir avec la réalité de la série...

* * *

« _Emma, ne fais pas ça !_ »

La voix de Killian résonna à travers les murs de la pièce mais il était arrivé trop tard. Elle venait de finir la potion d'une traite et sentait déjà ses pouvoirs la quitter. Sauf que, bizarrement, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être libérée, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Au contraire, c'était comme si un vide se formait dans son cœur, comme si toutes ses forces la quittaient petit à petit. Killian se jeta sur elle juste à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe et s'évanouisse.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle put reconnaître qu'elle n'était plus dans la station du shérif mais chez elle, entourée de ses parents et de son fils qui semblaient soulagés de la voir ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? réussit-elle difficilement à articuler. »

Devant le regard rempli de tristesse et de doutes de ses parents, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Son cœur se serra alors dans sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle examinait la pièce. Quelque chose manquait. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'elle s'écria, prise de panique, se relevant immédiatement dans son lit ce qui lui valut un mal de crâne qu'elle ignora :

« Killian ! Où est-il ?

– Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, commença doucement son père alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se recoucher et à se calmer.

– Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Alors que la colère prenait place dans tout le corps d'Emma, rien ne se passa. Aucune magie, pas un seul tremblement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas ce même picotement au bout de ses doigts que lorsqu'elle ne se contrôlait plus ? Soudain, sa mémoire lui revint. Son accord passé avec Mr. Gold, la fiole qu'elle avait bu, puis _lui_ qui était entré dans la pièce en hurlant. Enfin, des bras qui avaient entouré sa taille, et plus rien. Le noir complet, jusqu'à maintenant. Des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Connaissant Killian, elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer…

David s'approcha de sa fille et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Cette dernière se laissa aller entre ses bras, sa tête posée contre son cou. Il prit alors la parole après une grande inspiration :

« Après que tu as bu la potion, tu t'es évanouie. Heureusement, Killian était là pour te rattraper et il t'a amenée ici. Puisque tu ne te réveillais pas – tu dormais depuis deux jours ! – il est parti chercher de l'aide auprès de Rumplestilskin mais… mais il n'est jamais revenu. Belle et lui nous ont assuré qu'il n'est jamais venu les voir. Nous avons parcouru l'entièreté de la ville, plusieurs fois, en vain. Il est introuvable, Emma… »

Au fur et à mesure que son père avançait dans son récit, le cœur de la blonde se serrait davantage et, à présent, elle se sentait comme si elle allait étouffer. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, il était forcément quelque part. Les murs autour de Storybrooke étaient encore présents ; il n'avait donc pas pu s'échapper et se trouvait forcément dans les alentours. Il fallait qu'elle parte à sa recherche, maintenant. Peut-être était-il en danger. _Peut-être…_ Elle ne préférait pas s'imaginer le pire.

Malgré les protestations de ses parents qui la suppliaient de rester couchée, lui expliquant qu'elle devait encore se reposer après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, la jeune femme sortit de l'appartement à toute vitesse et s'empressa de prendre sa voiture pour parcourir chaque recoin de la ville. Elle connaissait le pirate mieux que quiconque ici, et savait donc où chercher. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis bien trop longtemps à présent commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de la main – ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, Killian avait besoin d'elle.

Après des heures et des heures de recherches en vain, Emma se laissa guider par ses pas à travers la forêt. Sans le brun pour partager sa vie, elle n'était plus rien qu'un corps dépourvu de son âme. Ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir tant fait couler de larmes. Elle était vide. Un trou béant avait pris place dans son cœur. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas essayé de tirer un trait sur sa magie, jamais elle ne se serait évanouie, et jamais Killian n'aurait mis sa vie en danger pour la sauver.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, elle releva enfin les yeux du sol pour voir où ses pas l'avaient menée. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée devant le repère de la Reine des Neiges. Puisque celui-ci semblait vide, elle rentra à l'intérieur, pleine de peur et d'espoir. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était le seul endroit dans lequel elle n'avait pas encore cherché.

Tout était glace autour d'elle. Mais surtout, tout était _vide_. Le silence presque effrayant dans lequel était plongé la pièce en était la preuve même. Pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, Emma crut entendre quelque chose, un faible murmure qui prononçait son nom. C'est pourquoi, tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle appela :

« Killian ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

– Emma… »

Cette fois-ci, la voix se fit bien plus audible et l'intéressée reconnut immédiatement celle de son pirate.

« Killian ! s'écria-t-elle tout en regardant partout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là !

– Love, va-t-en avant que la Reine des Neiges ne revienne. C'est un piège qu'elle te tend. Tu dois me laisser…

– Je ne te laisserai jamais seul entre les mains de ce monstre. »

C'est d'une voix ferme que la blonde s'exclama, et elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de trouver d'où provenait la voix de part son écho qui résonnait à travers les murs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le miroir dont Belle lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt, recouvert d'un drap blanc. _Et si… ?_

Prudente, elle s'approcha de lui et entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui retenait sa respiration, renforçant son intuition. D'un geste, elle enleva le voile qui cachait son reflet et ne put s'empêcher de reculer, manquant de tomber par le même temps, lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Killian droit devant elle. Ce dernier la fixait d'un regard empli d'angoisse et de tristesse. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par retrouver la parole et le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de toi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens être entré dans la boutique du Crocodile à la recherche de réponses quant à ton état, puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille coincé ici. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que tu dois t'en aller, et vite. Depuis que je suis arrivé, la Reine des Neiges ne cesse de parler de toi. Elle pense que me voir ainsi pourrait te rendre assez faible pour te manipuler à nouveau. Surtout, ne te laisse pas faire, va-… »

Killian n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'Ingrid arriva au même instant, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur le bord de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Emma. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, prête prendre la parole mais fut coupée dans son élan par la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, les poings serrés :

« Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Pensez-vous vraiment que faire du mal aux personnes auxquelles je tiens va me donner envie de faire partie de votre… famille ou je ne sais quel est votre plan ? »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Elle tenait à lui._

« Ma chérie, je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit d'un ton doucereux la Reine. C'est toi, en buvant cette potion, qui l'a mis en danger. Et, malheureusement pour toi, seuls des pouvoirs aussi grands que les tiens peuvent briser un tel sort… »

A ces mots le cœur d'Emma se serra fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas écouter cette femme, qu'elle lui mentait sûrement, il existait forcément un moyen pour le libérer autre que sa magie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ces accusations de la tête. Derrière elle, Killian tentait tant bien que mal de faire retrouver la raison à Emma, lui hurlant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, qu'elle ne devait pas écouter ce monstre qui cherchait par tous les moyens à la déstabiliser, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour cela.

Tout était de sa faute. A chaque fois, les personnes à qui elle tenaient – _qu'elle aimait_ – étaient mortes par sa faute. Pourquoi avait-elle été si naïve pour croire qu'avec Killian, ce serait différent ? Même si elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix et voir son visage, c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà perdu. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment était de se blottir entre ses bras, de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et c'était de sa faute.

La blonde se laissa tomber sur le sol, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle n'osait même plus regarder le miroir. Elle avait tellement honte… Si seulement elle l'avait écouté. Comme toujours, il avait eu raison. Et, comme toujours, elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance – en _elle_, pas en lui – pour le comprendre. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, après tout. Par contre, lui ne méritait certainement pas de passer le restant de ses jours en tant que miroir. Il méritait tellement mieux que cela, tellement mieux qu'elle.

Après de longues minutes, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, Emma se releva. La Reine des Neiges n'avait pas bougé, semblant savourer sa victoire sur elle. Sûrement avait-elle eu ce qu'elle désirait, c'est pourquoi elle s'en alla en un nuage de fumée et laissant les deux compagnons seuls. Doucement, la jeune femme s'approcha du miroir et regarda enfin à travers. Elle put apercevoir Killian, les yeux remplis de larmes et ses mains posées contre la vitre, un air de panique se lisant sur son visage. Elle posa les siennes au même endroit et crut sentir le temps d'un instant le contact de leur peau qui se touche. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes à partager leur peine sans se quitter du regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, pour se faire passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond. Finalement, Emma parla la première :

« Je suis tellement désolée, Killian…

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, love. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a enfermé là-dedans.

– Mais c'est moi qui ne peux pas te sauver parce que j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma magie…

– Tu as cru faire le bon choix, tu l'as fait parce que tu pensais que l'on t'aimerait mieux sans. Comment pourrais-je t'en blâmer ? Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais sache qu'avec ou sans magie, mes sentiments pour toi seront toujours les mêmes. Tu seras toujours la même. Qu'importe si je dois passer le restant de mes jours enfermé ici. J'ai déjà eu tellement de chance de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir pu partager tout ceci avec toi !

– Killian… »

Emma ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, les mots refusant de sortir. Elle posa alors simplement sa tête contre le verre froid du miroir et de son côté, le pirate fit de même. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, de plus en plus abondement et entre deux sanglots, elle murmura :

« Je t'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas te perdre, pas toi… »

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle sentit une force nouvelle prendre part de tout son corps. La terre se mit à trembler autour d'eux, menaçant le miroir de tomber. Elle tenta de le retenir par peur que Killian ne soit tué dans sa chute, mais il finit par s'effondrer malgré tout. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces son nom, avant de tomber à son tour, se coupant les mains au passage à cause du verre cassé. Une vive lumière blanche éclaira la pièce, puis plus rien.

« Emma, Emma, réveille-toi. »

Une voix familière résonna aux oreilles de l'intéressée tandis que des bras secouaient doucement ses épaules. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux et put faire face aux deux irises d'un bleu intense de Killian. Encore sous le choc, elle ne réalisa d'abord pas puis eut un mouvement de recul et un voile de panique vint embrumer son regard. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être mort, elle l'avait vu d'elle-même dans ce miroir qui s'était brisé quelques minutes auparavant. Pourtant, il était bien là, devant elle, à lui sourire comme un imbécile. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ses mains bien réelles sur son corps. Elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, ne voulant plus le lâcher de peur de le perdre à nouveau. Sous l'émotion, elle ne sentait même pas ses blessures.

« C… comment est-ce possible ? finit-elle par articuler au bout d'un certain temps.

– Tu as réussi, love. Tu m'as sauvé. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait – après tout, elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs et ne sentait pas qu'elle les avait retrouvés même après ce qu'il venait de se passer – mais ne s'en souciait pas, simplement heureuse d'être aux côtés de Killian, de pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser à nouveau alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu des débris, la main valide du brun caressant tendrement le dos de sa partenaire pour ainsi la rassurer qu'il n'irait plus nulle part sans elle. Au bout d'un certain temps ils se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux, leurs proches devant commencer à s'inquiéter.

(Plus tard, Elsa leur expliqua que ce qui avait sauvé Killian était un acte d'amour véritable, celui-là même qui lui avait permis de ramener sa sœur à la vie quelques années plus tôt. C'est ainsi qu'Emma comprit. Sa véritable magie, c'était _lui_.)


	17. Heart to heart

Petite supposition de comment pourrait se terminer l'histoire entre Rumplestilskin et Killian, basée sur ce que nous avons eu dans l'épisode 4x08 et du peu que l'on a pu apercevoir de cette affaire dans le trailer du 4x09.

* * *

A présent qu'il ne régnait plus aucune menace sur Storybrooke et que la malédiction du Shattered sight avait été brisée, la famille Charming ainsi que Regina, Robin, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff avaient décidé de partager un dîner tous ensemble au Granny's pour fêter leur victoire. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'Emma, qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre en compagnie de Killian qu'elle était partie rejoindre après s'être assurée que tout était revenu à la normale. Celle-ci fit finalement son apparition dans le restaurant, seule, et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle tous étaient assis, une lueur d'inquiétude pouvant se lire dans son regard. Elle les questionna alors :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un de vous a vu Hook ?

– Pas depuis qu'il est venu te voir au bureau hier, répondit Mary-Margareth. Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ?

– Non… J'ai pourtant parcouru la ville entière et ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de disparaître ainsi sans nouvelle…

– Je l'ai vu, moi, s'exclama alors Henry, il est venu me chercher lorsque j'étais enfermé chez Regina.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Je ne sais plus trop, quelque chose comme quoi il voulait que je vienne avec lui pour qu'il me mette à l'abri. Après, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment, seulement qu'il a fait une sacré chute lorsqu'il a réussi à ouvrir la porte et que je me suis enfui ! Et qu'il m'a fait remarquer qu'il se lavait souvent, aussi. »

(La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au dernier commentaire de l'adolescent. C'était elle qui lui avait appris comment utiliser une douche et à quoi servaient le savon et le shampoing inventés dans son monde moderne. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce moment, le corps à moitié nu et ruisselant du pirate…)

Cependant elle reprit bien vite ses esprits : s'il était allé voir Henry pour le mettre en sécurité, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas été touché par la malédiction, ce qui n'était pas logique. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que le pire de Killian Jones résidait dans son désir de vengeance envers Rumplestilskin. Il n'aurait donc pas perdu son temps avec un enfant dans un tel moment, même s'il était le fils de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle se tourna donc vers la seule personne présente qui peut-être allait pouvoir lui donner une vraie réponse à ses interrogations : Regina.

« Comment est-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas été maudit comme tout le monde ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a aussi réussi à entrer chez moi, ce qui n'est pas normal, puisque j'avais mis en place un sort de protection. A moins qu'il n'ait eu en sa possession une potion capable de le défaire, mais je ne vois pas où il aurait pu se la procurer…

– Rumplestilskin ! réalisèrent-ils tous d'un même écho. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Emma sortit en courant du Granny's et se dirigea jusqu'à la boutique de Mr. Gold, une boule grossissant dans son ventre à chacun de ses pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que celui-ci avait en tête, mais avait bien conscience que Killian, s'il avait eu affaire à lui, était en danger. Elle pria du plus fort possible qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard… Si c'était le cas, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas : elle s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez lui ces derniers temps, mais n'avait jamais insisté pour en savoir davantage. Tout était donc de sa faute.

De leur côté, tandis que Belle était partie rendre visite à son père pour la soirée, Killian et Rumplestilskin se trouvaient bien cachés dans l'arrière-boutique afin que personne ne les surprenne. Le pirate était immobile devant son ennemi, incapable de faire le moindre geste, puisque ce dernier tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Il l'enserra d'abord quelque peu de ses doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un cri de douleur à Hook en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Mr. Gold ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux face à la souffrance du brun, impuissant. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis de nombreuses années et voilà qu'enfin il allait assouvir sa vengeance sur celui qui avait gâché son existence… C'est sûr cette pensée qu'il accentua la pression sur l'organe.

Maintenant au bord de l'agonie, sentant ses forces le quitter petit à petit, Killian ferma les yeux et pensa à Emma. Ses yeux, ses mains, ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant sentir contre les siennes mais qu'il ne goûterait malheureusement plus jamais… Il souhaitait quitter ce monde avec pour dernière image la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il crut même entendre sa voix appeler son nom alors qu'il se sentait partir. _Killian, Killian, est-ce que tu es là ?_ Alors qu'il allait répondre, le Ténébreux s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à le regarder. Il lui fit comprendre que s'il prononçait le moindre mot, la blonde mourrait avec lui. Il comprit alors qu'il ne rêvait pas : sa Sauveuse était bien là pour le secourir. (N'était-ce pas normalement le contraire dans les contes de fée, le prince sur son cheval blanc qui vient en aide à la princesse en détresse ?)

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, la jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte qui semblait protégée par un quelconque sort. Elle hurlait les noms de Gold, de Killian et quelques insultes au passage. Elle finit par se résoudre à utiliser sa magie, espérant qu'elle arrive à la contrôler malgré l'angoisse qui la rongeait intérieurement. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, prit une grande inspiration et sentit ses pouvoirs partir de son cœur, traverser tout son corps jusqu'à arriver à ses mains : une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle entra donc en trombe dans la boutique qu'elle trouva d'abord vide jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rumplestilskin et son pirate à moitié conscient. Il réussit cependant à puiser dans les forces qui lui restait lorsqu'il l'aperçut :

« Swan, je suis tellement désolé… »

Il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit puisque le Ténébreux le coupa dans ses excuses :

« Un pas de plus, Miss, et il est un homme mort, menaça-t-il d'un regard vide de toute émotion. »

Emma ne bougea pas, non pas parce que le vieil homme le lui avait ordonné, mais parce qu'elle en était incapable. Dans ses yeux, rivés sur le corps meurtri de Killian, perlaient des larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement. L'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait lui brisait le cœur, il paraissait si faible ainsi, à l'article de la mort… (Et dire qu'il lui avait promis qu'il était un survivant. Il avait intérêt à se battre et tenir cette promesse.) Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de se morfondre, puisque si elle ne réagissait pas rapidement, Gold risquait de reprendre sa torture et de littéralement réduire le cœur de son compagnon en miettes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. C'est pourquoi elle se tourna dans sa direction et lui lança d'un ton froid :

« Essayez seulement de lui faire du mal et je vous tuerai à mon tour !

– Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux. Ce même désir de vengeance face au tueur de la personne que vous aimez, c'en est presque touchant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Emma, tu t'en remettras. Bien plus vite que lui ne s'est remis de Milah. Après tout, il ne t'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour oublier Baelfire, n'est-ce pas… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'intéressée ne sente sa magie bouillir en elle tant il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle avec ses simples mots. Il avait touché un point sensible et n'avait pas le droit d'affirmer de telles horreurs, de parler ainsi de son fils à lui ni de son ex-femme. Malgré tout elle essaya de se retenir pour le bien de Killian : elle se savait pas si elle était assez puissante pour le vaincre et ne voulait surtout pas mettre davantage la vie de son partenaire en danger. Ce dernier avait peu à peu repris un peu de contenance puisque Rumplestilskin n'exerçait presque plus aucune pression sur son cœur depuis l'arrivée d'Emma, bien trop occupé à converser avec elle. Il releva donc son visage vers celui de sa bien-aimée et la supplia, les larmes aux yeux :

« Love, je t'en prie, va-t-en avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aussi à toi… »

La jeune femme voulut répondre quelque chose – était-il sérieux de croire qu'elle allait l'abandonner à son sort alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en rendre s'il venait à la quitter et, pire encore, qu'elle ne se rendait compte de la force de ses sentiments à son égard qu'à présent qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de le perdre définitivement ? – mais elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot puisque c'est au même moment que Belle fit son apparition dans la boutique. Elle ne réalisa d'abord pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, ni pourquoi tant de monde se trouvait chez elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit son mari le cœur de son pire ennemi à la main, elle se stoppa net dans sa marche et perdit tout sourire. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol en un bruit sourd sans même sans rendre compte. Choquée, elle s'écria :

« Rumple… Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

– Je suis désolé, Belle, mais je n'ai pas le choix… tenta de s'expliquer ce dernier. C'est le seul moyen pour me débarrasser définitivement de la dague, et que nous puissions vivre heureux, tous les deux… »

Les mots de Rumplestilskin venaient s'infiltrer en elle tels des couteaux tranchants. Plus d'une fois, elle l'avait soupçonné de lui cacher quelque chose, de ne pas être honnête envers elle depuis la mort de Zelena, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu réellement y croire. Voilà qu'à présent il venait de confirmer ses doutes : il lui avait menti. Pire encore, il avait basé tout leur mariage sur un mensonge. Elle qui, d'habitude, voyait toujours le bon côté des autres, ne savait plus que penser de celui qu'elle pensait naïvement être son véritable amour. L'était-il finalement vraiment ? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et cette simple pensée lui brisa le cœur. Alors que des larmes cherchaient à passer la barrière de ses yeux, elle aperçut la véritable dague aux côtés du Ténébreux. Même si elle avait envie de s'enfuir loin de lui, loin de cette souffrance, loin de tout et se retrouver seule, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mettre fin à la vie d'un innocent (même si cet innocent avait essayé de la tuer plusieurs fois par le passé, _lui_ au moins avait fini par changer pour celle qu'il aimait…). C'est pourquoi elle s'empara rapidement de l'objet et le positionna devant sa bouche, prête à faire pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps quelque chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais réaliser. Elle articula d'une voix ferme :

« Ténébreux, je te commande de laisser Hook tranquille et de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal, ni à personne d'autre dans cette ville. »

Mr. Gold n'eut donc aucun autre choix que de faire ce que sa femme lui ordonna. Bien malgré lui, il déposa le cœur dans une boîte à ses côtés et la referma précieusement. Il lança un regard noir à Killian qui s'effondra sur le sol à présent que plus personne ne le retenait, encore un peu sonné. Un « merci » presque inaudible s'échappa de sa bouche en direction de Belle, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière, maintenant qu'elle le savait hors de danger, laissa tomber la dague sur le sol et s'en alla sans un regard pour son mari, qui tenta de la rattraper pour s'expliquer avec elle (maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus mener à bien son plan, il espérait au moins ne pas tout perdre dans sa vie).

C'est ainsi que le jeune couple se retrouva seul dans la boutique. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux. Quand elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Emma se jeta sur son pirate et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement en retour, la fatigue ayant pris part de tout son corps. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tandis que ses mains caressaient ses joues froides puis le positionna contre un mur en attendant qu'elle aille chercher la boîte contenant le précieux organe. Elle s'assit à nouveau face à son compagnon et sortit le cœur qu'elle prit le plus délicatement possible entre ses mains par peur de l'endommager. Elle le contempla un instant : il était si rouge, si vif, si _pur_… Elle finit par le tendre à Killian pour qu'il puisse le positionner à nouveau dans sa poitrine mais il ne bougea pas, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas le remettre moi-même…

– M… moi non plus, avoua la blonde.

– Emma. Regarde moi. »

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il croyait en elle plus qu'en quiconque dans cette ville et que si une personne était capable de remettre son organe en place, c'était bien elle, puisque de toute façon il lui appartenait depuis bien longtemps. Touchée, la jeune femme prit finalement son courage à deux mains et, tout en tremblant quelque peu – elle avait si peur de mal faire, de le faire souffrir à nouveau alors qu'il commençait seulement à reprendre ses esprits – elle enfonça le cœur à l'endroit où il devait initialement se trouver. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du brun durant toute l'opération, qui ne cessait de lui sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main du corps de son partenaire, il prit une grande inspiration. Il semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus en forme qu'auparavant, comme s'il revenait à la vie : ses yeux, à présent grands ouverts, étaient remplis de cette lueur d'amour et d'espoir qui l'avait quitté et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant (_idiote_, pensa-t-elle). Alors que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient les uns aux autres et qu'elle l'aidait à se relever et à tenir sur ses jambes avec son bras entourant sa taille, elle lui demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ?

– Comme un homme amoureux… Je t'aime Emma, fut sa seule réponse. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans même que le pirate ne s'en rende compte, comme s'ils avaient été coincés dans sa gorge depuis des jours et qu'ils pouvaient enfin se libérer. Les larmes bien trop longtemps retenues d'Emma coulèrent alors le long de ses joues et Killian vint les sécher rapidement avant de la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras, pas encore tout à fait remis de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle se détacha ensuite de son étreinte, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. »

Ils restèrent encore un long moment seuls à s'expliquer et s'excuser et s'avouer leur amour à l'un et l'autre après l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver alors qu'ils avaient d'abord eu si peur de se perdre. Mais tout était fini à présent, ils étaient ensemble, en sécurité et plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Puis, lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la boutique main dans main pour rejoindre le reste de leur famille et amis qui devaient commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir de retour, il la questionna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et d'un ton quelque peu provocateur :

« Alors comme ça, tu as dit à Henry que nous étions _ensemble_ ? »


	18. Demande

**Après avoir lu le magnifique OS _Yes_ de Eleaa (/s/10802917/7/Miroir à rajouter après www . fanfiction . net sans les espaces pour le trouver) et à cause de la toute dernière réplique de Killian, j'ai voulu écrire cette scène...**

* * *

En cette douce matinée de printemps, Killian se dirigea vers le bureau du shérif en sifflant, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Cependant, dès lors qu'il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, sa main valide posée sur la poignée, prêt à l'ouvrir, il perdit tout sourire et un tas de questions vint embrumer son esprit. _Ressaisis-toi,_ pensa-t-il, _ce n'est pas le moment de douter_. C'est pourquoi il inspira profondément plusieurs fois puis pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Il se trouva alors face à un David concentré dans son travail, qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il se racla donc la gorge pour faire part de sa présence au châtain, qui releva aussitôt la tête.

« Emma n'est pas là, s'excusa-t-il. Elle est partie régler un petit incident en centre-ville, mais…

– Je sais, elle m'a appelée, le coupa le pirate.

– Alors que fais-tu là ?

– Je voulais te parler. »

Charming s'arrêta net dans ce qu'il faisait et posa ses yeux bleus dans ceux du petit-ami de sa fille, confus. Même si, avec le temps, les deux hommes s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Killian de venir le rejoindre en pleine journée sur son lieu de travail pour discuter.

« Je t'écoute, invita-t-il le pirate à parler. »

Ce dernier prit alors place en face de son homologue et resta silencieux quelques secondes le regard rivé sur la table, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. David pouvait voir la tension qui parcourait son corps et l'incertitude qui se lisait sur son visage, ce qui l'inquiéta quelque peu à son tour. Qu'avait-il donc de si difficile à lui confesser ?

Soudain Killian releva le visage et sourit pâlement avant de commencer son discours :

« Tu sais que ta fille et moi, nous sommes en couple depuis plus d'un an à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh, oui. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me parler de ta relation avec Emma… répliqua le prince en relevant un sourcil avec incompréhension.

– Laisse-moi terminer, tu comprendras. Tu sais aussi que je l'aime plus que n'importe qui en ce monde et que je serais prêt à tout faire pour la rendre heureuse ?

– Bien sûr, je pense que tu as su faire tes preuves à présent.

– Merci. En fait, si je te demande tout ça c'est parce que… parce que je voulais ton approbation de lui demander sa main, annonça d'une traite le brun, ne reprenant sa respiration qu'une fois sa phrase terminée. »

Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi. Un lourd poids venait d'être ôté de sa poitrine tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Finalement, cela avait été plus simple que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Du moins, pour la première partie, puisqu'il lui restait d'attendre la réponse de son vis-à-vis qui, selon lui, tardait à présent à arriver. Il tenta un regard en direction de Charming qui ne bougeait plus, les yeux dans le vide, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il se tourna en direction de Killian et le questionna, la voix tremblante et se brisant à la fin de sa phrase :

« Tu… veux… quoi ?!

– J'aimerais ton accord avant de faire ma demande en mariage à Emma, répéta le brun d'une voix cette fois-ci plus assurée. Je sais que chez vous c'est une tradition importante même si, entre nous, même du haut de mes trois cent ans, je la trouve un peu vieillotte. »

David lui lança un regard accusateur, faisant mine d'être vexé. Puis, avec un grand sourire, lui fit part de sa décision :

« Je crois qu'Emma et sa mère m'en voudraient éternellement si je t'empêchais de l'épouser. Alors bien sûr que j'accepte, je suis même ravi et touché que tu respectes cette tradition pourtant ''vieillotte''. »

Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise et rejoignit le pirate, à qui il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant d'ajouter :

« Bienvenue dans la famille ! J'espère que tu sauras faire honneur aux Charming, même si je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour ça.

– Merci… réussit simplement à articuler Killian, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie qu'il retenait difficilement. »

De tous les scénarios que le brun s'était imaginé, celui-ci restait le plus beau. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'entendre de la bouche du père de la femme de sa vie les mots « bienvenue dans la famille ». Ceci signifiait beaucoup pour lui : après tout, pendant des centaines d'années, il avait été forcé de vivre seul, oubliant peu à peu ce fabuleux concept qu'était d'avoir une famille à ses côtés. Puis il avait croisé le chemin d'Emma et des siens, qui l'avaient si gentiment accepté parmi eux. Il leur devait tellement…

Le cours de ses pensées fut cependant coupé par David qui le ramena à la réalité en lui demandant s'il savait déjà comment il allait lui faire sa demande. Le brun lui expliqua alors qu'il avait plusieurs idées, mais qu'il ne savait pas encore laquelle choisir. Ils discutèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant la meilleure façon de le faire, celle qui plairait le plus à Emma.

Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par arriver sans qu'ils ne l'entendent venir. Elle déposa son éternel blouson rouge sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée, poussa un soupir de lassitude (le « petit problème » qu'elle avait dû régler s'était révélé bien plus compliqué et épuisant que ce qu'il en avait l'air au départ) puis entra dans le bureau où elle put apercevoir son père et son compagnon assis l'un à côté de l'autre, visiblement en pleine discussion importante. Ils se turent tout à coup lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent et se séparèrent le plus rapidement possible tout en tentant de reprendre une attitude banale malgré les regards et sourires entendus qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer. Tout ceci n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, qui leur demanda, intriguée :

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?

– Oh, rien du tout, répondirent d'une même voix les deux hommes tout en se lançant un clin d'œil. »

Sur ces mots, le pirate embrassa sa partenaire sur la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'ils se verraient plus tard avant de rejoindre la sortie d'un pas léger, incapable de cacher le bonheur qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Après tout, il avait une bague à acheter et des préparatifs à mettre en place pour que tout soit le plus parfait possible…

Une fois celui-ci parti, la blonde s'installa face à son père et le menaça d'un regard, prête à tout pour savoir ce que le pirate et le prince faisaient ensemble – elle était têtue, et savait comment parvenir à ses fins. Mais Charming l'était encore plus, c'est pourquoi il planta ses irises dans celles de sa fille et, accompagné d'un rictus amusé, lui avoua :

« N'essaie pas ma chérie, tu ne sauras rien. »


	19. Mariage

En espérant avoir droit un jour à un magnifique mariage Captain Swan... (Peut contenir quelques spoilers sur la saison 4 en cours, au cas où vous ne suivriez pas la diffusion américaine. De plus je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage, ou du moins dans une église, donc j'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu de le décrire à ma façon. Je suis aussi désolée d'avance si ça tend un peu trop vers le niais parfois ahah.)

* * *

Parfois, la vie réserve de merveilleuses surprises.

C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Emma lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire de Killian s'élargir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle entrait dans le château au bras de son père.

(Elle lui sourit en retour.)

Ses yeux contemplèrent les magnifiques décorations qui ornaient la grande salle de réception. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout ceci avait été soigneusement préparé pour elle. _Pour son propre mariage._ Les vingt-huit premières années de sa vie lui semblaient bien loin à présent. Tout le malheur auquel elle avait survécu par le passé aussi.

Ce qui comptait en cet instant était l'homme qui lui faisait face et la fixait de ce regard rempli de passion et d'envie et d'_amour_ qui n'avait pas changé malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Il était si beau dans son costume gris, à se gratter nerveusement derrière l'oreille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était stressé.

Emma se détacha alors de son père et parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de son compagnon – son futur _mari_ – avant d'enlacer leurs doigts les uns aux autres. Un silence religieux prit place autour d'eux parmi les invités et le prêtre commença son discours. Cependant, la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se remémora leur rencontre. Comment elle l'avait trouvé caché sous les corps sans vie des habitants d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, ainsi que leur aventure en haut d'un haricot magique.

(« _Première escalade de haricot ? On n'oublie jamais sa première fois._ »

Il avait eu raison. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. En grande partie par sa faute.)

Puis elle pensa à leur premier baiser. Il n'avait rien eu de romantique, une simple pulsion qui l'avait poussée à s'emparer des lèvres du pirate sans imaginer les conséquences que celui-ci allait avoir sur leur avenir. Naïve, elle avait pensé qu'un tel geste ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Elle rougit en se rappelant l'innombrable quantité qu'ils avaient échangés depuis.

(Pour être tout à fait franche, jamais elle n'aurait cru que de simples lèvres pouvaient lui faire tant d'effet…)

Leur premier rendez-vous, elle s'en souviendrait certainement durant toute son existence. Il l'avait tant impressionnée ce soir-là. Jamais personne avant lui n'avait fait de tels efforts pour lui plaire. Qui aurait pu croire que le cœur de l'impitoyable Capitaine Crochet était en fait rempli de pureté et de bons sentiments ? Certainement pas elle. Pourtant, la fameuse rose qu'il lui avait offert – qu'il lui avait fièrement tendu de sa main gauche, cette même main qu'il avait fait replacer juste pour elle – et qui ornait à présent les lieux, précieusement conservée sous une hotte de verre, était un parfait rappel de ce que cet homme était réellement au fond de lui.

Ensuite, peu de temps après, était arrivé le premier je t'aime. Même si Emma n'était pas une femme de mots mais plutôt d'actions, cette simple pensée fit rater un battement à son cœur et elle serra davantage la main de son partenaire qui tourna son visage vers elle, toujours aussi souriant. Comment oublier ce passage de sa vie où elle l'avait pratiquement perdu ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renoncer à sa magie, à une part d'elle-même qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas assez, alors qu'elle ne pensait être rien d'autre qu'un monstre que jamais personne ne pourrait aimer, il avait prononcé ces trois mots de la façon la plus naturelle possible, comme une évidence. Tout s'était subitement éclairci dans son esprit, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui, et c'est finalement qu'elle comprit. _Elle l'aimait aussi._ Cependant il lui fallut attendre qu'il soit à l'article de la mort, maudit par un horrible sort pour qu'elle le lui dise en retour. C'est ainsi qu'elle le sauva.

Son esprit continuait à vagabonder à travers ses souvenirs, toutes les crises qu'ils avaient pu surmonter ensemble, toute la joie qu'il avait pu lui procurer, tout ce qui avait pu faire d'eux ce qu'ils étaient à présent, deux êtres prêts à se faire la promesse d'une vie à jamais partagée. Sa demande en mariage avait été la plus simple qui soit, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais n'avait pas douté une seule seconde avant de l'accepter. En pleine nuit, ils contemplaient le ciel au bord de la plage, la tête de la blonde posée contre l'épaule de Killian, ce dernier la tenant fermement par la taille de sa main valide et lorsqu'une étoile filante était apparue, il avait simplement prononcé ces quelques mots sans même bouger.

_Je voudrais t'épouser._

Bien sûr ses Mary-Margareth et David avaient insisté pour qu'elle ait une célébration de leur union digne de la princesse qu'elle était, et puisque qu'après tant d'années passées à Storybrooke ils avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de traverser les royaumes, elle avait leur avait laissé tout organiser selon leurs coutumes. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait en ce moment-même dans la Forêt enchantée – là où tout avait commencé entre eux, après tout – dans le château qui autrefois avait appartenu à ses parents et entourée de toute sa famille et ses amis qui avaient fait le déplacement pour l'événement.

Le curé avait terminé son discours, et tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers elle, attendant qu'elle ne prenne la parole à son tour. Elle inspira un grand coup, cherchant ses mots mais dès lors que ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Killian, ceux-ci sortirent sans qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de réfléchir.

« J'ai grandi dans un monde où toutes les petites filles rêvent de rencontrer le prince charmant. Pour moi, vous n'étiez tous rien d'autre que des contes de fées, des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants avant de s'endormir afin de faire marcher leur imagination. Je ne croyais pas en ma fin heureuse, ni au véritable amour, même si au fond de moi j'espérais les trouver un jour. Puis Henry est entré dans ma vie et m'a amenée ici. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que je suis entrée à Storybrooke, dont notre rencontre. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que ma fin heureuse allait être aux côtés du Capitaine Crochet, que l'on m'a toujours décrit comme un horrible pirate dont le seul but dans la vie est de tuer Peter Pan. Pourtant, au fil du temps, j'ai pu découvrir à quel point ce que l'on raconte dans les livres est bien loin de la vérité. J'ai pu découvrir quelqu'un de sensible, aimant, qui me comprend mieux que quiconque et arrive à me calmer et faire disparaître le moindre de mes doutes par un simple regard ou le moindre geste. Et c'est pour cet homme merveilleux que tu es au fond de toi et que tu as parfois du mal à imaginer toi-même que j'ai choisi de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Je t'aime, Killian Jones, et j'accepte de n'être à jamais plus que tienne. »

Des larmes vinrent perler au coin des yeux des deux amoureux tandis qu'Emma finissait difficilement son discours. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se dévoiler ainsi, surtout devant autant de gens, mais il méritait bien qu'elle fasse tous les efforts du monde pour lui après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle et continuait encore dans le présent. Après quelques secondes, il prit à son tour la parole.

« Tu es entrée dans ma vie à un moment de mon existence où je ne croyais plus en rien, ni en personne. J'avais déjà vécu plus de trois cent années d'errance et de solitude. Dès lors que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai vu en toi l'espoir d'une seconde chance, d'un nouveau départ. Tu m'as aidé à me débarrasser de toute cette noirceur qui avait pris part de mon cœur et l'empêchait de battre correctement, de ressentir des sentiments heureux à nouveau. Pour cela, je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant. Je n'arriverai certainement jamais à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que toi a choisi une personne comme moi pour partager sa vie mais je remercie chaque jour qui passe d'avoir fait se croiser nos chemins. Tu m'as changé, Emma. Tu m'as rendu meilleur. Grâce à toi mon avenir est à présent rempli de lumière et de bonheur. Je t'aime aussi, et pour rien au monde je ne passerai une nouvelle journée sans t'avoir à mes côtés. En tant que survivants que nous sommes, je souhaite être tien jusqu'à ce que nous rendions notre dernier souffle. »

A présent, c'était presque l'entièreté des convives qui avait le regard embué. Mary-Margareth, bien lotie dans les bras de son mari, ne cachait même plus ses sanglots qui avaient débuté dès lors qu'elle avait aperçu sa fille dans sa magnifique robe blanche. Elle était si fière de son enfant, _son bébé_, si heureuse pour elle qu'elle ait enfin trouvé la fin heureuse qu'elle méritait tant.

Une fois l'échange des vœux terminés, les deux plus jeunes de cette grande famille, Neal et Rose, la fille de Rumplestilskin et Belle née un an après le premier, arrivèrent main dans la main en tenant précieusement un petit coussin en forme de cœur sur lequel étaient positionnées les alliances. Tout sourire, ils vinrent les présenter aux fiancés qui se lancèrent un regard complice.

(Emma ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son ventre à la vue de ces deux petits êtres qui remplissaient la ville de bonheur grâce à leur joie communicative. Elle avait appris quelques jours plus tôt que leur si grand arbre généalogique allait bientôt compter un nouveau membre mais attendait d'être seule en compagnie de Killian lors de leur nuit de noces pour le lui annoncer, lui qui rêvait tant d'être père.)

Ils se dirent oui et se passèrent la bague au doigt avant de sceller leur promesse par le plus passionné des baisers, collés l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, brûlants d'envie l'un pour l'autre et de bonheur et d'amour, oubliant alors tous les gens autour. Il n'existait plus qu'eux, leur monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de l'un et de l'autre.

(Mary-Margareth ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser le moment avec un cliché du couple qu'elle s'empresserait d'ajouter au mur consacré à toutes les photographies qu'elle avait pu prendre de ses enfants avec le temps avant de les laisser s'en aller pour de bon.)

Parfois, la vie réserve de merveilleuses surprises.

C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Emma lorsqu'elle sortit du château main dans la main avec son jeune mari suis une pluie de pétales de roses, entourée de toute sa famille et ses amis, _aimée_.


	20. La princesse et le pirate

**A la base Eleaa m'avait demandé d'écrire un OS où Killian montre à sa fille la version Disney de sa propre histoire avec Emma mais ça c'est transformé en la lecture du conte inspiré du Captain Swan. Sauf qu'au final ce ****« conte ****» est bien différent de leur véritable histoire et que tout ceci est un peu (beaucoup ?) tiré par les cheveux, ça fait plus fanfiction AU qu'autre chose mais bon... C'est ce que ça donne lorsque je m'emballe un peu trop et que je passe la nuit à écrire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux sur ce sujet, désolée ^^"  
**

**(Vous pouvez retrouver sur YouTube une vidéo qui reprend plus ou moins le même sujet sur la chaîne _The Rolly Joger_, le nom de la vidéo est _Hook &amp; Emma || The Princess and the Pirate [AU]._)**

* * *

« Papaaaa ! »

La petite voix triste de la jeune Sarah Jones résonna à travers les murs de l'appartement tandis qu'elle courait dans la direction de son père qui était occupé à faire la vaisselle avant de sauter entre ses bras, où elle éclata en sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, joli cœur ? lui demanda alors Killian tout en lui caressant doucement le dos pour la calmer, inquiet face à son comportement.

– J'ai fait un cauchemar… répondit la fillette, la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou du brun. Quand est-ce qu'elle rentre Maman ? Je veux mon bisou du soir !

– Elle a beaucoup de travail chérie, et il faut que tu dormes. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle viendra te le faire dès qu'elle sera là, d'accord ? »

L'enfant ne répondit rien, se contentant de renifler, les yeux toujours plein de larmes. Emma avait prévenu son compagnon quelques heures auparavant qu'elle n'arriverait certainement que tard dans la nuit, ayant pris beaucoup de retard dans ses dossiers au bureau du shérif.

C'est pourquoi le pirate ramena la brunette jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa le plus délicatement possible puis remonta les couvertures sur son corps et s'assit à ses côtés. Il réfléchit un instant à un moyen de la faire se coucher pour de bon avant de s'exclamer :

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

– Ouiiiii ! fit d'un ton enjoué la petite fille. »

Killian attrapa donc de sa main valide un livre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de la chambre que Henry avait ramené un jour après l'avoir trouvé à la bibliothèque aux côtés des contes de _Blanche-Neige_ et de _La Belle et la Bête_. Sur la couverture de celui-ci était écrit en gros caractères « _La Princesse et le Pirate_ ».

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et commença sa lecture sous l'oreille attentive de Sarah :

« Il était une fois une princesse, une très jolie princesse, qui était aimée plus que tout au monde par ses parents qui la chérissaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais ceux-ci, le roi et la reine d'un pays enchanté, attiraient les foudres d'une horrible sorcière qui ne supportait pas de voir la famille si heureuse alors qu'elle était condamnée à vivre seule le restant de ses jours.

Elle décida donc de se venger et envoya la jeune fille, le jour de ses seize ans, dans un autre monde tout aussi magique mais beaucoup plus dangereux que le leur. Bien entendu, dès lors qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa disparition, ses parents partirent à la recherche d'un moyen pour traverser les différents royaumes afin de la retrouver – en vain.

De son côté, la princesse, qui répondait au doux nom d'Emma, tenta elle aussi de rentrer chez elle. Elle croisa le chemin de nombreux protagonistes qui lui répétaient sans cesse la même chose :

« Suis le chemin du fleuve, au moment où tu verras enfin l'océan, tu trouveras un homme qui pourra t'aider, tu le reconnaîtras immédiatement. Mais attention, il peut être dangereux… »

Puisque c'était sa seule chance de retrouver les siens, Emma fit ce qu'on lui dit et marcha pendant de longs jours sans jamais perdre espoir. Elle finit par apercevoir une plage ainsi que la grande étendue d'eau, après une longue semaine à traverser les bois, exténuée et affamée.

Quelques bateaux se trouvaient là, ainsi qu'une taverne. La nuit commençait à tomber, c'est pourquoi elle décida de manger un peu et se reposer avant de rechercher cet homme qui, elle l'espérait, la ramènerait chez elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte que tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction : ceux de pirates envieux, ceux de femmes jalouses. Il faut dire que malgré ses journées passées dehors, elle portait encore ses vêtements de princesse et son visage angélique en avait toujours fait pâlir plus d'un.

Elle se sentit tout à coup mal-à-l'aise et décida de faire demi-tour quand un homme fit son apparition et se cogna à elle en entrant : elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée et bloquait donc le passage. Le choc la fit tomber à la renverse ; une main se présenta à elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la refusa et se remit sur pieds d'elle-même – elle n'avait besoin de personne. Un lourd silence prit place dans la pièce, toute l'attention rivée sur eux.

« Vous auriez pu regarder où vous alliez ! s'écria la jeune fille une fois debout. Vous m'avez blessée. »

L'inconnu ne répondit d'abord rien, se contentant de sourire devant cette remarque – certainement, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Cela faisait tant de temps que quelqu'un, et encore plus une femme, ne lui avait pas tenu tête, il comptait bien en profiter ! C'est pourquoi il attrapa son bras meurtri et le contempla quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers la princesse. C'était la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient réellement et il sentit une étrange sensation parcourir son corps. Elle sembla la sentir aussi, puisqu'elle se détacha rapidement de lui et le questionna :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

– Killian Jones, se présenta l'intéressé accompagné d'une révérence, mais les gens ici ont pris l'habitude de me surnommer tel le pirate le plus dangereux et puissant du pays.

– Et le plus prétentieux, ajouta Emma pour elle-même. »

Le fameux Killian l'entendit mais ne fit aucune remarque, au grand étonnement de tous ceux à qui la réplique n'avait pas échappé. Il se contenta de reprendre sa main blessée et versa sur la coupure quelques gouttes de son rhum qu'il gardait dans une fiole avant d'arracher un bout de tissu de la robe de la jeune fille pour bander la plaie. Devant son regard outré, il se justifia :

« Dehors, il y a des ogres à l'odorat très développé et qui sont attirés par le sang. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez vous faire dévorer. »

Puis, plus sérieusement, il lui demanda :

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois une princesse oser s'aventurer près du port.

– Princesse Emma. J'ai été renvoyée de mon royaume par un horrible sort d'une terrible sorcière et l'on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à rentrer chez moi.

– Donc vous avez entendu parler de moi ? sourit victorieusement le pirate.

– Pouvez-vous m'aider ou non ? s'entêta la jeune fille sans prêter attention aux propos de l'homme face à elle.

– Effectivement, mon bateau est capable de traverser les mondes. Mais on a dû vous prévenir que je ne suis pas ce genre de prince charmant mielleux et plein de bons sentiments que vous princesses aimez tant épouser pour vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et avoir plein de beaux enfants, etc. etc. N'avez-vous donc pas peur de moi ?

– Je ne suis pas ce genre de princesse qui croit au grand amour, je préfère les grandes aventures et non, je n'ai pas peur de vous. Alors, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos questions, pourriez-vous répondre à la mienne je vous prie ?

– Juste une dernière, alors, car vos réflexions sur l'amour m'intriguent : êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse ?

– Non, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, affirma-t-elle. »

Tous deux restèrent muets à se défier du regard avant que le brun ne se racle la gorge et prenne à nouveau la parole :

« Retrouvez-moi à l'aube sur le port. »

A ces mots, il n'attendit aucune réponse et quitta les lieux en oubliant ce pourquoi il était d'abord venu, c'est-à-dire boire un verre en compagnie de son équipage et rejoindre une femme avec qui il avait rendez-vous – celle-ci le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'en allait, furieuse, puis lança un regard noir à Emma. Jamais il ne l'avait contemplée de la façon dont il l'avait fait avec cette inconnue… »

Killian s'arrêta quelques minutes dans sa lecture et se tourna vers sa fille qui, toujours aussi éveillée, l'écoutait des étoiles plein les yeux. Même du haut de ses seulement trois ans, elle avait bien compris que cette histoire n'était autre qu'une réadaptation en conte de celle de ses parents, c'est pourquoi elle était d'autant plus concentrée dans le récit de son père.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire avant ce soir-là, en prenait connaissance en même temps que Sarah et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Bien entendu, leur histoire n'était pas la même mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retrouver quelques similitudes – Henry lui avait expliqué qu'il en était de même avec celles des autres habitants de Storybrooke. Il lui avait aussi appris que l'auteur de ce livre était à ce jour inconnu mais que des droits avaient été achetés pour que le groupe Disney – les mêmes personnes qui avaient tourné son personnage du Capitaine Crochet en ridicule… – puisse en faire le prochain dessin animé mettant en scène une princesse après celui à succès de _La Reine des Neiges _qui retraçait la grande aventure des deux sœurs Anna et Elsa d'Arendelle. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de le regarder en compagnie d'Emma, de leur enfant et de Henry, tous les quatre bien lotis dans leur canapé.

Il fut cependant bien vite sorti de ses pensées par sa fille qui secoua son bras de sa petite main pour attirer son attention.

« Papa, la suite, s'il-te-plaît, voulut-elle savoir. »

Il reprit alors sa lecture où il s'était arrêté :

« Le lendemain au lever du soleil, Emma se rendit au port. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, bien trop excitée à l'idée de revoir ses parents mais aussi quelque peu inquiète – avait-elle eu raison de faire confiance au pirate ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège dans lequel elle était lamentablement tombée ? Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et un peu de contenance avant que Killian ne fasse son apparition. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il l'intimidait, cela le réjouirait bien trop sinon.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de plusieurs autres hommes qui la sifflèrent en la voyant et répétèrent des « Capitaine, elle est pour nous celle-là ? » peu discrets. Le pirate les fit taire d'un geste de la main et s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en la saluant et l'invitant à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit malgré le doute qui persistait en elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors à bord d'un immense bateau aux voiles dorées – certainement ce qui le rendait magique – que Killian lui fit visiter. Il l'installa dans ses quartiers en lui expliquant qu'elle y serait en sécurité car son équipage n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Elle le remercia d'un faible sourire et attendit qu'il quitte la pièce pour en faire le tour : à part une couche et un bureau sur lequel étaient empilés de nombreuses cartes et autres documents, l'endroit n'était pas très décoré. Seul un tableau représentant un navire en pleine tempête était accroché au mur.

Elle s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, repensant à sa vie de princesse et ses parents qui lui manquaient tant. Ils devaient tellement s'inquiéter pour elle… C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que le pirate ne lui avait pas demandé où il devait la ramener. Elle posa ses yeux sur la porte solidement fermée et une vague de panique s'empara de son corps, toutes ses interrogations à l'égard des attentions du brun lui revenant subitement à l'esprit.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua sur l'objet de bois qui la séparait du dehors, certaine d'avoir été retenue prisonnière dans cette pièce qui au final ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre d'un capitaine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle put ouvrir la poignée sans aucun problème.

Elle se précipita sur le pont où les hommes de Killian la dévisagèrent silencieusement des pieds à la tête. Elle tenta de les ignorer, cherchant du yeux le propriétaire du bateau. Elle le reconnut rapidement en train de contempler l'horizon et s'approcha prudemment de lui.

« Vous ne m'avez pas demandé où je voulais que vous m'ameniez, déclara-t-elle sans ménagement.

– C'est vrai, jusqu'à quel royaume dois-je naviguer, love ? répondit alors le pirate d'une voix calme et sans détourner son regard vers elle.

– La Forêt Enchantée. »

Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, elle ajouta :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais sachez que si vous souhaitez me kidnapper pour demander une rançon ensuite, vous vous en êtes pris à la mauvaise princesse, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous veux du mal ? questionna Killian, plantant cette fois-ci ses yeux d'un bleu intense dans ceux de la jeune fille face à lui.

– Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un pirate, et c'est ce que les pirates font généralement.

– C'est bien ce que je suis, oui… »

Emma crut voir une lueur de tristesse embrumer rapidement le regard du jeune homme, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Il lui proposa alors de lui apprendre à conduire son bateau, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle qui n'était jamais sortie du parc de son château avait toujours rêvé de découvrir le monde et apprendre à naviguer en faisait partie.

Elle ne dormit jamais aussi bien que cette nuit-là, dans le lit du capitaine tandis que ce dernier avait insisté pour se coucher par terre. _Je suis toujours un gentleman_, lui avait-il affirmé pour qu'elle accepte de lui laisser sa place.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent – la méchante sorcière avait envoyé Emma dans le monde le plus lointain du sien afin d'être certaine d'en être débarrassée pour toujours – et les deux jeunes gens apprirent à se connaître et s'apprécier. Killian n'avait rien d'un pirate tel ses parents les décrivaient à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Au contraire, il ressemblait davantage au personnel de la marine royale avec qui elle avait pu discuter parfois et qui la faisaient rêver en lui racontant leurs récits de voyages. De plus, alors qu'elle ne cessait de lui parler de sa famille qu'elle aimait tant, lui ne faisait jamais part de son passé malgré ses nombreuses questions qu'il se contentait d'esquiver ou auxquelles il répondait vaguement.

C'est pourquoi, un jour, alors qu'ils regardaient sans un mot la mer qui se mouvait gracieusement sous eux, elle lui dit :

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens trouveraient ton silence rebutant mais… j'aime les challenges. »

Killian se retourna alors pour lui faire face et l'interrogea du regard en relevant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir exactement.

« Tu as peur, continua-t-elle alors. Tu as peur de parler, de te révéler. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses part de quoi que ce soit, tu es un livre ouvert.

– Ah bon ? laissa s'échapper le pirate, interloqué – c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler si franchement.

– Tu as été abandonné, affirma Emma.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es un livre ouvert, s'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai vu passer de nombreux orphelins dans mon château qui venaient demander un peu d'aide ou un lieu pour dormir. Ils avaient tous cette même lueur dans le regard, cette lueur que l'on a lorsqu'on se sent abandonné. L'amour a été bien trop rare dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Killian ne répondit rien. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre face à cette question. Si elle savait… Si elle savait que sa mère était morte en couche, que son père l'avait détesté dès lors qu'il était né puis lâchement abandonné quelques années plus tard, que son frère et la femme de sa vie avaient péri en mer. Elle ne connaissait pas tous ces soucis, toute cette souffrance, bien logée et heureuse auprès de sa famille qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait en retour.

Lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main après s'être rendu compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin, voulant le consoler, il la repoussa vivement et s'en alla, la laissant seule sur le pont avec son cœur serré.

– Moi, je suis sûre que la princesse elle va réussir à aider le pirate à aller mieux et qu'il va être heureux avec elle ! s'exclama Sarah quand son père fit une pause. »

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire sincèrement en pensant à quel point la fillette avait raison. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi vivant et rempli de joie que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Emma et que cette dernière avait accepté de partager sa vie avec lui… L'alliance qu'il portait à son annulaire droit (par faute de ne pas en posséder de gauche) ainsi que l'enfant qu'ils avaient mis au monde et qui se trouvait actuellement à ses côtés était la preuve ultime de ce parfait bonheur.

Il continua donc son récit, curieux de voir comment tout ceci allait se conclure :

« Depuis ce jour, quelque chose s'était brisé entre les deux désormais amis. Ils se parlaient moins, passaient la plupart de leur temps séparés l'un de l'autre – l'un sur le pont, l'autre enfermée dans la cabine du capitaine.

Mais un soir, alors que la nuit tombait, Emma entendit des coups de canon et des cris au-dessus d'elle. Elle comprit alors que le bateau se faisait attaquer. Elle hésita d'abord à rejoindre la bataille pour aider les autres mais se rappela bien vite qu'elle ne savait pas se servir d'une arme et n'en possédait pas ; elle ne serait pas utile au combat, bien au contraire. Elle resta donc sagement dans sa cachette, priant pour que tout cesse rapidement et sans trop de dommages ni que personne ne descende jusqu'à elle.

Malheureusement son vœu ne fut pas écouté puisqu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra dans la pièce sans crier gare. Quand il aperçut la jeune fille, un énorme sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'humecter avec sa langue.

« Alors c'était donc vrai, le Capitaine Jones garde bien une princesse avec lui, se parla le pirate à lui-même. »

Il s'approcha de la blonde à petits pas tandis que celle-ci, effrayée et ne sachant que faire, reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve coincée contre le mur. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il comptait lui faire, gardant l'infime espoir au fond d'elle que quelqu'un vienne la sauver.

Elle entendit un cri étouffé, des bruits de pas, un coup puis plus rien. Elle avait peur de rouvrir les yeux et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper la sienne.

« Emma, c'est moi, tout est fini… »

La jeune fille fut soulagée de reconnaître la voix de Killian. Elle lui sauta au cou un grand sourire aux lèvres et le remercia chaleureusement ; il ne répondit d'abord rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un long moment avant de se rendre compte de leur position : Emma se sépara immédiatement de leur étreinte pendant que le brun se grattait derrière l'oreille, gêné. Un lourd silence prit place entre eux avant que le pirate ne prenne la parole d'une voix suave pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Peut-être que tu pourrais te montrer reconnaissante à présent…

– Euh… oui, c'est pour cela que je t'ai remercié, répliqua la jeune fille sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Ah, donc c'est tout ce que ta vie vaut pour toi ? »

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa où il voulait en venir, et leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis le premier jour, il n'avait jamais caché son attirance envers les femmes et tout particulièrement envers elle, même s'il n'avait jusqu'alors encore jamais rien tenté malgré leur proximité grandissante au fils des semaines.

« Arrête, tu ne pourrais pas le supporter, le charria-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

– Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne pourrais pas le supporter… rétorqua Killian sur le même ton. »

Elle contempla le jeune homme un instant qui la regardait avec envie puis, prise d'une pulsion, attrapa le col de sa veste en cuir et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, le pirate ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter, encore envoûté par la bouche de cette fille contre la sienne :

« C'était…

– … quelque chose qui ne se reproduira plus, termina sa phrase Emma, lui brisant tout espoir par ces quelques mots. »

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, le laissant seul au milieu de sa chambre. Il la regarda s'éloigner, une seule pensée à l'esprit : lui, le vil pirate, venait de tomber amoureux de la belle princesse. »

Désormais, la petite Jones s'était levée et avait pris place sur les genoux de son père afin de mieux voir les images qui décoraient le petit livre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le questionna :

« C'est comme ça qu'on tombe amoureux alors ? En faisant un bisou à quelqu'un ? Parce que moi j'ai déjà fait un bisou à plusieurs garçons à l'école, mais on n'est pas amoureux… Mon amoureux à moi c'est Oskar !

– Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on tombe amoureux mais parfois, c'est ce qui peut nous aider à nous rendre compte que l'on est amoureux, oui…

– Comme Maman et toi ?

– Comme moi. Il a fallu plus de temps à Maman pour se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, expliqua Killian. Tu veux savoir la suite ?

– Ouiiiii !

– Après cet incident qui avait entraîné la perte de quelques hommes du Capitaine Jones, celui-ci apprit que l'attaque avait été préméditée suite à une trahison faisant part que le pirate avait une princesse à bord de son bateau recherchée par sa famille contre une grande somme d'argent. Il sut rapidement que tout ceci avait été manigancé par la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas rejoint le soir de sa rencontre avec Emma par pure jalousie envers la blonde. Il se promit de se venger lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son royaume.

D'autres semaines passèrent sans aucun problème et c'est un beau matin d'été qu'ils aperçurent enfin les terres de la Forêt Enchantée. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus l'excitation de la jeune fille se faisait sentir et plus Killian se montrait irritable. En effet, il savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus à la fin du voyage et cela lui brisait le cœur. Cependant, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher son malaise car il ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur d'Emma. Son sourire valait toutes les peines du monde.

Ils amerrirent au lever du jour et parcoururent silencieusement les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du château qui se trouvait non loin de là. Une fois devant les portes, Emma proposa au pirate de rentrer avec elle pour qu'elle présente à ses parents son sauveteur mais il refusa, prétextant avoir un long chemin qui l'attendait au retour. Elle le remercia alors à nouveau, l'embrassa sur la joue puis disparut à jamais sans un regard en arrière. Killian ne put pas le voir, mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Le cœur vide, le brun voulut retourner à son bateau mais rencontra sur son passage une vieille femme qui le regarda désespérément.

« Mon pauvre Capitaine, tomber amoureux d'une princesse… Je vous croyais plus malin que ça. J'ai été gentille la première fois en ne la tuant pas et l'envoyant simplement dans un autre monde. Malheureusement, puisque vous me l'avez ramenée… je vais être obligée de m'en débarrasser pour toujours, vous savez.

– Je mourrai en vous empêchant de faire du mal à Emma ! s'exclama-t-il pour toute réponse, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à sa belle. »

L'inconnue se mit alors à rire, d'un horrible rire perçant et effrayant. Une fois calmée, elle se reprit :

« Je sais que dans votre monde vous êtes craint, mais que comptez-vous faire contre de la magie ?

– Je… Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, se résigna Killian, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à la sorcière, je vous l'offrirai mais en échange, promettez-moi de laisser Emma et sa famille tranquilles.

– Ce que je veux ? Ce que je souhaite le plus au monde est une fin heureuse, une vraie. Celle que le roi et la reine m'ont volée ! Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez m'offrir ceci, me trompé-je ?

– J'ai appris il y a fort longtemps que la revanche n'est en aucun cas le début de quelque chose, mais plutôt une fin. Vous ne serez jamais heureuse si tout ce que vous voulez est de tuer quelqu'un. Une personne qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut mérite ce qu'il a ; ce n'est pas en le souhaitant simplement que vous aurez votre fin heureuse, et je sais de quoi je parle. Alors non, je ne peux pas vous l'offrir. Mais je peux vous donner la possibilité de recommencer votre vie d'un bon côté.

– Ah oui, et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

– Mon bateau est magique, il peut traverser tous les mondes possibles. Où vous souhaitez aller, il vous guidera. Je vous le donne. Ainsi, vous pourrez refaire votre vie ailleurs, loin de ces personnes que vous détestez tant. En échange, je vous demande seulement de les laisser tranquilles à jamais. »

La vieille femme sembla réfléchir un moment à cette possibilité, n'y croyant d'abord pas vraiment. Puis elle se dit que ce pirate avait peut-être raison ; qu'ici se trouvaient peut-être un moyen d'avoir enfin une fin heureuse. C'est pourquoi elle finit par accepter sa proposition.

Killian erra donc des jours durant dans ce royaume qu'il ne connaissait pas puisqu'il n'avait nulle part autre où aller sans son navire. Il passait souvent devant la demeure de la fille pour qui il avait abandonné sa si paisible vie et restait de longues heures à la contempler de loin grâce à sa longue vue. Elle semblait heureuse, toujours entourée par ses parents ou des amis, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela l'aidait à ne pas regretter son choix – il la savait à présent seine et sauve et c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Mais un matin, il l'aperçut en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui semblait à peine plus vieux qu'elle, certainement un prince au vu de ses vêtements et de ses ornements. Ils semblaient proches, très proches. Beaucoup trop proches… A tel point que le garçon embrassa Emma.

Le pirate savait ce jour inévitable – elle était une princesse, elle devait se marier pour assurer sa montée sur le trône – mais la voir ainsi brisa encore plus son cœur déjà en miettes. Il s'en alla, ne pouvant pas supporter cette vision une seconde de plus.

Il aurait dû pourtant. Car ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que la jeune fille repoussa le prince. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'elle le fit sortir de sa chambre, en larmes. Ce qu'il n'entendit pas, c'est un nom prononcé entre ses sanglots.

« Killian, pleurait-elle, viens me sauver, ils veulent me marier… »

Emma avait toujours respecté ses parents. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais, c'est de l'obliger à épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas par simple but économique ; elle savait pourtant qu'il en était ainsi pour toute princesse mais refusait de se plier à cette règle. Elle quitta donc le château sans prévenir personne. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule un moment pour réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de la forêt, elle vit de la fumée non loin de là. Intriguée, elle décida de s'en approcher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Killian, _son_ Killian assis devant un feu en train de manger ce qu'il avait pu trouver de comestible autour de lui. Elle n'hésita pas un instant, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait encore ici et prit place devant lui. En la voyant, il lui lança un regard noir.

« Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

– C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi après m'avoir ramenée ? lui retourna-t-elle la question.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmura le brun entre ses dents d'une voix presque inaudible.

– Bien sûr que si ça en a ! J'ai moi-même vu ton bateau quitter le port il y a de cela plus d'une semaine !

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt rejoindre ton fiancé, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend impatiemment et qu'il est bien plus intéressant qu'un simple pirate.

– Le prince Neal ? interrogea la jeune fille, interloquée. Ce n'est pas mon fiancé. Mes parents veulent me marier avec lui pour fusionner notre royaume avec celui du puissant roi Gold mais je ne veux pas. Je… je n'en suis pas amoureuse, et je refuse d'épouser un homme que je n'aime pas. »

Killian la regarda dans les yeux, interdit. Il resta muet face à cette révélation même si à l'intérieur de lui, quelques morceaux de son cœur venaient doucement se recoller. Et quelle belle sensation était-ce que de le sentir battre à nouveau !

Emma, d'un tempérament têtu, n'en resta cependant pas là et ajouta :

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais encore là s'il-te-plaît ? »

Pour accentuer ses mots, elle s'agenouilla devant son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui sourit tendrement pour l'inviter à se confesser.

« Je…, commença-t-il, hésitant. Lorsque j'ai voulu rejoindre mon navire, l'horrible sorcière qui t'a envoyée dans mon monde a menacé de te tuer. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire alors je lui ai proposé un marché, ta vie contre mon bateau qui lui permettrait de trouver sa fin heureuse dans le royaume qu'elle souhaitait.

– Tu as échangé ton bateau pour moi ?! s'exclama la princesse, visiblement sous le choc et les yeux remplis d'une lueur qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

– Aye, répondit simplement le jeune homme. »

La blonde resta muette un instant, dévisageant le pirate. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, laissant ainsi par ce baiser se libérer toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Il était beaucoup plus sincère, rempli d'affection et de tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts toujours collés, Killian chuchota :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir laisser tomber mon premier amour et trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

Le cœur d'Emma se serra en repensant au soir où, quelques jours avant leur arrivée à destination, le jeune homme s'était confié à elle pour la première fois sur son passé et lui avait tout raconté de sa vie avant de devenir un pirate. Mais elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce vrai pour elle aussi. Peut-être venait-elle de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois. En tout cas, si cette sensation si agréable qui parcourait actuellement son corps était de l'amour, alors elle était heureuse d'avoir finalement changé ses plans et accepté d'y croire enfin…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis entraîna le pirate jusqu'à chez elle malgré ses protestations. Bien entendu, elle avait parlé de lui à ses parents, leur avait expliqué son voyage et qui était cet homme qui l'avait sauvée. Elle voulait donc qu'ils le rencontrent finalement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils s'aperçurent que le roi et la reine avaient déjà de la compagnie ; en effet, le prince Neal se trouvait à leurs côtés. Le sourire qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres disparut bien vite en voyant les jeunes gens s'approcher main dans la main. Sans prendre le temps de saluer le garçon, Emma se tourna vers ses parents et leur dit :

« Maman, Papa, je vous présente le Capitaine Killian Jones, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. »

Les adultes le dévisagèrent d'abord d'un regard soupçonneux, avant de le remercier chaleureusement de leur avoir ramené leur fille.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Nous vous offrirons tout ce que vous nous demanderez, proposa le roi.

– Tout ce que je demanderai ? répéta le brun. Eh bien… Laissez Emma tranquille et ne l'obligez pas à épouser ce prince contre son gré. »

Un long silence accompagna ces mots. La princesse n'en revenait pas – il aurait pu vouloir de l'argent, un autre navire, une place dans la marine royale ou n'importe quoi d'autre et pourtant, il l'avait choisie elle. Encore une fois. Elle le remercia d'un regard des plus sincères.

Mais ses parents ne semblèrent pas aussi enchantés, puisque son père répondit :

« Excusez-moi, vous avez beau l'avoir sauvée, vous n'avez aucun droit sur notre fille et nos choix la concernant. Proposez donc autre chose.

– Je ne peux pas. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que son bonheur… »

Puis il s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre. A quoi bon rester s'il ne pouvait pas aider sa belle ? Il ne servait plus à rien. Il rejoignit la taverne la plus proche pour se changer les idées.

Emma quitta les lieux à son tour, bien décidée à suivre son pirate puisqu'il semblait le seul à vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle le trouva au _Rabbit Hole_, l'auberge du coin. En la voyant entrer, tout le monde la salua, sincèrement heureux de la revoir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Killian qui lui ne l'avait pas vue arriver, car un homme s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? la questionna-t-il sans prendre le temps de réellement la saluer.

– Je… de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

– Eh bien, la récompense ! Tu n'as pas vu toutes les affiches qui disaient que celui qui te ramènerait à tes parents aurait le droit de t'épouser ?

– Non… »

Il lui tendit alors un morceau de papier sur lequel était dessiné son portrait avec écrit au-dessous « _La main de la princesse sera donnée à celui qui la retrouvera saine et sauve_ ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, une idée venant de traverser son esprit. Elle sauta au cou de son ami, l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia avant de courir rejoindre son pirate sans que l'autre homme ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer.

Emma déposa alors l'annonce sous les yeux de Killian après avoir pris soin d'enlever son verre et s'écria, joyeuse :

« J'ai la solution ! »

Le jeune homme leva le regard vers elle avant de s'intéresser au morceau de papier. Cependant, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur.

« Killian, lui murmura-t-elle devant son air perdu, posant ses mains sur les siennes ce qui le fit frissonner, c'est toi qui m'a sauvée.

– Et alors ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne veux pas épouser un homme dont tu n'es pas amoureuse, je ne veux pas te forcer. Même si je serais toujours mieux que ce prince Neal, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

– Idiot, lâcha-t-elle spontanément. »

Elle l'embrassa ensuite, espérant qu'il comprenne enfin. Elle en était sûre à présent : elle était amoureuse de lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais été de personne auparavant. C'est pourquoi quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui demanda en riant :

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi plutôt de te poser cette question ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

– J'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça…

– Mais bien sûr que oui j'accepte ! se réjouit le brun. Même si je ne pense pas que tes parents m'approuvent réellement…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ça, le rassura Emma en pointant l'affiche du doigt, ils n'auront pas le choix. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de quitter les lieux main dans la main pour rejoindre le château. Comme prévu, le roi et la reine ne furent d'abord pas enchantés devant la décision de leur fille mais furent bien évidemment obligés d'accepter, ce qui attisa la colère du roi Gold et de son fils. Mais, lorsque les souverains apprirent que c'était Killian qui avait débarrassé le royaume de la méchante sorcière, il remonta immédiatement dans leur estime et ne craignirent pas les menaces du pays voisin – après tout, ils avaient un pirate, le meilleur même, parmi eux à présent.

Le mariage fut rapidement organisé. Heureux, Killian et Emma dansèrent toute la nuit. La jeune fille fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir que le brun s'en sortait si bien alors qu'il n'avait certainement jamais assisté au moindre bal auparavant. Lorsqu'elle le questionna sur ses talents, il lui expliqua qu'il suffisait d'avoir le bon partenaire pour s'en sortir, ce qui la fit rire.

Les Gold essayèrent plus tard de s'en prendre au château mais furent bien vite repoussés à jamais. Depuis ce jour, plus rien ne vint entacher le paisible quotidien des deux amoureux. Ils vécurent donc…

– … heureux et eurent une magnifique petite fille, termina une voix dans le dos du brun. »

Le père et la fille se retournèrent d'un même geste et aperçurent la silhouette d'Emma dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui les contemplait en silence, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Maman ! s'écria alors Sarah en sautant des genoux de son père pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le nez. »

Killian se leva à son tour tout en déposant le livre sur le lit. Il ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer ni ne savait depuis combien de temps elle les écoutait, mais il était heureux de la voir. De sa main valide, il la prit par la taille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es là ? la questionna-t-il.

– Depuis assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que tu es un parfait conteur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de notre histoire revisitée par un écrivain, répondit-elle malicieusement. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de poser son regard sur la brunette qui s'était déjà endormie tout contre le cœur de sa mère.

« Je crois qu'elle luttait depuis un moment pour te voir avant de se coucher… fit remarquer le pirate. »

La blonde ne répliqua rien. Elle s'approcha du lit, y coucha Sarah en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller puis, après un dernier baiser sur le haut de son front, recula de quelques pas et fit signe à son compagnon de la suivre.

Ils rejoignirent alors la cuisine et regardèrent l'horloge, sur laquelle était affichée vingt-et-une heure. Ils avaient donc encore la soirée pour eux.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir rentrer si tôt, avoua le brun.

– David est resté pour m'aider quand il a vu la tonne de travail qui m'attendait. Forcément, à deux, tout est allé beaucoup plus vite, s'expliqua Emma. Et je suis bien heureuse d'être revenue à temps pour t'écouter raconter « notre » histoire à Sarah.

– Je peux te dévoiler la suite, si tu veux… répondit Killian d'une voix suave en rapprochant sa partenaire, qu'il tenait par la taille, de son corps.

– Ah oui, et de quoi est-ce que ça parle ? questionna la jeune femme sur le même ton.

– C'est le passage de comment la princesse et le pirate ont mis tous leurs efforts en commun pour donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à leur fille, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

– Mmh, je crois que je vais aimer ce chapitre… »

Tous deux se mirent à rire, complices, avant que Killian n'embrasse sa partenaire et la porte jusqu'à leur propre chambre. Même si quelqu'un s'était déjà inspiré d'elle pour la transformer en conte pour enfants, il était certain que leur véritable histoire était bien loin d'être terminée et qu'il leur restait encore tant à vivre ensemble…


	21. Le Portrait

**OS inspiré des paroles et du clip de la chanson **_**Le Portrait**_** par Calogero, parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'entends, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Killian.**

* * *

« _Il rêve couché sur un parquet_

_Dans les bras de sa mère_

_Dessinée à la craie_

_Tous les soirs en secret_

_Ce dessin il le fait_

_Trait pour trait_

_A partir d'un portrait._ »

Alors qu'au-dehors la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, le jeune Killian Jones, assis sur son lit, regardait le ciel à travers sa fenêtre. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir ; en effet, son sommeil était peuplé d'affreux cauchemars et il n'avait pas le courage de réveiller son frère aîné pour lui faire part de ses peurs afin d'être rassuré. De plus, même si Liam se montrait toujours fort devant lui, le jeune garçon n'était pas dupe : souvent, le soir, il pouvait entendre à travers les murs qui séparaient leurs deux chambres des sanglots étouffés. Il avait beau être le plus grand, lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort, après tout.

Tandis qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ses sombres pensées, le cadet de la famille aperçut une étoile filante passer devant lui, ce qui le fit sourire. A chaque fois qu'il en voyait une, depuis la disparition de sa mère quelques semaines auparavant, il aimait à penser que c'était elle qui venait s'assurer que ses petits anges (c'est ainsi qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de surnommer ses enfants) étaient en parfaite santé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'obligeait à tout le temps arborer un rictus heureux sur ses lèvres devant cette vision ; il ne souhaitait pas que la jeune femme sache qu'il était malheureux, il savait qu'elle détestait le voir pleurer.

Après encore un moment à contempler l'horizon, il détourna les yeux et les posa sur un portrait d'elle dessiné sur un morceau de papier et qui n'avait jamais quitté la table de chevet de Killian depuis le triste jour de sa mort. Il se leva et le prit entre ses doigts qu'il laissa glisser le long de ses cheveux puis contre sa joue.

Elle était si belle avec ses longues boucles noires – boucles dont avait hérité Liam, d'ailleurs – et ses irises d'un bleu intense qui avaient le pouvoir de vous transpercer en un regard. Le jeune Jones ne pouvait qu'être fier de posséder les mêmes. Bien entendu, tout ceci ne pouvait se voir à travers le simple dessin mais le doux visage de sa mère restait ancré de manière bien distincte dans la tête de l'enfant. Il priait pour que ce dernier ne s'efface jamais avec le temps.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée : il décida de reproduire le dessin avec les quelques craies qu'il avait un jour volées à son père pour refaire une image cette fois-ci en couleurs de la jeune femme. De plus, depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était toujours montré passionné par cet art ; puisqu'il était un garçon de nature très timide et peu sûr de lui, c'était pour lui un échappatoire et excellent moyen d'expression dans lequel il laissait s'évader ses sentiments en toute sérénité. Et, justement, avec les événements des dernières semaines, il en avait grand besoin.

La lumière émise par la lune et les étoiles n'étant pas suffisantes pour qu'il puisse voir correctement ce qu'il faisait, il alluma une petite bougie qu'il positionna à ses côtés pendant qu'il s'agenouillait sur le parquet de bois. Il attrapa une première craie avec laquelle, dans la plus grande concentration, il traça d'abord les contours du visage de sa mère. Il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait et lançait de nombreux coups d'œil à son image de référence pour que tout soit le plus parfait possible – après tout, le portrait de base avait été réalisé par un professionnel en cadeau de mariage de ses parents.

Il crayonna sa tête ronde, ses grands yeux avec ses longs cils, ses lèvres toujours tournées en un sourire qui ne la quittait jamais, les fossettes de ses joues, son petit nez qui avait tant de fois chatouillé le creux du cou de Killian pour le consoler lorsqu'il s'effondrait en sanglots entre ses bras, les quelques rides de son front, voulant ainsi représenter le plus de détails possible tant qu'il s'en rappelait encore parfaitement. Il ne se contenta pas seulement de cela et continua son dessin avec le haut de son corps, jusqu'à ses mains.

Il fut cependant coupé dans son élan par des bruits de pas qui l'obligèrent à souffler sur sa bougie pour l'éteindre et retint sa respiration un instant. De la lumière reflétait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant celle-ci. Après un temps de silence complet, une petite voix se fit entendre que l'enfant reconnut immédiatement comme celle de son frère aîné :

« Killian, tu dors ? chuchota-t-elle. »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attendre. Il savait qu'il se ferait gronder si l'on venait à savoir ce qu'il était en train de manigancer à une heure pareille… Liam en conclut donc que son cadet dormait bel et bien et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

Killian attendit encore quelques minutes afin d'être sûr que l'autre garçon était vraiment reparti se coucher puis reprit son travail où il l'avait abandonné.

A présent que les traits de base avaient été repassés, il changea de craie et commença la pose des couleurs par les cheveux. Pendant qu'il les faisait avec le plus grand soin mèche par mèche, il se rappela, nostalgique, que sa mère lui avait un jour expliqué que, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, il aimait tant laisser ses petites mains s'y perdre dedans et se coincer entre les boucles. Elle lui avait aussi raconté que ce geste la faisait beaucoup rire – suite à cette pensée, il s'imagina son rire cristallin, si doux à l'oreille et qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre. Dans son malheur, il se réjouissait de savoir que la dernière image qu'il avait eu d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à tout jamais soit son visage serein illuminé par un rictus soulagé, soulagé d'avoir ses deux petits bonhommes à ses côtés pour partir en paix après avoir lutté des jours durant contre la terrible maladie qui au final avait gagné le combat.

Une fois la chevelure terminée, il s'attaqua au bleu de ses yeux. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir représenter exactement la bonne couleur car elle était si belle mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier : il lui suffisait de regarder son propre reflet dans un miroir pour les apercevoir ; il possédait, à la nuance de teinte près, les mêmes qu'elle.

Il finit son portrait par quelques petites retouches mais, puisqu'il commençait à se faire réellement tard et que la fatigue prenait de plus en plus part de son corps, il décida qu'il continuerait le lendemain pour changer ce qui ne lui plaisait pas et effacer les quelques défauts restants. De plus, cette esquisse lui avait permis de se calmer et de mettre toutes ses peurs de s'endormir de côté, c'est pourquoi il voulait en profiter pour se reposer quelque peu.

Cependant il ne rejoignit pas son lit. Il se contenta de ranger les craies à leur place et d'éteindre sa bougie avant de se coucher au côté de sa mère dessinée. Il posa sa petite main contre la sienne et crut sentir des doigts venir enserrer les siens – sûrement était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Avant de fermer les paupières, il lança un dernier regard en direction du visage souriant et apaisant de la brune. Un triste sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper les mots qu'il avait sur le cœur mais qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas assez eu l'occasion de lui prononcer :

« Je t'aime Maman. »

Lorsqu'il retourna la tête pour faire face au plafond, il ajouta, d'un ton presque inaudible et dans un soupir de mélancolie :

« Tu me manques… »

Une seule larme roula le long de sa joue suite à ces mots, puis il s'endormit tout de suite après. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses nuits, il ne fit aucun cauchemar ; au contraire, il rêva de sa mère et lui et Liam, tous trois couchés main dans la main sur la plage à contempler les étoiles filantes dans le ciel, bordés par le bruit des vagues de la mer face à eux.

« Je serai toujours là pour veiller sur vous, de quelque manière que ce soit, l'avait-il entendu leur murmurer avant qu'il ne se réveille quelques heures plus tard tout à fait reposé et une lueur nouvelle au fond des yeux. »

Il était déterminé à se relever de cette rude épreuve. Il allait tout faire pour que, d'où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme soit fière de lui et de ce qu'il allait devenir.

* * *

(A présent, plus de deux cents ans plus tard, alors qu'elle le contemplait marcher depuis le ciel main dans la main avec sa Swan à travers les rues de Storybrooke et qu'il la faisait rire de bon cœur grâce à ses histoires, elle ne pouvait qu'être réellement fière du chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis ce triste soir où elle avait été enlevée à lui.)


	22. Like mother, like daughter

**J'ai re-(re-re-re-re-[…]-re)-regardé le final de la saison 3 cet après-midi et cette chose m'est venue en tête lors du visionnage de la scène de la « mort » de Snow. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qui va suivre, parfois j'ai des pensées pas joyeuses ni fluffy du tout mais il faut que je les écrive**…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé Snow ?

– J'en ai bien peur, oui… »

La voix de Killian se brisa quelque peu alors qu'il contemplait par la fenêtre et avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : la Méchante Reine, aidée de ses gardes, était en train d'amener la jeune femme jusqu'à un bûcher dans l'attente de la brûler vive. Lorsque Emma s'approcha à son tour, elle s'écria, affolée :

« Nous devons descendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

– Je ne pense pas que nous puissions, lui répondit David, tout aussi paniqué devant cette vision. »

Les cinq nouveaux amis furent donc obligés de regarder, impuissants, l'exécution de la brune. Alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de yeux de la fausse princesse Leia et qu'elle ne cessait de répéter des « non » désespérés, le pirate la blottit instinctivement contre lui afin de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il serait là pour elle, toujours, pour lui venir en aide. Il connaissait ce sentiment que devait certainement ressentir Emma en cet instant : lui aussi avait vu mourir l'un des êtres les plus chers à son cœur – son frère – dans une situation semblable où il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait tant rapproché la jeune fille de lui : il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour, et avait besoin de la sentir tout contre son cœur pour se rassurer de son sort. Il savait que la mort de Snow pouvait entraîner l'évaporation définitive de sa propre fille, puisqu'elle n'aurait alors jamais vu le jour. Killian ne pourrait pas supporter une perte de plus, alors qu'il venait tout juste de trouver une nouvelle raison d'être heureux. Cependant il ne fit pas part de ses craintes à la blonde – après tout, elle avait assez de problèmes à gérer. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'un miracle permettrait de la maintenir en vie, elle ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui.

Après quelques secondes où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, la Méchante Reine créa une boule de feu grâce à sa magie et l'envoya en direction de la brune, qui était attachée à un poteau et avait le visage masqué par une sorte de cagoule qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle prit feu immédiatement.

Tandis que les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux de sa fille, cette dernière porta une de ses mains à sa bouche et se colla davantage au corps du pirate, sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible, sa mère ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir juste devant elle… Cependant aucune larme n'eut le temps de couler le long de ses joues et elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, puisqu'elle s'effondra tout à coup. Killian tenta de la retenir du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas que sa tête heurte le sol et il la coucha délicatement par terre pendant qu'elle convulsait de douleur en suffoquant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le Petit Chaperon Rouge en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Elle est brûlante ! »

En effet, lorsque le brun attrapa la main de son amie, une vive chaleur s'empara de lui et il fut obligé de la retirer immédiatement, des traces rouge vif maintenant présentes sur ses doigts. Son cœur s'arrêta alors de battre un instant quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait : tout comme Snow en ce même moment, Emma était en train de brûler vive et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cette horreur.

Malgré la douleur que chaque toucher lui procurait, il caressa les cheveux de sa princesse pour tenter de la calmer comme il le pouvait tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Et dire que tout ceci était de sa faute… S'il n'avait pas fait cette remarque désobligeante sur son envie de fuir Storybrooke, jamais elle n'aurait quitté le _Granny's_ ni jamais ils ne seraient tombés dans ce portail les ramenant dans le passé. Elle ne serait donc pas en train de mourir à petits feux à cause de lui.

Des larmes commençant à rouler le long de ses joues, il s'approcha d'Emma, dont les forces la quittaient beaucoup trop rapidement, et lui fit :

« Je suis désolé…

– Non, trouva-t-elle la force de répondre et de rouvrir les yeux pour les planter dans ceux azur de son vis-à-vis. C'est… moi… qui suis… désolée. Tout est… de ma faute… Je… »

A bout de souffle, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et se remit à convulser violemment alors que les pleurs de Killian venaient s'effondrer sur son corps quasiment dépourvu de vie et séchaient rapidement au contact du feu invisible qui avait pris part d'elle.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de souffrances intenses que la blonde arrêta de bouger complètement ; son cœur venait de s'arrêter, asphyxiée. Le pirate voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais lorsqu'il se pencha, il ne rencontra que le sol froid du palais. Elle s'était évaporée, comme dans ses pires cauchemars. Snow ayant péri, Emma n'était pas née et n'avait ainsi jamais existé.

Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant, la tête enfouie entre sa main en feu et pleine de lourdes brûlures et son crochet. Mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur physique tant il souffrait de cette horrible perte.

A côté de lui, le Prince Charmant et le Petit Chaperon Rouge, eux aussi effondrés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir – surtout la brune, qui avait en effet perdu un être qui lui était cher – ne savaient que faire, perdus. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Emma ni où avait pu disparaître son corps sans vie. Mais ils étaient persuadés d'une chose : ils devaient s'enfuir au plus vite du château avant de se faire repérer et de subir le même sort que Snow. C'est pourquoi David s'accroupit aux côtés de Killian et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Charles, nous devons partir… Je ne pense pas que votre princesse aimerait que vous périssiez à votre tour, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'intéressé ne fit aucune mouvement, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Son cœur était bien trop meurtri pour cela. Il s'était toujours relevé de chaque épreuve que la vie avait introduit sur son chemin, avait tant bien que mal réussi à se remettre de la mort de sa mère, l'abandon de son père, le décès de son frère et le meurtre de Milah mais cette fois-ci était celle de trop. Il ne se souciait plus de rien et se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à présent.

Car la Méchante Reine n'avait pas commis qu'un seul meurtre ce soir-là. Elle en avait commis trois…


	23. Secrets

**Risque de spoilers du 4x16 si vous n'avez pas regardé le trailer, sinon voici simplement un petit OS basé plus ou moins sur l'épisode de dimanche :)**

* * *

Elle était partie de chez elle en claquant la porte, incapable de supporter les excuses de ses parents plus longtemps suite à la révélation du secret qu'ils avaient refusé de lui avouer jusqu'alors.

Elle avait laissé ses pas la guider à travers les rues de Storybrooke, errant sans but précis dans le froid de la nuit. Elle ne fut pas surprise le moins du monde quand elle se rendit compte que sa marche l'avait menée au port.

Depuis que Killian avait retrouvé son bateau, il passait le plus clair de son temps seul sur le Jolly Roger. Et quelle personne autre que lui était la mieux placée pour la consoler dans une telle situation ? Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant (tout le temps).

Elle se dirigea donc vers le grand navire de bois et monta sur le pont. Smee s'y trouvait déjà, le nettoyant tout en sifflotant. Le petit homme s'arrêta dans son travail quand il sentit une présence suspecte à bord. Il se tourna vivement, son balais pointé vers l'avant pour se défendre en cas d'attaque mais fut bien vite soulagée lorsqu'il reconnut Emma.

« Je vais prévenir le capitaine que vous êtes ici, Mademoiselle, fit-il accompagné d'une révérence. Il se repose actuellement dans ses quartiers.

– Merci, mais je connais le chemin, répliqua la blonde tandis qu'elle tentait d'esquisser un sourire malgré la colère toujours bien présente dans son corps. »

Le second du pirate ne se fit pas prier et se remit simplement à sa tâche. Emma, elle, descendit jusqu'à la cabine du brun et frappa à sa porte. Elle espérait qu'il ne dorme pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle.

Après quelques secondes, des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté ainsi qu'une voix :

« Smee, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me déranger, j'espère que c'est important cette fois ! »

Killian apparut ensuite dans l'entrebâillement, visiblement énervé, mais son visage s'adoucit instantanément lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui se tenait face à lui.

« Swan, s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Que me vaut une visite si tardive ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de combler l'espace qui séparait les deux individus et prit l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. En sentant qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille avec sa main valide et son crochet, la tête confortablement posée dans le creux de son cou, Emma se détendit immédiatement.

Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes. La blonde entra alors dans la pièce et en fit rapidement le tour ; elle en contemplait chaque recoin. Le pirate la regarda faire en silence – il avait bien senti à son arrivée que quelque chose la tracassait mais il ne voulait pas la pousser à lui parler, elle le ferait si elle venait à en ressentir le besoin.

Elle laissa sa main parcourir les diverses cartes posées sur le bureau, les quelques livres, les tableaux. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en ces lieux mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de les détailler soigneusement. Et dire que Killian n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se séparer du Jolly Roger, sa propre maison depuis des centaines d'années, pour qu'elle puisse retrouver la sienne… Cette simple pensée, ajoutée aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques jours plus tôt à son égard, fit se serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine.

_Ne le sais-tu pas, Emma ? C'est toi._

Elle finit par prendre place sur le lit qui se trouvait au fond de la cabine et invita le brun à la rejoindre. Il alluma au passage le chandelier posé sur une table puisque la lumière émise par la lune au-dehors ne suffisait plus pour éclairer l'endroit avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Une fois à ses côtés, la jeune femme prit la main de son compagnon dans l'une des siennes et laissa l'autre caresser son visage, d'abord ses cheveux de jais avant de redescendre jusqu'à sa joue, retraçant la cicatrice qui se trouvait là d'un doigt. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Ainsi, elle se sentait à nouveau apaisée, presque sereine malgré ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et l'horreur qui s'était emparée d'elle à l'entente du discours de ses parents.

_« Je suis ta mère !_

– _Je m'en fiche. »_

Elle s'en était allée à ces mots sous le regard désespéré et rempli de larmes de Mary-Margareth. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait était si impardonnable que l'émotion et la déception avaient parlé à sa place. Elle ne cessait de se repasser cette scène en boucle dans son esprit.

« Eh, love, la sortit subitement Killian de ses pensées. Tout va bien ? »

Elle se rendit alors compte que des pleurs coulaient le long de ses joues ; il les essuya d'un revers de la main. Elle put lire l'inquiétude du pirate dans son regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait ni ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état.

« Mes parents, commença-t-elle son explication. Mes parents… ils ont privé Maléfique de son enfant… »

Le brun resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration – lui qui avait toujours imaginé les Charming comme les personnes les plus pures de ces mondes, voilà que cette nouvelle venait noircir considérablement leur réputation – mais il n'en fit rien paraître, attendant qu'Emma continue son récit avant de les juger, ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui expliqua en détails la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec David et Mary-Margareth suite à sa propre prévention sur les intentions de Rumplestilskin envers elle, les paroles qui lui avaient échappées, son départ précipité de l'appartement, ses pas qui l'avaient menée jusqu'à lui… Elle n'omit absolument rien.

Killian, de son côté, resta muet et l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre. Il fallait qu'elle s'exprime à ce sujet, il l'avait bien compris. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire quand elle lui avoua qu'elle s'était instinctivement dirigée jusqu'au port alors qu'elle était à la recherche du réconfort de quelqu'un. De _son_ réconfort.

Une fois son histoire terminée et le silence ayant repris place dans la pièce, il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement le dos pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle (qu'il serait toujours présent pour elle). C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et il lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle pouvait lui faire une confiance aveugle. Il ne la décevrait pas, _lui_.

« Merci, finit-elle par murmurer, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

– Pour quoi ?

– D'être là. De l'avoir toujours été, depuis le début. J'ai vraiment cru pendant ces quelques semaines de répit que j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre une existence normale aux côtés des personnes auxquelles je tiens et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tous mes espoirs d'une vie paisible s'envolent à nouveau. Avoir mes propres parents qui me trahissent de cette façon, c'est… c'est certainement l'une des pires choses qu'ils aient pu me faire. Heureusement… heureusement que je t'ai, toi. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir sans toi. Je… »

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup dans son discours, à la recherche des bons mots. Killian l'écoutait toujours attentivement.

« Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle finalement en enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun. »

Un rictus ému illumina le visage de ce dernier. Il n'en avait jamais douté, mais l'entendre dire de vive voix qu'elle l'aimait lui faisait chaud au cœur. Cependant cela l'effrayait aussi quelque peu car, comme il le lui avait expliqué, il avait si peur de la perdre, cette femme qui représentait sa fin heureuse… Et, même si bien entendu il ne voulait pas souffrir, ce qu'il souhaitait encore moins était qu'elle souffre elle aussi.

Mais il ne lui fit pas part de ses peurs – elle avait déjà assez avec ses propres soucis – et se contenta de lui renvoyer sa déclaration avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils passèrent ensuite une grande partie de la soirée à discuter, le pirate essayant de faire retrouver le sourire à sa princesse, ce qui, au bout d'un moment, sembla marcher. Après trois appels de ses parents qu'elle refusa tous, elle éteignit son téléphone pour ne plus être dérangée. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à leur parler pour l'instant et voulait simplement profiter de ce moment d'intimité avec son compagnon.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle se mit à bailler, fatiguée suite à la difficile journée qu'elle venait de passer, elle prit conscience qu'elle vivait encore chez eux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer, elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui poser la question pour que Killian comprenne ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il. Le lit n'est pas très grand, mais je pourrai toujours me coucher par terre.

– Merci… mais on peut se serrer, tu sais, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Puis à ces mots elle se déshabilla pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements et s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures. Le brun fit de même et ils finirent bien rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prêts à rejoindre le pays de Morphée.

« Bonne nuit, love, brisa le silence de la nuit Killian.

– Bonne nuit. »

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'assoupirent aussitôt, bercés par la respiration apaisante de la personne qu'ils aimaient à leurs côtés.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma fut réveillée par une alléchante odeur de croissants et de chocolats chauds. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard rencontra celui de Killian qui, assis sur l'une des chaises devant la petite table au milieu de la pièce, la contemplait dormir d'un œil bienveillant.

Toujours enroulée dans les draps, elle se leva et rejoignit son pirate. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour le saluer avant de s'emparer d'un des deux cacaos à ses côtés et de commencer à le boire.

Elle qui avait pensé faire des cauchemars toute la nuit n'avait en fait jamais aussi bien dormi qu'aux côtés de son compagnon. Sûrement était-ce parce que, tout comme elle était sa fin heureuse, lui était la sienne et que rien n'était plus apaisant que d'être à ses côtés…


	24. Le chant du Cygne

Elle courait à travers les rues de Storybrooke, son cygne en peluche serré tout contre son cœur. Depuis sa naissance, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il l'accompagnait dans toutes ses aventures, pour chacun de ses voyages.

Lui suivait derrière, les mains dans les poches. Il la contemplait tourner et se retourner pour faire virevolter sa petite robe rose pale – offerte par sa mère –, un rictus amusé aux bord des lèvres.

Son rire résonnait dans le silence de la fin d'après-midi. Elle était si joyeuse, toujours heureuse – il se demandait souvent comment ceci était possible. Elle était en quelque sorte le rayon de soleil de la ville, le bonheur de tous les habitants. Son propre bonheur à lui.

Toujours il se rappellerait de ce matin où Emma, après des mois de tentatives non concluantes, lui avait appris qu'il allait être père. Juste au moment où ils commençaient à perdre tout espoir de grossesse (peut-être n'était-ce pas fait pour eux) (peut-être n'était-ce pas fait pour _lui_).

Il se trouvait dans sa cabine, buvant son éternel rhum assis sur son lit, pensif, quand il entendit des pas descendre l'échelle qui menait jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître la démarche de sa bien-aimée.

(Surtout, il n'osait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait supporter son regard.

Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce dont elle souhaitait, un deuxième enfant qu'elle pourrait cette fois élever depuis sa naissance tout comme il avait été le cas pour Mary-Margareth et Neal.)

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit sa main valide dans la sienne sans prononcer le moindre mot. Toute excitée, elle posa cette dernière sur son ventre et attendit une réaction de son compagnon.

Celui-ci, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait, se tourna pour lui faire face un sourcil relevé, confus. Mais, lorsqu'il aperçut son sourire et ses iris brillantes, il crut deviner ce qu'elle cherchait à lui expliquer par ce mystérieux geste. Cependant il resta muet plusieurs secondes, ses yeux oscillant entre son visage et son abdomen.

« Je… Tu… finit-il finalement par réussir à articuler.

– On va être parents ! confirma la jeune femme les pensées de Killian. »

En quelques secondes à peine l'espace qui séparait les corps des deux individus fut comblé. Le pirate enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de la blonde et l'embrassa sur la joue, dans le cou, sur les lèvres, partout où il le pouvait. Il était si heureux. Ils allaient avoir un enfant.

La naissance de Sarah Mary Jones fut tout aussi mémorable pour lui.

Elle se trouvait si minuscule entre ses bras. Quand il l'avait portée pour la toute première fois, il avait eu peur de lui faire du mal. Mais non. Elle lui avait souri et touché sa joue de sa petite main avant de l'enlever rapidement, surprise par la texture piquante de sa barbe.

Toute l'émotion accumulée jusqu'alors s'était évaporée dans une pluie de larmes de joie. Ils étaient une famille. Unie. Aimante. Rien ni personne ne pourrait leur enlever cela.

Il fut sorti de ses tendres pensées par une pression sur sa veste qui lui fit baisser le regard. Par le même temps il se rendit compte que leur marche les avait menés jusqu'au port. Tout comme ses parents, Sarah vouait une réelle passion pour la mer.

Sa fille le dévisageait, les mains levées dans sa direction pour l'inciter à la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Killian (de la même façon que le faisait sa mère lors de leurs étreintes) et resta ainsi un long moment, ses irises d'un bleu aussi intense que celles de son père perdues dans le ciel à contempler les étoiles.

Puis, tout à coup, elle s'écria :

« Regarde, Papa, Maman est venue nous faire un coucou ! »

Le cœur du brun se tordit quelque peu dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots et il serra plus fort l'enfant tout contre lui. Il se retourna ensuite dans la direction qu'indiquait la fillette du doigt et aperçut une étoile filante si brillante qu'elle illumina les lieux de son intensité.

Il se rappela cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques temps auparavant.

_C'est une étoile maintenant, elle veillera sur toi de là-haut, elle sera toujours là pour toi, pour nous._

Depuis ce même astre apparaissait souvent quand ils étaient de sortie le soir et c'est tout naturellement que Sarah l'avait associé à sa mère. C'était sa façon à elle de ressentir sa présence à ses côtés – ceci, et son cygne. Car malgré ses sourires et autres éclats de rire, elle lui manquait beaucoup. Killian se demandait souvent comment elle faisait pour rester si forte malgré son jeune âge et les épreuves qu'elle avait déjà dû surmonter (au vu du passé douloureux de ses parents, ce n'était pourtant pas si surprenant).

Des images de ce jour noir apparurent à l'esprit du pirate alors qu'il caressait doucement le dos de son enfant pour la rassurer (ou plutôt se rassurer lui-même ?).

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Il était retourné à leur appartement une fois son travail au port terminé et après avoir été chercher Sarah qui avait passé l'après-midi chez ses grand-parents. Durant tout le trajet, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, un poids dans sa poitrine qu'il ne pouvait expliquer et qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Même sa fille semblait le ressentir, elle aussi – d'habitude si bavarde, elle restait silencieuse et serrait fort ses doigts qu'elle tenait de sa petite main.

Une fois devant la porte de chez eux, il se rendit immédiatement compte que cette dernière était grande ouverte, ce qui n'était pas normal. C'est pourquoi il demanda à l'enfant de l'attendre bien sagement sur le pas, et de crier si elle avait un problème. Il viendrait la chercher bientôt.

Il entra la boule au ventre, et c'est alors qu'il vit.

Emma se tenait debout devant lui, les yeux grand ouverts et le souffle court. Un homme lui faisait face, un horrible sorcier inconnu qui venait de lui enfoncer une dague dans le corps. Lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçut Killian, il s'envola dans un nuage de fumée, un rictus victorieux sur les lèvres.

Le pirate resta quelques secondes interdit, ses yeux oscillant entre le visage de sa bien-aimée et son abdomen ensanglanté avant de se précipiter jusqu'à elle tandis que, privée de toutes ses forces, elle s'effondra sur le sol froid du salon. Il la rattrapa juste à temps.

Il voulut sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche pour appeler les secours mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha – il était trop tard, et elle voulait profiter pleinement de leurs derniers instants ensemble.

« Sarah… Où… où est-elle ? arriva-t-elle difficilement à articuler entre deux quintes de toux.

– Je lui ai dit d'attendre devant la porte quand j'ai vu qu'elle était ouverte. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Dis-lui que je l'aime de toutes mes forces, d'accord ? Que je veillerai toujours sur elle, d'où que je sois et qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle soit triste.

– Emma… fit d'une voix suppliante le brun, ne pouvant pas supporter les terribles adieux qui se cachaient derrière ces mots alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

– Chut, souffla l'intéressée en caressant maladroitement la joue de son compagnon d'une main pour le faire taire. Tout ira bien pour vous, j'en suis certaine. Je… je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se faisait de plus en plus lourde contre lui, il inspira un grand coup, embrassa son front et murmura :

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je n'aimerai que toi. »

Puis elle rendit son dernier souffle, étonnamment sereine entre ces bras qui avaient si souvent été sa véritable maison pendant toutes ces années.

Ce fut cet exact moment que Sarah choisit pour entrer dans la pièce à son tour, à la recherche de ses parents.

« Papa ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix des plus innocentes, sa peluche à la main. »

Killian se précipita à sa rencontre et la fit sortir de l'appartement sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui raconter pour lui expliquer que sa mère s'en était allée à tout jamais ?

_C'est une étoile maintenant, elle veillera sur toi de là-haut, elle sera toujours là pour toi, pour nous._

« Papa ? »

A nouveau ce fut la fillette qui sortit le pirate de ses cette fois-ci sombres pensées. Elle avait ses mains posées sur ses deux joues et le regardait d'un air grave alors que des larmes coulaient inconsciemment sur le visage du brun. Elle frotta son nez contre le sien, sachant pertinemment que c'était un geste qui le faisait toujours sourire puis enserra son cou de ses petits bras.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer Papa, le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton se voulant sévère (le même qu'Emma prenait parfois quand elle se retrouvait faussement énervée contre lui), Maman elle m'a toujours dit que j'étais plus jolie quand je souriais et je veux être jolie comme elle alors je fais ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Mais toi aussi, il faut que tu souries.

– Tu es jolie comme elle mon cœur, tu es jolie comme elle, répéta simplement son père en l'embrassant dans sa chevelure dorée, ses pleurs à présent complètement séchés – il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi faible devant Sarah, elle avait bien trop besoin de lui. »

Après plusieurs minutes à contempler les étoiles encore un petit moment pour se changer les idées, le froid commença à se faire ressentir, c'est pourquoi ils retournèrent main dans la main jusqu'à chez eux. Le brun changea sa fille et la coucha tendrement dans son lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et commença à s'éloigner pour la laisser dormir lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler.

« Papa ?

– Oui, chérie ?

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire sincère. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit Papa. »

Il quitta ensuite les lieux en fermant doucement la porte. Avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, il put entendre la voix de l'enfant à travers l'ouverture :

« Bonne nuit Maman, je t'aime. »

Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de l'imaginer en train de contempler les étoiles par la fenêtre tout en prononçant ces mots, son cygne posé tout contre son cœur. Son propre organe se serra fortement dans sa poitrine.

Elle l'épatait tellement. Si jeune mais si courageuse.

_Tout ira bien pour vous, j'en suis certaine._

Les paroles d'Emma résonnèrent alors à son esprit. Elle avait certainement raison.

Tant qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, ils ne pourraient que s'en sortir et faire en sorte d'apaiser la peine que cette perte avait causée dans leur vie.

* * *

**Parfois je me demande comment marche mon cerveau. C'est après la lecture d'un OS tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon entre Killian et sa fille que j'ai eu cette terrible idée. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais il fallait que je l'écrive pour me la sortir de la tête.  
**


	25. Henry

_**Attention, risque de spoilers 4x18 et 4x19 !**_

**Petit OS inspiré d'une conversation avec Hook972 (merci mate de me redonner l'envie d'écrire ;)), parce qu'elle a tout à fait raison : lorsque Emma sera en voyage à New-York avec Regina, qui s'occupera de Henry pendant leur absence si, comme elle l'a si bien expliqué lors du dernier épisode, elle n'a plus confiance en ses parents ?  
**

* * *

« Tout va bien, love ? »

Emma se trouvait aux côtés de son pirate, les yeux grands ouverts et sa main caressant distraitement son torse, perdue dans ses pensées tandis que ce dernier entourait sa taille de son bras valide.

A travers le hublot qui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur – ils se trouvaient à bord du _Jolly Roger_ – l'on pouvait apercevoir le reflet de la lune briller dans l'eau calme du port de Storybrooke, indiquant qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée.

Depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme avait pris ses quartiers sur le bateau, incapable de rester vivre chez Mary-Margareth et David après ce qu'ils lui avaient avoué sur son passé. Elle avait besoin de temps pour leur pardonner et Killian l'avait gentiment invitée en attendant.

A l'entente de la voix de son compagnon, elle releva ses irises émeraude dans sa direction.

« Je… ce n'est rien, répondit la blonde. Je pensais simplement à notre voyage pour New-York avec Regina.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous allez les retrouver, j'en suis certain. »

La blonde se contenta de se rapprocher davantage de l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa couche et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il avait toujours su trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer, quelque soit la situation à laquelle elle devait faire face.

Cependant, un doute persistait dans son esprit, qui ne concernait ni son ancienne amie Lily, ni Robin Hood ; elle s'inquiétait pour son fils. En effet, après son enlèvement par Cruella peu de temps auparavant, elle ne souhaitait pas que Henry se retrouve seul durant l'absence de ses mères et n'avait plus assez foi en ses parents pour le laisser sous leur surveillance.

Elle avait donc tout naturellement pensé à Killian, puisqu'elle savait que le garçon et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien et qu'il avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises quel bon beau-père il faisait.

« En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, se reprit Emma après un moment de silence.

– Qu'est-ce donc ? questionna le brun, sa curiosité à présent ébranlée.

– J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Henry pendant que nous serons parties, Regina et moi. »

Le pirate resta muet plusieurs secondes avant d'accepter, touché par cette preuve de confiance que lui faisait sa bien-aimée avec cette proposition. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait passer du temps seul avec l'adolescent (ils avaient fait de nombreuses escapades ensemble depuis le retour de sa mère et lui de New-York) mais il était heureux à chaque fois qu'il pouvait renouveler l'expérience. Il espérait sincèrement que son sentiment soit partagé.

Durant tout le reste de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se lève enfin, les deux amoureux restèrent couchés dans leur lit à simplement discuter et profiter de leurs derniers moments l'un avec l'autre avant de devoir se quitter pour quelques jours. Puis, lorsque l'heure du départ sonna, ils échangèrent un baiser avant qu'Emma ne le quitte pour rejoindre son amie à l'entrée de la ville comme il avait été convenu la veille.

« Sois prudente, Swan, s'exclama le brun alors qu'elle disparaissait petit à petit du champ de vision de son compagnon.

– Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi. »

Puis, se retournant pour lui faire face une ultime fois, elle ajouta accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu :

« Je suis une survivante. N'oublie pas Henry ce soir ! »

* * *

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Killian attendait patiemment à l'arrêt de bus de son beau-fils que celui-ci n'arrive, comme le lui avait demandé plus tôt la jeune femme. Il avait passé la journée entière en compagnie de Smee à ranger et nettoyer son navire afin qu'il soit le plus présentable possible pour y accueillir le garçon.

Quand ce dernier descendit du véhicule, son sac à dos porté à bout de bras, il lança d'abord un regard suspicieux au brun avant de s'approcher de lui et le questionner :

« Killian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Tes mères ne t'ont donc pas prévenu ? parut surpris l'intéressé. C'est moi qui suis en charge de ta garde durant leur absence.

– Il faut croire qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps, nous nous sommes dit au revoir rapidement ce matin. »

Le plus jeune sourit au pirate puis reprit sa marche en direction du centre-ville.

« Alors… qu'as-tu prévu comme programme pour cette fin de journée ? demanda finalement Henry d'un ton enthousiaste en se retournant vers son beau-père qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui.

– Que dirais-tu d'aller mettre en pratique sur le _Jolly Roger_ ce que je t'ai appris la dernière fois que nous sommes partis naviguer ?

– Ton bateau est de retour à Storybrooke ?! C'est génial ! s'exclama l'adolescent à l'entente de cette nouvelle, visiblement ravi.

– Aye. Mais avant cela : goûter chez _Granny's_, et devoirs. J'ai promis à Emma que je vérifierais que tu travailles bien même lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. »

Le garçon poussa un soupir de mécontentement puis essaya d'imiter le regard de chien battu de Killian pour l'amadouer – celui auquel sa mère ne résistait jamais, d'après ce dont il avait pu se rendre compte au fil des semaines – sans grand succès. Il se résigna alors et prit la direction du petit hôtel-restaurant tout en racontant sa journée au brun, sa bonne humeur à nouveau retrouvée.

Ils partagèrent donuts et chocolats chauds à la cannelle assis à une table tous les deux puis, quand Henry eut finit de réviser ses cours, ils quittèrent les lieux et rejoignirent le port. Ils montèrent sans tarder à bord du navire du pirate. Celui-ci leva l'ancre et le dirigea à travers les eaux afin de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan avant de laisser le plus jeune conduire à son tour.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la vitesse étonnamment rapide du _Jolly Roger_ mais il en prit finalement les commandes plutôt facilement. Il avait visiblement bien retenu les leçons que lui avait donné Killian par le passé. Ils prirent leur repas du soir sur le pont puis rentrèrent à la nuit tombée, fatigués mais enchantés de leur promenade en mer.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester dormir ici ? demanda innocemment le garçon alors qu'il rendait le gouvernail à l'autre homme.

– Bien sûr, répliqua ce dernier en souriant – il était véritablement ravi de voir que le fils de la femme de sa vie l'avait totalement accepté parmi eux et semblait prendre plaisir à passer du temps en sa compagnie. »

Tous deux descendirent alors dans les quartiers du capitaine afin d'attraper quelques couvertures et oreillers pour qu'ils puissent contempler confortablement les étoiles avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand Henry retira la couette de la couche, il fit par le même temps tomber une chemise qu'il ramassa aussitôt pour la remettre à sa place. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'observa d'un peu plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait entre ses doigts un vêtement de femme, et pas n'importe laquelle : sa mère.

Il se retourna vivement dans la direction du brun pour lui demander une explication. Tout en tendant l'habit devant lui pour accentuer ses paroles, il demanda :

« Ma mère a passé la nuit ici ? »

Les joues de Killian virèrent au rouge lorsqu'il rencontra le regard interrogateur de son beau-fils. Gêné, il se gratta nerveusement le derrière de l'oreille ; il pensait le garçon au courant de ce « détail », même s'il était vrai qu'il avait passé les dernières nuits chez Regina…

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de répondre quoi que ce soit (de toute façon, son attitude valait plus que le moindre mot) puisque l'adolescent posa une autre question, d'une voix qui paraissait quelque peu inquiète cette fois :

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va leur pardonner un jour ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser la nature du « ils » dont il faisait référence – le pirate comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Mary-Margareth et David. Il s'approcha alors du plus jeune et mit sa main valide sur son épaule, voulant ainsi le rassurer du mieux possible. Il semblait vraiment bouleversé par la situation dans laquelle sa famille se trouvait actuellement.

« Il lui faudra du temps, mais elle leur pardonnera, j'en suis certain. »

Ceci sembla rassurer quelque peu le garçon, puisqu'il lança un timide sourire à Killian avant de changer de sujet et lui proposer de monter observer les étoiles, ce qu'ils firent. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance car, en cette soirée de printemps, le ciel sans nuage se prêtait parfaitement à une telle activité.

Alors qu'ils venaient de trouver la constellation du Cygne – c'était toujours celle qu'ils recherchaient en premier –, la tête de chacun d'eux confortablement reposée sur leurs bras croisées et les yeux rivés droit devant eux, Henry lança un furtif regard à son beau-père avant de s'exclamer :

« Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis content que tu fasses à présent partie de la famille. Je t'ai peut-être affirmé le contraire quand j'étais sous l'emprise du _Shattered Sight_, mais je t'apprécie vraiment. »

Le pirate crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur face à cette déclaration du garçon. Jamais il ne lui avait fait part de tels aveux. Jamais il ne lui avait déclaré qu'il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Il était comme sa mère, après tout : il ne faisait pas souvent part de ses sentiments aux autres.

« Moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, fut-il simplement capable de répliquer. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment dehors, muets, jusqu'à ce que le froid commence à s'emparer de leur corps. Ils décidèrent alors qu'il était temps de rentrer et partirent donc se coucher confortablement dans les quartiers de Killian, lui par terre et son beau-fils bien installé dans son lit.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et une routine s'installa peu à peu entre les deux garçons, jusqu'au matin où Henry reçut un appel de ses mères pour le prévenir qu'elles reviendraient à Storybrooke dans la journée en compagnie de Lily et Robin, qu'elles avaient finalement retrouvés, non sans peine. Il informa immédiatement Killian de la nouvelle, qui fut réjouit de l'apprendre : sa Swan lui avait terriblement manqué.

Ils étaient un samedi, l'adolescent n'avait donc pas école. C'est pourquoi le pirate et lui passèrent la journée entière à rendre le _Jolly Roger_ à nouveau présentable afin d'accueillir Emma comme il se devait – il faut dire qu'entre leurs nombreuses batailles d'oreillers ainsi que leurs pique-nique sur le pont, ils avaient mis beaucoup de désordre dans le navire.

Ils finirent juste à temps, au moment où Emma leur envoya un message leur expliquant qu'elle venait de franchir la frontière de la ville. Ils quittèrent donc rapidement le port pour rejoindre le centre-ville : ils avaient prévu de se retrouver devant le _Granny's_ pour ensuite partager un repas tous ensemble pour fêter leur retour chez eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la coccinelle jaune de la blonde était déjà garée dans l'allée et les trois amis ainsi qu'une brunette – certainement l'amie d'enfance dont le pirate avait si souvent entendu parler – se trouvaient devant celle-ci, perdus dans leur conversation, à tel point qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement leur présence.

Ce fut Regina qui les vit la première. Son visage s'illumina à nouveau entièrement dès lors que son regard rencontra celui de son fils. Elle quitta alors le groupe formé autour du véhicule et s'approcha des deux bruns pour prendre Henry dans ses bras.

Killian, lui, rejoignit à son tour Emma, qui se trouvait en pleine conversation avec l'inconnue. Elle se tourna dans sa direction et lui lança un grand sourire avant de se loger confortablement contre lui. Instinctivement, son compagnon entoura tendrement sa taille de son crochet et de sa main valide.

Se sentant soudainement de trop, Lily s'éloigna quelque peu des deux amoureux pour les laisser profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Une fois seuls, ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser puis la blonde laissa sa tête se reposer contre le torse du pirate, exténuée par l'aventure qu'elle venait de vivre à New-York.

« Tout s'est bien passé avec Henry ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés en direction de ceux d'un bleu intense de Killian et arborant un rictus heureux au bord des lèvres.

– Parfaitement. Je crois qu'il a apprécié autant que moi ces quelques jours passés ensemble. »

La jeune femme lança un rapide regard en direction de son fils et ne put que s'apercevoir que son pirate avait raison, voyant l'air épanoui et excité du garçon. Elle n'en avait cependant pas douté une seule seconde.

Ensuite le brun raconta dans le plus de détails possibles ce qu'il s'était passé à Storybrooke durant l'absence d'Emma et Regina, puis ce fut au tour de cette dernière de lui parler de leur voyage qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.

« En tout cas… pas une journée n'est passée sans que je ne pense à toi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, conclut-elle son récit avec une pointe de malice dans la voix, faisant écho à cette phrase que l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer lui avait un jour prononcée avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour ce qu'ils croyaient à l'époque être l'éternité – ce temps lui paraissait si lointain à présent, tant de choses avaient changées entre eux depuis.

– Bien, répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu m'as toi aussi énormément manqué. »

Ils échangèrent un petit rire complice avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, heureux d'avoir retrouvé cette sensation au plus profond d'eux-même qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient l'un avec l'autre et qui les faisaient se sentir plus vivants que jamais.

Henry vint les déranger dans leur calme pour prendre à son tour sa mère dans ses bras, lui aussi visiblement ravi qu'elle soit de retour parmi eux puis, comme il commençait à ressentir la faim tordre son estomac, il proposa aux autres d'entrer dans le _Granny's_, ce que tout le monde accepta joyeusement, eux aussi affamés.

Ils passèrent la soirée à se raconter chacun leurs histoires, le plus jeune d'entre eux ne cessant d'insister sur le fait qu'il avait passé de merveilleuses journées aux côtés de Killian. Ainsi, tous installés autour d'un bon plat à rire et partager différents anecdotes sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu loin des uns et des autres, ils avaient tout l'air d'une vraie famille.


	26. Pretending

**AU dans notre monde : Killian est le témoin de son frère pour son mariage et demande à Emma, son amie depuis de longues années, de l'accompagner.**

**(Je n'ai assisté qu'à un seul mariage dans ma vie, alors désolée d'avance pour les possibles incohérences et inventions par rapport à la réalité.)**

**A la base, j'étais partie pour écrire un simple OS qui ne devait pas dépasser les 1000-2000 mots et finalement je me suis un peu (beaucoup) emballée ahah…**

* * *

Killian se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement des Swan avec la boule au ventre. Pour la première fois depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient avec Emma, il stressait à l'idée de la voir.

En effet, quelques semaines auparavant, il lui avait demandé d'être sa partenaire pour le mariage de son frère qui se déroulait le lendemain dans une petite ville du Maine, à plusieurs heures de route de chez eux.

Lui qui avait pour réputation auprès de sa famille d'être le genre de garçon à enchaîner les conquêtes, il souhaitait, afin d'éviter les disputes à ce sujet, leur faire croire qu'il avait (enfin) rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il entretenait une relation des plus sérieuses. Et qui mieux que sa meilleure amie pour endosser ce rôle ?

Personne à part Liam ne la connaissait puisqu'il avait déménagé loin des siens depuis longtemps et ne les voyait que très peu lors de grandes occasions telles que celle-ci. Elle représentait donc la parfaite excuse.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder sa montre – ils devaient arriver avant vingt heures à l'auberge dans laquelle il avait réservé une chambre pour passer le week-end – puis frappa enfin pour faire part de sa présence aux propriétaires des lieux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

« Killian ! s'écria une voix tandis qu'une masse blonde venait se jeter à son cou. »

Le garçon resserra son étreinte autour de la taille d'Emma et ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'éloigner pour se faire face. Ils se sourirent, visiblement enchantés de se retrouver. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne l'attrape par le bras et ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

« Viens, il faut que je te demande ton avis sur quelque chose avant de partir, justifia-t-elle son geste devant son air interrogateur. »

Le brun eut à peine le temps de saluer David et Mary-Margareth d'un bref signe de la main puisque Emma l'obligea à se dépêcher de monter les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui suffit de remarquer les trois robes de couleur différente – une rouge, une bleue clair et une rose pâle – disposées sur son lit pour comprendre ce que voulait son amie.

Ses suspicions furent bien vite confirmées car la blonde les attrapa toutes en même temps et se plaça devant lui, l'air quelque peu gêné (il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable quand elle faisait cette tête-là). Une à une elle les positionna par-dessus ses vêtements pour donner une idée du résultat final une fois portée puis questionna Killian :

« Je ne suis jamais allée à un mariage avant aujourd'hui et tu connais mieux ton frère que moi alors… laquelle irait le mieux selon toi ?

– Tout te va, love, répondit le garçon accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Mais s'il faut vraiment que je choisisse, je dirai la rouge. Tu seras à couper le souffle dans cette robe. »

La jeune fille rougit quelque peu face à ce compliment avant de le remercier et de ranger dans son armoire les habits qu'elle n'utiliserait pas. Elle mit ensuite le reste de ses affaires dans son sac, prête à partir.

Les deux amis descendirent alors pour s'en aller.

« Fais bien attention à ma fille, fit d'un ton se voulant menaçant le père de cette dernière.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas se trouver entre de meilleures mains que les miennes ! répliqua le brun, amusé ; il avait à présent l'habitude des taquineries de David à son égard.

– Nous n'en doutons pas une seule seconde, ajouta la mère de famille, un rictus rieur aux lèvres tout en attrapant son mari par le bras. Amusez-vous bien, surtout. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tous chaleureusement puis se quittèrent, laissant les jeunes prendre la route. Ils avaient un long trajet qui les attendait avant d'arriver à Storybrooke, leur lieu de rendez-vous avec les mariés et les autres convives.

La première demi-heure se passa tranquillement, remplie de conversations sur la vie de chacun d'entre eux. Ils savaient toujours de quoi parler ensemble et n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais soudain, Killian aborda le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis le matin-même :

« Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas de te faire passer pour ma petite-amie auprès de ma famille durant tout le week-end ?

– Absolument pas, affirma la blonde d'une voix sûre. Tant que je peux t'aider, je suis ravie de le faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une réelle torture que de faire semblant d'être la copine du fameux Killian Jones, celui dont le corps fait rêver bon nombre de filles ! »

L'intéressé roula exagérément des yeux tout en éclatant de rire. Même si elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord (il était plutôt beau garçon et avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il pouvait susciter auprès de certaines personnes) il était toujours gêné lorsqu'elle lui faisait de telles remarques. C'est pourquoi rapidement il se mit à parler d'autre chose et ils ne virent ainsi pas le temps passer jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le Maine.

Ils se rendirent directement au _Granny's_, la petite auberge-restaurant dans laquelle ils avaient réservé une chambre pour deux nuits afin de récupérer leurs clés. Ils furent accueillis par une femme d'un certain âge qui les salua chaleureusement et leur souhaita la bienvenue dans leur petite ville.

Les deux amis, après avoir discuté quelques instants avec elle, s'installèrent à une table pour manger. Ils furent servis par une demoiselle aux cheveux aux reflets rouges qui ne portait qu'un mini-short laissant apercevoir ses longues et fines jambes.

Lorsqu'elle déposa son plat devant Killian, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et se présenta :

« Je suis Ruby Lucas, la petite-fille de la propriétaire des lieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, je ferai en sorte de vous satisfaire du mieux que je peux. »

Ce dernier, quelque peu mal-à-l'aise devant la proximité que la dénommée Ruby avait installé entre eux, répondit timidement à son sourire tout en se raclant la gorge. Emma, à qui cette scène ne plaisait pas du tout, attrapa tout à coup la main du garçon face à elle et enserra leurs doigts ensemble pour faire comprendre à l'autre jeune fille qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie avant de répliquer d'un ton froid :

« Merci, nous y penserons. »

La brune lui lança alors un regard noir avant de retourner derrière le comptoir, visiblement déçue.

« Jalouse, Swan ? plaisanta son ami une fois de nouveaux seuls et tranquilles.

– Non, s'expliqua l'intéressée, c'est juste que si nous voulons paraître crédibles en tant que couple devant ta famille demain, autant s'y prendre dès maintenant et le faire aussi croire aux habitants de cette ville.

– Merci, en tout cas. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me dévorer des yeux à force de me fixer comme ça… »

Le dîner se termina sans autre incident et dans la bonne humeur retrouvée. Quand ils eurent fini, ils rejoignirent leur voiture pour rassembler leurs affaires et les ranger dans leur chambre puis, une fois ceci fait, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se promener dans Storybrooke à la nuit tombée pour découvrir cet endroit qu'ils n'avaient jamais visité auparavant.

C'était la bourgade d'origine de la future femme de Liam, voilà pourquoi ils avaient décidé de s'y marier. De plus, eux ainsi que la plupart des invités n'habitaient qu'à seulement quelques kilomètres des lieux, ce qui les arrangeait beaucoup. Killian et Emma étaient sûrement les seuls à devoir arriver avec un jour d'avance pour être certains de ne pas rater la cérémonie.

Malgré la douceur de cette soirée d'été, les rues étaient plutôt calmes ; les deux jeunes gens ne croisèrent que de rares personnes sur leur chemin, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils appréciaient fortement leur solitude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, ils s'assirent sur un banc afin de contempler l'horizon devant eux et les eaux apaisantes de la mer sur laquelle se reflétait la lune. Ils ne parlaient pas, profitant ainsi pleinement de la beauté du paysage et c'est tout naturellement que la blonde, au bout d'un certain temps, laissa se reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon et se blottit contre lui lorsque le vent vint la refroidir quelque peu.

Ce dernier lança un bref regard dans sa direction tout en espérant qu'elle ne sente pas son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans la sienne et fermait les yeux pour se reposer. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de cette proximité, puisqu'elle s'était toujours comportée de cette manière avec lui.

Elle lui avait d'ailleurs avoué une fois qu'il était le seul avec qui elle se permettait d'être si proche, rejetant toute forme d'affection d'autres personnes de peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé après la mauvaise expérience qu'elle avait vécue par le passé. Avec lui tout était différent, puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait aidée à s'en sortir.

Tout à coup, alors que Killian s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux à son tour pour profiter de l'instant, son amie releva la tête, un air de détresse dans le regard. Elle le fixa intensément, puis le questionna, inquiète :

« Est-ce que tu crois que l'on va devoir danser ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce genre de tradition où les mariés ouvrent le bal avec une valse ou je ne sais quoi et qu'ensuite tous les couples doivent suivre leurs pas ? Car si c'est le cas, je ne sais absolument pas comment ça se danse, et je vais avoir l'air ridicule… _Nous_ allons avoir l'air ridicule, par ma faute. »

Amusé qu'un simple détail tel que celui-ci puisse alarmer à ce point Emma, il se leva et lui sourit, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit.

« Je peux t'apprendre, si tu le souhaites.

– Je… tu veux dire ici, maintenant ? En plein milieu de la ville ?

– Oui. »

Puis, à ces mots, il attrapa son bras et la fit se mettre debout à son tour. Il la rapprocha de lui, positionna l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche et l'autre contre sa paume puis, plantant ses irises azur dans les siennes, il murmura :

« Il n'y a qu'une seule règle : choisis un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait. »

Il la dirigea ensuite sur le port, fredonnant un air de musique pour accompagner leurs pas d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus affirmés et coordonnés. Pendant de longues minutes, ils se mouvèrent ensemble sans jamais se quitter des yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, comme si plus rien ne comptait à part l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un seul corps bercé par la mélodie. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi connectés, aussi sereins qu'en cet instant qu'ils partageaient avec bonheur.

Lorsque le brun fit tourner sa partenaire autour de lui pour le dernier mouvement, cette dernière ne put retenir un éclat de rire, entraînant le garçon avec elle. Ils durent s'arrêter afin de reprendre leur souffle.

« Et voilà, tu sais comment danser à présent, affirma Killian une fois calmé.

– C'est parce que j'ai le meilleur des professeurs ! répondit d'un ton enthousiaste la jeune fille, essayant par la même occasion de cacher la déception sur son visage que cette valse soit déjà terminée et de refouler au plus profond d'elle-même la sensation qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre durant celle-ci. »

Mais tous deux l'avaient parfaitement ressentie. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer se coucher et s'installèrent dans leur lit qu'ils devaient partager, ils restèrent le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre, évitant tout contact physique afin de ne pas empirer les choses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, pourtant…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Killian fut, comme à son habitude, le premier réveillé aux aurores.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et appréhendait la journée qui l'attendait en compagnie d'Emma. La soirée de la veille avait fait ressortir de façon encore plus vivace des sentiments à son égard qu'il avait essayé de chasser à de nombreuses reprises dans les bras d'une autre, en vain.

Maintenant que le grand jour était arrivé, il se rendait compte de la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve de lui demander de se faire passer pour sa petite-amie alors qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps. De toutes les filles avec qui il avait partagé une nuit, il en aurait facilement trouvé une qui aurait été ravie de jouer le jeu pour un week-end. Il avait pourtant fallu qu'il choisisse Emma.

Peut-être avait-il au fond de lui espéré qu'elle ait le même déclic qu'il avait eu des mois plus tôt, se rendant ainsi compte qu'elle ressentait peut-être des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement jamais pourrait l'aider à passer à autre chose et s'ouvrir à de nouvelles rencontres. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement souhaité partager ce moment si important dans la vie de son frère, et donc de la sienne, avec la personne à qui il tenait le plus en ce monde malgré les conséquences sur son cœur. Peut-être…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour retrouver ses esprits. Avant de sortir de sous les couvertures pour rejoindre la douche – il voulait pouvoir se préparer avant que la blonde ne se réveille, sachant qu'elle allait passer beaucoup plus de temps dans la salle de bain que lui – il la contempla un instant, si belle et angélique lorsqu'elle était ainsi endormie. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui la fit frisonner dans ses rêves, puis se leva enfin.

Il sortit de la pièce au même moment où Emma ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit quand elle le vit puis se releva sur ses coudes pour le contempler dans son costume de témoin.

« On devrait assister à des mariages plus souvent, fit-elle sans prendre la peine de le saluer. Ce costume te va très bien.

– Je suis encore plus irrésistible que d'habitude, c'est ça ? répondit le garçon en riant pour la taquiner.

– C'est ça. »

Le ton des plus sérieux qu'employa la jeune fille, comme si elle se faisait une réflexion à elle-même alors qu'elle baissait le regard, dérouta quelque peu Killian qui la dévisagea un instant, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de la prévenir qu'il allait leur chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner le temps qu'elle se change. Elle ne se fit pas prier et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand il revint avec un plateau de croissants et chocolats chauds (avec de la cannelle, comme elle aimait tant le boire), il manqua de le renverser devant la beauté de la blonde face à lui. Il se félicitait intérieurement de lui avoir fait choisir la robe rouge, qui lui allait parfaitement et mettait son corps en valeur. Il en était certain, après la mariée, elle serait la plus belle de l'assemblée.

« Tu es… magnifique, Swan… arriva-t-il simplement à bégayer au bout de quelques secondes, totalement ébloui et incapable de détacher son regard d'elle. »

Cette dernière le remercia en rougissant puis s'approcha de lui pour prendre son repas. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et mangèrent en silence. Ils avaient du temps devant eux puisqu'il n'était pas trop tard dans la matinée et qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec les autres devant la mairie à onze heures. C'est pourquoi, quand ils eurent terminé et après avoir discuté un moment au bar avec la propriétaire des lieux, le shérif de la ville – un certain Graham – et Ruby qui se trouvait finalement bien plus agréable que ce que les deux amis avaient d'abord imaginé, ils partirent se balader à nouveau dans les alentours.

Ils arrivèrent main dans la main à l'endroit prévu avec une demi-heure d'avance, prêts à jouer la comédie. Liam, ainsi que quelques autres convives, étaient déjà présents devant le bâtiment. Ils les accueillirent avec joie.

Le grand brun fut le premier à s'approcher d'eux. Il prit son frère dans ses bras tout en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, sincèrement heureux de le voir. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours été très proches, même s'ils se voyaient à présent bien moins souvent que ce qu'ils souhaitaient, puisque le plus vieux avait dû élever son cadet après la mort de leur mère et l'abandon de leur père à leur propre sort. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Liam tourna son regard en direction d'Emma.

« Content que tu sois venue, la salua-t-il tout en l'étreignant à son tour (eux aussi se connaissaient depuis longtemps et s'appréciaient réellement). »

Puis il ajouta en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

« Content aussi que mon frère ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien. »

Tout comme il était le seul au courant des sentiments de Killian à l'égard de la jeune fille, le bouclé était aussi le seul à connaître le secret de leur romance fictive. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de dissuader son frère, pensant que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais avait dû se résigner devant son entêtement. Il savait à quel point les dires de sa famille à propos de ses (trop) nombreuses histoires d'un soir qu'ils qualifiaient comme étant liées au manque d'amour qu'il avait dû ressentir durant son enfance pouvait le blesser et l'énerver. Il ne voulait donc pas gâcher la fête à cause de pareilles absurdités.

Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer qu'il ne cessait d'enchaîner les conquêtes car la seule personne dont il ne serait jamais amoureux le considérerait toujours simplement comme un ami et qu'il ne voulait ainsi pas briser le cœur d'une fille qui finirait par s'attacher à lui alors qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à une autre en sa présence. Ils ne comprendraient pas, tenteraient de lui faire croire qu'au contraire, entretenir une véritable relation lui permettrait de l'oublier et de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait de la même façon en retour. Mais lui savait que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

C'est pourquoi il avait mis en place ce plan de fausse idylle qu'il comptait bien mettre à exécution maintenant qu'il s'approchait de ses tantes et autres amis de son frère et sa belle-sœur pour leur dire bonjour tandis que Liam et Emma étaient restés en retrait à discuter.

Il eut à peine le temps de les embrasser un à un que déjà différentes questions à l'égard de cette jolie blonde dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors fusèrent de tous côtés.

« Qui est cette jeune fille avec qui tu es venu ? La magie du grand amour aurait-elle enfin frappé notre cher petit Killian ?

– Elle s'appelle Emma. C'est ma petite-amie. »

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe auprès des personnes autour de lui. Anna, l'une de ses tantes, se jeta à son cou dans un élan d'enthousiasme et le pria de lui expliquer l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps !

Cependant le garçon n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit puisque l'intéressée se rapprocha du petit groupe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit son ami par le bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de lancer un joyeux « bonjour » à l'assemblée. Il n'eut fallut pas plus pour que les sœurs de la mère de Killian ne la harcèlent d'interrogations auxquelles elle prit un malin plaisir à répondre, donnant le plus de détails possibles, ce qui amusa grandement le brun à ses côtés.

Les conversations continuèrent ainsi bon train jusqu'à ce que tout le monde n'arrive enfin. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Killian avaient plus ou moins la même réaction lorsqu'ils rencontraient Emma ; d'abord étonnés, puis contents qu'il ait enfin trouvé l'amour, le vrai, ce qui avait le don de le mettre mal-à-l'aise. La jeune fille, pourtant, semblait s'amuser à feindre leur couple, ce qui finit par le détendre quelque peu. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle ne regrette d'avoir accepté une fois mise en situation auprès des siens… Mais au contraire, elle avait l'air plutôt heureuse d'enfin rencontrer la famille de son meilleur ami.

Un peu avant onze heures, une femme brune qui se présenta comme étant Regina Mills, la maire de la ville, fit son apparition et proposa aux convives de prendre place dans le bâtiment puisque la mariée n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le garçon étant l'un des témoins du mariage, lui ainsi que sa partenaire furent placés dans les premiers rangs, juste devant Liam qui se tenait debout à fixer la porte d'entrée avec insistance.

Ils n'eurent en effet pas à patienter longtemps car une musique retentit entre les murs de la grande pièce dès lors que tout le monde fut assis. Apparut alors la silhouette d'une jeune blonde dans sa longue et magnifique robe blanche, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, accompagnée par son père. Elle était absolument resplendissante, à tel point que des larmes menacèrent de couler le long des joues de son futur mari et que sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous le choc.

Elle se plaça aux côtés du bouclé alors que Regina commençait son discours. Ils échangèrent leurs vœux, les témoins apportèrent les alliances puis ils scellèrent leur union par un baiser des plus passionnés.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme, conclut la cérémonie la maire. »

Quand Emma tourna un instant son regard en direction de son ami, elle aperçut que des pleurs d'émotion roulaient sur son visage émerveillé par la scène qui se présentait à lui. Il était si heureux pour son grand frère !

Devant cette image de lui qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vue, elle sentit son cœur se serrer quelque peu. Instinctivement, elle enserra leurs doigts ensemble et il planta en retour ses irises mouillées dans les siennes tout en lui souriant à travers ses larmes de joie.

Une fois les papiers de mariage signés, le couple quitta les lieux suivis de près par leurs invités sous une pluie de pétales de roses blanches et le bruit des cloches de la grande horloge du centre-ville.

Ils partagèrent un pique-nique tous ensemble au bord de la plage puis se séparèrent en début d'après-midi. Seule les personnes les plus proches des jeunes mariés avaient ensuite rendez-vous le soir-même dans un grand restaurant, le _Tiana's Palace_, qu'ils avaient réservé pour l'occasion puisqu'il possédait une piste de danse à l'étage, l'endroit parfait pour fêter leur union comme il se devait.

Killian et Emma rentrèrent à leur chambre d'hôte pour se reposer puis rejoignirent les autres quelques heures plus tard. Ils furent placés à la même table que Liam, sa femme, l'autre témoin et quelques personnes de leur famille respective. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse puis quand ils eurent terminé et afin de faire une pause en attendant le gâteau, ils montèrent à l'étage.

Comme l'avait craint la blonde la veille, le bal fut ouvert par une valse menée par le couple phare de la journée. Cependant, guidée par son ami, elle ne s'inquiétait cette fois-ci plus de paraître ridicule aux yeux des autres, reproduisant les pas qu'il lui avait appris sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Il l'entraîna à travers la pièce, à travers les autres personnes présentes, mais elle ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait même pas. Il était le seul qui comptait pour elle en cet instant, le seul sur qui elle se concentrait. Il l'avait toujours été. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle se sentait si bien entre ces bras.

Malheureusement après quelques minutes la musique s'arrêta et ils durent se séparer, ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle dut alors faire face aux sentiments qui avaient pris part de son corps alors qu'elle se trouvait collée tout contre Killian. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle sensation s'emparait d'elle en sa présence et que certaines idées venaient embrumer son esprit, mais elles étaient cependant de plus en plus fortes et répétées depuis quelques temps. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, ni ce que cela voulait dire.

Ou du moins, elle se gardait bien de le faire, enfouissant à chaque fois le tout au plus profond d'elle-même.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur place main dans la main pour reprendre leur souffle quelques minutes après la danse qu'ils venaient de partager, Anna s'approcha d'eux et s'exclama :

« Je vous ai regardé tous les deux pendant que vous dansiez… Les regards que vous vous lanciez, j'avais l'impression de me revoir avec Kristoff au début de notre relation ! Vous avez l'air si complices. Est-ce que vous avez pensé au mariage, vous aussi ? Ça ne te donne pas des envies de voir ton frère aussi heureux et épanoui, Killian ?

– C'est un peu tôt pour parler de mariage, tu ne penses pas ? rétorqua l'intéressé en se grattant derrière l'oreille, signe qu'il était gêné par la question. Après tout, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques mois, même si nous nous connaissons depuis bien plus longtemps.

– Rien n'est jamais trop tôt lorsqu'il s'agit de la bonne personne. Ton oncle et moi en sommes le parfait exemple. Et il suffit de vous voir pour se rendre compte que c'est aussi votre cas. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux suite aux paroles de sa tante, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle avait raison sur une chose : Emma était la bonne personne pour lui, il le savait depuis un moment déjà. Mais était-il le bon pour elle ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de s'excuser auprès de la rousse, prétextant que tous deux avaient soif, pour s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolé de t'infliger ce genre de discours, s'excusa-t-il auprès de son amie quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, ça doit être gênant. Mais ma tante a toujours été du genre à croire au coup de foudre, aux âmes-sœurs et autres absurdités de ce genre.

– Parce que tu n'y crois pas, toi ?

– Et toi ? lui retourna-t-il sa question en plantant son regard dans le sien. »

Ils se dévisagèrent de façon insistante et en silence pendant de longues secondes avant que Killian ne soit le premier à détourner les yeux, incapable de le soutenir davantage. Emma sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais fut coupée dans son élan par deux enfants qui accoururent en direction du brun et s'accrochèrent à chacune de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« Killy ! crièrent-ils d'une même voix. »

Ce dernier s'accroupit face à eux pour être à leur hauteur et ébouriffa leurs cheveux en souriant, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

« Comment vont mes petits cousins préférés ? leur demanda-t-il alors.

– Tu nous as manqué ! Viens danser avec nous ! »

Puis, à ces mots, sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Astrid et Oskar – c'était le nom des faux jumeaux d'Anna et Kristoff – le prirent par les mains et l'entraînèrent au milieu de la piste. Tous trois formèrent une ronde et se déhanchèrent au rythme de la musique en s'amusant.

Emma contempla la scène de loin. Elle savait que Killian avait une véritable passion pour les enfants et que ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Elle en avait la preuve avec son propre jeune frère, Neal, à chaque fois qu'il venait passer du temps chez elle. Le garçon l'avait adopté dès leur première rencontre, peu de temps après sa naissance. Il le considérait même comme son « grand frère dans son cœur » d'après ses dires.

« Est-ce que vous aimez les enfants, Emma ? »

Une voix sortit brutalement la jeune fille de ses songes. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'Elsa se trouvait à ses côtés, le regard rivé dans la même direction qu'elle et la même expression d'émerveillement sur le visage.

« Oui, beaucoup. J'ai un frère de seulement cinq ans dont je suis très proche. Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

– Parce que le rêve de Killian a toujours été de former une grande famille. Il n'en a jamais vraiment eu, vous savez.

– Je sais… »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux blondes. Emma se sentait vraiment mal-à-l'aise dans cette situation. Elle qui avait trouvé ce jeu de rôle plaisant au départ se sentait à présent dépassée par les paroles de chacune des personnes qui se souciaient du bonheur de son meilleur ami et pensaient qu'il l'avait trouvé en sa personne. Car elles avaient toutes raison : il méritait de tomber amoureux et surtout, d'être pleinement heureux. Et une petite voix au fond d'elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle aurait finalement peut-être aimé que toute cette comédie soit réelle, qu'elle n'ait pas à mentir sur la nature de leur relation qui commençait à lui plaire…

Elle fut cependant ramenée à l'instant présent par Killian et ses cousins qui se jetèrent d'un même geste sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse au passage. Ils l'entraînèrent ensuite, ainsi qu'Elsa, avec eux pour prendre part à la fête et les empêcher de rester seules dans leur coin.

La soirée continua sans encombre, entre les rires et la bonne humeur de chacun. Souvent les proches du brun vinrent lui demander quand est-ce que son tour allait arriver pour le mariage ou complimenter les deux amis sur le si beau couple qu'ils formaient. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à répondre à ces personnes, mais tentèrent du mieux qu'ils purent de faire bonne figure. Ils profitèrent malgré tout pleinement du bon temps qu'ils passaient.

Mais alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement éloignés du reste des invités, Tink – la femme de Liam – vint les déranger dans leur conversation.

« Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter un moment ? demanda-t-elle à Emma d'une voix chaleureuse. Mon désormais beau-frère va bien accepter de partager au moins une danse avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Avec plaisir ! répliqua l'intéressé en souriant. »

A ces mots il se leva et suivit la jeune femme, laissant la blonde à nouveau seule. Elle ne le resta cependant pas longtemps puisque Liam s'assit à ses côtés en lui tendant un verre de champagne et une part de gâteau qu'ils venaient de couper.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

– C'est une très bonne soirée, merci pour l'invitation. C'est le premier mariage auquel j'assiste, et je ne suis vraiment pas déçue.

– Ravi de l'entendre, mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler. Votre mensonge, comment ça se passe ?

– C'est… compliqué. »

Emma baissa un instant les yeux, avant de les relever et de planter son regard dans celui du marié. Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint au dernier moment, c'est pourquoi le bouclé tenta de la faire parler :

« Comment ça, « compliqué » ?

– Toutes ces personnes qui nous disent que l'on va bien ensemble, qui nous demandent quand est-ce que nous allons nous marier, qui se soucient du bonheur de Killian et paraissent si heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un… C'est difficile à gérer lorsque l'on sait que ce n'est pas vrai, expliqua-t-elle. Il mérite tellement tout ça pourtant.

– Tu le mérites aussi, tu sais. »

La jeune fille le dévisagea avec un timide rictus tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il était vrai qu'elle qui avait fui l'amour depuis ses dernières relations qui avaient mal terminé se sentait presque capable de vouloir le vivre à nouveau après un week-end tel que celui-ci. Mais pas avec n'importe qui…

« Emma, j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez avec mon frère, il est clair que vous ne vous comportez pas comme de simples amis, rôle que vous avez à tenir ou pas. Je suis certain que si vous n'aviez pas inventé cette romance fictive entre vous, la moitié des invités aurait de toute manière pensé que vous étiez en couple sans même que vous ayez besoin de le préciser. Et je pense que si faire semblant est si compliqué pour toi, c'est parce que tu commences à te rendre compte que j'ai peut-être raison et que tu l'aimes un peu plus que ce que tu ne le crois, ce qui te fait peur, à cause de ce que tu as vécu par le passé. Tu devrais vous laisser une chance pourtant. Parce que tu connais mon frère, il ne veut que ton bien. Et que je serai en tout cas le premier à te défendre s'il venait à te faire du mal. »

Les paroles de Liam s'infiltraient peu à peu dans le cerveau d'Emma, faisant leur chemin tout droit jusqu'à son cœur. Il avait raison, totalement raison, sur toute la ligne. Et là était bien le problème car elle était terrifiée, elle qui avait essayé d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle pour ne pas avoir à y penser jusqu'alors. Car même si elle savait que jamais Killian ne la ferait souffrir intentionnellement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

« Et s'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ? questionna-t-elle son aîné d'un ton inquiet.

– Sérieusement Emma ? répondit-il en riant. Ça fait des mois qu'il est fou de toi ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu ne pas t'en rendre compte, vu la façon dont son visage s'illumine dès qu'il pose les yeux sur toi. »

Cette déclaration fit rougir la blonde. Cette fois un peu plus rassurée – après tout, personne ne connaissait mieux son ami que son propre frère –, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier pour son aide.

« Eh, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai volé ton copain un moment qu'il faut que tu en profites pour me piquer mon mari ! s'exclama une voix faussement jalouse derrière eux. »

L'intéressée se détacha immédiatement de son étreinte et se retourna pour faire face à Killian et Tink, qui feignait d'être énervée. Liam se leva alors, prit sa femme par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cette demoiselle, love, je crois que son cœur est déjà pris, la rassura-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu à la jeune fille. Et puis, de toute façon, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte dans ma vie, c'est à toi que j'ai décidé de dire « oui » ce matin. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis l'entraîna loin des deux amis pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Emma n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus tant qu'elle se sentait encore prête à prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

– Si tu veux. »

D'un même pas ils se dirigèrent alors sur le balcon-terrasse du restaurant qui donnait une sublime vue sur l'entièreté de la ville éclairée dans la nuit. Ils s'accoudèrent contre la rambarde et contemplèrent l'horizon dans le silence le plus complet pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, après avoir dévisagé le garçon un instant, la blonde inspira un grand coup puis prit la parole :

« Killian…

– Oui ? fit-il en détachant son regard du paysage pour venir planter ses irises dans celles brillantes d'Emma.

– J'aimerais que l'on arrête de faire semblant.

– Je… d'accord. Tu as raison, il faut que ça cesse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de faire ça, je n'aurais pas dû… Je vais aller avouer la vérité aux autres tout de suite.

– Non, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle combla la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps et prit entre ses mains le visage du brun avant de tendrement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris par ce geste inattendu, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre à son baiser, d'abord chastement puis de plus en plus passionné. Il la rapprocha d'elle le plus possible et caressa ses doux cheveux dorés tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient plus.

C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé (il en avait rêvé souvent) et bien plus encore. Avec son cœur qui battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer l'être un jour. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, mais gardèrent leur front collé l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent et ils enserrèrent alors leurs doigts les une aux autres, incapables de s'éloigner davantage et de couper tout contact physique entre eux. Killian murmura cependant entre deux sourires :

« Je pensais que tu me voyais seulement comme un ami…

– Moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce week-end où je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.

– Quoi donc ?

– Devoir jouer les couples avec toi sans vraiment l'être… Ça m'a fait comprendre que c'est quelque chose que j'avais envie d'essayer dans la vraie vie. Et puisque d'après ton frère, toi aussi, eh bien… j'ai voulu tenter. Fais attention tout de même, il m'a bien fait comprendre que si tu venais à me faire du mal, il s'occuperait de ton cas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, la seule chose dont tu peux avoir peur, c'est de ne plus pouvoir te passer de moi assez rapidement, répliqua le garçon avec un clin d'œil entendu.

– Ça va alors. Je suis prête à prendre le risque. »

Tout en riant, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et restèrent encore un instant seuls avant de rejoindre la fête. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à danser ensemble et s'amuser avec les autres puis, quand tout le monde commença à rentrer chez lui petit à petit au vu de l'heure tardive, ils s'en allèrent à leur tour après un dernier au revoir aux jeune mariés.

« Merci, murmura Emma au creux de l'oreille de Liam quand elle l'embrassa pour le saluer. Pour tout. »

Il lui sourit, sincèrement ravi d'avoir pu aider, avant qu'ils ne les quittent et retournent au _Granny's_ pour leur dernière nuit à Storybrooke. Cette fois, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent dans leur grand lit, ils ne laissèrent place à aucun espace entre leurs deux corps, confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre, bercés par leur souffle chaud et régulier contre leur cou.

* * *

Ils durent se lever tôt le dimanche pour aider Liam et Tink à nettoyer la salle. Une fois ceci fait, ils déjeunèrent à l'auberge-restaurant dans laquelle logeaient Killian et Emma, passèrent une partie de l'après-midi ensemble puis durent se séparer pour de bon. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils pourraient se revoir, mais se promirent de prévoir quelque chose le plus rapidement possible.

Le trajet du retour se passa rapidement, sans aucun répit. Les jeunes gens avaient tant de choses à se dire et de souvenirs d'un très bon week-end en tête qu'ils ne virent pas le temps s'écouler. Le garçon arrêta sa voiture devant l'appartement de la blonde et la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

Il hésita quelque peu avant de s'approcher d'elle mais quand il aperçut qu'elle faisait un pas en sa direction, il prit l'initiative et l'embrassa en guise d'au revoir. Comme la première fois, il leur fut difficile de se détacher l'un de l'autre et de briser le contact établi entre eux (ils auraient pu passer leur vie entière ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres scellées ensemble tant ils se sentaient bien), mais ils furent malheureusement bien obligés de se quitter.

Avant de la laisser partir et de lâcher complètement sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, Killian lui demanda tout de même :

« On se voit demain ? »

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui offrit un rictus amusé et l'embrassa à nouveau furtivement avant de disparaître derrière la porte, laissant ainsi le brun seul avec un sourire sur son visage qui n'était pas prêt de disparaître.


	27. Chante

**Regarder des vidéos de la convention ****_Once upon a time_**** qui s'est déroulée ce week-end à Paris n'est pas forcément bon pour ma santé mentale. Particulièrement lorsque l'une d'entre elles montre Colin en train de chanter, accompagné par JMo et Meghan qui dansent à ses côtés… Parce que ça m'a donné envie d'écrire un petit OS très rapide, un AU dans lequel Emma et Killian sont des étudiants tout à fait banaux qui viennent de notre monde.**

* * *

La vie d'Emma Swan n'avait jamais été des plus joyeuses.

En effet, abandonnée à la naissance par ses parents au bord d'une route, elle avait grandi dans un orphelinat duquel elle s'était échappée à la première occasion. Elle avait alors fait la rencontre d'un garçon qu'elle avait cru être son grand amour mais qui l'avait finalement laissée à son tour, la faisant payer pour l'un de ses crimes qui l'avait menée en prison à sa place à seulement dix-sept ans.

Autant dire qu'après de telles épreuves à surmonter si jeune, elle n'avait plus foi en rien, et encore moins en l'amour.

En tout cas, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre Killian Jones. Ils s'étaient connu tout à fait par hasard, avaient eu des débuts de relation difficiles (tous deux avaient un passé qui les faisait atrocement souffrir) mais, petit à petit, le jeune homme avait réussi à gagner son cœur, comme il le lui avait un jour prédit. Depuis, tous deux menaient une existence des plus paisibles, la parfaite fin heureuse des contes de fées.

C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient actuellement en compagnie des camarades de classe de la blonde, à une fête organisée par un certain Robin afin que celle-ci ne leur présente enfin celui qui avait brisé les murs qu'elle avait forgé tout autour d'elle pour se protéger. Ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de lui mais ne l'avaient encore jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise en compagnie du propriétaire des lieux à réparer sa guitare lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans sa tâche par une voix qui l'interpella :

« Il paraît que tu es un très bon chanteur et musicien… Est-ce que tu pourrais nous jouer un morceau pour nous montrer tes talents ? »

Surpris, il releva la tête en direction de la personne qui lui avait parlé (Ruby, s'il se souvenait bien de son prénom) et lui offrit un timide rictus alors qu'un groupe s'était formé autour de lui, des regards suppliants le fixant de toute part. Il le savait, tous attendaient qu'il ne donne une réponse positive.

Il se tourna alors vers Emma pour voir sa réaction ; elle souriait, visiblement amusée. Bien entendu, elle était celle qui avait fait part aux autres des talents cachés du brun, ne cessant de leur les louer. Cependant, afin de l'encourager, elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la serra quelque peu entre ses doigts.

Quand elle le lâcha, il se concentra sur son instrument et fit résonner les premières notes dans la salle tout en s'exclamant :

« Par contre, je ne chanterai pas. »

Un « oh » de déception se fit alors entendre mais un silence presque religieux finit rapidement par prendre place dans la pièce, tout le monde écoutant Killian jouer. Ils purent alors se rendre compte que leur amie avait raison : il était vraiment talentueux.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, avait la tête reposée sur sa paume et le dévisageait avec admiration, le regard brillant d'amour, ses irises plantées dans l'océan des siennes. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours ressentir la même sensation se former au creux de son ventre à chaque fois.

Elle se souvint des premiers temps de leur relation, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore pansé toutes les blessures de son passé et qu'elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars qui la réveillaient en pleine nuit en sueur et que, pour la rassurer, accompagné de son piano ou de sa guitare, il avait pris l'habitude de lui chanter de douces ballades jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme, bercée par sa voix et la mélodie.

Tout avait tellement changé (en bien) depuis leur rencontre…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les autres invités qui se mirent à taper dans leurs mains au rythme de la musique tout en implorant de nouveau le jeune homme pour qu'il leur fasse entendre sa voix, ce à quoi il ne cessa de répéter, gêné :

« Je ne chanterai pas. »

Il regarda Emma pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide mais celle-ci, tout en riant, répondit simplement à sa supplication muette :

« Vas-y, fais-le !

– D'accord, s'avoua donc le brun vaincu (il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à sa Swan), je vais faire un couplet. »

Il garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de sa petite-amie pour se donner confiance et, lui souriant, il laissa les premières paroles s'échapper de sa bouche à son attention.

« _All of the lights land on you, the rest of the world fades from you…_ »

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina alors instantanément, chaque mot résonnant de manière significative à son esprit : elle ne connaissait la chanson que trop bien, puisqu'elle résumait à la perfection leur histoire ainsi que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

C'était en quelque sorte _leur_ chanson, comme ils se plaisaient tant à l'affirmer.

« _And all of the love I see, please, please, say you feel it too…_ »

Pour l'aider à se détendre davantage, sentant qu'il ne l'était pas encore parfaitement à cause de tous les regards rivés exclusivement sur lui, la jeune fille se leva et se mit à danser pour attirer un peu d'attention sur elle afin qu'il se sente mieux à l'aise. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et resta concentré sur elle alors qu'il continuait :

« _And all of the noise I hear inside, restless and loud, unspoken and wild, and all that you need to say to make it all go away, it's that you feel the same way too…_ »

Quand il entama le refrain, Ruby rejoignit Emma au centre du cercle qui s'était formé, la faisant tourner sur elle-même en riant sous les applaudissements et les sifflements d'encouragement des autres, ce qui finit de le calmer tout à fait.

Il se lâcha donc complètement, les mots sortant avec beaucoup plus de facilité de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par ralentir le rythme, chantant d'un ton beaucoup plus paisible les dernières paroles, ses irises perdues dans celles de sa belle et le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine :

« _So let the words slip out of your mouth…_ »

Il fut alors applaudi et félicité par tous, sincèrement éblouis par son talent. Ils le remercièrent d'avoir accepté de jouer le jeu, mais Killian les entendit à peine, trop concentré dans sa conversation muette avec sa petite-amie qui le fixait toujours.

Quand il fut à nouveau seul et débarrassé de la guitare, les autres personnes parties se chercher à boire ou se déhancher sur la piste de danse, cette dernière vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, un rictus heureux au bord des lèvres et une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. Elle caressa doucement sa joue sans pour autant briser le contact visuel entre eux puis l'embrassa tendrement. Elle murmura ensuite à son oreille, en réponse à ses derniers mots à lui :

« Je t'aime. »

Cette simple phrase le fit sourire davantage et l'envahit de joie. Il l'embrassa à son tour, puis lui répliqua :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi sans bouger, leur front collé l'un à l'autre, les bras du garçon autour de la taille d'Emma et les mains de cette dernière accrochés à son cou. Ils profitaient simplement de cet instant de tranquillité ensemble comme ils n'en avaient jamais réellement vécu auparavant et qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis qu'ils faisaient chacun partie de la vie de l'autre.

Car leur amour était cette lumière qui les avait ramenés à la maison.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui veulent la traduction des paroles de la chanson, qui est bien entendu ****_The Words_**** de Christina Perri (merci à ma mate ****_Hook972_**** pour m'avoir aidé à choisir quoi prendre !) la voici :**

**Toutes les lumières rivées sur toi**

**Le reste du monde s'efface du panorama**

**Et tout l'amour que je vois**

**Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu le sens aussi**

**Et tout le bruit que j'entends à l'intérieur**

**Agité et bruyant, inexprimé et sauvage**

**Et tout ce que tu as besoin de dire**

**Afin de tout faire partir**

**C'est que tu ressens la même chose également**

**[…]**

**Alors laisse les mots s'échapper de ta bouche**

**Aussi, la dernière phrase du texte est plus ou moins une reprise détournée de ces paroles : « Let my love be the light that guides you home ».**

**(Oui bon je l'avoue il faut s'imaginer une version guitare un peu plus entraînante que l'originale pour que ça puisse coller avec cet OS ahah.)**


	28. Tá grá agam duit

**J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Il aura simplement fallu que je voie une vidéo de Colin parlant en gaélique pour que je me décide enfin à la mettre en forme. Il faut croire que les conventions me donnent de l'inspiration pour écrire…**

**Ce petit OS n'est pas vraiment un AU mais une histoire qui se passerait dans un futur plus ou moins proche, même s'il ne prend pas en compte les derniers événements passés dans la série et qu'il faut supposer que Killian est irlandais et qu'il parle couramment le gaélique.**

* * *

« _Thabharfainn fuil mo chroí duit, a ghrá_…

– Killian, arrête de me sortir des phrases en gaélique, tu sais très bien que je n'y comprends rien ! »

Emma poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de quitter l'appartement en faisant claquer la porte, énervée. Elle ne se disputait pas souvent avec son compagnon mais lorsque c'était le cas, leurs querelles se terminaient toutes de la même façon : l'irlandais se mettait à lui parler dans la langue de son pays natal, langue dont elle ne parlait pas le moindre mot, bien entendu.

Ceci avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle à chaque fois (elle s'imaginait toujours qu'il lui lançait de nombreux reproches sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir lesquels), c'est pourquoi elle préférait s'isoler plutôt que de laisser se déverser sur l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne avant lui des mots qu'elle finirait par regretter plus tard. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de se promener le long de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau puisque la mer lui permettait toujours de se calmer facilement.

Mais cette fois, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit donc le chemin inverse que celui qu'elle empruntait d'habitude et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'approcha directement de Belle à l'accueil, la salua puis la questionna sans perdre davantage de temps :

« Est-ce que tu as des livres sur le gaélique irlandais ? J'aimerais apprendre à le parler.

– Bien sûr, allons voir ce qui pourrait faire ton bonheur, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. »

Cette dernière sortit alors de derrière le bureau et invita son amie à la suivre à travers les rayons. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois afin d'attraper différents ouvrages plus ou moins épais qu'elle tendit à la blonde, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne puisse presque plus les porter tant ils commençaient à peser lourd entre ses bras.

« Je… je pense que ça suffira, merci, fit Emma au bout d'un moment alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre pour ne pas tomber.

– D'accord, je vais te laisser étudier ça tranquillement, alors. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin du moindre renseignement, je suis là pour ça ! »

La shérif de la ville la remercia à nouveau chaleureusement, avant de s'écrier, comme si elle venait tout à coup de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important :

« Au fait, si tu vois Killian, ne lui dis pas que je suis ici, et encore moins sur quoi je fais des recherches, il ne faut absolument pas qu'il le sache !

– Pas de problème, ton petit secret restera entre nous, c'est promis. »

Cette fois-ci totalement rassurée, la jeune femme s'installa à une table dans un coin reculé de la pièce et ouvrit un premier bouquin, prête à se lancer dans sa lecture. Elle avait conscience que ce serait certainement long et compliqué, mais elle voulait à tout prix être capable de pouvoir répondre dans un gaélique au moins approximatif la prochaine fois que son compagnon lui parlerait dans cette langue et surtout, elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire durant leurs disputes, surtout si c'étaient des critiques.

Il lui semblait qu'il répétait souvent les mêmes phrases, elle se souvenait en tout cas de certaines sonorités qui revenaient à de nombreuses reprises. Malheureusement pour Emma, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment tout ceci pouvait s'écrire, c'est pourquoi elle regarda d'abord dans un dictionnaire de traduction l'équivalent de certaines insultes ou autres mots de reproches. Elle n'en reconnut cependant aucun, ce qui la rassura grandement – elle aurait très peu apprécié que Killian profite de son ignorance pour lui faire part de telles choses sans qu'elle ne les comprenne. Ce n'était aussi, de toute façon, pas son genre du tout.

Comme elle ne savait ensuite pas où chercher, elle décida simplement de commencer son apprentissage sans plus s'attarder sur les mots utilisés par le brun. Elle finirait de toute façon bien par y tomber dessus à un moment ou un autre dans l'un des livres qui lui faisait face. Elle se promit aussi de penser à les noter lors de leur prochaine querelle, si elle n'avait rien trouvé d'ici-là, pour pouvoir les retrouver plus facilement ensuite.

En attendant, elle se plongea pour le restant de l'après-midi dans ses ouvrages, en apprenant ainsi davantage sur la culture du pays d'origine de l'homme de sa vie. Elle fut toutefois coupée dans sa lecture par Belle qui la prévint que les portes de la bibliothèque allaient bientôt fermer. Elle emprunta donc la totalité des bouquins qu'elle avait avec elle avait de rentre chez elle.

Elle profita de l'absence de l'irlandais – il avait du travail qui l'attendait au port jusque tard dans la soirée – pour les cacher à un endroit où il ne les verrait jamais et attendit sagement son retour en s'entraînant sur son ordinateur pour connaître la prononciation de cette langue difficile. Comme il ne revenait pas, elle mangea seule et partit se coucher malgré elle, exténuée de fatigue. Elle détestait lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se reparler après une dispute, mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

Elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit par un baiser sur le front et une voix qui chuchotait à son oreille :

« _Tá brón orm…_

– Mmh, Killian, qu'est-ce… »

Toujours plus ou moins dans un état second, la jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase – elle allait encore faire remarquer à l'intéressé qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de lui parler en gaélique – et se contenta de coller son corps tout contre le sien quand il vint la rejoindre sous les couvertures, leur différend à présent totalement oublié. Il caressa doucement son bras pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme à nouveau, puis finit bien vite par succomber à la fatigue lui aussi.

Les jours passèrent, plus tranquilles cette fois, la routine de leur quotidien ayant repris son cours. Emma occupait son temps libre la tête dans ses livres ou sur Internet à essayer de se rappeler d'un maximum de mots et phrases en gaélique qui pourraient lui être utiles au quotidien.

Petit à petit, elle commença à avoir quelques bases (elle savait compter jusqu'à dix, connaissait les mois et la semaine, pouvait lire l'heure, dire bonjour et au revoir ainsi que quelques expressions simples) mais n'avait encore aucune idée de ce que pouvait lui souffler son petit-ami lorsqu'il utilisait son dialecte natal.

Un matin, alors que Henry avait dormi à l'appartement pour le week-end et que Killian avait prévu une sortie entre hommes avec Robin et David, le garçon, quand il se leva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et trouva sa mère en pleine lecture, lui demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle lui expliqua alors sa démarche d'apprentissage, ainsi que les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à le faire.

« Est-ce que tu as regardé comment on dit « je t'aime », ou d'autres phrases du genre ? questionna-t-il tout en se préparant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

– Non, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes priorités, tu sais, répliqua la blonde (ils ne s'étaient encore jamais dit les mots magiques ; ceci ne lui serait donc pas utile dans l'immédiat, selon elle).

– Tu devrais, pourtant. Ce serait bien le genre de Killian de te faire de grandes déclarations que tu ne peux pas comprendre pendant que tu lui reproches de laisser traîner ses vêtements partout sans les ranger… »

La shérif se stoppa dans toute action et dévisagea son fils en silence, quelque peu troublée par ses dires. Il avait peut-être raison. En tout cas, ceci ressemblait beaucoup à un comportement que le brun pourrait adopter dans une telle situation, lui qui détestait tellement lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

Les mains tremblantes, elle se mit donc à tourner les pages de son ouvrage, jusqu'au passage regroupant toutes les expressions d'amour ainsi que leur traduction et prononciation. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'elle en reconnut la plupart. L'adolescent avait vu juste. Quand elle s'énervait après son compagnon (la plupart du temps pour des choses futiles, en plus), ce dernier lui rétorquait des « tu es magnifique », « je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi » et autres expressions toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Elle se sentit soudain vraiment bête de lui en avoir voulu, alors qu'il utilisait certainement la langue de son pays pour lui dire ce qu'il n'osait pas (par peur de la brusquer ?) en temps normal. Elle ne pouvait rêver meilleur petit-ami que lui, il était vraiment la personne la plus attentionnée qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée jusqu'alors et était plus qu'heureuse que leurs chemins se soient croisés.

Par curiosité, elle jeta un œil à comment dire « je t'aime » et put alors se rendre compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait cet aveu. Sûrement attendait-il un moment plus propice pour le faire. Elle le mémorisa tout de même, au cas où. Peut-être lui serait-il utile plus tard.

Elle remercia ensuite Henry pour son aide, puis laissa tomber son apprentissage pour le restant de la journée, qu'elle avait prévu de passer en compagnie de son fils.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Killian le soir, il fut difficile pour elle de faire comme si de rien n'était mais elle réussit tout de même à garder le silence quant à la découverte de son secret. Elle se contenta seulement de l'embrasser un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus passionnément et ce devant ses parents qui s'empressèrent de détourner le regard sans que cela ne la gêne le moins du monde, ce qui lui valut un regard d'interrogation de la part du jeune homme lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout, s'expliqua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules avant de déposer à nouveau un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres puis de laisser sa tête se loger contre son épaule. »

Leur accrochage suivant se déroula quelques jours plus tard, pour une raison tout aussi anodine que les autres. Alors que la jeune femme accusait le brun d'avoir fait trop de bruit la nuit précédente et d'avoir réveillé tout le monde en rentrant un peu trop ivre de sa soirée de la veille au _Rabbit Hole_ en compagnie de ses amis, l'intéressé déclara simplement, comme s'il se faisait une remarque à lui-même :

« _Is grá mo shaol í._ »

Reconnaissant plus ou moins qu'il venait de dire quelque chose se rapprochant de « elle est l'amour de ma vie », Emma se stoppa net dans ses paroles et planta ses irises émeraude dans celles de son compagnon. Le moment était enfin venu d'utiliser ses connaissances nouvelles en gaélique.

Cependant, tellement touchée par la déclaration de l'irlandais, elle perdit tout son vocabulaire récemment appris, à part une phrase qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Une seule et unique phrase dont elle ne lui avait encore jamais fait part et qu'elle savait qu'il attendait d'entendre avec impatience.

Elle inspira donc un grand coup – l'aveu qu'elle allait faire n'était pas chose facile pour elle, après les déceptions amoureuses qu'elle avait pu vivre par le passé – puis prononça d'une voix douce, tout à fait calmée cette fois, du mieux qu'elle put, espérant se faire comprendre malgré tout :

« _Tá grá agam duit._ »

Killian, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réponse, resta interdit durant plusieurs secondes à contempler sa partenaire, les yeux pétillants de larmes et la bouche grande ouverte par le choc. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et dans la langue de son île maternelle, qui plus est.

Elle avait aussi certainement saisit ce qu'il avait annoncé précédemment, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait appris le gaélique pour pouvoir le comprendre. Elle était vraiment la petite-amie parfaite, il ne remercierait jamais assez la vie de la lui avoir fait rencontrer. Il était plus qu'ému par son geste.

C'est pourquoi, d'un ton des plus sincères, s'approchant doucement d'elle sans jamais la quitter des yeux et attrapant ses mains, il chuchota à son tour à son oreille avant de l'embrasser amoureusement :

« _Tá grá agam duitse freisin._ »

* * *

**Si par hasard quelqu'un ici parle le gaélique et voit que j'ai fait des erreurs qui au final rendent le tout incompréhensible, j'en suis désolée : je me suis aidée de plusieurs sites, dont un en particulier qui me paraissait fiable car je n'ai absolument aucune connaissance dans cette langue, à part pour dire « je t'aime », donc je lui ai fait entièrement confiance… C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas non plus réellement pu choisir les phrases de Killian, puisque j'ai utilisé celles traduites sur ce même site, qui étaient peu nombreuses.**

**D'ailleurs, si vous les voulez, voici les traductions dans l'ordre d'apparition :**

**« ****Thabharfainn fuil mo chroí duit, a ghrá » veut dire en anglais « I'd give you the blood of my heart, my love » ce qui, littéralement, signifie « Je te donnerais le sang de mon cœur, mon amour ».**

**« Tá brón orm » veut dire « Je suis désolé ».**

**« Is grá mo shaol í » veut dire « Elle est l'amour de ma vie ».**

**« Tá grá agam duit » veut dire « Je t'aime ». **

**« Tá grá agam duitse freisin » veut dire « Je t'aime aussi ».**


	29. La princesse de Camelot

**Cet OS est un AU dans lequel Emma est la princesse de Camelot, enfant du roi Arthur et de sa femme Guenièvre. Elle est amoureuse du lieutenant Killian Jones, un employé de la marine royale, mais l'idylle secrète qu'ils partagent se voit menacée lorsque les parents de la jeune fille lui apprennent qu'elle doit se marier à l'un des princes des contrées voisines venus la rencontrer.**

**_Hook972_****, comme promis, cette fiction est pour toi ! Je sais qu'elle est un peu « spéciale » mais tu avais l'air assez emballée par l'intégration de l'univers de Camelot dans la série alors j'ai voulu réutiliser quelques informations que j'ai pu récolter de nos conversations… à ma manière. Je tiens quand même à prévenir à l'avance que c'est une totale invention par rapport aux légendes arthuriennes, un peu comme ****_OUAT_**** qui utilise les contes pour en faire ensuite ses propres histoires. **

**Mais bref, j'espère tout de même que ceci te plaira ma très chère mate ****! ;)**

**Sinon, pour répondre à ****_Elena_ ****sur mon OS précédent ****(désolée, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant puisque tu n'as pas de compte)****, si tu repasses par ici, tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la vidéo de Colin parlant gaélique, je ne peux pas mettre de lien mais si tu tapes les mots « Colin O'Donoghue speaking gaelic » dans YouTube, tu devrais trouver sans problème, sachant que ça s'est passé durant la convention Ever After au Brésil. Et le site que j'ai utilisé s'appelle irishcultureandcustoms !**

* * *

« Killian, laisse-moi, il faut vraiment que je m'en aille ou mes parents vont finir par se rendre compte de mon absence ! »

La voix d'Emma se voulait menaçante, mais elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsque son petit-ami l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner malgré elle entre ses bras. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour apprécier davantage le contact de la bouche du jeune homme contre sa peau, oubliant subitement les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas cinq minutes de plus en sa compagnie qui allaient changer quelque chose…

Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait lui aussi aimé ne pas avoir à la quitter, le garçon finit rapidement par s'éloigner d'elle à contrecœur, un air des plus sérieux sur le visage. Il repositionna instinctivement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, puis lui répondit, un doux sourire au bord des lèvres :

« Tu as raison, love, ne prenons aucun risque. Nous nous voyons demain, de toute façon. »

Il se leva ensuite et tendit une main à sa bien-aimée pour l'inciter à faire de même. Ils descendirent silencieusement du navire royal sur lequel ils s'étaient installés pour contempler l'horizon, puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les grands jardins, le brun abandonna sa princesse après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser d'au revoir.

« Bonne nuit, Emma, lui fit-il tandis qu'il avait encore son front collé contre le sien.

– Bonne nuit, Killian. A demain. »

Il la regarda rejoindre ses quartiers de façon la plus discrète possible afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les gardes et, une fois totalement hors de sa vue, prit le chemin inverse de celui qu'ils venaient d'emprunter afin de retourner sur le port. Une fois chez lui, il partit directement se coucher dans son lit, prêt à s'endormir bien au chaud sous les couvertures, mais fut interpellé par son frère, vraisemblablement toujours éveillé :

« Quand est-ce que vous comptez parler au roi et à la reine ? Vous vous voyez en cachette depuis des mois, il serait peut-être temps que cela cesse, non ?

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout n'est pas aussi simple, Liam, s'expliqua l'intéressé. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'accepteraient parmi eux… »

En effet, Killian n'était qu'un « simple » lieutenant de la marine royale, qui n'avait certainement rien à faire au bras d'une princesse, héritière du trône, qui plus est mais les deux amoureux n'y pouvaient rien. Ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ne se contrôlait pas, bien plus fort que n'importe quelle tradition… C'est pourquoi, sans que personne – à part l'aîné Jones et la nourrice de la jeune fille – ne soit mis au courant, ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent possible loin du palais et des regards indiscrets pour passer du temps ensemble.

Toutefois, leur idylle secrète n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir durer, même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore vraiment conscience.

* * *

Le lendemain, Blanche-Neige, la femme qui s'occupait d'Emma depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille, entra dans la chambre de la blonde de bonne heure pour la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle poussa les rideaux afin de laisser entrer la lumière du jour dans la pièce, elle entendit la demoiselle soupirer de mécontentement et cacher sa tête dans son oreiller, ce qui la fit sourire. Sa difficulté à ouvrir les yeux ne pouvait être expliquée que par une seule chose : elle avait encore découché… Elle vint donc s'asseoir à ses côtés et caressa tendrement sa longue chevelure dorée, puis elle murmura :

« Emma, chérie, il faut que tu te lèves. Tes parents t'attendent, ils ont quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

A ces mots, la princesse daigna enfin bouger. Elle se précipita hors de sa couche, se prépara en vitesse, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa nourrice puis quitta les lieux pour rejoindre la grande salle à manger dans laquelle étaient déjà installés son père et sa mère. Elle les salua vivement, puis gagna sa place.

Pendant un moment, ils déjeunèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que la blonde aperçoive la reine lancer des coups d'œil insistants à son mari. Elle se rappela alors les dires de Blanche les concernant, c'est pourquoi elle les questionna, impatiente :

« Il paraît qu'il faut que vous me disiez quelque chose ?

– Euh… oui, affirma le souverain, hésitant quelque peu (il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas plaire à son enfant). Tu as fêté tes dix-huit ans le mois dernier et… tu sais, il serait temps de… de te marier. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa totalement à l'entente de ces paroles. Elle savait comment se passaient les mariages dans son royaume : des princes des contrées voisines étaient invités à passer une épreuve dont le vainqueur remporterait en échange sa main. Et cette épreuve, choisie spécialement par son père, ne consisterait en rien d'autre que retirer Excalibur, l'épée magique qui par le passé avait fait de lui le roi de Camelot, de son rocher dans lequel il la planterait à nouveau.

Immédiatement ses pensées se tournèrent vers Killian. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux à présent ? Même s'ils savaient depuis avant même le début de leur relation que ce jour finirait par arriver, elle ne pouvait se résigner à se séparer de lui. Elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire part de leur romance à ses parents, qui ne la comprendraient ni ne l'accepteraient jamais, même s'ils appréciaient vraiment le jeune homme et le travail qu'il fournissait pour eux.

« Je ne veux pas me marier ! s'écria-t-elle donc après un long moment de silence pesant qui avait pris part entre les trois membres de la famille.

– Tu le dois pourtant, ma chérie, répondit Guenièvre d'un ton calme et posé. C'est dans tes obligations de princesse.

– Je me fiche des obligations, je veux pouvoir choisir moi-même mon futur mari… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Puis, énervée, elle se leva de table et s'enfuit hors du château, pour rejoindre la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir et à qui elle souhaitait parler en cet instant : son lieutenant. Elle entendit un « _Emma ! _» l'appeler au loin alors qu'elle courait à toute vitesse mais ne se retourna pas.

Elle s'arrêta simplement quand elle se retrouva en face du brun sur le pont du _Jewel of the Realm_. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard en haussant un sourcil de surprise – ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir avant l'après-midi – mais, pour toute explication, elle lui sauta dans les bras et fondit en larmes contre son torse. Il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte d'autour d'elle et de caresser son dos pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvant en attendant qu'elle ne lui explique ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, puisqu'elle finit par se détacher de lui au bout d'un certain temps et confessa alors entre deux sanglots :

« Mes parents… Ils veulent me marier. »

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement face à ces mots ; il eut comme l'impression d'être incapable de respirer durant plusieurs secondes.

Il tenta tout de même de cacher son mal-être devant sa belle – il se devait de la rassurer –, c'est pourquoi d'un revers de la main il essuya ses pleurs puis l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui pour qu'elle lui en apprenne davantage sur les intentions des souverains. Elle lui raconta alors la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec eux, ainsi que les traditions royales concernant le futur époux de l'héritière au trône.

« Il existe tout de même un moyen pour éviter cela, fit-elle une fois son récit terminé.

– Quel est-il ? interrogea le jeune homme, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

– Eh bien, nous pourrions nous enfuir loin d'ici, tous les deux. Voler un bateau, et prendre le large sans personne pour dicter nos choix…

– Non, Emma, refusa-t-il tout en plantant ses irises océan dans celles de l'intéressée. Tu sais très bien que nous ne le pouvons pas, nous ne ferions qu'aggraver les choses si l'on venait à nous rattraper. Nous allons trouver une autre solution moins risquée. Quand tes prétendants vont-ils arriver ? »

Emma baissa les yeux suite à cette question. Elle était partie si rapidement du palais qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'en demander plus à ce sujet. Mais, connaissant ses parents, s'ils lui en faisaient part, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà tout organisé minutieusement.

« Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. Bientôt, en tout cas. »

Devant la peine qu'affichait la princesse sur son visage, Killian entoura ses épaules de son bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle laissa alors sa tête reposer contre son épaule et ferma les paupières un instant afin de se calmer tandis que la brise venait faire voler ses boucles au vent.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, chuchota-t-elle. »

Le garçon ne répliqua rien, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils demeurèrent donc dans la quiétude à réfléchir chacun de leur côté à un moyen de rester ensemble malgré tout.

Ce fut Liam, parti faire une promenade matinale pour profiter de son jour de repos, qui les sortit de leurs songes en saluant la jeune fille :

« Bonjour princesse ! Que fais-tu ici, tout va bien ?

– Oh euh oui, je… euh… je voulais simplement rendre une petite visite surprise à ton frère, l'informa cette dernière en souriant faussement (elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire part de ses problèmes à tout le monde). »

Elle se mit ensuite debout pour prendre l'aîné Jones dans ses bras – tous deux étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Puis, quand ils s'éloignèrent, il désigna son cadet d'un geste de la tête.

« Désolé, love, s'excusa-t-il, mais est-ce que tu permettrais que je te l'emprunte ? J'ai besoin que nous regardions ensemble quelques détails pour notre prochaine sortie en mer.

– Pas de soucis, je vous laisse tranquille, il faut de toute manière que je rentre chez moi. »

La princesse esquissa un rictus qui se voulait sincère pour cacher sa déception de devoir quitter son petit-ami. Celui-ci, qui la connaissait bien et pouvait lire en elle comme en un livre ouvert, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Avant de la laisser partir, il murmura à son oreille afin que seule elle puisse l'entendre :

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Elle lui rendit son baiser, fit un signe de la main à l'autre homme en guise d'au revoir, puis s'en alla le cœur lourd. Les deux frères, eux, se rendirent dans la cabine du capitaine pour être au calme. Cependant, le bouclé se rendit bien vite compte que le lieutenant ne s'intéressait pas aux cartes qu'il lui montrait, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Killian ! l'interpella-t-il alors. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!

– Non, pardon, je… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, admit le garçon.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, je suis ton frère.

– C'est Emma… Ses parents veulent qu'elle se marie. »

Puis, à ces mots, il baissa le regard, complètement dépité. Il avait essayé de rassurer sa bien-aimée mais à présent qu'elle était partie, il pouvait laisser s'exprimer sa peine sans culpabiliser.

Liam, qui savait à quel point son cadet aimait la jeune fille, posa une main sur son épaule et la serra quelque peu pour lui faire part de sa présence dans cette épreuve difficile. Il aurait voulu lui dire des phrases rassurantes, que tout allait s'arranger, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le roi et la reine ne l'accepteraient jamais en tant que gendre, au vu des traditions en place depuis des siècles et dont lesquelles il avait entendu parler, quoi qu'il puisse faire. A moins que…

« Et si tu prenais part à l'épreuve ? s'exclama-t-il, une idée derrière la tête.

– Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?!

– Tente ta chance. Fais-toi passer pour un prince venu de loin et participe au tournoi. Tu n'as rien à perdre après tout ! »

Killian dévisagea l'autre brun un long moment sans rien dire, réfléchissant à sa proposition, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand sourire vienne illuminer son visage. Le plus vieux avait raison, il fallait qu'il essaie.

Car après tout, s'il en sortait vainqueur, il pourrait épouser la demoiselle sans que ses parents n'aient rien à y redire. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il y parvienne, même s'il avait une avance de taille contrairement aux autres participants, en plus de la plus belle des motivations – l'amour, bien sûr : Emma lui avait expliqué en quoi consisterait le défi à relever cette fois…

C'est pourquoi il décida d'un commun accord avec Liam qu'ils ne mettraient pas la blonde au courant de cette idée afin qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas trop vite et ne soit pas déçue s'il échouait. Mais, en attendant, le moral à nouveau retrouvé, il put se concentrer réellement sur sa tâche.

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, où la princesse et le lieutenant passèrent le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble afin de profiter au maximum de ce qu'ils croyaient être leurs derniers moments. Killian se gardait bien de parler de son projet à la blonde, qu'il préparait dans les moindres détails avec son frère, afin d'être certain de se faire reconnaître de personne. Emma avait aussi parlé avec ses parents, qui lui avaient appris que ses prétendants arriveraient dans le courant de la semaine suivante.

La veille du moment fatidique, ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les quartiers du garçon à converser de tout et de rien, avant que la demoiselle ne soit dans l'obligation de retourner au château peu avant que le soleil ne se lève. Les deux amoureux restèrent un long moment à se dévisager sans rien dire, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'ils retenaient difficilement, puis laissèrent se rencontrer leurs lèvres une dernière fois en un baiser passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, les mains du brun autour du visage de sa belle, il voulut prendre la parole pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Car, même s'il lui avait déjà fait de nombreuses déclarations, il ne lui avait pas encore dit simplement qu'il l'aimait – son passé avait rendu ces mots difficiles à sortir de sa bouche. Toutefois, il pensait à présent que le moment était venu.

« Je t'… commença-t-il alors.

– Je sais, le coupa la princesse avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière, cette fois-ci pour de bon. »

Elle qui avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, voilà qu'elle était incapable de l'entendre. En effet, elle n'aurait jamais pu quitter son petit-ami si elle l'avait laissé terminer sa phrase. Cela aurait été bien trop douloureux à supporter… C'est pourquoi elle regagna sa chambre le cœur lourd.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se glisser sous ses draps que sa nourrice entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard triste et désolé, avant de lui informer que ses parents avaient demandé qu'elle soit prête d'ici une heure. Elle lui montra ensuite une magnifique robe bleue ciel qu'ils avaient fait faire pour l'occasion.

La princesse ne put s'empêcher, en la voyant, de penser qu'elle aurait été en parfait accord avec la couleur des yeux Killian. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, ou elle allait finir par craquer devant tout le monde et devoir expliquer le pourquoi de ses pleurs, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait jamais réellement le sortir de ses pensées.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle eut enfilé sa tenue et fut assise sur une chaise devant son miroir pour que Blanche-Neige puisse peigner ses longs cheveux (dans lesquels le garçon aimait tant passer ses doigts pour les caresser, se fit-elle la remarque à elle-même), elle laissa s'échapper un soupir et se confia à la brune.

« Comment faire, nourrice, pour oublier l'homme que l'on aime ?

– J'aimerais te dire qu'on y arrive avec le temps, mais ce serait te mentir… On n'y parvient jamais, j'en ai bien peur. »

Elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir puisqu'elle-même avait perdu, des années auparavant, son prince charmant – un certain David – à la guerre et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne le pleure. Elle avait l'impression qu'un morceau de son âme était mort ce jour-là, parti à jamais avec lui.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai aussi appris il y a fort longtemps que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment sincèrement, elles se retrouveront toujours. Et je vois bien le sourire sur ton visage quand tu parles de lui ou la façon dont vous vous regardez quand vous vous croisez. Ce que vous partagez tous les deux, c'est ce qu'on appelle le véritable amour. Vous finirez par être réunis à nouveau, j'en suis certaine. Ne perds jamais espoir, car l'espoir est quelque chose de très puissant. »

Ces mots remontèrent quelque peu le moral à Emma, qui sourit à travers la glace à celle qu'elle voyait comme une deuxième mère. Elle se sentait à présent un peu mieux. C'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour avoir le courage d'affronter cette longue et difficile journée.

Elles quittèrent donc ensemble les lieux quand la jeune fille fut fin prête après avoir été complimentée par Blanche-Neige qui ne cessa de lui répéter à quel point elle était magnifique. Tandis que la brune rejoignit le reste des habitants qui avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'au château, la princesse partit s'installer sur son trône, entre les deux souverains.

Trois jeunes hommes se placèrent alors devant eux et firent chacun une révérence à la blonde en signe de salut, à laquelle cette dernière répondit lassement, un rictus faussement enjoué au bord des lèvres. Ils se présentèrent ensuite un à un à elle : Graham, de la Forêt Enchantée, Neal, du pays de Gold et enfin Walsh, du royaume d'Oz, toutes des contrées voisines de Camelot.

Une fois ceci fait, Arthur se leva, se racla la gorge pour réclamer le silence, puis lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde l'écoutait bien, il prit la parole d'un ton solennel :

« Amis de tous horizons, je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous aujourd'hui, afin de perpétuer une tradition vieille de plusieurs siècles déjà. Comme vous le savez certainement tous, il m'a été possible de régner grâce à ma sortie d'Excalibur de son rocher, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que l'épreuve qui permettrait de déterminer le futur époux de ma fille serait la même que celle que j'ai dû passer il y a des années de cela. Celui d'entre vous, chers princes, qui parviendra à la retirer à nouveau pourra prétendre à sa main. Messieurs, donc, que le meilleur gagne. »

Puis, quand il eut terminé son discours, il se rassit sous l'acclamation de la foule. Il invita les garçons à commencer le tournoi une fois le calme revenu.

Le premier à tenter sa chance fut le dénommé Neal, qui, à vrai dire, n'en eut pas beaucoup. En effet, il voulut tirer tellement fort sur l'épée, un pied posé contre le gros caillou, qu'il finit par glisser et chuta par terre sous les moqueries de l'assemblée, Emma la première.

_Un de moins_, jubila-t-elle de l'intérieur – elle espérait sincèrement qu'aucun d'eux ne réussisse ce défi afin que son mariage soit repoussé à plus tard.

L'originaire de la cité d'émeraude, qui était le suivant, s'en sortit un peu mieux puisqu'il ne tomba pas, mais fut bien vite obligé de se rendre à l'évidence après plusieurs essais : Excalibur ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Graham prit donc sa place, le dernier à passer. Il se concentra un instant, contemplant l'objet plusieurs secondes, avant de le prendre entre ses mains.

Un « oh » de surprise se fit entendre quand Excalibur commença à se détacher de son rocher. La princesse, en voyant cela, se releva d'un bond sur son trône, et retint son souffle alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle avait si peur pour la suite…

Heureusement pour elle, il n'arriva finalement pas à la faire se mouvoir davantage. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à son père. Ce dernier lui lança alors un regard noir avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ce qui était en train de se passer était à n'y rien comprendre.

Aucun des prétendants n'avait gagné, ce qui n'était pas normal. L'épée était magique ; elle était donc censée choisir le plus méritant parmi ceux en lice pour épouser l'héritière du trône !

Tandis que des murmures d'interrogation s'élevaient dans la foule et que les souverains entretenaient une conversation muette afin de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent, un homme entièrement vêtu d'une armure et d'un casque qui cachait son visage et qui jusqu'alors était resté en retrait, se positionna devant la famille royale afin de leur faire part d'une requête.

« Majestés, princesse, les salua-t-il accompagné d'une révérence pour chacun d'eux. J'aimerais, si vous l'acceptez, tenter ma chance moi aussi.

– Et qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? questionna le roi pour toute réponse.

– Je suis… le prince… Charles, prince Charles, de Neverland. »

Arthur regarda un long moment le dénommé Charles dans le silence le plus complet – tout le monde s'était tu, attendant sa réponse face à cet inconnu qui les intriguait beaucoup – avant d'accepter sa demande. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, puisque Excalibur semblait ne vouloir aucun des prétendants pour son enfant.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, contemplait depuis son apparition le garçon avec suspicion. Elle avait l'impression de le reconnaître – quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir et de parler lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un – mais puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de le regarder faire, croisant les doigts pour qu'il rate, lui aussi. Il paraissait hésitant, presque stressé ; ses mains tremblaient quelque peu même s'il cherchait à le cacher.

Rien ne se passa quand il tira une première fois sur l'épée, qui resta bien ancrée dans son caillou. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant, et réitéra immédiatement son geste, y mettant cette fois-ci toutes ses forces. A sa grande surprise, il parvint à l'enlever entièrement dès son deuxième coup. Il la regarda alors un long moment alors qu'il la levait vers le ciel, puis se tourna tout à coup du côté du roi et de la reine, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux, le cœur léger.

_Il avait réussi !_

Emma, elle, s'enfonça davantage dans son siège alors qu'elle sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses prunelles vertes. Elle qui avait pensé pouvoir échapper à son mariage, voilà que cet inconnu avait tout gâché alors qu'il n'était même pas inventé à faire partie du défi. Elle avait beau ne (presque) rien savoir sur lui – elle ne pouvait même pas le voir correctement – elle le détestait déjà d'être celui qui allait être la cause de sa séparation d'avec Killian.

Le reste de l'assemblée, lui, paraissait bien plus enthousiasmé par cet exploit que la princesse. En effet, des exclamations se faisaient entendre de toute part, ainsi que de forts applaudissements et même quelques sifflements. Arthur se mit alors debout, ce qui les fit taire immédiatement, puis s'adressa au vainqueur :

« Prince Charles, enlevez votre casque je vous prie, que nous puissions voir le visage de celui qui vient de gagner la main de ma fille. »

L'intéressé s'empressa de s'exécuter, même s'il sentait une boule se former dans son ventre. Il avait peur que le roi ne prenne mal sa supercherie, et qu'il décide de le punir pour cela. Cependant, toute crainte disparut bien vite quand il se montra enfin au grand jour et que sa bien-aimée le reconnut immédiatement.

« Killian ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant, ne s'attendant pas à voir l'homme qu'elle aimait devant elle.

– Killian ? répétèrent ses parents tel un écho. »

Malgré tous les regards interrogateurs tournés vers elle, la blonde se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Elle ne se sépara de lui que lorsqu'elle en fut contrainte, à bout de souffle. Que c'était bon de ne pas avoir à se cacher pour une fois ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il mette en place un tel plan afin qu'ils n'aient pas à être séparés. Elle aurait pourtant pu s'en douter. Il lui avait bien avoué une fois qu'il serait prêt à aller au bout du monde pour elle…

Alors qu'elle le serrait fort entre ses bras, son cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine de bonheur, elle croisa le regard de sa nourrice au milieu de la foule qui lui sourit et lui offrit un clin d'œil tout en chuchotant un « je te l'avais bien dit » auquel la jeune fille répondit par un « merci » des plus sincères. Blanche-Neige avait eu raison, comme bien souvent auparavant. Car son père et sa mère n'avaient plus le choix, ils étaient obligés d'accepter ces épousailles, selon la tradition.

Le souverain justement, quand les deux jeunes gens lui expliquèrent à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et que c'était pour cela que le lieutenant avait voulu tenter sa chance, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pu par aucun autre moyen rester auprès de la blonde, ne put que se réjouir de ce choix du destin. Après tout, il connaissait le garçon depuis longtemps, et savait quel bon mari et futur remplaçant sur son trône il ferait.

Il mit donc fin à ce tournoi en conviant tout le monde à un grand buffet suivi d'un bal organisé en l'honneur des futurs mariés afin de les célébrer au mieux dans l'enceinte du palais.

* * *

« Arrête de bouger, tu vas me faire faire n'importe quoi si tu continues !

– Excuse-moi nourrice, mais j'ai tellement hâte de retrouver Killian et pouvoir me montrer à son bras devant tout le monde, si tu savais… »

Blanche-Neige se mit à rire devant l'excitation apparente dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. Elles étaient enfermées dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure, la préparant pour la soirée qui n'allait plus tarder à commencer. Dans sa robe rouge qu'elle avait enfilée, Emma resplendissait vraiment ; cela ne faisait aucun doute que le lieutenant allait encore plus tomber sous son charme qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte au même moment où la princesse se trouvait enfin prête, c'est pourquoi elle ne tarda pas à aller ouvrir et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le roi qui la contempla longuement avant de la complimenter :

« Que tu es belle, ma chérie.

– Merci, Père, répondit celle-ci avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. »

Il déposa à son tour un baiser sur son front avant de tendre un bras dans sa direction pour qu'elle l'attrape. Il était temps qu'ils rejoignent leurs invités.

« Dépêchons-nous, lui fit-il donc en l'amenant vers l'extérieur, tout le monde t'attend. »

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en haut des grands escaliers qui menaient à la salle de bal parfaitement décorée pour l'occasion, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la princesse mais elle ne planta le sien que dans celui d'une personne qu'elle reconnut bien vite au milieu de ce monde : Killian, portant un costume marron qui lui allait à ravir. Il était en compagnie de son frère, avec qui il avait stoppé toute conversation quand il l'avait aperçue, totalement ébloui par sa beauté.

Le roi Arthur la laissa donc s'en aller retrouver son bien-aimé, qui l'invita immédiatement à ouvrir la danse à ses côtés après l'avoir vivement complimentée, ce qu'elle accepta sans la moindre hésitation tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient quelque peu. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un magnifique songe… Pourtant, tout ceci était bien réel.

Le jeune homme prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, positionna l'autre à sa taille puis, alors que la musique commençait à s'élever à travers les murs de la salle, ils se mouvèrent en harmonie au centre de la pièce, leurs irises totalement perdues dans celles de l'autre, oubliant rapidement ce qui les entourait, oubliant tout, à part eux.

_Comme une enfant qui rêve au prince charmant_

_Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend_

_Je ferme les yeux et tout est si différent_

_C'est le début je le sens._

Pendant que le brun la dirigeait à travers les autres d'un pas assuré – il était apparemment un très bon valseur – Emma ferma les paupières un instant pour apprécier davantage le moment présent et les sensations qui s'emparaient de son corps et son cœur. Elle était si heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant, et si amoureuse, aussi. Elle avait seulement envie de sourire.

Petite, elle avait imaginé se marier avec la personne qu'elle aurait choisi, la _bonne_ personne, même si elle savait ceci tout bonnement impossible. Mais voilà qu'à présent, elle allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve d'enfant grâce à Killian et ce qu'il avait été prêt à faire pour qu'ils restent ensemble.

Elle savait que ce jour marquait le début d'une ère nouvelle, où tout allait changer. Ils n'allaient plus devoir cacher leur idylle aux autres, ni user de nombreuses ruses pour se voir sans que personne ne le sache. Finalement, leur histoire ne faisait en fait que commencer…

_On ne m'a rien dit, je savais que c'était toi_

_Une autre vie commençait ce jour-là_

_Une évidence, une prière, une urgence_

_Qui devient nous._

Le garçon, de son côté, alors qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner sa future femme (que ce mot sonnait bien à ses oreilles) sur elle-même, se rappela de leur première rencontre.

Ils n'étaient que de jeunes adolescents à l'époque, mais il lui avait suffi de poser son regard sur ceux émeraude de la jeune fille pour comprendre qu'elle prendrait une énorme place dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Cela avait été comme une évidence pour lui.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mots – elle était venue donner en urgence un courrier au capitaine du _Jewel of the Realm_ de l'époque de la part du souverain – mais son simple sourire l'avait totalement charmé. En effet, lui qui était quelque peu dérouté suite à la mort de sa mère et l'abandon récent de son père avait trouvé un véritable réconfort dans ce rictus joyeux. Il lui avait redonné l'espoir d'un futur heureux qu'il avait perdu quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec son frère.

Elle avait été comme un déclencheur qui avait tout fait changer par la suite. Ils avaient donc rapidement sympathisé, devenant bons amis, jusqu'à ce que l'amour prenne place dans leur relation et qu'ils finissent par céder à leurs sentiments, malgré leurs différences, même s'ils pensaient que les fins à la conte de fées n'étaient pas ce qui les attendait concernant leur couple.

Et pourtant…

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs_

_Des incertitudes._

_J'apprendrai à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serai le dernier des remparts_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

_C'est le début je le sens._

Ils étaient sur le point de se marier. Tant de fois ils avaient douté, tant de fois ils s'étaient demandé où ceci allait les mener, mais jamais ils n'avaient baissé les bras pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Il avait été long et difficile d'en arriver où ils en étaient aujourd'hui, c'en était même presque inespéré et ils avaient conscience des obstacles qu'ils allaient devoir continuer à franchir avec le temps mais ils s'en souciaient guère : ils étaient ensemble, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'était bien tout ce qui comptait.

Car leur amour leur permettrait de s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive, il était plus fort que tout, plus fort que n'importe qui, plus fort encore que ces traditions qui avaient bien failli les séparer pour toujours et qui, au final, ne les avaient que davantage rapprochés.

_Deux étrangers dans une même aventure_

_Deux étrangers vont changer le futur_

_D'un même espoir, le besoin d'y croire vraiment_

_C'est le début je le sens._

Ils n'étaient peut-être qu'une princesse et un lieutenant parmi tant d'autres, des étrangers face au monde qui les entouraient, mais ils étaient cette princesse et ce lieutenant qui avaient cassé les codes, changé les choses, et montraient maintenant leur amour présumé impossible au grand jour sans que personne n'y voie d'inconvénient.

Ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre en ce moment était le début de quelque chose, ils le savaient.

Et ils allaient se battre, en tant que prochains souverains du grand royaume de Camelot, pour que leur histoire soit un exemple aux générations futures. Pour que ceux qui s'aiment, qui qu'ils soient, d'où qu'ils viennent, puissent vivre leur idylle sans avoir à se soucier des coutumes et traditions de leur pays. Car rien n'était plus beau que de faire ses propres choix et ainsi pouvoir passer le restant de ses jours aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime…

Ils en étaient l'exemple parfait.

_Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin_

_Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs_

_Des incertitudes._

_J'apprendrai à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serai le dernier des remparts_

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant_

_C'est le début je le sens._

Ils pensèrent à tout ceci alors qu'ils continuaient à se mouvoir en silence, sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ; tout se passait dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils entretenaient une conversation muette.

Lorsque la musique se stoppa enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent eux aussi mais sans pour autant s'éloigner, appréciant bien trop le contact de l'autre contre eux pour le faire. Ils passèrent donc un long moment à simplement se dévisager, leur front collé et leurs mains entrelacées ensemble. Ils ne bougèrent que pour s'échanger un doux baiser puis repartirent dans une série de danses pour le restant de la soirée.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ils en eurent marre de se faire déranger par des personnes qui venaient les féliciter ou leur demander de leur accorder une valse, c'est pourquoi ils partirent se réfugier dans la chambre de la jeune fille afin d'être plus tranquilles et ainsi profiter de leur intimité. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas sur le balcon et se mirent à contempler l'horizon l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Mais, n'y tenant plus, y réfléchissant depuis le début de la soirée, le brun se retourna finalement et força sa petite-ami à faire de même, relevant sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et s'expliqua tandis qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement :

« Tu sais, ce que j'ai voulu te dire hier soir quand on s'est quittés et que tu m'as coupé… J'aimerais le faire maintenant. »

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement, se rappelant parfaitement de ces mots qu'elle lui avait interdit de prononcer pour la première fois alors qu'ils pensaient être séparés pour toujours, de peur de trop souffrir. A présent, tout était différent. C'est pourquoi, le visage illuminé de bonheur, elle l'invita à continuer :

« Oui ?

– Emma, ma princesse, je… je t'aime… »

Un poids quitta tout à coup la poitrine de Killian alors que les paroles sortaient de sa bouche plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé – d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il les entendait et les disait en retour, ils sonnaient tels des adieux (sûrement était-ce pour cela qu'il n'aurait pas eu de mal à en faire part à sa belle juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent) mais il savait maintenant que cette fois rien ne serait pareil avec la blonde. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, tellement heureuse, se jeta à son cou et recouvrit son visage de nombreux baisers avant de chuchoter à son tour à son oreille en souriant et d'une voix remplie de bonheur :

« Je t'aime aussi… mon prince. »

Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à simplement s'embrasser et profiter du paysage devant eux avant de retourner prendre part au bal qui avait tout de même été préparer en leur honneur.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient main dans la main la grande salle, ils ne purent que se dire que vraiment, tout ceci n'était que le début d'une belle et longue romance qui venait de commencer…

* * *

****La chanson utilisée est _C'est le début_ du film d'animation _Anastasia_. Je sais mate que tu préfères les versions anglaises aux françaises, sauf que je trouvais que pour cette histoire, les paroles en français collaient mieux que celles en anglais. J'espère quand même que cette partie en songfic n'est pas trop mauvaise car je n'en ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais puisque tu m'avais dit aimer ç**a j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose… Et oui j'avais (enfin) vu _Rebelle_ deux jours avant de commencer l'écriture de cet OS, je pense que ça se voit un peu ahah !  
**

****Sinon, à la base j'avais pensé à faire quelque chose où Killian et Arthur étaient liés l'un à l'autre (qu'ils seraient père et fils, d'ailleurs, avant même que tu m'en parles :p) mais je n'ai jamais trouvé comment amener la chose, alors je me suis contentée de la sortie d'Excalibur que tu m'avais dit vouloir voir.  
****


	30. Retrouvailles

**AU dans lequel Emma et Killian sont deux amoureux de jeunesse qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation. Il est en partie inspiré du film ****_The Notebook_**** (_N'oublie jamais_) que j'ai vu il y a peu et qui m'a donné quelques idées pour un OS rapide.  
**

* * *

Il n'était pas revenu depuis si longtemps.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Le même lac, le même tronc d'arbre qui leur servait autrefois de banc, la même balançoire accrochée au même arbre, la même barque sur laquelle ils avaient tant de fois navigué ensemble…

Tout était resté pareil. Tout, sauf leur histoire. Sa plus belle histoire.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un été alors qu'il passait ses vacances chez son oncle Arthur (un Anglais expatrié aux États-Unis), étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, puis avaient dû se séparer : lui venait d'Angleterre, elle du Maine.

Sa famille et ses amis n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'il finirait par l'oublier, que ce n'était qu'une amourette sans importance, mais il savait qu'ils avaient tort. Avant de la quitter définitivement, il lui avait fait une promesse.

_Pas un jour ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi._

_Bien._

Et il l'avait tenue. Malgré la distance, malgré les années, malgré ses lettres restées sans réponse, malgré la guerre à laquelle il avait participé… pas un jour n'était passé sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Tel un fantôme, son souvenir l'avait accompagné dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Mouvements qui l'avaient finalement mené jusqu'à la ville de leur rencontre : Storybrooke. Il avait décidé de s'y retirer après toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient abattues sur sa vie, le seul endroit qui lui était familier et non hanté par un terrible événement, bien au contraire.

Il regardait l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées – les cygnes qui se baignaient dans l'eau lui rappelaient d'autant plus sa _Swan_ –, quand il entendit des pas dans son dos. Il se retourna donc et aperçut une enfant qui se stoppa net dans sa marche lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il la contempla longuement sans lui adresser le moindre mot. C'était une petite blonde d'environ trois ans, dont les cheveux dorés étaient attachés en une longue tresse. Elle avait des yeux verts qui l'inspectaient actuellement attentivement.

Il avait beau ne l'avoir jamais vue jusqu'alors, il avait l'impression de la connaître tout de même. Ou plutôt, elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…

« Sarah ! s'écria soudainement une voix. »

A l'entente de son prénom, l'intéressée détourna ses irises en direction de la provenance du son puis s'en alla en courant joyeusement. La personne qui l'avait appelée apparut quelques secondes plus tard, cherchant la fillette du regard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie _lui_.

Il avait beau avoir changé – cheveux plus longs, barbe de quelques jours, cicatrice sur la joue –, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Son cœur rata un battement alors que ses poings se serraient et que des larmes menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il lui offrit un timide rictus.

_Le salaud, il avait osé revenir. Et il lui souriait, en plus._

« Ki… Killian, réussit-elle tout de même à garder son sang-froid. Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je viens d'emménager, s'expliqua le jeune homme tout en se levant. »

Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Puis il ajouta en un soupir :

« Que c'est bon de te revoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu vivais toujours ici. »

Une étrange sensation s'empara alors de tout son corps, ses yeux rivés sur leurs doigts entrelacés. D'un côté, elle avait envie de le frapper en plein visage mais de l'autre, elle souhaitait le prendre dans ses bras sans plus jamais le laisser s'en aller.

Elle resta immobile.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'inquiétude facilement lisible dans le ton de Killian la ramena bien vite à la réalité. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Rapidement elle lâcha ses mains – elle avait eu le temps de voir que l'une d'entre elles, la gauche, avait fortement été endommagée et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver – et s'éloigna légèrement de lui avant de le regarder dans ses irises océan, aussi bleues et envoûtantes que dans son souvenir.

« Je… oui, tout va très bien, mentit-elle en faussant un sourire pour accompagner ses dires. C'est juste que… je suis assez surprise de te voir là, c'est tout. »

Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à se remettre de leur séparation. Qu'elle ne s'en était peut-être même finalement jamais véritablement remise, au vu de la douleur que sa simple vision lui faisait ressentir.

Elle voulait qu'il croie qu'il ne représentait plus rien pour elle. Et voulait s'en persuader elle aussi…

C'est pourquoi elle l'invita poliment à s'asseoir avec elle afin qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, comme deux vieux amis. Il accepta sans la moindre réflexion, une lueur d'espoir s'éclairant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et lui proposait même de passer du temps ensemble… Se pouvait-il donc qu'elle ressente encore ces sentiments qui lui ne l'avaient jamais quittés ?

Ils s'installèrent sur leur tronc d'arbre, à côté de leur balançoire, face à leur barque. _Comme avant._

Durant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent silencieux à fixer l'horizon, leurs paumes posées contre le bois, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Emma prit la parole :

« Pourquoi avoir quitté l'Angleterre, et choisi Storybrooke ? Tu n'y as passé qu'un été…

– J'ai aimé l'endroit, je voulais y retourner. »

_Menteur. _Elle avait un don pour les reconnaître. Et il le savait pertinemment. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire part de la vérité ?

Elle le dévisagea discrètement, puis répliqua :

« Je ne te crois pas. Quelle est la véritable raison de ton déménagement ? »

Il poussa un long soupir – il avait presque oublié qu'il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il posa donc son regard sur le sien, empli de la douleur du passé qui refaisait surface.

« C'est le seul lieu que je connaisse dans lequel il me reste encore des souvenirs joyeux, avoua-t-il. »

Elle resta muette face à cette réponse, qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Cependant, Killian n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en partager davantage, elle ne chercha donc pas plus loin. Il la remercia intérieurement.

Ils se turent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne laisse s'échapper un petit rire de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? questionna Emma, intriguée par ce changement soudain de comportement.

– Je repensais à la première fois où nous avons navigué sur ce lac, et à la façon dont tu t'es jetée à l'eau pour rejoindre la rive quand tu as cru que l'un des cygnes voulait nous attaquer.

– Ce n'était pas drôle ! s'offusqua la blonde. J'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie ce jour-là. »

Mais cette déclaration ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de son ami. Elle ne réussit à feindre d'être vexée que peu de temps, avant de se joindre à lui.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es toi aussi lamentablement tombé de ta petite barque alors que tu voulais faire le malin en te mettant debout et que tu as bien failli la faire se renverser ? »

Ce fut au tour du brun de faire mine d'être blessé.

Ils continuèrent encore un moment à se remémorer gaiement les nombreux instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à cette exacte place – c'était après tout, entre autres, ici qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, qu'ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois… – jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Killian perde tout sourire et prenne un air des plus sérieux. Il laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'à ceux de la blonde et posa sa main sur la sienne, caressant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

Il planta ensuite intensément ses irises dans les siennes et lui fit :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je n'ai jamais réussi à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre après toi, tu sais. »

Emma resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Son cœur se compressait dans sa poitrine, la faisant souffrir atrocement. Elle ressentit alors une haine inexplicable envers sa personne.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire de telles choses après le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il ne pouvait pas la faire retomber dans ses bras aussi facilement, à ressasser le passé avec elle pour ensuite la toucher avec ses mots. _Il n'avait pas le droit…_

Elle s'apprêtait donc à lui crier dessus, lui ordonner de s'en aller et de ne plus jamais revenir, qu'il avait fait assez de mal, qu'elle le détestait à présent mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une voix masculine qui n'était certainement pas celle de son ex-amour, grincheuse et exaspérée :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Madame, mais votre fille s'est encore échappée de la garde de sa nourrice. »

Elle se retourna alors et aperçut Leroy, son voisin, tenir fermement l'enfant par le bras. Il la relâcha, et elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre sa mère, terrorisée – le petit homme n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer, elle remercia l'autre d'un signe de tête :

« Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

– C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois, soupira l'intéressé avant de rebrousser chemin. »

Une fois à nouveau seuls, la jeune femme s'adressa à Sarah, ayant totalement oublié la présence du brun à ses côtés :

« Chérie, combien de fois t'ai-je expliqué qu'il ne faut pas que tu embêtes les voisins et que tu quittes la surveillance de Mary-Margareth ? Va vite la rejoindre, avant qu'elle ne meure d'inquiétude.

– Pardon Maman… s'excusa la fillette avant de s'en aller sagement à son tour après un échange de baisers. »

Sa génitrice la regarda partir afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien dans la bonne direction puis, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut en compagnie de sa nurse, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle allait finir par créer des problèmes avec le voisinage si elle continuait à désobéir ainsi…

« Tu es mariée ? »

Cette question lui fit relever la tête un peu trop rapidement, surprise. Il était vrai qu'elle avait de la compagnie. Ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet, et surtout pas avec _lui_, elle répondit simplement froidement :

« Non. »

Elle crut lire dans ses yeux un voile de déception disparaître, remplacé par du soulagement. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'en resta pas là.

« Où est son père, alors ? demanda-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– Pourquoi ? »

Sentant la colère monter à nouveau en elle, Emma ferma les paupières pour s'empêcher de craquer, en vain. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle lâcha, pleine de reproches :

« Parce que… parce qu'il m'a abandonnée ! Comme toi, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais donné de nouvelles ? Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que tu penserais à moi tous les jours et… rien. »

Killian ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre, les condamnations qu'elle lui faisait. Elle devait être en train de se moquer de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Moi, je t'ai abandonnée ? s'emporta-t-il alors à son tour. Moi ?! C'est toi qui n'a jamais daigné répondre à aucune de mes lettres ! Je t'en ai pourtant envoyé une par jour pendant un an. Trois-cent soixante-cinq lettres, et tu oses me dire que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ? Même quand je ne t'en écrivais plus, tu occupais toujours chacune de mes pensées, tout le temps ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Emma. »

Des larmes coulaient à présent le long des joues des deux jeunes gens. La blonde était complètement perdue. Ces lettres, elle ne les avait jamais reçues. Mais il lui suffisait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses irises sur celles de son vis-à-vis pour comprendre qu'il était sincère.

Elle se sentait si bête d'avoir douté ainsi de lui, de lui en avoir voulu.

C'est pourquoi, aucun mot n'étant à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en ce moment, elle se contenta de combler la distance qui séparait son corps de celui de l'Anglais et fit ce qu'elle rêvait au fond d'elle tant de faire depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé : elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour dont elle était capable…

(Sans bien comprendre comment, elle se retrouva rapidement nue sur l'herbe fraîche à se mouvoir en harmonie avec l'homme de sa vie, ne faisant à nouveau plus qu'un, comme la première fois qu'elle s'était offerte à lui en cette nuit d'août, le même sentiment de bonheur et d'exaltation et _d'exister enfin_ se propageant dans tout son être à chacune de ses caresses.

A elle aussi, il lui avait terriblement manqué.)

* * *

« Où est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? »

Ils se trouvaient allongés l'un contre l'autre par terre, et Emma retraçait distraitement la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur la main que Killian laissait reposée sur son ventre.

« A la guerre, expliqua l'intéressé. Toutes mes cicatrices… elles viennent de là-bas.

– Tu as fait la guerre ?! s'étonna la jeune femme.

– Aye. Nous nous sommes engagés… avec mon frère.

– Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle appréciait beaucoup Liam. Même si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment le connaître, elle avait passé de bons moments à ses côtés durant ces vacances où son cadet et lui avaient rendu visite à leur oncle. Elle avait pu se rendre compte que tous deux étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

Néanmoins, cette question sembla poser problème au brun, puisqu'elle le sentit se raidir contre son dos et entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

« Il… il est mort, finit-il par avouer d'une voix brisée. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Emma. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réponse. Elle comprit aussi finalement pourquoi il était venu s'installer ici : rester vivre dans la maison où son aîné l'avait élevé suite à la mort de leur mère et l'abandon de leur père devait être trop douloureux.

Son été en compagnie de la blonde avait été la dernière fois où il s'était senti pleinement serein, enchaînant ensuite les malheurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Afin de lui faire part de son soutien, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et plaça ses paumes contre les joues du jeune homme.

« Oh, Killian, murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée… »

Puis elle lui offrit un doux baiser avant de laisser reposer son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de l'eau du lac face à eux, pendant un long moment. C'était si reposant, ils se sentaient tellement bien.

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'as jamais reçu mes lettres ? le brisa Killian au bout d'un certain temps.

– Ma mère, je suppose. »

Elle n'avait jamais approuvé leur relation. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une passade, rien d'autre qu'un amour de vacances. Du moins, elle n'accepterait pas plus.

Emma avait été adoptée dès son plus jeune âge par un couple haut placé dans la société, alors que Killian n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Pour elle, ils n'avaient donc rien à faire ensemble ; il n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille.

Fille dont elle ne s'était jamais réellement occupée, d'ailleurs, laissant toute son éducation à Mary-Margareth, sa nourrice, qui était maintenant devenue celle de l'enfant de la blonde. C'était elle qu'elle considérait comme sa véritable mère et la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance pour s'occuper de Sarah quand elle ne le pouvait pas elle-même.

Sûrement celle qui l'avait adoptée avait-elle donc pris grand soin d'omettre que le garçon avait laissé un message. Ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part.

« Elle ne pourra plus nous séparer, ajouta la jeune femme. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait si peur de le perdre à nouveau. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas, cette fois. Il comptait bien trop pour elle.

Il comprit son inquiétude sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui en faire part – il avait toujours réussi à parfaitement lire en elle, comme un véritable livre ouvert –, c'est pourquoi accompagné d'un rictus sincère, il affirma :

« Je te le promets. »

Elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée grâce à ces mots. Elle se laissa donc davantage aller entre ses bras, l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement puis tout en fermant les yeux, elle cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou, bercée par sa respiration calme et régulière.

Elle sourit avant de s'endormir ainsi.

_Il tenait toujours ses promesses._

(Et, effectivement, rien ne les sépara plus jamais, pas même la mort puisque, après avoir partagé une longue romance remplie d'amour et de bonheur et d'enfants, ils rendirent leur dernier souffle ensemble alors qu'ils avaient décidé malgré leur grand âge de dormir dehors face au lac tout en contemplant les étoiles, en souvenir de leurs jeunes années.

Ils furent retrouvés sans vie le lendemain matin, leurs doigts fortement liés les uns aux autres et un rictus satisfait au bord des lèvres.)


	31. The next step

**En attendant le direct du 5x02, voici une scène qui pourrait être placée dans ce même épisode, juste avant un certain événement, un court OS en parallèle avec un moment Snowing qu'on a eu en saison 1 et dont l'idée m'est venue en tête de nulle part pour patienter.**

**Attention, risque de spoilers si vous n'avez pas au moins lu le résumé de l'épisode !  
**

* * *

Pour fêter l'arrivée de leurs convives à Camelot, le roi Arthur et sa femme Guenièvre décidèrent d'organiser un grand bal en leur honneur.

Ils s'occupèrent donc, accompagnés de leur personnel au château, des préparatifs tandis que les nouveaux venus se changeaient pour le grand soir chacun dans leur chambre respective. Killian et Emma se trouvaient dans la leur, profitant de leurs retrouvailles, en toute intimité cette fois.

Assis sur leur grand lit, ils discutaient calmement, si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs genoux se touchaient, leurs mains toujours liées ensemble. Ils se regardaient avec un sourire au bord des lèvres qui ne les quittait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le pirate racontant à sa bien-aimée tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour réussir à se rendre jusqu'à la Forêt Enchantée sans omettre le moindre détail – pas même le fait qu'il avait manqué de peu de causer d'énormes problèmes en laissant Zelena s'échapper.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra malgré elle dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit.

Il s'était tant démené pour elle, afin de la rejoindre au plus vite… Même si elle n'en avait jamais douté une seule seconde (après tout, comme il le lui avait si bien fait remarquer précédemment dans la journée, jamais rien ne l'en avait empêché auparavant, que ce soit à New-York ou bien ailleurs, malgré tous les obstacles qu'il pouvait rencontrer à chaque fois) l'entendre de vive voix la touchait d'autant plus. Et puis, surtout, savoir que Henry semblait l'apprécier davantage de jours en jours au point de prendre part à ses plans de sauvetage ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse.

C'est pourquoi, sans rien répondre, elle se contenta d'approcher son visage du sien, lâchant enfin ses doigts qu'elle tenait fermement depuis le début pour les laisser caresser les joues du brun tout en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant ainsi un chaste baiser.

Ils y mirent fin après quelque secondes sans toutefois briser la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux ; ils avaient leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Killian entourant la taille de la blonde alors que les siens se perdaient dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

Emma se sentait si bien ainsi, tout contre l'homme qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'aimait aussi, elle le savait, même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui retourner les mots lorsqu'elle les lui avait enfin avoués, à tel point qu'elle en oubliait presque le fardeau qu'elle portait, cette noirceur qui s'était emparée de son cœur, cette malédiction qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Avec lui, elle n'avait plus peur de sombrer ; il était sa lumière, après tout, et l'en empêcherait.

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. J'avais trop peur que, d'une certaine manière, le dire ferait tout changer._

Les mots dont elle avait fait part à Regina lorsqu'elle avait cru perdre le pirate résonnèrent subitement à son esprit alors qu'elle le contemplait d'un air rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Elle avait eu raison de penser que tout allait changer une fois ces paroles prononcées, car c'était bien le cas. Dès lors qu'elle l'avait revu, dès lors qu'il l'avait interpellée pour qu'elle ne commette pas l'irréparable, qu'elle avait posé ses irises émeraude sur les siennes océan, elle avait pu le sentir.

Ils se montraient plus proches que jamais, n'hésitant pas à se montrer aux yeux de tous sans gêne aucune. Ils étaient amoureux et comptaient bien partager ce sentiment qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre au monde entier.

Ils avaient passé cette étape décisive dans une vie de couple, ce « je t'aime » parfois si difficile à laisser s'échapper.

Et ce soir, avant que le bal ne commence, tandis qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps rien que pour eux avant de devoir rejoindre les autres et qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans cette chambre, sur ce grand matelas, si proches l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme se sentait vraiment d'humeur à en franchir une nouvelle.

Rapidement elle fit comprendre son envie au pirate en changeant de position et se plaça à califourchon sur lui tout en l'embrassant, plus passionnément cette fois, laissant ses doigts parcourir son torse et l'invitant à s'allonger complètement. D'abord surpris, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de la part de sa princesse, Killian la repoussa gentiment pour lui demander si elle était certaine, que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Une fois rassuré par une réponse positive accompagné d'un regard empli de désir, il la rapprocha davantage de lui, parsemant son cou de baisers qui la firent frisonner au moindre contact de sa bouche sur sa peau.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sous les couvertures, tellement absorbés dans la découverte du corps de l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsqu'on l'ouvrit et s'empressèrent de se séparer à contrecœur et d'avoir une attitude la plus normale possible pendant que Henry et David faisaient leur apparition dans la pièce.

« Il est presque l'heure, s'écria Charmant. Nous sommes donc venus voir si vous étiez prêts, et… »

Le châtain se stoppa tout à coup dans sa phrase quand il se rendit compte de la posture dans laquelle sa fille se trouvait – à moitié nue sous ses draps, et en de bonne compagnie. Ses paupière s'ouvrirent en grand suite au choc de l'image qui se présentait à lui. Les deux jeunes gens, eux, n'osèrent bouger, ne sachant que faire ni que dire, les joues rougies par la gêne.

L'enfant d'Emma, lorsqu'il fut à son tour face à eux, les questionna, étonné :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites couchés alors que nous sommes seulement en début de soirée ?

– Je… commença sa mère, cherchant une bonne excuse. Tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a beaucoup fatiguée alors j'ai voulu me reposer pour être en forme pour le bal…

– Et je devais l'aider à se reposer, ajouta le brun. »

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir et outré de la part de David. Il ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque et se contenta de poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du garçon à ses côtés.

« Viens, s'adressa-t-il à lui, laissons-les finir de se préparer. Nous viendrons vous chercher dans un quart d'heure, ne soyez surtout pas en retard. »

Puis, à ces mots, ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant les amoureux à nouveau seuls. Ils soupirèrent alors de soulagement, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Tu crois que ton père va s'en remettre ?! demanda Killian, amusé par l'expression qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de l'homme.

– Je pense qu'on l'a bien traumatisé… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par oublier. »

La jeune femme déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, puis se leva malgré elle, quittant la douce chaleur du lit. Il fallait qu'ils se changent au plus vite s'ils ne voulaient pas à nouveau se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante telle que celle-ci.

Ils enfilèrent donc rapidement les vêtements qu'on leur avait donné pour l'occasion, remirent en place leurs mèches de cheveux afin que personne ne se doute de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et, juste avant qu'ils ne sortent pour retrouver leur famille et amis, Emma glissa au creux de l'oreille du pirate d'une voix suave :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons toute la nuit devant nous pour reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Après tout, il paraît que le Dark One ne dort jamais et n'a pas besoin de repos… »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, promesse d'une belle nuit à venir, et quittèrent la pièce main dans la main.

(Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps à la tentation de quitter la fête plus tôt que prévu pour retrouver leur intimité. C'est pourquoi, après quelques danses, ils se dépêchèrent de remonter discrètement jusqu'à leurs quartiers, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clefs cette fois afin qu'on ne puisse pas venir les déranger.)


	32. L'Enfer

**Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est censé être, mais c'est en tout cas sorti tout seul de mon esprit pas encore tout à fait remis de l'épisode de dimanche dernier alors voici un petit OS post-5x11…**

* * *

Naïvement il avait cru, lors de ses jours les plus sombres, quand _elle_ n'était pas encore là, que la mort serait un repos, enfin, presque une délivrance après tant d'années de souffrances, qui pouvaient même se compter en siècles à présent. Il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il avait pu se tromper.

Car maintenant qu'il en faisait l'expérience, son jugement avait complètement changé : il n'avait rien connu de pire. Pas même la perte de son frère, de Milah, de son père dans ses bras n'étaient à la hauteur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, d'ailleurs.

Il se tuerait sinon. Mais n'était-il pas déjà mort ?

Finalement, même être un Ténébreux n'était pas si terrible à côté. De toute façon, à part la noirceur dont elle s'était emparée de son cœur, il avait l'impression d'en avoir gardé les symptômes.

Il entendait toujours des voix, ne dormait plus non plus, parce que dès lors qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait _elle_. Il l'entendait _elle_. Sa présence était partout autour de lui sauf qu'au lieu de l'apaiser, c'est ce qui le faisait sombrer un peu plus chaque jour.

Car quoi de plus terrible que l'image de la personne que l'on aime emplie de douleur et de peine, par _notre_ faute en plus ?

Elle appelait son nom, le criait même, le pleurait, comme un reproche, une supplication, une plainte… Et il avait beau lui répondre, il avait beau hurler si fort qu'il s'en faisait mal, cette barrière qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, cette foutue _mort _qui les avait éloignés empêchait son écho de l'atteindre.

_« Killian, reviens-moi, je t'en prie… »_

Elle pouvait continuer ainsi ses lamentations, pendant des heures, à lui répéter à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point il lui manquait, parfois aussi à quel point elle le détestait de l'avoir laissée seule après lui avoir fait miroiter un bel avenir à deux, à trois avec Henry, voire même à plus, parce qu'il n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'il avait choisi une si grande maison s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle serve pour de futurs enfants…

Et lui se retrouvait à genoux au beau milieu de cette même maison quoique ici délabrée, à prier pour qu'il ne l'entende plus, qu'il ne la voie plus, qu'il ait droit à un peu de quiétude mais surtout qu'elle aussi. Il aimerait tant qu'elle l'oublie.

(Quelle ironie, lui qui avait tenté par le passé de lui ramener ses souvenirs à l'aide d'un baiser…)

(S'il savait que tout ceci n'était que mensonge et distorsion de la réalité, s'il savait qu'elle était en route, la tête haute, la main enfermée autour de la bague qu'il lui avait offerte quand tout allait encore bien entre eux à répéter qu'elle allait le trouver, qu'elle le trouverait _toujours_…)

Et ce n'était certainement pas le pire. Car oui, il y avait pire. Des faux-espoirs, à chaque coin de rue. Des visions bien trop réelles, totalement différente des pleurs et du deuil. Il tombait à chaque fois dans le piège, l'imbécile.

_Elle_ était là, un petit sourire en coin et alors qu'il s'arrêtait net dans sa marche, comme hypnotisé, elle s'approchait doucement de lui. Prenait ses mains dans la sienne et lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'elle était venue le chercher. Puis elle s'évaporait subitement d'entre ses bras tandis qu'il tentait de l'embrasser.

Il s'effondrait toujours ensuite. La mort aimait tant jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments, et elle en sortait toujours vainqueur. Elle en sortirait toujours vainqueur. Elle allait finir par le rendre fou. Du moins, s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

(Était-ce possible de mettre fin à sa mort, comme on mettrait fin à sa vie ? Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur qui ne battait plus, en tout cas. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il allait devoir endurer ce quotidien jusqu'au bout… mais jusqu'au bout de quoi ?)

Malgré tout, il avait un peu de chance dans son malheur. Il n'était pas seul. Son ex-amour et Liam essayaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de l'aider, même s'ils avaient eux aussi leurs propres démons à gérer. Toutefois, ils s'y étaient presque habitués, après ces centaines d'années passées en leur compagnie.

Et maintenant le plus terrible d'entre eux s'en était allé, puisque Killian les avait dorénavant rejoints.

(Sauf que le voir ainsi était finalement pire pour eux que ce que la mort, cette fourbe, leur avait fait apparaître à l'esprit le concernant.)

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec eux qu'il avait droit à un peu de répit. Les voix se dissipaient, les visions se floutaient. La situation l'empêchait cependant d'apprécier totalement leurs retrouvailles et bien vite il recommençait à penser à Emma et la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

Alors les images revenaient. Et tout reprenait du début : le deuil, puis l'espoir, puis la main de son frère sur son épaule, le soulagement et de nouveau le deuil, puis l'espoir, puis…

Puis vint le jour improbable où tout changea.

Il se trouvait dans la phase la plus douloureuse quand il la vit apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il était assis sur un banc à tenter de faire taire _ses_ cris de détresse qu'il avait encore entendus peu de temps auparavant en se concernant sur le bruit des vagues face à lui.

Il planta ses irises azur qui s'étaient assombries, tellement cernées par la fatigue – tant physique que psychologique – sur l'émeraude des siennes mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Quelque chose l'interpella dans son regard, qui était différent cette fois.

Elle ne souriait pas. Au contraire, une larme roula le long de sa joue quand leurs regards se croisèrent, qu'elle s'empressa bien vite d'essuyer. Il fut certain en cet instant que si son cœur battait toujours, il se serrait tellement accéléré dans sa poitrine qu'il en aurait souffert encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.

Mais son cœur ne battait plus. Parce qu'il était mort. Et ceci n'était qu'une vision faite pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu, et ne retrouverait jamais…

(Ou du moins, pas avant longtemps, il l'espérait, car le seul moyen possible pour qu'ils soient réunis à nouveau était qu'elle meure à son tour, ce qu'il souhaitait voir arriver le plus tard possible.)

_(S'il savait…)_

Sans un mot, comme à son habitude, elle s'approcha lentement. Mais elle ne le toucha pas. Elle murmura simplement un « Killian… » si faiblement qu'il manqua presque de l'entendre puis s'immobilisa. Elle n'osait rien faire, avait peur elle aussi que tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion.

C'est donc lui qui fit le premier geste. Il leva son bras valide en direction de son visage, prêt à le caresser, prêt à essuyer ces pleurs qu'elle n'avait finalement pas su retenir et qui coulaient par sa faute sur ses joues rougies. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, il ferma les yeux par crainte que dès qu'il la toucherait, elle disparaîtrait – elle ferma les siens pour la même raison – et…

_« __Killian !__ »_

Son bras retomba immédiatement le long de son corps dès lors qu'il reconnut la voix de son aîné. Il se retourna vers lui, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Milah, et lui lança un air désolé. Il était faible. Ils tentaient de lui faire prendre le dessus sur ces échos qu'il entendait et ces visions qui lui apparaissaient, mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Il avait beau savoir que tout était faux, il tombait dans le piège à chaque fois.

Que la mort devait être heureuse de le compter parmi les résidents de sa ville, comme il devait tant l'amuser…

« Killian, répéta une autre voix, plus douce, celle de la brune, qui posa tendrement une main réconfortante sur son épaule. »

(Ce n'était pas le moment, mais Emma ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie s'emparer de son être face à ce geste.)

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas réel, tu dois y résister.

– Je sais… »

A ces mots il fit de nouveau face à la jeune femme qui n'eut pas le temps de protester, et asséna si froidement qu'elle crut en avoir le cœur tout à coup complètement gelé :

« Va-t'en, laisse-moi tranquille ! Emma n'est pas là, Emma ne sera jamais là, elle est en _vie_ et doit le rester ! »

Elle avait bien conscience que ce ne serait pas facile. Gold lui avait expliqué les effets que l'Enfer avait sur ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Elle avait quand même si mal de le voir dans un tel état…

Par réflexe, elle fit rouler la bague qui ne quittait plus le tour de son cou entre ses doigts.

(Et dire qu'elle appartenait à ce frère sur lequel elle pouvait maintenant mettre un visage, puisqu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait apprécié le moment.)

Comment lui faire comprendre – _leur_ faire comprendre – qu'elle était bien réelle, et pas une simple illusion ? Qu'elle était venue le chercher pour le ramener à la maison ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors elle se contenta de s'approcher davantage, mettant fin aux derniers pas qui la séparait de son pirate. Elle lui prit la main et le crochet, et l'amena à elle sans jamais le quitter du regard. Elle espérait qu'il puisse lire la véracité de ses actions à l'intérieur de celui-ci, car elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les mots.

C'était lui, dans leur couple, qui savait les manier.

Ce qui sembla marcher car, malgré les protestations des deux autres personnes à ses côtés, il se laissa faire, à nouveau totalement envouté par elle. L'espoir était au maximum, il avait ce sentiment au fond de lui que cette fois-ci était la bonne, que tout ceci était bien réel. (Il l'avait de toute façon à chaque fois.)

Au Diable ses résolutions de résister à la tentation. Il se laissa entraîner contre ce corps qui lui manquait tant.

(La chute sur le sol qui l'attendait n'en serait que plus douloureuse, il le savait pourtant.)

Mais il n'y eut pas de chute. Juste des bras venus l'entourer, le serrant fort dans son étreinte, accompagnée de tendres caresses dans son dos et de murmures d'amour à son oreille.

Il comprit alors que tout ceci était bien la réalité. Comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais la réponse à cette question lui importait peu pour l'instant. Il se sentait trop bien ainsi pour gâcher le moment avec des interrogations.

A vrai dire – et c'était plutôt ironique venant d'un mort – il se sentait plus _vivant_ que jamais. Il se sentait comme _revivre_, son cœur éteint en parfait miroir contre celui d'Emma qui sûrement battait (déjà) pour deux.

« Que fais-tu ici ? finit-il néanmoins par lui demander après un long moment à savourer ces retrouvailles. »

Elle le repoussa un peu afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, puis lui offrit un doux rictus sur lequel on pouvait lire sa joie. Elle laissa ses doigts reposer sur sa joue pale à la barbe mal rasée et lui répondit simplement :

« La mort n'arrête pas le véritable amour. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est le retarder un moment. »

(Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle ne disparut pas. Il en était plus sûr que jamais, elle se trouvait _vraiment_ là.)

(Et elle allait le ramener à la maison. Dans _leur_ propre maison.)

(Parce que c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle était ici, n'est-ce pas ?)

* * *

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, la dernière réplique d'Emma est tirée tout droit du film ****_The Princess Bride_**** (que je vous recommande très fortement si vous ne l'avez pas vu, d'ailleurs, parce qu'en plus d'être génial en soi, l'histoire du Captain Swan en est en partie inspirée).**


	33. The Dark Ones

**AU dans lequel Killian et Emma sont un couple de Ténébreux. De ****_méchants_**** Ténébreux, qui sèment la terreur dans toute la Forêt Enchantée sans aucun scrupule. La seule chose innocente et pure en eux ? L'amour qu'ils se portent l'un l'autre.**

**(Pour les âmes les plus sensibles : du mini rating M est présent au début de cet OS, quelque chose de très court et rempli d'ellipses, mais je préfère tout de même prévenir au cas où. Soyez indulgents, je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'en écrire. Alors au passage, merci mate pour la relecture !)**

* * *

Être un Ténébreux avait bien des avantages.

Comme celui de ne jamais ressentir de fatigue, par exemple – et Dieu sait qu'ils en jouissaient, de celui-là. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais pouvait-on les en blâmer ? Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient amoureux. Alors quelle meilleure occupation auraient-ils pu trouver que de passer leurs nuits sans sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre à consumer leur passion ? Peut-être était-ce la seule chose _humaine_ qu'ils appréciaient.

C'était en tout cas mieux que leur soif de sang et de vengeance qu'ils épanchaient bien assez durant la journée, lorsqu'ils semaient la terreur sur le royaume de la Forêt Enchantée. Même si leurs ébats n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde, au contraire.

Tout d'abord car avoir affaire à deux Ténébreux était assez terrible comme cela – ils avaient donc peur d'en voir apparaître un troisième un jour ou l'autre et étaient d'ailleurs très étonnés que ce ne soit pas encore le cas. Mais aussi parce que la discrétion n'était pas leur fort.

Quoiqu'ils n'y pouvaient pas grand chose, les pauvres… Leur magie avait le don de se réveiller dans ces moments-là, créant quelques dégâts au passage.

Emma était assise au bord du grand bureau placé dans leur chambre, le corps de Killian entre ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, qui s'attaquait à son cou de sa bouche, où il y laisserait bientôt une marque tandis que ses doigts menaient leur course jusqu'à son intimité.

Ses mains à elle tentaient tant bien que mal de défaire les trop nombreux boutons de la veste en cuir du jeune homme, sans grand succès pour autant, totalement envoûtée par le mouvement de ses doigts à présent en elle. Elle opta donc pour une technique plus rapide et efficace.

Une pensée magique et, Ô enfin, il se retrouva entièrement nu contre elle.

Satisfaite, elle commença à retracer les muscles de son torse vers le bas, souhaitant ainsi prendre à son tour l'avantage pendant que lui s'était arrêté dans ses gestes, surpris par ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Il finit par éclater de rire quand il croisa le regard empli d'envie et de malice de sa partenaire.

« Pressée ? lui demanda-t-il, amusé. »

Pour unique réponse, elle s'empara de son sexe sans prévenir, ce qui le fit subitement changer d'expression alors qu'il laissa un long soupir de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge malgré lui et qu'il se retint contre le bureau, entourant Emma de ses paumes posées contre le bois froid.

Une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec la douce torture de ses mains sur lui, il lui enleva (de façon tout à fait basique, _lui_) les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait – après tout, ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul dénudé – tout en laissant au passage des baisers sur ses lèvres, dans son cou, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine…

Puis, sans prendre la peine de la porter jusqu'au lit qui ne se trouvait pourtant qu'à quelques mètres seulement pour plus de confort – ils étaient des Ténébreux, la délicatesse, ce n'était pas pour eux –, quand ils furent tous deux débarrassés de l'entièreté de leurs habits, il pénétra en elle.

Commencèrent alors leurs mouvements de va-et-viens, plutôt tranquilles d'abord. Mais, au fur et à mesure que le désir montait en eux, et qu'ils accéléraient l'allure, quelque chose se mit à bouillir à l'intérieur de leur corps, de plus en plus ingérable, faisant clignoter les lumières, trembler les murs, déclencher des orages et…

_Boom._

Ils se retrouvèrent allongés au sol au même moment où ils atteignirent l'orgasme, le bureau sur lequel était assise auparavant Emma s'étant écroulé sous le poids de leur amour… et de leur magie.

Pas étonné le moins du monde par ce qu'il venait de se passer – ils en avaient l'habitude, à présent –, Killian se releva sur des jambes quelque peu tremblantes, prit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et la porta pour la coucher sur leur matelas avant de venir se blottir tout contre elle. Elle lui sourit en retour, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres alors que sa main caressait sa joue barbue du bout de ses doigts.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle laissait son front reposer contre le sien.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il sur le même ton, accompagné d'un doux rictus. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dans le silence, à simplement se dévisager avec amour et profiter de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés pour reprendre leurs esprits, Killian caressant distraitement le bras de sa belle, jusqu'à ce que ses caresses ne soient à nouveau plus distraites mais intentionnées, rallumant instantanément la braise dans le corps d'Emma et qu'il se positionne au-dessus d'elle.

Après l'échange d'un baiser passionné, annonciateur d'une suite de soirée des plus agréables, il la questionna, ses prunelles océan assombries par l'envie posées sur celles tout aussi pleines de désir de la jeune femme :

« Qu'allons-nous casser, cette fois ? »

* * *

Leur chambre était totalement ruinée quand leurs servants se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, au grand dam de l'un d'entre eux, Mouche, qui ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer au brun quand il servit leur repas aux deux amants :

« Monsieur, c'est la troisième fois en une semaine que vous me demandez de vous trouver de nouveaux meubles, et…

– Et quoi ? le coupa l'autre d'un ton menaçant. Un problème, Mouche ? Peut-être préfèrerais-tu que ce soit ton cou que je brise ?

– Non… je… non… Excusez-moi, Monsieur, bégaya le pauvre homme. »

Puis, à ces mots, une fois l'étrange liquide que buvaient les deux Ténébreux chaque matin – un breuvage nommé chocolat chaud à la cannelle, dont ils avaient volé la recette aux mages d'un pays lointain et tout aussi bizarre – versé dans leur tasse, il se hâta de quitter les lieux pour ne pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de Killian.

Ne restèrent donc dans la pièce plus que les amoureux. Les traits du visage du jeune homme se détendirent alors immédiatement devant l'image de sa bien-aimée, et il lui demanda :

« Quel est le programme du jour, love ?

– Tuer Regina, répondit la blonde sans la moindre hésitation. »

C'était leur programme de tous les jours, de toute façon. Car Emma s'était transformée en Ténébreuse par sa faute, faisant sombrer son compagnon par le même temps malgré eux – en tant qu'âmes-sœurs, celles-ci étaient liées à jamais – puisque les pouvoirs du mage noir étaient les seuls capables de vaincre ceux de la Méchante Reine. Elle avait planté Rumplestilskin de sa dague dans l'espoir de venger la mort de ses parents causée par la sorcière.

Malheureusement, cette dernière était rusée, puisqu'elle avait pris l'apparence d'un simple villageois – ou villageoise, ou un(e) enfant, ils ne savaient pas – afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois retrouvée, elle n'aurait aucune chance face au couple, alors elle se cachait pour se protéger en attendant de trouver une autre solution.

Sauf que, de leur côté, rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter dans leur quête de vengeance. Ils décimeraient toute la Forêt Enchantée s'il le fallait, mais ils auraient la peau de Regina, ils se l'étaient promis.

C'est pourquoi, une fois leur petit-déjeuner pris et fin prêts à partir, ils quittèrent leur château main dans la main. En tant que gentleman qu'il était, Killian aida sa bien-aimée à monter sur leur cheval (vraiment, quand ils étaient seuls ensemble, il était difficile de s'imaginer à quel point ils pouvaient être mauvais) avant qu'il ne prenne place à son tour et qu'il lui ordonne de détaler au grand galop en direction du village.

(C'était leur petit plaisir matinal, de sentir le vent dans leurs cheveux alors qu'ils traversaient les champs et les bois l'un contre l'autre, Killian se retournant quelquefois pour contempler sa belle qui arborait toujours un grand rictus aux lèvres face à cette sensation de liberté.

Une activité de Ténébreux tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayants et sans cœur, en somme…)

L'ambiance paisible et détendue qui régnait chez les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée jusqu'alors se glaça aussitôt qu'ils posèrent pieds devant les premières maisons de paille qui délimitaient ses terres. Un silence des plus pesants s'imprégna dans l'air, comme si le temps venait de se figer, et alors que les deux amoureux s'approchaient dangereusement des habitations, un tout jeune enfant qui jouait paisiblement dehors posa de grands yeux sur eux avant de s'en aller en courant et ne cessant de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre :

« Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! »

Que c'était jouissif que de voir la terreur dans les prunelles de chacun, cette peur profonde qu'ils soient les prochains sur la liste des défunts… Le mal qui rongeait Emma et Killian de l'intérieur ne pouvait que se sentir rassasié face à de telles images. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à horrifier les plus petits et leurs parents d'un simple regard ou d'un geste dans leur direction.

Toutefois, ils ne perdaient pas de vue leur mission, ce pour quoi ils étaient venus là. La jeune femme s'adressa donc au grand rassemblement qui s'était formé face à eux :

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. Où est Regina ? »

Tous restèrent muets, la tête rivée vers le sol. Comment eux, êtres sans magie, pourraient-ils démasquer la Méchante Reine si même le couple le plus puissant de leur monde n'en était pas capable ? Ils ne pouvaient comprendre cet acharnement inutile, ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils s'attendaient à chaque fois qu'ils posaient cette question. Un miracle, peut-être.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si cette sorcière était quelqu'un de bien qui allait finir par se démasquer elle-même pour éviter de nouveaux meurtres de pauvres innocents. Au contraire, elle devait probablement apprécier le spectacle.

« Bien, se reprit la blonde. Vous connaissez le prix à payer pour votre silence. Une femme, un homme et un enfant seront exécutés devant vous. Qui vont être les heureux élus aujourd'hui ? »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Killian, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, qu'il lui rendit accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le peuple. Il examina chaque personne de ses irises océan si perçantes, dans lesquelles on aurait pu se noyer si elles n'étaient pas tant remplies de haine, avant d'arrêter son regard sur une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et aux prunelles noisette qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors.

« Vous, la désigna-t-elle du doigt. Vous êtes nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh… o– oui… répliqua-t-elle difficilement, terrorisée.

– Soyons accueillants envers les nouveaux. Venez donc prendre connaissance de notre rituel. »

Il se rapprocha de l'inconnue, si proche qu'elle put sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, laissa sa main reposer froidement contre sa joue, la faisant glisser contre celle-ci puis lui susurra à l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner d'effroi :

« Quel gâchis que de devoir réduire en cendres une si belle femme… »

Les yeux de l'intéressée s'ouvrirent en grand suite à ces mots, paniquée, mais elle n'eut le temps de rien qu'elle sentit des doigts se refermer vivement autour de son poignet et l'entraîner au milieu de la foule. Tout en offrant le plus grand de ses sourires à sa partenaire, Killian s'exclama à son attention :

« Mon amour, à toi l'honneur. »

L'intéressée se plaça alors face à la brune que le jeune homme tenait toujours pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie et commença à créer une boule de feu pour la jeter sur leur victime quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par un cri dans son dos :

« Ne touchez pas à ma femme ! »

Surprise, Emma se retourna pour faire face à cette personne qui croyait être en mesure de défier un Ténébreux, et n'eut le temps de rien faire ni de rien comprendre qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas accourait face à elle et transperçait son corps de sa longue épée. La prisonnière profita de l'instant de stupéfaction qui suivit pour le rejoindre au plus vite et se cacher derrière lui.

Au départ, Killian éclata d'un rire franc devant cette scène. Le pauvre ignorant, il en fallait bien plus qu'une petite égratignure du genre pour les tuer. Ils étaient immortels. Tout ce qu'il venait de gagner, c'étaient les foudres des amants, et il allait bien vite regretter son geste.

Cependant il se calma tout à coup et perdit tout sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'une fois la lame ôtée de sa poitrine, la blonde s'effondra au sol en un bruit sourd.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

« Emma ? questionna-t-il d'une voix incertaine tout en s'approchant prudemment d'elle alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Emma ! »

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés lorsqu'il vit que du sang s'écoulait au niveau de son cœur. _Non, non, non, elle ne pouvait pas…_

Délicatement, il attrapa sa tête qu'il positionna sur ses genoux pour la mettre davantage à l'aise et, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, tenta de la guérir, sans succès. Elle respirait avec difficulté, les yeux mi-clos et la main fermée autour de la sienne au niveau de sa poitrine.

Fou de rage, des larmes menaçant de couler au coin de ses pupilles qu'il avait du mal à retenir, il reporta son attention vers l'inconnu, qu'il dévisagea d'un air noir :

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! hurla-t-il.

– Mon rôle de héros, répondit l'autre en riant. Les habitants de ce village ont fait appel à moi, le légendaire Arthur, pour que je les aide à se débarrasser de vous deux. Cette épée… »

Il montra son arme à Killian pour lier le geste à la parole.

« Cette épée n'est pas n'importe quelle épée. C'est Excalibur. La seule capable de tuer le Ténébreux sans le devenir soi-même, la seule capable de mettre définitivement fin à la noirceur. »

Le dénommé Arthur commença à s'approcher du brun, menaçant, lame pointée en direction son cœur. Il comprit alors qu'il devait fuir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas se créer de problèmes et disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée rouge avec le corps à moitié en vie de sa belle entre les bras.

« Vous allez me le payer, put-on entendre tel un écho empli de haine à travers la Forêt Enchantée, si Emma périt, je vais vous faire souffrir comme jamais vous n'avez souffert auparavant, une torture encore pire que la mort, je trouverai un moyen… »

* * *

Une fois de retour au palais, le jeune homme allongea délicatement sa bien-aimée dans leur lit et s'accroupit à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours liées ensemble. Son cœur battait tout doucement dans sa poitrine, presque éteint, et elle avait les yeux totalement fermés à présent.

« Je t'en prie… la supplia-t-il tout en lui caressant sa longue chevelure alors que des pleurs venaient rouler le long de ses joues – à présent seuls, il se laissait le droit de craquer. Ne m'abandonne pas… Il faut que tu restes, allez Emma, il faut que tu restes…

– Kil… lian… eut-il enfin une réponse après plusieurs secondes de silence morbide. »

Une vague d'espoir s'empara alors de tout son être quand elle ouvrit les paupières et lui offrit un timide rictus qu'elle voulait rassurant. Elle leva un bras, lentement, pour poser ses doigts sur la joue de son compagnon.

« Emma ! s'écria-t-il. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

– Non, je… je suis… désolée. »

Puis, trop faible pour le garder surélevé, elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il nia ses paroles d'un signe de tête ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise de telles choses. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pas elle. Pas alors qu'elle était la seule part de lumière qui restait en lui, le seul brin de bonheur qui illuminait encore sa vie remplie de noirceur – et il savait qu'il en était de même de son côté.

« On est des âmes-sœurs, tu te rappelles ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu ne peux pas mourir sans moi, c'est impossible, on est liés ! »

Malheureusement, il fallait croire que si, puisque ses forces s'amenuisaient au fil des minutes qui passaient. Elle se sentait partir, emportée par la mort, et lui aussi le sentait, d'ailleurs. L'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa main était de plus en plus faible, elle le lâchait presque.

Alors, son regard embrumé par les larmes, il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa belle et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front en sueur, puis sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Il lui chuchota ensuite :

« Je te vengerai, sois-en sûre. Je… je t'aime. »

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire, qui avait toutefois davantage l'air d'une grimace de douleur, et tenta de lui répondre à son tour avant de lâcher son dernier souffle :

« Je… t'ai… »

Mais elle sombra définitivement avant même de pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

* * *

(Quand Mouche entra dans la chambre le lendemain matin, elle était à nouveau ruinée. Mais par pas une nuit d'ébats, non, par une nuit de colère où Killian avait tout détruit.

Ou plutôt, où le Ténébreux avait tout détruit. Car ce qu'il restait de Killian Jones en lui avait sombré en même temps que sa belle.

La dernière lumière en lui s'était éteinte. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'amour. Il n'était que noirceur, à présent. En tuant Emma, les villageois de la Forêt Enchantée avaient créé un monstre.

Le pire que tous les temps n'avaient jamais connu, et qui n'avait plus qu'un seul but : tout briser, jusqu'à ce que le mal l'emporte.

Qu'il était dangereux de vouloir s'en prendre à un Ténébreux…)

* * *

**Ça doit bien être la troisième fois que je tue Emma dans mes histoires. Il faudrait un jour que j'arrête de m'acharner sur elle… mais en même temps, la série s'occupe déjà bien assez du cas de Killian, alors autant prendre une autre cible xD**


	34. I need you now

**AU inspiré de la chanson _Need You Now_ de Lady Antebellum.**

* * *

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Un an avait passé. Trois cent soixante-cinq longs jours de désespoir et de solitude. Il s'en souvenait pourtant comme si tout s'était déroulé la veille, avait toujours aussi mal qu'après s'en être allé sans jamais se retourner dans sa direction.

Il aurait vu ses larmes, sinon. Peut-être même aurait-il pu lire sur ses lèvres le « Killian… » qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à prononcer entre deux sanglots. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas voulu la regarder une ultime fois.

Car sinon, il aurait accouru vers elle et l'aurait embrassée sans plus jamais la lâcher, comme il en avait tant de fois rêvé. Ils se seraient enfuis ensemble. Mais il aurait gâché la fête, organisée pour annoncer ses _fiançailles_ – avec un autre que lui, bien entendu.

Alors il était parti seul.

Et ce soir-là, c'est plus que la femme qu'il aimait qu'il avait perdue. C'était aussi et surtout la personne qui l'avait rendu meilleur, qui lui avait redonné espoir en un avenir plus beau, qui l'avait aidé à faire cicatriser les blessures de son passé. _Son âme-sœur._

Il avait essayé de retourner à son ancienne existence, traîner dans les bars, avoir des coups d'un soir. L'oublier dans les bras d'une autre. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, il avait trop changé pour cela. _Elle_ l'avait trop changé pour cela.

Il se contentait donc d'écouter ses vieux amis raconter leurs histoires d'ivrognes qu'ils étaient, tout en enchaînant les verres de rhum dans l'espoir de faire taire les démons dans sa tête, de faire se stopper les brûlures sur son cœur.

En vain.

Quelle image pathétique devait-il renvoyer quand on le faisait sortir du _Rabbit Hole _à la fermeture, titubant sur des jambes tremblantes et décrivant à qui voulait l'entendre « Emma et ses cheveux blonds comme de l'or, Emma et ses yeux verts comme de l'émeraude, Emma, Emma, Emma, toujours Emma… ». Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Elle lui manquait trop.

Encore plus en ce jour de leurs un an de séparation. Du moins, pouvait-il réellement appeler ceci une « séparation », alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble ? Elle en avait préféré un autre, sûrement mieux que lui, son fantasme de jeunesse qui avait réapparu dans sa vie.

(En même temps, la seule fois où il avait été capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle avait réussi à faire l'inimaginable – le faire passer à autre chose après Milah –, elle avait tellement bu qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de rien lendemain.)

(Peut-être que si elle avait su, elle l'aurait choisi lui. Sûrement, même, car elle l'aimait aussi.)

Il devait apprécier se faire du mal, au fond. Car ses pas errants sans but dans la ville l'avaient mené au bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés. En effet, clignotait devant ses yeux l'enseigne du _Mist Haven_. Il décida alors d'y entrer, et s'assit au comptoir, commandant un grand verre de rhum.

Toujours du rhum.

C'était la boisson qu'elle avait pris quand elle s'était assise à côté de lui, c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était retourné dans sa direction alors que lui en était déjà à son quatrième et qu'il lui avait annoncé, sans même bien savoir pourquoi ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche :

« Très bon choix. »

Étonnée, elle l'avait regardé à son tour, et c'est à cet instant qu'il avait su. Au moment-même où il avait posé ses irises sur elle, il avait vu cette lueur de l'enfant perdu qu'il portait lui-même dans son regard. Elle l'avait aperçue aussi.

Il avait été difficile de lui faire baisser sa garde, elle venait de se faire quitter par un idiot qui ne savait pas ce qu'il avait laissé partir, se montrait donc plus méfiante que jamais envers sa personne mais il lisait si bien en elle – comme dans un livre ouvert, lui avait-il avoué – qu'il avait fini par briser quelques murs. Ils avaient donc passé la soirée à simplement discuter, avant de se quitter, pensant ne jamais se revoir mais touchés à jamais par cette rencontre.

Toutefois la vie semblait en avoir décidé autrement puisqu'ils s'étaient finalement recroisés plusieurs fois, tout d'abord par hasard, puis lors de véritables rendez-vous. Plus il en apprenait sur cette merveilleuse femme qu'elle était et ses blessures du passé qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur, il pouvait le sentir, plus il en tombait amoureux. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, alors il se contentait de leur amitié si spéciale.

Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, la faire fuir s'il lui faisait part de ses sentiments. Il le regretta bien vite quand un jour elle lui présenta Neal, son _petit-ami_.

« Neal voici Killian, un ami, l'avait-elle introduit à son tour. »

Son cœur avait raté un battement à l'entente de ces mots. Un ami. _Un_ ami. Seulement un parmi d'autres, sans plus d'importance qu'Elsa, que David, que Regina, au fond.

Que s'était-il imaginé, après tout ? Qu'il était différent, qu'elle lui réservait une place particulière comme lui l'avait fait pour elle ?

Il avait été bien bête. Il lui en demandait trop, alors qu'il devrait se réjouir qu'elle le considère déjà comme tel, alors qu'elle avait tant de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Être l'ami d'Emma Swan… ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

A partir de cette révélation, tout avait commencé à changer entre eux. Ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble, soit parce que c'était trop douloureux pour lui, soit parce qu'elle avait moins de temps à lui consacrer. Du moins, c'était la version officielle.

Il savait que Monsieur Cassidy était jaloux de lui, en plus de lui avoir volé sa moitié. Jaloux de quoi, au juste ? C'était lui qu'elle rejoignait chaque soir après le travail dans le petit appartement qu'ils louaient, à son plus grand désespoir.

Vraiment, si l'un d'eux devait être jaloux, c'était bien Killian et seulement lui.

« Mais j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir la même complicité avec elle qu'elle a avec toi… lui avait-il une fois fait part. »

Sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était que d'être un orphelin qui s'était fait abandonner par toutes les personnes à qui il tenait. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

Qu'il lui laisse au moins ce dernier lien qui le rendait différent des autres de ses fréquentations, quand il avait tout le reste…

_« __Elle t'aime_, lui avait-il simplement répondu en haussant les épaules, puis il avait vidé son verre de rhum d'une traite. »

Cela lui avait coûté cher que d'émettre ce simple fait pourtant bien réel. Bien trop réel, même.

Plus il enchaînait les verres, plus les souvenirs de moments passés en compagnie d'Emma remontaient à la surface. Des souvenirs joyeux, de quand il était encore heureux. Alors il buvait un peu plus, dans l'espoir de les faire disparaître, de _la_ faire disparaître.

A quoi bon ? Elle était ancrée en lui, à jamais, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. L'alcool n'y changerait rien. Au contraire, l'alcool allait l'amener à faire une bêtise.

Car il avait à présent son portable entre les mains, les yeux rivés sur la photographie liée à son numéro de téléphone, qu'ils avaient prise lors d'une soirée à thème où ils avaient décidé de se déguiser en princesse et en pirate. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de tout supprimer d'elle quand il s'en était allé, et à présent qu'il avait envie de l'appeler, il se remerciait intérieurement.

Il s'était promis, pourtant. Qu'il ne la recontacterait pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle pensait encore à lui, de son côté. Certainement que non. Elle devait bien trop être occupée auprès de son désormais mari et, qui sait, leurs beaux enfants.

Pour elle, il ne devait être plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Surtout au vu de la façon dont il s'était enfui tel un lâche après lui avoir murmuré au creux de l'oreille suite à une dernière danse qu'il devait partir mais que pas un jour ne passerait sans qu'il ne pense à elle.

(Promesse qu'il avait tenue, d'ailleurs.)

Il aurait aimé, vraiment, pouvoir ne rester qu'amis, mais il savait que ce serait trop douloureux et qu'il finirait par craquer. Alors il avait accepté une mutation, pour se retrouver loin d'elle et qu'elle ait droit au bonheur sans qu'il ne vienne tout gâcher.

Elle ne l'avait même pas invité à son mariage.

(Il ignorait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mariage.)

« Appelez-la. »

Une voix – celle du serveur – le sortit tout à coup de sa contemplation.

« Pardon ?

– Arrêtez de réfléchir, et appelez-la, répéta le jeune homme. Vous n'avez rien à perdre, après tout, vous êtes déjà misérable… »

Il lui lança un regard noir face à cette remarque. Il n'avait pourtant pas tort.

« Et puis, de toute façon, vous avez bu tellement de verres que je ne vous laisserai pas rentrer seul. »

Killian poussa un long soupir, avant d'enfin appuyer sur le bouton. Il ne s'attendait franchement à rien. Sûrement avait-elle changé de numéro, depuis le temps.

Une sonnerie passa, puis deux, puis trois. A la cinquième, il s'apprêta à raccrocher, quand il entendit une voix résonner dans l'appareil. _Sa_ voix.

« Ki… Killian ? demanda-t-elle. »

C'est alors que son monde s'arrêta. Tout se figea autour de lui. Seul son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, comme il n'avait jamais battu auparavant. C'était comme s'il retrouvait son souffle après tout ce temps.

_Elle ne l'avait pas totalement supprimé de sa vie._

Cependant il demeura muet plusieurs secondes, ne sachant que répondre. Il avait peur de tout gâcher en parlant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment ainsi, alors il prit tout son courage et lui fit :

« Je sais qu'il plus d'une heure du matin, mais… je suis un peu bourré, et j'avais… j'avais besoin de toi. »

A nouveau du silence. Un long silence pesant, si long qu'il crut qu'elle avait finalement raccroché. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Où es-tu ?

– Au… au _Mist Haven_, mit-il du temps à répondre, surpris par cette question. »

_N'allait-elle tout de même pas… ? _

« Ne bouge pas. J'arrive. »

Eh bien si. Elle qui se trouvait seule, dans son grand lit à se morfondre d'avoir passé une terrible année loin de la personne à qui elle tenait le plus en ce monde, se changea aussi vite qu'elle le put et se rendit dans ce bar où tout avait commencé.

Son cœur avait raté un battement quand elle avait entendu son portable sonner et avait reconnu la personne qui l'appelait, elle qui n'avait jamais osé le faire depuis son départ. Elle comptait donc bien se rattraper ce soir.

Elle l'avait laissé partir une fois. Certainement pas deux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes seulement quand elle entra dans le bâtiment pour reconnaître son ami. Il était à la même place que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et dans le même état, la tête plongée dans son verre, ses cheveux un peu trop long et sa barbe de quelques jours.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de lui, elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui proposa de simplement faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire un an auparavant : courir à sa rencontre et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.

Elle se contenta d'une main posée sur son épaule, et d'un « hey » à peine audible.

Il se retourna alors, et posa des irises assombries par l'alcool sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il lui sourit donc simplement. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à se dévisager sans rien dire.

_A profiter de leurs retrouvailles._

Malheureusement, leur instant de connexion fut finalement interrompu par un raclement de gorge, et la voix du serveur qui s'adressa à Emma :

« Je vous sers quelque chose, Mademoiselle ?

– Euh, oui… répondit-t-elle, reprenant tout à coup ses esprits. Un verre de rhum, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Très bon choix, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Killian, accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu. »

Elle rit, se rappelant de ces tout premiers mots qu'il lui avait adressé, début d'une belle amitié. Ils restèrent ensuite muets à consommer leur boisson, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne finisse par dire :

« Je suis désolé t'avoir abandonnée, je…

– Je sais pourquoi tu es parti, le coupa la blonde.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui. Et je l'ai toujours su, au fond de moi, mais je refusais d'y croire. J'avais peur de me faire des films, parce que… parce que je ressentais la même chose. On s'est perdu de vue parce qu'on s'aimait et qu'on a été incapables de se le dire. Moi par peur de te perdre, toi… parce que tu ne voulais pas que je me sente coupable de ta souffrance de me voir dans les bras d'un autre en m'avouant la vérité ? J'aurais dû te retenir mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. C'est donc moi qui suis désolée. Je… c'est grâce à Neal que j'ai enfin fait face à mes sentiments pour toi. Je pleurais tellement ton départ qu'il a fini par me quitter, il ne voulait pas être mon deuxième choix, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait toujours été. J'aurais pu te rappeler après notre rupture mais… je n'ai pas osé. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Killian. »

Au cours de son récit, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait à présent sa main posée sur la sienne, un doux rictus au bord des lèvres alors qu'elle le contemplait en attendant qu'il parle à son tour. Mais il ne prononça pas le moindre mot – il était sûr d'être si soûl qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, tout ceci était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Il se réveillerait le lendemain seul et malheureux dans son lit.

Mais l'emprise qui se resserra sur ses doigts, si fort et si désespérément qu'il ressentit une faible douleur parcourir son corps, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas. Emma se trouvait devant lui, et elle l'aimait.

Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton pour l'appeler, il n'avait pas espéré autant.

Alors, au lieu de lui faire de grands discours inutiles, puisqu'il suffisait de scruter son regard pour y lire l'ampleur de ses sentiments, il mit fin à l'espace qui séparait leurs deux visages, et fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a un an de cela.

_Il l'embrassa._

Un baiser rempli d'amour et de passion et de bonheur d'être ensemble, rempli de promesses de rattraper le temps perdu et de regret d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Ses mains à lui venaient se perdre dans sa chevelure blonde, tandis que les siennes à elle restaient reposées sur sa nuque pour le tenir le plus rapproché de lui et qu'il ne quitte jamais ses lèvres.

Il le fallut pourtant, mais ils laissèrent leur front collé l'un à l'autre pour garder un contact quand ils se séparèrent. Après un court silence, un sourire des plus heureux au bord des lèvres, il lui murmura :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, toi aussi. »

Ils passèrent le restant de la nuit (et de leur vie) _ensemble_.

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk but I'm with you know._


	35. Docteur Jones

**AU dans notre monde, parce que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de fluffy.  
**

**(Si tu repasses par ici, ****_Guest_****, merci à toi pour ta review sur le dernier OS, contente s'ils te plaisent, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi :))**

* * *

« Jones, quelqu'un te demande aux urgences. »

L'intéressé, qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses collègues devant une tasse de café, se retourna dans la direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller avant de regarder furtivement l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il soupira, puis expliqua à la personne qui avait fait son apparition dans la pièce :

« Pourquoi moi ? Je viens seulement de prendre ma pause, et ai travaillé toute la nuit. Dis-lui que je suis occupé, et qu'un autre médecin tout aussi compétent que moi va se charger de son cas, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son confrère, il reprit sa conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée tout en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage chaud qui l'empêchait de littéralement tomber de fatigue. Il comptait bien profiter de ce court repos auquel il avait enfin droit après toutes ces heures.

« C'est ce que j'ai tenté de lui expliquer, lui fit savoir l'autre, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrebâillement de la porte, insatisfait par cette réponse. Elle ne veut rien entendre et ne nous laissera pas ausculter son fils si ce n'est pas _toi_ et toi seul qui le fais. Elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez. »

Tout à coup davantage intrigué par les propos du jeune homme, le brun le regarda à nouveau et le questionna d'un ton surpris :

« Ah oui ? Et quel est son nom ?

– Une certaine Emma… Emma Swan, je crois. Qui est-ce, celle-ci ? Encore une qui vient te demander des comptes à l'hôpital parce qu'elle n'a pas compris la définition d'une "nuit sans lendemain" et qu'elle en a marre que tu rejettes ses appels incessants ? »

En temps normal, cette pique liée à une histoire qui lui était arrivée deux ans auparavant et qui avait rapidement fait le tour de l'établissement, lui valant de nombreuses moqueries au vu du scandale que la pauvre demoiselle avait provoqué, aurait fortement énervé Killian, mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, il se contenta d'ignorer la remarque et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, sortant des lieux à toute vitesse. Par le même temps il interrogea son ami sur le chemin jusqu'au patient alors qu'un étrange mélange de joie et d'inquiétude s'emparait de tout son être :

« Où est-elle ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Henry ?! »

L'autre médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage et qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue jusqu'alors. Il nota en un murmure, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention du brun :

« Ce n'est donc _clairement_ pas un coup d'un soir… »

Killian l'entendit, mais ne rétorqua rien pour autant. A quoi bon le faire ? Ce que représentait cette fameuse Emma Swan pour lui était tout simplement indescriptible. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient bien plus forts que n'importe quel mot qu'il pourrait utiliser.

De plus, la nature de leur relation était bien trop compliquée à expliquer. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se considérer comme de simples amis, mais ne formaient pas un couple pour autant. Ils étaient juste deux amoureux incapables de faire le premier pas par peur de tout gâcher.

(Elle à cause de ses relations passées qui avaient mal terminé ; lui parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer et préférait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui d'elle-même.)

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au détour du couloir, les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent de soulagement et elle se hâta à sa rencontre. De son côté, un grand sourire apparut instantanément sur le visage du brun alors que son cœur se mettait à battre beaucoup plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« Killian ! s'écria-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger dans ta pause, mais tu sais à quel point je n'ai pas confiance en grand monde lorsqu'il s'agit de Henry et…

– Calme-toi, la coupa l'intéressé avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'essouffler. Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, soulagée qu'il ne semble pas lui en vouloir. Il posa alors une main rassurante sur son épaule qui la fit se détendre immédiatement sous son contact. Il reprit la parole d'un ton calme :

« Raconte-moi. Qu'a fait ton fils ?

– Il est… tombé de cheval, sur la tête. Il avait l'air un peu perdu pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais… je préférais m'en assurer, se justifia la blonde.

– Tu as bien fait, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Amène-le-moi, je vais vérifier s'il n'a aucun problème. »

Suite à ces mots, elle disparut un instant, avant de revenir en compagnie du garçon qui était resté assis en salle d'attente juste à côté et qui semblait en parfaite santé. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer au médecin accompagné d'un soupir, d'ailleurs.

« Je vais bien, ce n'était qu'une simple chute, expliqua-t-il, exaspéré. La vérité c'est que maman avait juste envie de te voir, et comme tu n'oses jamais lui demander de sortir et elle non plus… il a bien fallu qu'elle trouve un prétexte.

– Henry ! s'offusqua sa mère devant de telles paroles. Tu sais bien que c'est faux, et que je m'inquiète _réellement_ pour toi. »

Le ton employé par l'adolescent, ainsi que la tête d'Emma qui avait à présent viré au rouge alors qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, amusèrent beaucoup Killian. Cependant, il devait rester professionnel et ne surtout pas montrer que cette remarque le touchait plus que raison (d'autant plus lorsque son collègue se trouvait toujours avec eux, à suivre leur échange avec attention), c'est pourquoi il lui fit simplement :

« C'est ce que nous allons voir. Venez avec moi, je vais nous trouver une chambre où nous pourrons être tranquilles pour quelques examens. »

Les Swan le suivirent sans rechigner jusqu'à une pièce vide, où il fit s'asseoir le plus jeune sur le brancard qui se trouvait là. Il commença son auscultation dans le silence tout d'abord, ne parlant que pour donner quelques consignes au garçon ou lui demander s'il avait mal, puis finit tout de même par le briser :

« Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi es-tu tombé ?

– Eh bien, je… débuta Henry, quelque peu honteux. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Violet ? La fille que… que j'aime ? »

Killian acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Bien entendu qu'il s'en rappelait. Car comment oublier ce jour où le garçon s'était montré assez en confiance avec lui pour lui demander des conseils alors qu'il n'en avait même pas encore parlé avec sa propre mère ?

Cette complicité qu'ils avaient fini par créer tous deux, c'était l'une des choses qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde, tout comme sa relation avec Emma – même s'il aimerait en avoir plus la concernant. Ils étaient tout simplement les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

En effet, lui qui n'avait plus de véritable famille depuis bien longtemps, rêvait tant qu'un jour il puisse les considérer comme telle… Il serait alors le plus heureux des hommes, il en était persuadé.

« J'ai voulu mettre en pratique ce que tu m'avais dit, le fit revenir à la réalité la voix de l'adolescent. Quand elle m'a proposé de monter à cheval avec elle, j'ai voulu l'impressionner, sauf que… je me suis un peu surestimé, et je me suis plus ridiculisé qu'autre chose au final, je crois. »

Il baissa ensuite le regard en soufflant, désespéré. Le praticien lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux en un geste tendre avant de lui relever la tête.

« Je suis certain que non, au contraire, voulut-il le rassurer. Tu sais, peut-être que s'inquiéter pour toi va lui faire prendre conscience des sentiments qu'elle ressent à ton égard. Et je suis sûr que même si ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, elle a apprécié l'effort que tu as voulu faire pour elle ! »

Henry sembla réfléchir un instant aux dires de l'adulte, avant de retrouver le sourire, visiblement satisfait par ses explications. En retrait, adossée contre la porte de la salle, sa mère ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

Elle les aimait tellement, tous les deux (même si, pour Killian, elle ne cessait de le nier, parce que c'était plus simple, parce qu'ils étaient _amis_ et qu'elle avait trop peur de le perdre comme les autres s'il en devenait autrement) et était si heureuse de les voir ainsi proches l'un de l'autre.

Tellement proches qu'ils partageaient même des secrets auxquels elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre part, comme en cet instant où son enfant avait demandé au médecin de s'approcher pour qu'il puisse lui parler sans qu'elle n'entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on monte un plan tous les deux pour que ma mère s'inquiète pour toi, alors ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille avec un clin d'œil entendu. Une nouvelle opération, comme celle que l'on avait préparée pour son anniversaire surprise, peut-être que ça marchera aussi bien… »

Le grand brun, qui ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles, demeura bouche-bée un moment avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement, la main perdue dans ses cheveux en signe de gêne. Il lança un regard furtif en direction de la jeune femme à leurs côtés. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être si faciles…

Ne sachant quoi répliquer à tout ceci, il se contenta de terminer son examen sans un bruit dans la chambre, sous le regard curieux de la blonde, qui se demandait ce que son fils avait bien pu raconter à Killian pour provoquer ce changement de comportement chez lui.

Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers elle, et lui fit :

« Henry a l'air d'aller plutôt bien, mais on ne sait jamais, puisqu'il est tombé sur la tête… je préfère le garder en observation cet après-midi, au cas où. Il pourra s'en aller dès ce soir s'il n'y a pas de problème. »

Ce dernier, à l'entente de son diagnostic, se laissa tomber la tête en arrière sur le brancard en un geste dramatique et se passa une main sur le visage, se plaignant pour lui-même avec exagération :

« C'est donc si difficile que ça, l'amour, quand on grandit ? Être obligé de séquestrer l'enfant pour garder la mère plus longtemps avec soi ? »

Ce fut de bon cœur cette fois que les deux adultes se mirent à rire ensemble avant que Killian ne soit forcé de quitter les lieux. Sa pause était maintenant terminée et d'autres patients l'attendaient ; sa journée était loin d'être finie.

Ne restèrent alors dans la salle plus que Henry et Emma, qui conversèrent tous deux joyeusement pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Ils ne demeurèrent toutefois pas longtemps seuls puisqu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns entra dans la pièce et accourut au chevet de son ami.

« Henry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'exclama-t-elle, soucieuse de son état. »

Elle attrapa ensuite sa main dans les siennes et le dévisagea longuement, un air paniqué sur le visage. Pour la rassurer, le garçon lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ils me gardent juste au cas où cet après-midi, puis je pourrai rentrer chez moi ce soir.

– J'ai eu si peur pour toi… »

Puis, à ces mots, Violet – car c'était bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait – se jeta au cou du petit Swan qu'elle serra fort contre elle, apaisée par ces explications. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser que Killian avait eu raison à son sujet et que son idée n'avait pas totalement raté au final…

Afin de les laisser profiter de ces retrouvailles, Emma prétexta aller chercher des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde, les laissant ainsi seuls un moment alors que l'adolescente s'était assise sur une chaise à côté du brancard et racontait des histoires à son ami. Elle les regarda rire ensemble et se sourire tout en quittant la pièce, un rictus nostalgique aux lèvres. Si seulement ses relations à elle pouvaient se montrer aussi simples.

(Elles pourraient l'être, pourtant, si elle décidait enfin de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'accepter de baisser sa garde envers le médecin pour le laisser entrer davantage dans leur vie. Car comme Henry le lui avait si bien fait remarquer un jour, tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme son père, tous les hommes n'allaient pas l'abandonner à son sort. Et certainement pas un homme comme Killian.)

D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea jusqu'à un distributeur automatique de boissons, quand elle croisa justement le brun, qui était accroupi face à une petite fille en pleurs. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se stoppa dans sa marche et contempla la scène de loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? lui demandait-t-il.

– Ma… ma maman, sanglotait l'intéressée. J'ai… j'ai perdu ma maman.

– Ce n'est rien, on va la retrouver, d'accord ? Quel est ton nom ?

– Sarah.

– Viens avec moi, Sarah. »

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que la blonde n'entendit pas, mais qui sembla ramener immédiatement la bonne humeur de l'enfant puisqu'elle se mit à rire. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine face à cette vision.

Il avait un véritable don avec les enfants. Tous l'aimaient, sans exception. Elle avait notamment pu l'observer avec Henry, qui l'avait adopté dès leur première rencontre. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'en ait pas lui-même ; elle était persuadée qu'il ferait pourtant un si bon père…

« Que fais-tu ici ? la sortit tout à coup de ses songes la voix du praticien. »

Il l'avait aperçue à son tour et s'était approché d'elle, la fillette toujours entre ses bras, ses petites mains accrochées autour de son cou pour le garder le plus près d'elle possible.

« Je… euh… je… bégaya Emma, gênée d'avoir été interrompu par celui qui était justement en train d'occuper ses pensées. Violet est venue rendre visite à Henry alors j'ai voulu profiter de sa présence pour nous acheter des chocolats.

– Si j'étais toi, je n'en prendrais pas au distributeur, ils ne sont pas vraiment bon. Et puis, ils ne connaissent pas encore l'option cannelle… Si tu veux, si tu peux attendre deux minutes, je ramène cette demoiselle à ses parents puis je vais vous en préparer moi-même ? proposa-t-il en souriant.

– Non ! »

Elle refusa si rapidement que tout rictus disparut immédiatement du visage de Killian. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction soudaine, un sourcil relevé en un air de surprise. Il avait peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal… mais quoi ?

La blonde, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était montrée excessive – il faisait tellement pour elle que parfois, elle se sentait submergée par tant d'attentions, même minimes, de sa part ; elle n'en avait pas l'habitude –, tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et s'excusa auprès de lui :

« Je… je voulais dire… tu as sûrement beaucoup d'autres choses à faire et je t'ai déjà gâché l'une de tes pauses, alors… je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire perdre ton temps. »

Rassuré quant au fait que le problème ne venait pas de lui et voulant l'apaiser à son tour, il s'approcha davantage d'elle, ses irises océan plantées dans l'émeraude des siennes pour qu'elle puisse y lire la sincérité de ses mots qui allaient suivre et une main enroulée autour de son poignet, et lui fit :

« Tu ne me fais _jamais_ perdre mon temps, love, sache-le. »

Suite à quoi ils restèrent de longues secondes durant à se dévisager dans le silence, sans bouger, toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils entretenaient une conversation muette. Emma savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il la ferait toujours passer avant tout.

A vrai dire, elle s'en était rendu compte depuis bien longtemps déjà. Peut-être était-il enfin le moment d'arrêter de fuir et de le faire attendre. Car même s'il lui jurait qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui, viendrait certainement un jour où il en aurait marre. Elle ne voulait pas rater sa chance.

Elle ne le voulait plus.

Au beau milieu des couloirs d'un hôpital, ses prunelles ancrées dans celles remplies d'amour de son vis-à-vis, elle se sentit enfin courageuse. Elle ne voulait plus fuir ; elle l'avait assez fait pendant des mois. Elle fit donc un premier pas en avant, puis un autre, prête à mettre fin à toute distance entre eux.

Killian lui ne bougea pas. Il avait conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais avait si peur d'être en train de rêver. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'imagine une telle scène. Ses yeux étaient simplement rivés sur ces lèvres qui tant de fois avaient appelé les siennes et qui, enfin, allaient se rencontrer en un baiser.

Ou du moins… qui auraient dû se rencontrer en un baiser.

Car en effet, juste au moment où ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, Sarah se manifesta dans les bras du praticien et se remit à pleurer.

« Je veux ma maman ! se plaignit-elle. »

Ces cris firent revenir Emma à la réalité, qui se recula vivement de quelques pas quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait faire, ses murs à nouveau bien érigés tout autour de son organe vital. Rouge de gêne, elle baissa le regard tandis que le jeune homme face à elle se grattait le derrière de l'oreille.

– Excuse-moi, le devoir m'appelle, lui dit-il avant de s'en aller rapidement, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa déception suite à la tournure des événements.

La mère de famille resta immobile à le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse définitivement de son champ de vision et soupira. Elle se sentait si bête et s'en voulait tellement d'avoir un tel comportement. Elle était vraiment en train de passer à côté d'un bel avenir, elle le savait…

Elle retourna donc auprès de son fils dans sa chambre. Violet était partie ; son père était venu la chercher mais elle lui avait promis de le revoir dès le lendemain quand il serait sorti. Le garçon s'aperçut bien que celle qui l'avait mis au monde n'allait pas bien, cependant il ne fit pas la moindre remarque sur ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son absence – elle n'avait même pas ramené de chocolats comme prévu – et se contenta d'essayer de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Il y parvint avec plus ou moins de facilité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques furtifs coups d'œil en direction de la porte dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Killian avec leurs boissons comme il le lui avait promis, mais il ne venait jamais. C'était de sa faute, après tout.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en éloigner ainsi après l'avoir pratiquement embrassé. Il devait être fatigué qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors que les dix-huit heures approchaient et que la blonde somnolait sur sa chaise, des bruits de pas qui entraient dans la pièce la réveillèrent en sursaut. Un large rictus apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut Killian, un plateau de chocolats chauds avec supplément cannelle et chantilly à la main.

« Désolé du retard, s'excusa-t-il. Une urgence m'a occupé un bon moment mais à présent, je suis tout à vous ! »

Immédiatement Emma se sentit apaisée quand le brun lui offrit un doux sourire avant de déposer le plateau sur le brancard. Ils partagèrent tous ensemble un bon goûter dans la joie et la bonne humeur – la jeune femme ne put qu'être rassurée de voir que rien n'avait changé entre eux malgré tout.

Une fois leurs breuvages terminés, le médecin profita de sa présence dans la salle pour faire de nouveaux examens à Henry et ainsi le laisser partir si ceux-ci s'avéraient positifs. Il le questionna donc :

« Comment te sens-tu, Henry ?

– Parfaitement bien ! répliqua ce dernier d'un ton enthousiaste.

– Je vais regarder ça et si c'est le cas, vous pourrez vous en aller. »

Il l'ausculta donc puis, voyant qu'il était effectivement en excellente santé, il lui fit en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule :

« Tu peux rassembler tes affaires, ça y est, tu es libre de partir. »

Soulagée, Emma le remercia chaleureusement pendant que son fils se préparait et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il faudra que je le ramène pour une visite de contrôle ? »

Devant l'air exaspéré de Henry et son soupir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher, Killian ne put s'empêcher de répondre en riant pour se moquer gentiment (mais aussi dans l'espoir de la faire réagir, au fond) :

« Tu sais, ton gamin a raison, tu n'as pas besoin de l'utiliser comme excuse. Si tu veux me voir, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Sa réponse fut totalement inattendue et bien au-delà de ses espérances. En effet, au lieu de rire à son tour, elle prit un air des plus sérieux, souffla un grand coup et, rassemblant tout son courage, prête à aller jusqu'au bout des choses cette fois sans être interrompue, lui proposa :

« Bon, d'accord. Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir un de ces soirs ?

– Avec plaisir, répondit l'autre sur-le-champ, son visage s'étant illuminé par le bonheur et la surprise d'une telle question. »

Derrière eux, on put entendre la voix du garçon qui laissa s'échapper un « enfin ! » victorieux, qui amusèrent beaucoup les deux adultes avant qu'ils ne se quittent enfin avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans les couloirs, le fils d'Emma lui fit :

« Je suis fier de toi, maman. N'oublie juste pas de l'embrasser la prochaine fois… »

Tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux en un geste d'affection, elle lui promit qu'elle n'y manquerait pas.

Et tint sa promesse quand Killian la ramena chez elle trois soirs plus tard après un repas des plus agréables suivi d'une promenade au bord de l'eau. Lorsqu'il lui demanda à son tour si elle souhaitait qu'ils se revoient, elle répliqua par un simple mais doux baiser qui ne fut pas coupé en si bon chemin cette fois.


	36. Week-end au ski

**Un petit AU fluffy de saison… (Je l'avoue, c'est légèrement niais et cliché comme histoire mais ça fait du bien parfois d'écrire des choses pareilles ahah.)**

* * *

« Killian, KILLIAN, _KILLIAAAAAAN_ ! »

Tant bien que mal Emma essayait d'attirer l'attention de son ami devant elle, qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une piste de ski pour répondre au téléphone, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il était bien trop concentré dans sa conversation.

De son côté, alors qu'elle avait pris trop de vitesse, la blonde n'arrivait maintenant plus à s'arrêter. Elle dévalait la pente à vive allure, tout droit sur le jeune homme. La collision fut donc tout simplement inévitable.

Sur plusieurs mètres ils roulèrent ensemble, jusqu'à se stopper enfin, la demoiselle allongée de tout son long sur son camarade. Cependant elle ne bougea pas, essayant de reprendre ses esprits suite à cette chute pour le moins impressionnante.

C'était la première fois qu'elle skiait. Ses amis avaient eu l'idée de lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de ce sport d'hiver quand ils avaient appris qu'un week-end à la montagne était organisé par leur université ; ils s'étaient immédiatement inscrits à l'événement.

Ils voulaient lui faire découvrir cette activité que l'on ne proposait pas vraiment dans les orphelinats qu'elle avait fréquentés plus jeune.

C'est pourquoi elle avait passé cette première journée en compagnie de Killian et tous les autres membres de leur groupe à apprendre à se débrouiller du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans la neige. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais elle avait réussi à ne pas tomber.

Du moins, jusqu'à présent. _Et quelle chute…_

Heureusement, aucun des étudiants ne semblait blessé – bien qu'ils auraient certainement des bleus le lendemain. Ils restèrent tout de même un moment couchés dans le froid, Emma légèrement relevée sur ses coudes à dévisager le brun d'un air absent.

Avec une telle proximité, leur tête à quelques centimètres seulement l'une de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou en plus de ses mains qui entouraient sa taille pour la retenir contre lui. Il lui souriait, amusé par la situation.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses irises des siennes, d'un bleu encore plus hypnotisant que d'habitude vues de si près. Et, lorsqu'elle le faisait, ce n'était que pour jeter de brefs coups d'œil à ses lèvres qui appelaient les siennes à leur rencontre.

Car, oui, ici au beau milieu d'une piste de ski bondée de curieux qui s'étaient retournés dans leur direction pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien de cassé, Emma ressentait une folle envie d'embrasser son camarade.

Ce n'était à vrai dire pas la première fois qu'une telle pensée envahissait son esprit. Leur relation avait toujours été ambiguë, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, plus d'une année auparavant. Tout comme elle avait toujours été compliquée, aussi.

Ils tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre, tout le monde le savait – et le voyait, surtout – mais ils n'osaient pas faire le premier pas.

Ou plutôt, la jeune fille n'osait pas.

Car Killian lui avait déjà fait part de ses sentiments à son égard, un soir où il avait un peu trop bu et où il lui avait raconté son histoire avec son ex-petite-amie, lui expliquant que grâce à elle il avait enfin réussi à l'oublier – ils étaient même devenus bons amis à présent.

Elle savait donc qu'il n'attendait plus qu'un geste de sa part, qu'elle le laisse à son tour entrer dans sa vie, mais après avoir été abandonnée toute sa jeunesse par les personnes qui lui étaient chères, elle avait du mal à accepter qu'on puisse l'aimer vraiment.

Pourtant, le garçon lui avait déjà prouvé maintes fois qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. Il la comprenait mieux que personne et lui ressemblait aussi énormément.

Et présentement elle se sentait bien entre ces bras, malgré les regards portés sur eux qu'elle ne voyait même pas, et les commentaires des ces gens qu'elle n'entendait pas non plus ; elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas bouger. Pourquoi ne lui laissait-elle pas sa chance, alors ?

Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de fuir.

C'est pourquoi, poussée par un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas, elle lança un timide sourire au brun sous elle qui le lui rendit immédiatement, puis se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher encore davantage de ce visage illuminé par l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Au moment même où elle ferma les paupières pour savourer davantage ce baiser qu'elle avait, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, tant de fois imaginé, un cri se fit entendre derrière eux et l'obligea à relever la tête en un sursaut de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Anna, l'une de leurs amies. Emma, Killian, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Inquiète quant à leur état physique, et voyant qu'ils ne mouvaient pas depuis un certain temps, elle s'était précipitée à leur rencontre. A contrecœur ils durent alors se remettre sur pieds, les joues rougies par le froid et la gêne d'avoir été ainsi dérangés.

« Parfaitement bien, répondirent-ils tout de même en un écho.

– Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes gâcher le moment, ajouta Killian pour lui-même en soupirant. »

Et dire qu'un peu plus et elle l'embrassait… Cette interruption à un tel moment, il le savait, risquait de conduire à un nouveau renfermement de la part de la jeune fille à son égard. Un retour à la case départ, en somme, alors qu'ils auraient pu enfin aller de l'avant.

Rapidement les autres étudiants les rejoignirent pour s'assurer à leur tour qu'ils allaient bien puis, une fois tout le monde apaisé, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'appartement dans lequel ils devaient passer la nuit. Les pistes allaient bientôt fermer.

Emma resta en retrait par rapport aux autres, partie chercher ses skis qu'elle avait perdus en tombant, son camarade faisant de même. Ils demeurèrent d'abord silencieux, presque mal-à-l'aise, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne finisse par demander pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante :

« Avec qui est-ce que tu parlais pour être à ce point absorbé par ta conversation et ne pas entendre mes avertissements ?

– Avec Milah, expliqua le jeune homme. Elle voulait savoir où nous nous trouvions pour venir avec nous.

– Ah, d'accord. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. C'était plus fort qu'elle, mais elle n'aimait pas cette fille. Sûrement parce qu'elle était justement cette ex-petite-amie qu'elle l'avait soi-disant aidé à oublier.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait tant pu le faire souffrir par le passé, il continuait à garder contact avec elle.

« Eh, love, l'interpella Killian alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille se renfermer, sa main entourée autour de son poignet pour attirer son attention et la sortir de ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'une amie, je ne vais pas me remettre avec elle, surtout après… »

Il se stoppa avant de terminer sa phrase, par peur d'aller trop loin en reparlant de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux si Anna n'était pas intervenue. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ni la faire se cacher derrière ses murs encore davantage.

Toutefois il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser, sous son expression sérieuse et honnête, un rictus amusé face à l'air jaloux de la blonde. Car, oui, selon lui cette « haine » qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de l'autre étudiante n'était rien d'autre que de la jalousie.

« Ah mais tu fais bien ce que tu veux, Jones, rétorqua-t-elle. Je me fous de tes histoires de cul.

– Bizarrement, rigola franchement cette fois ce dernier, la tête que tu as fait à l'évocation de son prénom prouvait tout l'inverse… »

Elle non plus ne put retenir un petit rire. Il la connaissait tellement bien (mais ne lui avait-il pas expliqué un jour qu'elle avait tout d'un livre ouvert pour lui, de toute façon ?). Cependant elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas cette satisfaction que de le reconnaître.

Elle reprit donc un air des plus sérieux, fit mine d'être énervée et, tout en roulant des yeux, elle le laissa seul au beau milieu de la montagne pour rattraper les autres qui étaient partis devant. Il se hâta de la suivre, tout sourire – évidemment qu'il avait compris qu'il avait eu totalement raison à son sujet, et que c'était plaisant de savoir qu'elle tenait _ainsi_ à lui.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, finalement, et que « l'incident » qu'ils avaient vécu ne l'avait pas tant éloigné de lui que ce qu'il s'était imaginé précédemment…

* * *

« Merde ! »

Après avoir passé la journée à skier dans le froid et la neige, le groupe d'amis était à présent attablé autour d'une fondue qu'ils avaient préparée pour leur repas du soir. Ils l'avaient bien méritée, suite à tous ces efforts et péripéties qui leur étaient arrivé sur les pistes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jones ? questionna Robin à ses côtés à l'entente de son cri de détresse.

– J'ai fait tomber mon morceau de pain… »

Cette pourtant simple révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe autour de lui, puisque chacun commença à s'exciter dans son coin, un sourire satisfait au bord des lèvres. Il allait être le premier à ouvrir le bal, au plus grand bonheur de ses camarades.

« Je suppose que tu connais la coutume, s'enthousiasma Ruby. Un gage pour toi ! »

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en poussant un soupir – évidemment qu'il la connaissait. Tout comme il connaissait les autres étudiants ; il avait donc peur de ce qu'ils allaient lui proposer de faire.

(Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas suivre l'ancienne tradition, c'est-à-dire devoir embrasser la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux ? Surtout lorsque cette personne n'était autre qu'Emma.

Ainsi, il aurait eu une bonne excuse pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt…)

Malheureusement, ses camarades semblèrent avoir une toute autre idée derrière la tête pour lui, puisque David s'exclama tout à coup après une courte réflexion :

« Hum… Va te jeter dans la neige en caleçon !

– Mais vous êtes complètement malades, parut être la seule à désapprouver la blonde, c'est quoi ce gage pourri ? Il va attraper froid avec vos conneries, et puis ce n'est même pas drôle. »

(Cette prise de position fit sourire le jeune homme, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il la remercia du regard, auquel elle répondit par un timide rictus avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette.)

« Oh bah si mademoiselle préfère, rétorqua Victor d'un ton moqueur, on peut toujours faire à l'ancienne, hein. Même si, si tu dis ça juste pour qu'il t'embrasse, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'un gage pour qu'il le fasse. On sait tous qu'il n'attend que ça. »

Cette réplique eut pour conséquence de la faire s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans sa chaise, se faisant ainsi toute petite, le teint empourpré et incapable de soutenir les prunelles de qui que ce soit posées sur elle et qui attendaient qu'elle ne réponde quelque chose, bien trop gênée.

(_Le voilà, le retour du mur,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Killian.)

Lui aussi était d'ailleurs mal-à-l'aise, de son côté. C'est pourquoi, malgré sa main perdue derrière son oreille qui trahissait son état, il annonça pour se donner un peu de contenance d'un ton rieur et accompagné d'un clin d'œil charmeur :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, love, je pourrai toujours venir te voir pour que tu me réchauffes si j'attrape froid… »

Les sous-entendus… c'était sa protection à lui. Ce qui n'était pas forcément si bien que cela, puisqu'au lieu de détendre l'atmosphère, sa remarque ne fit qu'accentuer davantage le malaise de la jeune fille qui lui lança un regard noir en retour.

Il décida donc de partir réaliser son défi avant de n'envenimer un peu plus les choses.

Malheureusement, rien ne s'arrangea quand il revint, puisque Emma, après avoir fini de manger sans plus prononcer la moindre parole, s'excusa auprès de ses camarades. Elle partit se coucher, prétextant être fatiguée suite à cette longue journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Killian savait bien qu'elle mentait et que quelque chose, ou une parole, l'avait vexée. Mais quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques chose de mal ? demanda-t-il alors à ses amis une explication. »

Tous répondirent par la négative, ce qui le rassura légèrement, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose et profiter de sa soirée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller voir Emma et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser seule dans de tels moments.

Elle ne lui aurait de toute façon jamais expliqué la raison de son comportement. Car elle ne se voyait pas lui avouer qu'elle se sentait tout simplement déçue qu'il ait préféré aller prendre froid plutôt que de l'embrasser, comme Victor lui avait pourtant laissé le choix.

(C'était tout à fait puéril, comme réaction – tout comme cette coutume, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était aussi plus fort qu'elle.)

Quelle idiote avait-elle pu être de croire qu'il voulait d'elle…

* * *

Killian n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. Depuis le matin-même, Emma ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Il décida donc de lui poser directement la question – chose assez compliquée puisqu'elle l'évitait.

L'occasion se présenta finalement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à deux sur un télésiège, et que celui-ci se bloqua. La blonde, qui avait le vertige, se colla d'instinct contre son ami suite au coup.

Quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle se détacha vivement de lui, bien qu'à contrecœur. Alors, n'y tenant plus, l'étudiant la questionna, ses irises océan plantées dans l'émeraude des siennes :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, depuis hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu changes de comportement comme ça ?

– Je… rien. Il ne se passe rien. »

Cette réponse ne plut pas au jeune homme, qui poussa un long soupir, avant de poser une main sur le bras de sa camarade. Elle se laissa faire sans le repousser, au plus grand soulagement de Killian.

(Après tout, ce contact la rassurait quelque peu, elle qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise ainsi dans les airs.)

« Emma, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

– Je le sais bien, mais… prit-elle une légère inspiration avant de se révéler au brun. Mais même si je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, ça fait toujours mal de se rendre compte que tu ne veux pas de moi. C'est de ma faute, pourtant, de t'avoir fait attendre comme ça, je comprends que tu en aies eu marre. »

Les paupières du garçon s'ouvrirent davantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et il resta bouche-bée un instant face à cette révélation. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose, qu'avait-il fait ou dit pour qu'elle croie cela ?!

« Bien sûr que si je veux encore de toi ! Écoute, j'étais parfaitement au courant de ce dans quoi je m'embarquais quand je t'ai fait comprendre que je tenais à toi… de façon plus qu'amicale, et ce n'était pas pour abandonner par la suite. Ce que je ressens pour toi… ça ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, tu sais. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser à une absurdité pareille ? »

Honteuse, les joues en feu, Emma baissa le regard malgré sa peur du vide. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi douté de lui – pour une futilité pareille, en plus –, et ses mots la touchaient au plus profond de son cœur.

Qu'elle pouvait être bête, parfois…

« Tu aurais pu… tu aurais pu m'embrasser hier, et tu ne l'as pas fait, s'expliqua-t-elle finalement après un court silence. Tu as préféré aller réaliser le gage complètement débile de David alors je me suis imaginé que c'est que tu n'en avais tout simplement pas envie et que je m'étais fait des films te concernant. »

A l'entente de ce raisonnement, Killian ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire de sa gorge et de sourire à son amie qui le dévisageait sans comprendre sa réaction. _Si elle savait…_

« Si je ne t'ai pas embrassée, c'est parce que je pensais que _toi_ tu ne le souhaitais pas. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer et te mettre mal-à-l'aise devant les autres. Parce que… »

Avant de terminer sa phrase, il se rapprocha le plus possible d'Emma, afin que leur tête ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il ne la regardait pas – ses yeux contemplaient plutôt ses lèvres avec envie pour accentuer ses paroles.

« Parce que sinon, depuis qu'on a été interrompus hier – depuis bien plus longtemps encore, même –, j'en meurs d'envie, de t'embrasser, n'en doute pas. »

Puis, suite à ces mots et devant les irises d'Emma qui à leur tour descendirent vers sa propre bouche face à ce discours, il fit un autre pas dans sa direction. Il comptait bien reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille, et sans interruption cette fois…

Malheureusement, il fallait croire que le destin s'acharnait contre eux puisque, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent ne serait-ce que se frôler, le télésiège redémarra, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille de panique. Elle se jeta sur son ami, collée tout contre son corps pour se protéger et le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

Quand elle se détacha enfin de son étreinte, elle ne put se retenir de rire de la situation, surtout lorsqu'elle aperçut Killian, dont on pouvait facilement lire la déception sur le visage. Il se sentait maudit, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Néanmoins, même si elle attendit qu'ils soient de nouveau les pieds sur terre pour le faire, la blonde ne se défila pas encore. Elle avait bien trop longtemps attendu pour cela.

C'est pourquoi elle attrapa l'étudiant par le col de sa veste et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis sans plus le lâcher, les scellant en un baiser passionné – le premier d'une longue série, ils en étaient certains.

Car la sensation qu'ils ressentirent dès lors que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent n'était pas comparable à tout ce qu'ils avaient connu auparavant – la frustration des fois passées aidant sûrement beaucoup à l'apprécier davantage. Ils n'eurent donc qu'une pensée quand ils se séparèrent, leur front toujours collé l'un contre l'autre : recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Du moins, avant d'être une fois de plus interrompus par leurs amis qui, même s'ils étaient heureux pour eux qu'_enfin_ ils fassent évoluer leur relation après tout ce temps à se tourner autour, voulaient profiter de leur dernière journée de ski ensemble à dévaler les pistes.

Alors, après un dernier chaste baiser échangé, les jeunes gens acceptèrent enfin de se quitter, et tous passèrent la fin de leur week-end dans la joie et la bonne humeur partagées.

(Le soir, quand ils prirent le chemin du retour jusqu'à Boston, ce fut la tête reposée contre le torse de Killian qu'Emma s'endormit, leurs mains liées ensemble et un sourire sur leurs lèvres qui ne les lâchaient pas et l'esprit empli de magnifiques souvenirs d'un fabuleux séjour.

Et dire que ce n'était que le début d'une longue et belle histoire d'amour…)


	37. Swan Song

**AU dans lequel Killian est le chanteur d'un groupe désormais devenu célèbre et Emma, eh bien… à vous de voir ahah.**

**Comme bien souvent, c'est plus un ****« je ne sais trop quoi ****» sorti tout droit de mes écritures nocturnes qu'autre chose.**

**Au passage, si tu reviens par ici, merci beaucoup _Yugia_ pour ta review sur mon dernier OS :)**

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il ferme la porte de chez lui, il laisse les traits de son visage se détendre, et son sourire disparaître, ce même sourire qu'il s'est forcé de garder sur les lèvres toute la soirée. Maintenant qu'il est seul, il n'a plus besoin de faire semblant.

Il peut alors s'affaler sur son canapé, une bouteille de rhum à la main et le regard perdu dans le vide, sans prêter la moindre attention à la télévision qu'il vient d'allumer. Il peut alors soupirer de désespoir tout en portait cette boisson qui lui brûle la gorge à sa bouche.

Il peut laisser son mal-être le consumer une nuit de plus. _Une nuit de trop._

N'est-il pas censé exulter de joie, pourtant ? Il vient de réaliser son rêve d'enfant. Avec son groupe, ils ont joué dans l'une des plus grandes salles de concert des États-Unis, pleine à craquer de fans qui connaissaient ses chansons par cœur, qui plus est.

Le début de la gloire, présage d'une belle et longue carrière.

Il n'a donc vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. Encore moins d'être malheureux. Mais il l'est, c'est indéniable. Car ce rêve a comme un goût amer. Ce rêve n'est plus le sien – c'était celui d'un gamin de huit ans qui voulait aussi être un pirate, et retrouver son père, et…

Et _elle_ était devenue son nouveau rêve. Sauf qu'_elle_ n'est plus, et qu'il ne peut rien y changer.

Un rictus – un _véritable_ rictus, en rien semblable à ceux qu'il a dû prétendre face aux personnes autour de lui – nostalgique apparaît sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée de la femme qu'il croyait être celle d'une vie. Elle serait si fière de lui.

Toujours elle avait été la plus grande fan de son travail, et de sa voix. En retour, elle avait été (et est toujours, d'ailleurs) sa plus grande source d'inspiration. _Sa muse._ Et il continue à la faire exister à travers les paroles de toutes ses musiques.

(C'est bien loin d'être assez.)

S'il est devenu l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, tant du point de vue artistique qu'humain, c'est grâce à elle. Parce que ce n'était pas gagné, tout ce succès et cet amour du public, avant que leurs chemins ne se rencontrent. Vraiment pas gagné du tout, même.

Il n'oubliera jamais la première fois qu'il l'a aperçue.

Avec Robin et David, ses deux acolytes du groupe, il tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bar où ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer – le _Mist Haven_. Et, comme bien souvent, on ne les écoutait pas.

Ou du moins, que d'une oreille distraite, chacun bien trop absorbé dans ses conversations… ou son verre d'alcool.

La gérante des lieux, une certaine Ruby – qui était d'ailleurs devenue leur amie au fil du temps – les avait pourtant prévenus. Cet endroit n'était pas vraiment fait pour accueillir ce genre d'animations.

Pas encore, en tout cas. Car les habitants du quartier dans lequel il était placé avaient déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée que leur si cher _Granny's_, l'auberge-restaurant de sa grand-mère, n'existait plus – ils n'étaient donc pas prêts à y voir d'autres changements.

Ils continuaient quand même à jouer là-bas, parce qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon nulle part d'autre où aller. Et qu'ils avaient droit à des bières gratuites en échange de leurs tentatives de rendre les lieux plus vivants.

(Même si l'inspiration du moment de Killian pour l'écriture de ses chansons n'était rien d'autre que le désespoir de sa morne existence. Autant dire donc que _vivant_ n'était pas le mot le plus approprié pour décrire son style.)

Elle entra un soir dans le bar alors qu'ils en étaient au milieu de leur interprétation, des cheveux blonds en cascade sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une veste en cuir rouge sous laquelle elle portait une petite robe noire et deux émeraudes pour yeux, curieusement dirigés en direction de la scène sur laquelle ils jouaient, et plus particulièrement vers _lui_.

Pendant toute la durée de sa performance – sa musique préférée parmi tout son registre, un hommage à son grand frère parti trop tôt – ils gardèrent leur regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, à se dévisager en silence. Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant pas.

_(Pas encore.)_

Mais ils avaient senti, dès lors que leurs prunelles s'étaient croisées, une connexion qui ne put que se renforcer quand il reconnut à travers ses iris toutes sortes d'émotions qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se bousculer dans son esprit torturé.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait réceptif à sa chanson, _réellement_ réceptif, à comprendre le message caché derrière celle-ci. Ce vide que laissait la perte d'un être cher… du seul être cher qui reste à notre vie.

Et que c'était un sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de son cœur face à cette réalisation, de pouvoir lire en cette inconnue comme si elle était un livre ouvert – et il était persuadé que, de son côté, il en était de même.

(Il peut l'affirmer, maintenant, que c'était bien le cas.)

Quand ils eurent terminé leur concert et rejoint le comptoir pour récupérer leurs boissons, il apprit qu'elle était une proche amie de Ruby, qu'elle arrivait tout droit de Boston après avoir été mutée pour son travail, et qu'elle s'appelait Emma.

Mais aussi que, tout comme lui, elle aimait le rhum, que son rire était la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'avait jamais entendue jusqu'alors – bien qu'un peu trop rare à son goût –, que son simple sourire arrivait à illuminer la pièce et réchauffer son âme, que la lueur de ses yeux semblait cacher de douloureux secret et surtout que, dès lors qu'ils durent se quitter, il mourrait déjà d'envie de la revoir.

Avoir une connaissance en commun aida beaucoup à faire se répéter leurs rencontres, pour son plus grand plaisir, il devait bien l'avouer. Car plus il en savait sur la demoiselle et ces hauts murs qu'elle semblait avoir érigé, plus il en tombait éperdument amoureux.

Plus son existence lui paraissait belle, moins monotone. Cela se ressentait d'ailleurs dans ses nouvelles chansons.

(Il ne lui avouerait que bien plus tard, mais ce changement de style, plus joyeux à présent, était dû au fait qu'il ne trouvait rien de plus magnifique qu'une Emma se déhanchant avec bonheur, un véritable rictus au bord des lèvres, au rythme de _sa_ musique.)

(Et elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, puisque l'on commença à prêter attention aux trois garçons à partir de ce même moment.)

Le chemin jusqu'à son cœur fut long et semé d'embûches, mais Killian était un homme de challenges. C'est pourquoi il finit par le gagner, comme il le lui avait prédit un jour, et dès cet instant tout changea pour le meilleur pour lui.

Enfin le groupe fut repéré par une maison de disque qui les aida à sortir un premier album qui eut son petit succès, un album inspiré en grande partie par le bonheur qu'il vivait aux côtés de cette femme et leur amour qui ne cessait de s'accroître au fil des semaines, des mois, et même des années. Des bars ils passèrent aux salles de concert toujours un peu plus grandes et un peu plus remplies.

(Mais à chaque fois, que ce soit au milieu de dix ou mille personnes, son regard n'était porté que sur une seule et même silhouette, omettant les autres autour, omettant le reste de l'univers : _Emma_, rien qu'_Emma_, toujours et à jamais _Emma_.)

Malheureusement Killian n'était pas fait pour être un homme heureux. Du moins, il commençait fortement à y croire, à cette malédiction qui le touchait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et lui enlevait tous ceux qu'il osait aimer.

Car après sa mère, après son père, après Liam, après Milah… c'est elle qui lui fut enlevé. Une foutue maladie, un putain de cancer, et il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec sa solitude, seul avec son mal-être, seul avec sa bouteille d'alcool.

_(Pas tout à fait seul, non.)_

Elle est partie depuis un mois, mais il revit leurs derniers adieux comme si c'était hier. Il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre, a l'impression qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais. Il le faut bien, pourtant.

Malgré tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité – en plus de son rhum terminé depuis longtemps, des cadavres de bouteilles de bière se trouvent à ses pieds, devant le canapé – il décide de se lever, difficilement. Il sait qu'il devrait se calmer sur la boisson, mais c'est plus fort que lui.

En dépit de se noyer dans ses yeux, il se noie dans ses verres. Et il se noierait littéralement dans la mer s'il le pouvait…

Il marche à travers les différentes pièces de cette maison beaucoup trop silencieuse. Beaucoup trop grande. Et dont chaque recoin lui rappelle des souvenirs en compagnie de sa belle.

Leurs duos improvisés dans la salle de bain de bon matin, leurs après-midis passées dans le salon à profiter simplement d'un peu de calme bienvenu, leurs nuits d'amour dans leur chambre, qui a donné…

« Papa ? »

Une petite blondinette le sort de son introspection alors qu'il s'apprête à redescendre les escaliers. Il se retourne et se retrouve alors face à deux émeraudes grandes ouvertes qui le scrutent avec attention.

C'est le portrait craché de sa mère au même âge.

« Sarah ?! s'étonne-t-il, la voix rouée par son excès d'alcool – il essaie pour autant de ne pas laisser paraître son état devant l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Et où est Mary-Margaret ?

– J'ai fait un cauchemar et je voulais te voir, sinon je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, donne-t-elle pour seule explication. »

Son cœur se serre à l'entente de ces mots, et il s'en veut tout à coup de s'être soûlé dans sa propre maison sans avoir pensé que sa fille pourrait le voir. Quelle mauvaise image d'un père peut-il renvoyer en cet instant. Ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute.

Emma le rendait meilleur. Sans elle… il n'est plus qu'une âme en peine. Il doit se reprendre, pourtant. Lui faire honneur. Pour Sarah, et son futur qui se doit d'être le plus beau possible, il l'a promis à sa femme avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne.

Il s'approche de sa fille, et tente de lui sourire comme il le peut. C'est plus facile de feindre qu'il va bien devant elle que devant les autres. Car elle a le don de l'apaiser et de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il a encore un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.

Tout en s'accroupissant devant elle et lui caressant ses bouclettes dorées, il lui propose de descendre avec lui dans le canapé, pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter son mauvais rêve. Elle accepte ; tous deux prennent donc place sur le sofa, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Quand elle termine son récit – une histoire liée directement au décès de sa mère, et la peur de perdre son père – il fait tout pour la rassurer. Il arrive même à la faire rire, de ce même rire qui autrefois sorti de la gorge de sa bien-aimée l'avait fait chavirer.

Ils finissent par s'endormir ainsi dans la pénombre de la nuit, sans même prendre la peine de rejoindre leur lit, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Demain sera un nouveau jour. Un jour de plus loin de sa femme, mais aussi un jour de plus en compagnie du fruit de leur amour. Il doit s'y raccrocher, et ne pas sombrer, plus jamais, ne pas se laisser retomber dans ses anciens démons. Pour elle, sa fille. _Leur_ fille.

Car elle a besoin de lui._ Car elle n'a surtout plus que lui._

(Tout comme lui n'a plus qu'elle.)


	38. L'appel de la Sirène

**AU Lieutenant Duckling dans la Forêt Enchantée.**

**(J'avais presque terminé d'écrire cet OS avant de voir le 5x15, le caractère de Killian ne colle donc plus trop par rapport à ce qu'on a pu voir dans l'épisode…)**

* * *

Killian n'était plus retourné à la Forêt Enchantée depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il en avait été banni, en fait.

Depuis ce jour où les parents de sa bien-aimée les avaient envoyé, lui ainsi que son frère, servir dans la marine d'un royaume lointain. Tout ceci pour le séparer de leur fille, la princesse, dont il était follement amoureux – et réciproquement.

Ce fameux royaume était dirigé par un souverain corrompu. Et, à cause de lui, Liam avait péri durant l'un de leurs voyages, partis à la recherche d'une plante qui s'était avérée meurtrière et non salvatrice, comme il avait bien voulu leur faire croire.

Ainsi s'était-il converti en pirate après une telle trahison, soutenu par les autres membres de son équipage.

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd de souvenirs qu'il posa un premier pieds sur ces terres qui autrefois lui étaient familières, ce pays pour lequel il avait loyalement travaillé pendant des années aux côtés de son aîné. Là où il était tombé amoureux d'_elle_.

Emma de la Forêt Enchantée, héritière au trône de Blanche-Neige et Charmant, ou plus communément surnommée sa Swan.

Des images de leurs escapades nocturnes, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il traversait le port accompagné de ses hommes pour rejoindre la taverne la plus proche. Cette même taverne où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Capitaine Jones, Capitaine Jones ! avait-elle supplié son frère. Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi avec vous lors de votre prochain départ, expliquez à mes parents que je serai en sécurité à vos côtés… Je vais finir par mourir d'ennui au château ! »

Il avait été ébloui par cette lueur de détermination qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux émeraude, et la beauté de son visage. Lorsque Liam avait refusé et qu'elle avait perdu son doux sourire, il avait senti son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine.

Il avait voulu redonner son éclat au rayon de soleil qu'elle était. Alors, quand le bouclé l'avait prié de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle avant que ses parents ne s'inquiètent de sa disparition, il avait tout fait pour lui faire retrouver son rictus.

Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, alors qu'ils avaient fini tous deux couchés dans les jardins du palais à contempler les étoiles et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui en conter les histoires qui l'émerveillaient toutes plus les unes que les autres.

Malheureusement, à l'entente de l'approche d'un garde vers eux, ils avaient dû se séparer.

« A bientôt, j'espère, Lieutenant, lui avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de disparaître dans le noir. »

Il rougissait encore des suites de ce contact des lèvres de la jeune fille contre sa peau quand il avait rejoint l'équipage, ce qui lui valut de nombreuses moqueries de leur part, et un avertissement de Liam qu'il aurait dû écouter, comme toujours :

« Ne songe même pas à tomber amoureux d'elle. Je connais ce regard, Monsieur Sentimental. »

Il n'avait pas osé lui avouer que déjà, ce soir-là, elle avait volé un morceau de son cœur en lui volant un baiser.

Tout avait bien changé à présent, sa vie n'était plus la même. De garçon timide il était devenu un pirate sanguinaire. D'homme amoureux il avait perdu tout romantisme, se contentant de femmes rencontrées sur son chemin qu'il quittait dès le lendemain.

(Quand ce n'était pas tout simplement dans la nuit-même.)

Et voilà que lui, qui auparavant aurait réprimandé ses hommes s'ils les avaient trouvés en possession d'alcool sur leur bateau, s'apprêtait à se noyer dans le rhum alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment et s'asseyait au comptoir.

Vraiment, tout était différent.

Le barman s'apprêtait à leur demander, à lui et aux autres membres de son équipage, ce qu'ils voulaient boire, quand un jeune marin fit son apparition dans la taverne tremblant de tout son être, la peur facilement lisible sur son visage pâle et attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Il s'effondra sur le sol après avoir fait seulement quelques pas.

« La si… la si… si… tenta-t-il de prononcer avant de s'évanouir. »

Le propriétaire des lieux, aidé d'autres personnes, vint à sa rescousse et l'assit à une table, lui donnant des claques pour le réanimer. Puis, lorsqu'il sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, il lui tendit une chope remplie d'alcool.

« Buvez, lui ordonna-t-il. Ça vous redonnera du courage. »

Le garçon s'exécuta en grimaçant alors que le liquide venait lui brûler la gorge. Une fois quelques couleurs retrouvées, et ses membres redevenus stables, une femme qui faisait partie de ceux qui l'entouraient le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état, mon grand ? »

Rien qu'à repenser à l'horreur dont il avait été témoin, l'inconnu blêmit à nouveau. On lui versa alors un autre verre, qu'il termina d'une traite, puis il prit une grande inspiration.

« Une sirène, expliqua-t-il. Une sirène, non loin du port, nous a piégés par son chant et a fait chavirer notre navire. Il nous a été impossible de nous détourner de ce son si mélodieux quand il a commencé à nous atteindre… Par je ne sais quel miracle, cependant, j'ai survécu à la noyade, et ai réussi à rejoindre la rive à la nage. J'ai directement accouru jusqu'ici pour vous prévenir de faire attention à ce monstre quand vous repartirez en mer. »

Dès lors qu'il avait prononcé le mot « sirène », un silence religieux avait pris place dans le bâtiment, et tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un leur faisait part de tels récits.

Au contraire, la disparition de plus en plus de navires était reportée chaque jour, et cela commençait à inquiéter. Même le roi et la reine s'en mêlaient, par peur que leurs bateaux et leurs soldats ne subissent le même sort que les autres.

Il allait vraiment falloir songer à prendre des mesures drastiques pour se débarrasser de cet être nuisible. Comme la tuer, par exemple. Mais qui oserait lui faire face alors qu'elle paraissait à ce point dangereuse et invincible ?

Personne n'était assez vaillant, ni suicidaire – ou les deux –, pour lui faire face.

De nombreux chuchotements inquiets s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, des questionnements, des craintes, des supplications que quelqu'un en finisse. Killian regardait toutes ces personnes ébranlées par cette histoire, ennuyé par ces réactions d'effroi.

_Quels lâches_, pensait-il. Et dire que la moitié d'entre eux étaient des pirates.

Certes, lui aussi craignait les sirènes et savait à quel point ces créatures pouvaient se montrer irrésistibles, à détourner votre attention de la mer avec leur magnifique voix et faire se cogner votre navire contre des rochers, mais tout de même. Ce n'étaient pas les pires dangers que l'on pouvait rencontrer sur les océans non plus, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, et bien plus terribles.

Il commençait donc à s'impatienter franchement qu'enfin le barman revienne au comptoir pour le servir, plutôt que rester à écouter les dires de ce pauvre marin traumatisé. Toutefois, il se sentit à nouveau concerné quand on s'écria à ses côtés :

« Pour dire à quel point c'est terrible, les souverains proposent même une énorme somme d'argent à celui qui aidera à se débarrasser d'elle, vous imaginez ? Blanche-Neige, cette si douce Blanche-Neige, prête à payer quelqu'un pour tuer ! »

(Il ne put empêcher un petit rire amer de s'échapper de sa bouche malgré lui. _Douce_ Blanche-Neige… qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à séparer deux amoureux, faisant souffrir son enfant par la même occasion.)

« Une énorme somme d'argent ? demanda-t-il tout de même, intrigué par l'appât du gain. C'est-à-dire ?

– C'est-à-dire une _énorme_ somme d'argent, répliqua l'autre en insistant bien sur le mot. Une bonne part de leur fortune ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au pirate pour qu'il se lève de son tabouret, et lance un regard entendu à ses hommes.

« Dès demain, nous partons à la chasse à la sirène, affirma-t-il, un air déterminé dans ses irises. »

Tous le dévisagèrent, incrédules. Un silence pesant avait pris place dans la pièce. Personne n'osait se réjouir d'avance. D'autres avant lui avaient essayé, sans jamais revenir vivant…

Ils attendaient donc de voir pour y croire.

Mais lorsqu'il était question d'argent, comme tout pirate qui se respecte, Killian savait se montrer inventif pour parvenir à ses fins. Et puis, il avait parmi les membres de son équipage le candidat parfait pour remplir cette tâche.

Monsieur Mouche, sourd de son état. Il ne serait donc pas influencé de quelconque manière par le chant de la jeune femme.

Durant le restant de la nuit, les membres du _Jolly Roger_ enchaînèrent les boissons offertes par la maison pour leur donner de la force pour leur aventure à venir puis partirent se reposer avant de prendre le large au lever du jour, acclamés par la foule.

(C'était bien la première fois qu'on traitait d'une telle manière des gens de leur statut.)

(Cela rappela à Killian ses années au service de la marine royale, lorsqu'ils revenaient d'un long voyage en mer.)

(Lorsque Emma, cachée derrière un buisson, l'entraînait avec elle pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser, heureuse de le revoir après avoir été séparés. _La revoir…_ c'était aussi l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette mission suicide.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Si elle était heureuse, surtout. Et peut-être même, rêvait-il malgré lui, pourrait-il négocier sa main plutôt que tout l'or que l'on avait à lui offrir, si elle souhaitait encore de lui, bien sûr ?)

(Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était plus là.)

Pendant un certain temps l'équipage navigua en silence, à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Le garçon qui avait survécu à l'appel de cette créature leur avait expliqué en détails où elle devait se trouver. Leur plan était donc simple.

Ils s'arrêteraient en pleine mer, laissant Mouche partir seul en chaloupe jusqu'à la barrière de rochers pour qu'il puisse enlever la sirène et la ramener sur le navire où elle serait alors tuée et dont le corps serait ramené comme preuve à la Forêt Enchantée.

Tout se passa sans encombre pour le second du Capitaine Jones. Il réussit non sans mal à capturer le monstre et le ramener sur le pont du _Jolly Roger_. Les membres, excités par cette prouesse et à l'idée de la fortune qui les attendait, eurent beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation d'exécuter la belle créature bâillonnée sans attendre que Killian ne remonte de ses quartiers.

Mais ils savaient qu'ils risquaient gros s'ils ne patientaient pas, alors ils se contentèrent d'encercler cette jeune femme qui ne ferait à présent plus de mal à personne avec sa voix. Cette dernière les dévisageait d'un œil apeuré.

Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, ne s'était pas préparée à ce que quelqu'un puisse résister à ses charmes. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être la mort serait-elle moins douloureuse qu'une existence maudite dans la solitude la plus totale…

Le propriétaire du navire ne tarda pas à faire son apparition une fois prévenu du retour de Mouche, une épée à la main. Un sourire mauvais encadrait son visage illuminé par un désir meurtrier alors qu'il s'approchait de la sirène.

Ses hommes se poussèrent pour le laisser passer. Elle avait la tête en direction du sol, pour ne pas voir quand on lui trancherait la gorge. Cependant, son bourreau sembla d'un avis tout autre, puisqu'il attrapa avec violence sa chevelure blonde pour l'obliger à lui faire face, qu'elle voie toute la jouissance qu'il allait prendre à ôter cette vie qui en avait détruit tant d'autres.

« Une dernière prière à faire, avant… débuta-t-il son récit, prêt à enfoncer son arme dans le corps de sa victime. »

Toutefois il se stoppa net quand ses yeux rencontrèrent l'émeraude de ceux de la prisonnière. Il laissa tomber son épée sur le sol en un bruit sourd, et desserra son emprise sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, la délivrant du bâillon qui la retenait au passage.

« Em… Emma ? réussit-il à prononcer après un long moment de silence à la dévisager. »

Malgré sa question, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. C'était bien elle, son ancien amour, celle qu'on l'avait obligé à quitter.

Comment était-ce possible ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle devienne… _ainsi_ ?

Cette dernière, surprise d'entendre son prénom, et n'ayant pas tout de suite reconnu Killian (il fallait dire qu'il avait bien changé depuis toutes ces années, contrairement à elle – si l'on ne prenait pas en compte sa queue, bien entendu), fronça les sourcils, cherchant à replacer cette personne qui devait lui être familière dans ses souvenirs. Son visage s'illumina dès lors qu'elle retrouva la mémoire le concernant en plongeant ses irises dans l'océan qu'étaient celles du pirate au-dessus d'elle.

« Killian ?! s'écria-t-elle. Killian, c'est bien toi ?

– Aye, fut-il simplement capable de répondre, avant de se jeter entre ses bras, heureux comme jamais de la revoir. »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, à ne plus vouloir se lâcher, sous le regard étonné par la tournure des événements des autres personnes à bord. Ils ne savaient pas qui était cette Emma mais avaient peur de voir passer leur trésor sous leur nez si leur capitaine décidait de l'épargner parce qu'ils s'étaient connus dans une autre vie…

Ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui faire part de leur inquiétude.

« Capitaine, nous ne voulons pas nous montrer impolis avec vous mais… nous avons une mission à remplir, vous savez. »

L'intéressé se détacha à contrecœur de la blonde et se plaça instinctivement devant elle en un geste protecteur qui fit sourire la jeune femme – le premier depuis tant d'années.

(Il avait toujours eu ce don de le lui faire retrouver, depuis leur rencontre, de toute façon.)

« Que quelqu'un tente de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu d'Emma, et je lui fais passer la planche, menaça-t-il. »

Tous reculèrent alors d'un pas. Ils savaient que le pirate ne plaisantait pas, et qu'il le ferait sans le moindre scrupule.

Une fois certain qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangés, Killian reporta son attention sur la jeune femme à ses côtés, et caressa sa joue en un geste tendre. Il la questionna, hésitant (il redevenait ce lieutenant timide et amoureux à son contact) :

« Comment… que… que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Elle expliqua alors son histoire. Que peu de temps après leur séparation, ne pouvant vivre sans lui, elle avait essayé de s'échapper pour le rejoindre. Malheureusement, la Méchante Reine, grande ennemie de toujours de ses parents, l'avait attrapée en chemin.

Et elle l'avait maudite, la condamnant à une éternité d'errance dans l'océan. Ce qu'ils appelaient donc « chant » était en fait un cri d'appel à l'aide à qui viendrait la sauver. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de réchapper à son sort.

Du moins, avant qu'elle ne retrouve Killian. Car il y avait bien quelque chose qui pourrait la transformer en humaine à nouveau…

« Qu'est-ce donc ? s'empressa d'interroger le jeune homme.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? fut la seule réponse que donna la blonde. »

Le pirate resta muet un instant, surpris par une telle question. Néanmoins, il ne tarda pas à répliquer, certain de ses sentiments :

« Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours, Emma. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Pourquoi me demander ça ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Un tendre rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'intéressée à l'entente de cet aveu alors qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles la véracité de ses propos – depuis son enfance, elle avait eu ce don de reconnaître lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait.

Et il était évident que Killian était sincère. Que c'était rassurant de savoir ses sentiments partagés, même après tant d'années…

« Eh bien, finit-elle tout de même par répondre, j'espère que ce sera suffisant, alors.

– Emma… voulut prendre la parole le brun, peu rassuré face à tant de mystères de sa part. »

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà des lèvres venaient s'écraser sur les siennes. Il répondit aussitôt à ce baiser, ses mains venant se perdre d'instinct dans la chevelure de sa belle.

Tant de fois il avait rêvé de ces retrouvailles…

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, et qu'ils ne se séparaient pas, approfondissant au contraire leur échange, Emma sentait sa queue disparaître petit à petit, et le vent frais de l'océan venir chatouiller ses jambes nues. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sans pour autant jamais lâcher les lèvres de son compagnon.

Elle avait eu raison d'y croire, en lui et en leur amour – leur _véritable_ amour, devrait-elle plutôt dire à présent que sa transformation était complète. Il l'avait sauvée d'un baiser, comme dans toutes ces histoires qu'on lui avait lues petite.

Enfin ils se séparèrent, pratiquement à bout de souffle, mais gardèrent une certaine proximité tout de même, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre et les yeux fermés. Quand ils les rouvrirent, la première chose que le pirate aperçut fut la queue de la blonde.

Ou plutôt, son absence de queue.

« Comment est-ce possible ? l'interrogea-t-il en se détachant d'elle et enlevant sa longue veste de cuir pour recouvrir son corps pratiquement dénudé et qu'elle ne prenne ainsi pas froid.

– _Toi_, répliqua-t-elle simplement. Ou notre amour, plutôt, pour être précise. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter davantage pour que le pirate comprenne, et que son cœur rate un battement. Un sourire radieux porté sur les lèvres face à cette nouvelle, il se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, telle la princesse qu'elle était.

Il l'entraîna alors jusqu'à ses quartiers, toujours bien enroulée dans sa veste, et la déposa délicatement dans son lit. Il la contempla un instant sans rien dire, puis s'apprêta à la laisser seule pour qu'elle se repose, mais elle l'interpella :

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. »

Puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser, et qu'il était bien trop heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps pour la quitter, il s'exécuta et prit place à ses côtés sous les couvertures. Ils restèrent muets un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui demande :

« Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Elle avait sa main qui caressait la joue du pirate, à l'endroit où il s'était fait une cicatrice qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, touchant aussi cette barbe qu'il n'avait pas encore quand ils se fréquentaient – mais, à dire vrai, celle-ci lui donnait un véritable charme.

(Comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas bien assez sans.)

« Mon frère, Liam… il est mort à cause du roi que nous servions, parce qu'il le croyait bon alors qu'il n'était en fait qu'un infâme personnage. Après ça, et tes parents qui nous ont poussé à nous séparer… j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de ne répondre à plus quiconque autre que moi-même. Je ne voulais plus rien perdre à cause des autorités au-dessus de moi. »

Le sourire qu'arborait Emma jusqu'alors disparut aussitôt. Elle se sentait en quelque sorte responsable de la mort de l'aîné de Killian – après tout, il l'avait bien mise en garde, d'arrêter de le fréquenter si elle ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis.

Il n'avait jamais approuvé leur relation. Et elle aurait dû l'écouter.

« Je suis désolée d'être à l'origine de tout ça, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du pirate en enlevant ses doigts de son visage.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Emma, la rassura-t-il. »

Puis, comme pour accentuer ses mots, il attrapa cette main qui se trouvait dorénavant dans les airs et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de la serrer dans la sienne. Il rapprocha ensuite le corps de sa bien-aimée contre le sien.

Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et bercés par les vagues de la mer au-dessous d'eux.

On vint les réveiller quand le navire arriva au port. Ils en descendirent ensemble, devant une foule qui les regarda, interloqués. Déjà qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à revoir ce pirate et son équipage partis tuer la sirène, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé retrouver leur princesse perdue depuis si longtemps. On l'accueillit toutefois avec grand bonheur, sous des cris et des applaudissements.

La suite des événements se passa de façon plus belle encore : en apprenant la nouvelle, et en reconnaissant Killian, le roi et la reine de la Forêt Enchantée ne purent que lui offrir ce qu'ils lui avaient refusé (à tort, ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant) des années auparavant.

La main de leur fille, et la promesse d'un avenir où ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

La joie qui s'empara de ces deux êtres était simplement indescriptible. Ils se contentèrent de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et de s'embrasser avec passion, baiser qui marqua le début d'une longue (et belle) histoire.

Le royaume était sauvé. Leur amour aussi.


	39. L'héritier

**Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus réussi à terminer d'OS en français, mais à vrai dire la série ne m'intéresse plus assez pour que j'aie envie d'écrire sur les saisons en cours. Et pour ce qui est des AUs, j'en ai commencé plein, mais je les finis rarement, soit parce que ce sont des idées trop longues pour être développées dans de simples OS ou soit parce que je ne trouve tout simplement pas l'inspiration (ni le temps) pour les faire. Celui-ci par exemple traînait depuis cet été… Mais bon, le voilà enfin, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !  
**

**Pour information, c'est une histoire qui se passe dans la Forêt Enchantée, avec une version esclave devenu prince de Killian et une version princesse devenue servante d'Emma.**

* * *

Regina avait eu sa revanche. Elle avait enfin écrasé le cœur de Blanche-Neige, sa pire ennemie, faisant de son mari et de leur jeune fille en deuil des servants au château, elle qui régnait maintenant en seule souveraine sur la Forêt Enchantée.

Mais à présent qu'elle avait atteint son ultime but au bonheur, elle s'ennuyait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour remplir ses journées.

Et, comble de la situation, elle n'était même pas vraiment heureuse ainsi.

Alors, afin de remédier à son problème, elle décida d'adopter un enfant pour lui tenir compagnie et en faire son futur héritier. Un esclave, pour plus être précis. Qu'elle aperçut au port, avec son frère, alors qu'elle y faisait sa promenade matinale.

– C'est combien, pour celui-ci ? demanda-t-elle au maître du garçon qui avait attiré son attention.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux, qui était en train de nettoyer le pont du bateau sur lequel il se trouvait avec son aîné, se retourna discrètement lorsqu'il entendit cette voix dans leur dos que tous deux ne connaissaient que trop bien.

(Et qui les faisait trembler de terreur à chaque fois qu'ils l'entendaient, aussi…)

Son regard était rivé sur eux, et elle pointait un doigt en direction de Liam – ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui, d'après l'enfant.

– Il… il n'est pas à vendre, Majesté, répliqua son interlocuteur d'un ton peu assuré, ne voulant pas énerver l'intéressée avec son refus de lui offrir ce qu'elle demandait.

Cependant il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son bien le plus utile et rentable. Il proposa tout de même, dans l'espoir que cette alternative convienne à la surnommée (à raison) Méchante Reine et qu'elle ne lui fasse pas subir sa colère :

– Son frère, par contre… Je peux l'échanger contre quelques pièces d'or, je n'en demande vraiment pas beaucoup.

Durant de longues secondes, la brune inspecta le désigné de la tête aux pieds, alors que ce dernier s'était déjà empressé de se concentrer à nouveau dans sa tâche pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Un lourd silence se mit à peser sur le navire et ses alentours.

Les jeunes se lançaient parfois quelques coups d'œil discrets, inquiets que l'on s'intéresse tout à coup ainsi à eux deux.

– Pourquoi pas, finit par reprendre la parole Regina. Il fera parfaitement l'affaire, lui aussi, après tout.

Son interlocuteur ne se fit alors pas prier et s'empressa de rejoindre le bateau, où il attrapa sans ménagement le moins jeune des frères par le col de sa chemise déjà déchirée ; il le poussa ensuite jusqu'à la souveraine pour le lui présenter.

Ses irises océan rivées au sol, il se baissa par réflexe en une révérence dès lors qu'il fut à la hauteur de celle-ci, mais elle le stoppa bien vite dans son geste, lui relevant la tête pour que ses yeux viennent à la rencontre des siens.

– Quel est ton nom ? le questionna-t-elle.

– Ki… Killian. Killian Jones, répliqua l'intéressé en bredouillant de panique.

– Eh bien, Killian, sache que tu n'as pas besoin de faire preuve de telles manières devant moi, expliqua la reine d'une voix qui se voulut douce pour le rassurer face à son air mi-surpris, mi-apeuré. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce seront même les autres qui devront te montrer un pareil respect quand ils croiseront ton chemin. Tu es sous ma protection, maintenant, et je te promets de m'occuper de toi comme de mon propre fils. Que penses-tu de cela ?

Bouche-bée, ses pupilles grandes ouvertes, le dénommé Killian la dévisagea longuement, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris où elle voulait en venir. Aussi, une question se répétait en boucle à son cerveau : pourquoi Liam au départ, pourquoi _lui_ maintenant ?

– Et… et Liam ? fut toutefois la première et unique question qu'il fut capable de laisser s'échapper de sa bouche.

– Il reste avec moi, répliqua froidement son désormais ancien maître, accompagné d'un regard empli de dédain dans sa direction.

Ce gamin allait passer d'esclave à prince, et tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était de se soucier de l'avenir de son aîné, sérieusement ?!

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire au brun, puisque quand il l'entendit, il se mit à crier et à se débattre, appelant l'autre enfant à sa rescousse. Ce dernier, malade à l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à son cadet, ne se fit pas prier longtemps avant d'apparaître à son tour, et il tenta de l'aider à se libérer de l'emprise que l'homme avait sur lui – en vain, malheureusement.

Les adultes étaient forts, bien trop forts, pour qu'ils y parviennent.

C'est pourquoi il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Regina, lassée par toute cette agitation autour d'elle, ne les endorme tous les deux d'un claquement de doigts, et qu'elle ne se téléporte jusqu'au palais avec un Killian inconscient dans les bras après avoir payé son dû.

Elle veilla à son chevet pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le sort ne fasse plus effet et que le garçon ne se lève enfin. Quand il reprit connaissance, allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquins confortable, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de chocolat.

Se croyant en plein rêve, il garda les paupières closes un moment, se laissant aller entre ces draps soyeux et chauds, puis il se releva légèrement pour se rapprocher du met qui semblait l'attendre. Cependant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la terrible réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Devant lui se tenait la Méchante Reine, tout sourire, un gâteau à la main. Elle lui en tendit une part et lui proposa :

– Je l'ai fait pour toi, est-ce que tu as faim ?

Il se rappela alors des événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt dans la journée et, tout à coup parfaitement éveillé, il recula d'un bond afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'horrible femme qui l'avait séparé de Liam et lui. Puis, dans un élan de colère, il repoussa l'assiette que cette dernière lui offrait et descendit de sa couche, courant jusqu'à la porte et hurlant à son intention :

– Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux retourner auprès de mon frère ! Je ne vous aimerai _jamais_, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre !

Sans bouger du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, l'intéressée fit se fermer la porte à clés juste avant que le brun n'ait le temps de la passer. Il se retrouva interdit un instant devant celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne le rejoigne et ne le force à la regarder.

– Crois-moi, déclara-t-elle en un soupir tout en caressant tendrement sa joue, un triste rictus sur le visage, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais puisque tu m'y forces…

L'enfant l'écouta en tremblant, paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir suite à tant de désobéissances. Il ferma les paupières pour ne pas avoir à prédire ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il ne se passa rien, toutefois. Juste le bruit d'un claquement de doigts.

Un claquement de doigts qui fit apparaître une potion dans la main de la brune, qui obligea Killian à la boire d'une traite.

C'était une potion d'oubli. Qui effaça l'existence de son aîné de la mémoire du garçon…

– Est-ce que tu veux du gâteau ? lui présenta-t-elle à nouveau l'aliment, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

Cette fois-ci, il ne broncha pas, et accepta.

* * *

Il y avait des limites à la magie noire que la souveraine de la Forêt Enchantée pratiquait. Trois, pour être exact. Elle ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie, elle ne pouvait pas vous faire voyager dans le temps pour retourner dans le passé…

… et elle ne pouvait pas non plus obliger une personne à vous aimer contre son gré.

C'est pourquoi, même si le jeune esclave qu'elle avait recueilli pour égayer son quotidien n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son frère, celui à cause de qui il s'était montré si réticent envers elle au premier jour, et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour rendre son quotidien à ses côtés meilleur, ce dernier ne l'apprécia pas davantage pour autant au fil des semaines passées ensemble. Elle y avait cru au départ, pourtant, que ce serait possible, quand il l'avait remerciée en souriant – certes timidement – pour le repas qu'elle lui avait offert.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, au château. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait, au plus profond de son cœur. Il ne savait juste pas quoi exactement. Et il était persuadé que tout ceci était la faute de Regina.

Elle était la Méchante Reine, après tout. Ce ne serait donc pas étonnant de sa part qu'elle lui ait fait quelque chose, même si elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle le considérait comme son propre fils et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, à _lui_.

Elle en faisait tellement à d'autres, il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, même si elle faisait son possible pour cacher les horreurs qu'elle faisait subir à ceux qui osaient se rebeller face à elle à ses yeux d'enfant.

* * *

_Elle_ était la mieux placée pour le savoir, plutôt.

Elle, Emma de la Forêt Enchantée, fille de Blanche-Neige et de son prince Charmant, qui avait vu sa mère s'effondrer sans vie devant elle et qui à présent était forcée de travailler à seulement sept ans pour celle qui l'avait tuée pour un secret répété.

Elle qui mangeait rarement à sa faim, et dormait dans un cachot humide à même le sol. Qui n'avait pas un moment pour s'amuser.

Elle qui s'obligeait tout de même à garder sa bonne humeur, et l'espoir qu'un jour la vie lui sourisse à nouveau si elle continuait à se comporter dignement, comme ne cessait de lui répéter son père, fervent croyant que les gentils gagnaient toujours à la fin.

(Sa femme en était une, pourtant. Et elle avait perdu son combat contre le mal.)

Elle, qui apparut à Killian comme un véritable rayon de soleil par un jour froid d'hiver dans son monde de noirceur, avec sa longue chevelure dorée et ses prunelles émeraude. Il résidait au château depuis un mois lorsqu'il la vit pour la première fois.

D'un an ou deux sa cadette, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle était différente des autres servants à qui il avait affaire d'habitude. Elle avait l'air très fière, sa tête portée haute et son regard dédaigneux lancé dans sa direction – elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas l'aimer depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence (comme bien des habitants du pays, d'ailleurs) ; il lui avait volé sa place de princesse, selon elle. Et, contrairement aux autres, elle ne craignait pas de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

Elle se contenta donc de déposer son plat devant lui, le regard empli d'envie face à tous ces mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres auxquels elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus toucher, et lui écrasa le pied – exprès, il en était certain – par la même occasion.

– Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal ! feignit-elle d'être désolée quand elle rencontra le regard noir et insistant de la reine qui la dévisageait depuis l'autre bout de la grande table en bois.

Néanmoins tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse pour détourner l'attention de sa main qui vola un morceau de pain qu'elle s'empressa de cacher sous sa robe sans que personne n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle crut, puisque le brun la vit, lui.

Mais il ne la dénonça pas.

En tant qu'ancien esclave, il savait ce que c'était, que d'être affamé. Alors il la laissa faire.

Et la regarda même partir en souriant – le premier depuis son arrivée chez Regina. Il ne put que reconnaître que malgré ses vêtements déchirés, ses cheveux mal coiffés, et ses ongles abîmés, elle avait tout de quelqu'un de noble. Il se sentit tout de suite intrigué par elle.

Il voulait devenir son ami. Après tout, c'était la seule autre enfant au palais, et il commençait à beaucoup s'ennuyer, ici, sans personne de son âge pour lui tenir compagnie et jouer avec lui.

Certes, elle paraissait têtue… mais il aimait les challenges. Et fit celui de gagner sa confiance le sien.

* * *

Ce fut long et difficile. Cependant, il finit par y parvenir.

A force de patience, et d'après-midis passés à ses côtés, insistant pour l'aider dans ses tâches ménagères, lui donnant des astuces sur comment s'y prendre pour aller plus vite et lui racontant son passé d'orphelin, petit à petit elle l'accepta et s'ouvrit à son tour.

Après tout, elle aussi avait grand besoin d'un camarade. Et qui de mieux pour ce rôle que quelqu'un qui la comprenait ?

C'est pourquoi ils devinrent rapidement inséparables, passant tout leur temps libre – maintenant que Killian faisait une partie de son travail, Emma pouvait en avoir – ensemble à rire et à s'amuser. Ils devaient faire attention, toutefois.

Car personne ne pouvait être au courant de leur relation. Ils avaient bien trop peur de la réaction du père de la fillette en l'apprenant, ou pire encore… celle de la souveraine.

Et ils eurent apparemment raison de la redouter à ce point.

En effet, un jour qu'ils jouaient dans la forêt non loin, ils perdirent la notion du temps autour d'eux, si bien qu'ils ne rentrèrent pas à l'heure prévue chez eux. Évidemment, Charmant s'inquiéta de la disparition de son enfant et, après avoir fait le tour du château à sa recherche – en vain – il décida de confronter la propriétaire des lieux, persuadé qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire.

– Où est Emma, et que lui avez-vous fait ? ne passa-t-il pas par quatre chemins lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand salon qui avait auparavant été sien et qu'il se retrouva face à elle.

La colère, mélangée à un sentiment de panique qu'il refoulait du mieux possible au fond de lui pour ne pas qu'elle utilise cette faiblesse contre lui – il n'était que trop bien au courant de ses manières pour faire souffrir les gens –, pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux.

– Emma ? répéta son nom l'intéressée, accompagné d'un petit rire mesquin. Je me fiche bien de cette gamine et de ce qu'elle peut faire tant qu'elle m'apporte mes repas à l'heure, alors pourquoi _moi_ particulièrement saurais-je où elle se trouve ?

Ce ton désabusé avec lequel elle répliqua ne plut pas à son interlocuteur, qui la menaça, les poings serrés :

– Je vous préviens, Regina, que si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal…

– Eh bien quoi ? Vous allez venir à sa rescousse et la sauver tel le prince Charmant que vous êtes comme vous avez sauvé votre femme ? se moqua méchamment la reine en le coupant dans sa phrase. Ah, non, c'est vrai ; vous n'avez pas réussi, la première fois.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du père et enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine pour attraper son cœur afin de bien se faire comprendre, le dévisageant d'un air noir et méchant, toute lueur d'amusement maintenant disparue de son regard.

– N'essayez donc pas de vous rebeller, Charmant, continua-t-elle son discours. J'ai été assez clémente pour vous épargner, votre fille et vous, mais je pourrais très vite changer d'avis et faire d'Emma une orpheline… ou vous prendre la seule famille qui vous reste.

Suite à quoi elle éloigna d'un coup son bras, ce qui fit tomber l'homme à genoux, en manque d'oxygène. Il ne se fit pas prier, une fois sa respiration reprise, pour quitter la pièce au plus vite, par crainte que Regina ne mette à exécution sa menace – elle en était tout à fait capable.

Il retourna alors dans son cachot, dépité et encore plus affolé qu'avant, et retrouva son enfant qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, le regard rivé vers le sol, penaude.

– Papa, je… voulut-elle prendre la parole lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Mais il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase, bien trop soulagé à l'idée de la voir en apparente bonne santé, et la serra fort contre lui.

– Où donc étais-tu passée ?! Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! la réprimanda-t-il quand il mit enfin fin à son étreinte, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé malgré lui le long de sa joue.

– Promis, si je te le dis, tu ne te mettras pas en colère ?

* * *

Mais malgré sa promesse, il s'énerva. D'une façon dont Emma ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver auparavant. Il était quelqu'un de calme et compréhensif, d'habitude, pourtant.

– C'est le fils de celle qui a tué ta mère, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Emma ? cria-t-il à son intention, incapable de se retenir, incapable de rester diplomate, sa colère se mélangeant avec la peur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt dans la journée à cause de sa disparition et qui commençait seulement à redescendre. Tu ne peux pas le fréquenter, il n'est peut-être qu'un enfant, mais il peut être dangereux ! _Sa mère_ est dangereuse, toi et moi le savons mieux que quiconque !

C'était injuste. Totalement injuste. La fillette ne pouvait pas comprendre cette réaction démesurée. Killian était son ami. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

_Jamais._

Et même avec ces explications, David resta campé sur sa position. Alors, les poings serrés, des pleurs plein les yeux, elle partit se coucher dans son petit lit de paille, ne voulant plus voir son père.

Elle ne lui répondit pas lorsque, plus tard, enfin calmé et remis de ses émotions, il vint s'excuser de s'être ainsi emporté ; il avait juste tellement peur de la perdre. Elle ne dormait pas, pourtant.

_Comment le pourrait-elle ?_

* * *

Killian, lui, arriva en retard pour dîner, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis que Regina le connaissait. Si bien que le soir, quand il fut couché et qu'elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce principale du château, celle qui rêvait toujours qu'il la considère comme sa mère à un moment ou un autre, poussée pour un mauvais pressentiment, se dirigea vers son miroir magique.

– Sidney… appela-t-elle à travers la glace. Montre-moi où était Killian, cet après-midi.

– Tout ce qui vous voudrez, Majesté, répliqua l'homme coincé à l'intérieur.

Puis il disparut, laissant place à des images de l'enfant en compagnie d'une petite blonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, à courir dans les champs de camélias non loin.

_Emma._

Elle serra les poings si fort de rage face à cette vision qu'elle en brisa le verre qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Elle se mit ensuite à pester contre la petite fille, son père, tout le monde.

Cette famille ne lui volerait pas une deuxième fois la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus…

C'est pourquoi dès le lendemain, elle interdit au brun de revoir l'ex-princesse.

– Tu ne passeras plus de temps en sa compagnie, d'accord ?!

– Sinon quoi ? répliqua sèchement le garçon. Tu vas la tuer, comme toutes les personnes qui se mettent en travers de ton chemin ? Ou tu vas m'enfermer et m'empêcher de sortir ?!

Offusquée par de telles paroles, et les idées que l'enfant se faisait d'elle, la souvraine demeura bouche-bée un instant. Mais elle finit par retrouver contenance, et lui expliquer d'un ton calme :

– Sinon rien. Mais il faut que tu saches que ces gens ne sont pas les héros pour qui ils veulent bien se faire passer. Ce ne sont pas eux les victimes. Tu sais ce que la mère de ta petite copine m'a fait ?

Il nia de la tête, à présent un peu plus attentif à ses dires.

– Elle a fait assassiner mon fiancé, il y a fort longtemps.

* * *

– Elle a tué ma mère, il y a quelques années.

Alors que la lune se trouvait haute dans le ciel, et que le palais entier était endormi, deux êtres pourtant se trouvaient dans les jardins, cachés sous une couverture pour se protéger du froid.

Même s'ils n'avaient officiellement plus le droit de se côtoyer, en ayant fait la promesse à leur parent respectif, Killian et Emma avaient quand même décidé de se voir en cachette.

Le garçon, après la révélation faite par la Méchante Reine, avait voulu en savoir plus. Mais il ne faisait pas assez confiance en la jeune femme pour le lui demander, c'est pourquoi il s'était tout naturellement tourné vers l'unique personne qu'il croyait sur parole : sa seule (et meilleure) amie.

Devant de telles accusations complètement faussées – certes, le compagnon de la souveraine avait péri suite au dévoilement d'un secret de Blanche-Neige lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, mais tout ceci partait d'une bonne et naïve intention, jamais elle n'avait imaginé les conséquences néfastes que son acte pourrait avoir – la blonde avait pensé qu'il était temps de raconter son histoire au prince.

Son histoire en entière. Depuis ce fameux secret, jusqu'à la haine naissante de Regina pour sa mère qui la traqua pendant des années pour se venger et la terrible fin que la brune avait connue.

Avoir le cœur arraché et réduit en miettes, juste devant les yeux de l'enfant.

– Alors s'il y a en une des deux qui doit être accusée de meurtre… ce n'est pas ma mère, termina son récit la fillette, des larmes plein les yeux de s'être rappelé ce traumatisant événement de son passé.

Lui qui ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup, Killian trouva enfin sa véritable raison à détester la Méchante Reine pour de bon. On ne faisait pas de mal à Emma, ni à ses proches.

Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta de poser une main sur la sienne, et il enserra leurs doigts ensemble. Il lui promit qu'il ferait tout pour la garder elle et son père toujours en sécurité.

(Et se promit à lui-même qu'il allait la venger, un jour.)

* * *

Les jours, les semaines, les mois et même les années passèrent, où ils continuèrent à se rendre des visites secrètes, déjà bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour accepter d'être séparés.

Un attachement qui au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années ne cessa de se développer, de grandir parallèlement à eux, toujours un peu plus, peut-être même un peu trop pour une simple amitié…

* * *

Durant cette période écoulée, Killian revit son frère. Ou plutôt, son frère le vit, puisque lui n'avait plus aucun souvenir du garçon.

Beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis leur douloureuse séparation, mais le bouclé le reconnut immédiatement. Après tout, on parlait de lui dans toute la Forêt Enchantée, ce futur héritier qu'on détestait tant et qui, tous en étaient sûrs, allait devenir aussi redoutable que sa mère.

Si ce n'était pire – il se disait dans les rues qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à manier la magie noire avec elle. Et que c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle lui enseigne.

Liam lui n'y croyait pas, bien entendu. Il avait foi en son cadet, et ses intentions. Il était persuadé qu'il était celui qui ramènerait la paix au royaume.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'aborde au port, lors de l'une de ses promenades matinales qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis quelques semaines.

– Killian ! l'interpella-t-il, n'en revenant pas de le revoir après toutes ces années, mais plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir le croiser à nouveau, chose qu'il avait presque arrêté d'espérer.

– Excusez-moi… on se connaît ? répondit l'intéressé, dévisageant son vis-à-vis de la tête aux pieds sans paraître le reconnaître.

Il n'avait pas tant changé depuis leurs adieux forcés, pourtant. Il était juste plus grand, plus bronzé. Une cicatrice venait aussi couper sa joue gauche, triste rappel de ce jour noir où ils avaient été séparés.

En effet, son maître, pour le punir de s'être mêlé à l'agitation, l'avait battu à coups de fouets.

– C'est moi, Liam, ne perdit toutefois pas son enthousiasme le garçon suite à cette défaite. C'est ton frère !

A nouveau le brun parut surpris, et releva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

– Je suis désolé, mais vous devez faire erreur. Je n'ai pas de frère. Je n'ai pas de véritable famille…

Puis, à ces mots, il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, se mêlant aux autres habitants qui se poussaient sur son passage, et laissant son aîné seul au beau milieu du port, interloqué.

Son frère venait-il réellement de le snober ?!

Il serra les poings et les dents en regardant le plus jeune s'éloigner, une indescriptible colère venant prendre part de tout son être sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire pour la calmer.

Et dire qu'il s'était battu, au sens propre comme au figuré, pour lui, pour garder son intégrité intacte… Il n'en valait clairement pas – _plus_ – la peine.

(S'il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup de la Méchante Reine.)

(S'il savait aussi que l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre était si véritable que le cadet des frères Jones avait ressenti quelque chose au plus profond de son cœur lorsqu'il avait repris sa course en direction du château, une étrange sensation qui ne le quitta plus ensuite…)

* * *

Un autre amour prit part de son être, aussi. Un amour différent que celui fraternel qu'il avait à l'égard de son aîné.

En effet, il fut le premier des deux amis à se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Emma, elle, préférait le nier. Autant ses propres sentiments, que ceux facilement lisibles dans le regard du garçon, qui était maintenant devenu un beau jeune homme.

(Cela, par contre, elle voulait bien l'admettre.)

Toutefois, elle fut mise devant le fait accompli contre son gré par une belle journée d'été, où David et son enfant s'occupaient de nettoyer le linge de la souveraine dehors, à la vue de tous.

Killian venait de fêter ses seize ans, et elle approchait de ses quatorze.

Se sentant observé, le père de famille se stoppa un instant dans sa tâche et releva la tête en direction du château. Ce fut alors qu'il put apercevoir le prince, qui désivageait sa fille depuis son balcon avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur qu'il crut reconnaître comme étant du _désir_ pour elle, alors que ses prunelles océan parcouraient son corps.

Protecteur comme il était, il imagina immédiatement le pire ; qu'il ne veuille abuser d'elle. Après tout, c'était le fils de la Méchante Reine – il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il devienne comme elle à force de passer du temps en sa compagnie, et de pratiquer la magie avec elle.

Il se retourna alors vivement vers Emma, dont il enserra les épaules de son bras. Cette dernière, surprise par cette marque subite d'affection non justifiée, l'interrogea du regard.

– Si un jour le prince veut te faire des choses que tu ne veux pas, tu me le dis tout de suite, d'accord ? expliqua son attitude le châtain.

L'ayant vu lever la tête plus tôt, l'intéressée fit de même, les sourcils froncés. Que voulait-il insinuer avec cela, et pourquoi cette pensée lui venait subitement ?

Elle reconnut à son tour Killian, qui lui sourit lorsque leurs irises se rencontrèrent. Elle lui rendit un doux rictus, puis reporta son attention sur son père.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait me faire que moi je ne voudrais pas ? questionna-t-elle naïvement.

– Je ne sais pas, moi. S'il te demande de le rejoindre dans sa chambre le soir, par exemple…

Cette insinuation qu'elle finit par comprendre avec cet exemple l'offusqua grandement – il était son meilleur ami, après tout, rien de plus, ils ne s'aimaient pas _de cette façon_ –, c'est pourquoi elle s'écria, choquée par de tels propos et que David puisse avoir une telle image du garçon :

– Papa ! Killian ne me ferait jamais quelque chose pareil !

* * *

Les paroles de son père lui résonnèrent néanmoins à l'esprit lorsqu'une nuit, quelques jours plus tard, seuls au bord d'un lac en plein milieu de la grande forêt alentours, le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller.

Et que, pire encore, il l'incita à faire de même.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne lui avait-il pas seulement promis de lui apprendre à nager ce soir-là ?

Devant son air terrorisé, et son mouvement de recul quand il tendit une main dans sa direction, prête à s'enfuir le plus vite possible loin de lui et de ses intentions douteuses, il comprit ce qui la gênait en un simple regard – elle avait toujours été un véritable livre ouvert pour lui – et tenta donc de la rassurer :

– Emma, regarde-moi. Si je t'ai demandé d'enlever tes habits, c'est simplement parce que c'est plus pratique ainsi, et pour ne pas les mouiller, pas parce que je comptais te faire du mal. Mais si tu préfères qu'on les garde, on peut aussi. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire quoi que ce soit, je te le promets. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas comme ma prétendue « mère », je ne ferai de mal à personne, _moi_. Et encore moins à toi.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la blonde le croie, et qu'elle se sente bête d'avoir pu douter de lui. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ; c'était dans son caractère que de se méfier.

A présent soulagée, elle se laissa aller quelques secondes entre les bras ouverts de son amis qui ne demandaient qu'à l'accueillir puis, quand elle se détacha de son étreinte, elle se débarrassa de sa robe, ne gardant plus que, tout comme Killian, juste ses sous-vêtements. Elle attrapa ensuite sa main dans la sienne, et se dirigea jusque dans l'eau, un peu fraîche mais bonne, prête pour sa première leçon de natation.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'au soleil levant.

* * *

Même s'il lui avait promis, il finit par lui faire du mal, pourtant.

Contre son gré, bien entendu.

Lors du même jour où elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Le soir où Regina organisa un bal au château – le premier depuis très longtemps.

Elle y invita toutes ses amies sorcières, dot parmi elles, Maléfique et sa fille Lilith de la Forteresse Interdite, une jolie brune aux yeux marron, du même âge qu'Emma, son total opposé. Elle fut rapidement présentée à Killian, et tous deux passèrent la soirée à danser ensemble – les deux femmes avaient pour but de les marier dès qu'elles le pourraient afin d'unir leurs royaumes.

Et, puisque l'ancien esclave avait enfin trouvé un plan pour se venger de la souveraine et ramener la quiétude dans la Forêt Enchantée – s'il se faisait enseigner la magie noire, ce n'était pas par plaisir mais simplement comme futur moyen de retourner son savoir contre elle - il devait se montrer des plus agréables avec elle pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien et qu'il puisse mener son idée à bien. C'est pourquoi il accepta sans rechigner la compagnie de cette jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Emma, elle, avait pour mission d'assurer le service des convives. Elle eut donc la possibilité de les voir rire et s'amuser ensemble pendant des heures, visiblement heureux de se trouver là. Et dire que son ami n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il ne se pensait pas à sa place ici…

Il fallait croire qu'en ce soir de bal, aux côtés de cette belle princesse, il avait complètement changé d'avis. Cette inconnue, en une soirée seulement, le faisait se sentir mieux qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire en plusieurs années de tentatives. Sûrement était-ce parce que c'était ce qu'il méritait, après tout. Quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle, qui n'était qu'une simple servante.

Si peu intéressante.

Ce fut alors que la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet, tandis qu'une première larme roulait le long de sa joue. Ce n'était pas _lui_, comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé, qu'elle jalousait – d'une certaine manière, il lui avait volé sa place en tant que princesse, après tout – mais bien d'_elle_, cette Lilith.

Car que ne donnerait-elle pas pour se trouver à sa place, à se mouvoir au même rythme que Killian sur la musique…

(Mais à quoi bon rêver ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à danser.)

Prise de panique par cette triste prise de conscience – elle l'aimait, oui, mais jamais lui ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme elle et, même si par miracle ce serait le cas, une telle union entre eux serait bien trop dangereuse pour lui comme pour elle, comme pour son père – elle fit tomber son plateau vide sur le sol, alors que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, en un bruit sourd qui passa presque inaperçu au milieu de l'amusement général, et elle quitta la pièce en courant, et en pleurs.

Seulement, son camarade l'entendit, et la vit s'éloigner.

– Attends-moi ici, je reviens, je vais nous chercher de quoi boire, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Lilith, baisant rapidement sa main avant de prendre la même direction qu'Emma quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il la trouva bien vite, cachée dans les jardins, assise au bord du lac où il lui avait un jour appris à nager.

– Emma ? l'interpella-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus doux possible.

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant de se retourner dans la direction du jeune homme, et de répliquer sèchement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais retourner auprès de ta princesse, tu avais l'air de tellement t'amuser. Et puis, on ne t'a pas appris que ça ne se faisait pas d'abandonner sa partenaire ?!

– Si, affirma-t-il avec un sourire tout en s'avançant vers la blonde et de s'agenouiller à ses côtés pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

– Comment ça ? ne comprit-elle pas.

– C'est toi, ma partenaire. On est une équipe, tu te rappelles ? Je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule. Surtout que la fête est tout de suite moins bien quand tu n'es pas là…

Il fit disparaître les dernières perles salées sur ses joues, puis se releva, l'incitant à faire de même en lui tendant une main. Elle hésita un moment, avant de lier ses doigts aux siens.

Puis, une fois tous deux debout, Killian sortit une baguette magique de l'une des poches intérieures de son costume, qu'il avait volée à Regina, et d'un tour de bras il fit se transformer les vêtements sales et déchirés d'Emma en une magnifique robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? s'écria la jeune fille, prise par surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le prince faisait tout ceci. Mais elle eut bien vite sa réponse quand il reprit ses esprits après avoir été complètement envouté par la beauté de son amie, et qu'il lui tendit à nouveau une main pour la rapprocher de lui.

Il lui fit une révérence devant elle et, un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres, la questionna, parfaitement dans son rôle :

– M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle ?

Mais l'intéressée, au lieu de rentrer dans son jeu comme il l'avait espéré, baissa la tête, honteuse.

– Je… je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-elle. Ma mère devait m'apprendre mais elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion… J'aurais vraiment aimé, mais je suis désolée…

– Ce n'est rien, l'empêcha-t-il de s'enfuir à nouveau le prince en la retenant contre lui. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle que tu dois connaître : choisir un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait.

Afin d'accentuer son propos, il posa un bras sur son épaule et l'autre à sa taille, puis commença à se mouvoir, murmurant un air de musique pour les accompagner, et ils débutèrent alors leur danse au milieu de la nuit, simplement éclairés par les étoiles, seuls dans l'immensité de la forêt.

Pas une seconde leurs regards ne se quittèrent, perdus dans l'autre, un énorme sourire barrant leurs deux visages enchantés.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils valsaient, ils se rapprochèrent sans même réellement s'en rendre compte. Leurs fronts se collèrent, et ils ralentirent instinctivement le mouvement, les paupières à présent closes pour davantage savourer leur moment.

Puis, quand ils se stoppèrent finalement, ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps, et les laissèrent osciller entre ceux de leur vis-à-vis et leurs lèvres. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une pensée à l'esprit, une seule envie : s'embrasser.

Killian commença donc à se rapprocher encore davantage de la jeune fille, prêt à mettre fin à toute distance qui séparait sa bouche de la sienne mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir un baiser, son tout premier baiser, un bruit non loin les ramena durement à la réalité, et une voix se fit entendre dans leur dos :

– Killian, c'est toi ?

Elle appartenait à Lilith qui, apparemment, était partie à sa recherche, ne le voyant pas revenir depuis bien trop longtemps pour quelqu'un qui était seulement allé récupérer des boissons. Sans attendre l'intéressé se sépara d'Emma, s'excusa à peine auprès d'elle, puis la quitta sans un regard en arrière, la laissant à nouveau seule au beau milieu des jardins.

Elle pesta intérieurement contre elle-même. Quelle idiote avait-elle été de penser le temps d'une danse qu'il pouvait ressentir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard…

Bien entendu qu'il préférait une _vraie_ princesse à elle. Ce n'était pas cette fausse robe qu'il avait transformée qui allait le duper.

Ce fut donc triste et déçue qu'elle partit se coucher, jetant son vêtement roulé en boule dans un coin non éclairé pour ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir, et ne souhaitant plus non plus entendre parler de Killian, ni même d'amour. C'était bien trop douloureux pour son cœur déjà bien meurtri.

Cependant, tard dans la nuit, une fois le bal fini et les invités partis, des bruits de pas la réveillèrent. Elle put alors reconnaître la silhouette du jeune homme dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, avant qu'elle ne puisse le renvoyer hors de ses quartiers, il s'abaissa à son niveau et fit ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer plus tôt dans la soirée : il l'embrassa.

D'abord surprise, elle ne réagit pas, avant de finalement répondre à son baiser, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, mais pour l'instant, cela importait peu.

Elle voulait juste profiter de l'instant.

– Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il toutefois une fois séparés, même s'il garda toujours une certaine proximité entre eux tout de même. Mais tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que personne ne nous voie ensemble. J'avais peur que Lilith nous dénonce, et que ça nous mette en danger… _Te_ mette en danger.

Cette explication mit du baume au cœur à la blonde qui, pour unique réponse, lui offrit son plus beau rictus avant de se jeter contre lui pour l'embrasser à son tour à en perdre leur souffle.

Tout n'était peut-être pas définitivement perdu, finalement…

* * *

Rien n'était perdu, même. Car alors que tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux, à vivre leur bel amour caché aux yeux des autres, allongés au bord de ce lac qu'ils désignaient comme le leur, point de rencontre de tous leurs rendez-vous, la tête d'Emma confortablement posée sur le torse de son amant, ce dernier lui fit part de son plan.

Il allait tuer la Méchante Reine.

Il allait la prendre à son propre piège, être l'élève qui allait dépasser le maître. Il allait utiliser sa magie noire pour anéantir le mal pour de bon. Il allait faire boire l'une de potions de sa propre confection, maintenant qu'elle avait une totale confiance en lui, maintenant qu'elle était persuadée qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la considérait comme sa mère.

(Jamais il ne serait le fils d'un tel personnage qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait.)

Il allait faire remonter David sur le trône, et prouver aux habitants de la Forêt Enchantée qu'ils avaient tort de le haïr comme ils le faisaient ; d'avoir peur de lui. Il allait leur montrer qu'il était finalement quelqu'un de bien. C'était l'homme qu'il voulait être, en tout cas.

Aux yeux des autres, aux yeux du père d'Emma, à ses yeux à elle, mais surtout… à ses propres yeux. C'était le plus important. Maintenant qu'il grandissait, il voulait devenir un homme dont il pourrait être fier.

Mais, au plus grand étonnement de Killian, quand il eut terminé son explication, sa bien-aimée se montra réticente à son idée. En effet, la Méchante Reine avait beau avoir tué sa mère, elle savait que cette dernière ne souhaiterait pas la voir être exécutée pour autant. Elle l'avait épargnée une fois, déjà, après tout.

(Ce qui avait causé sa perte, aussi, lui rappela le garçon quand elle lui fit part de son problème.)

C'était vrai, certes. Mais elle lui proposa une autre solution, moins cruelle : neutraliser ses pouvoirs et l'enfermer à jamais dans une prison loin de chez eux pour qu'elle paye pour ses crimes. Une telle chose devait être possible pour qui pratiquait la magie noire, non ?

_Oui_, lui affirma le brun. Et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour cela – Regina le lui avait appris durant l'un de ses cours, comment neutraliser un ennemi.

Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la requête de la jeune fille. C'était elle, après tout, la personne à qui elle avait fait le plus de mal – elle et son père. Alors si elle ne voulait pas la voir morte, il respecterait son désir, tant qu'il était assuré qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire souffrir personne et que le royaume serait sauvé.

* * *

Pratiquer la magie noire pour de justes fins n'avait pas vraiment que du bon. En plus de devoir faire croire à la souveraine du château qu'il l'appréciait et passer bon nombre d'heures à ses côtés, Killian devait aussi essuyer les critiques peu tendres de tous les habitants du royaume qui le pensaient aussi mauvais qu'elle. Qui croyaient qu'il allait les mener à leur perte, en tant qu'héritier.

_David le premier._

En effet, le père d'Emma, en voyant le changement d'attitude de son enfant suite au premier baiser échangé entre les deux amoureux et la promesse d'un avenir à deux, et l'ayant surprise plusieurs fois en compagnie de Killian, commença à s'inquiéter vraiment pour elle. Surtout quand, une nuit, juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans ses quartiers, il ne les surprit en train de s'embrasser…

– Lâche ma fille ! sortit-il alors de son cachot, hors de lui, et attrapant son enfant par le bras pour la repousser de ce qu'il pensait être son agresseur.

– Papa ?! s'écria cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

– Je te sauve des griffes de ce monstre. Viens avec moi, fais tes affaires, on s'en va. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promets.

Il tenta de la faire rentrer avec lui mais contre toute attente, elle ne le suivit pas, restant plantée aux côtés du jeune homme.

– Non, fit-elle froidement.

– Comment ça, non ?

– Non, je ne partirai pas avec toi. Et Killian n'est pas un monstre. Il ne me fait pas de mal.

– Tu… tu veux dire que… il ne t'a pas forcé à l'embrasser ? demanda l'ancien roi, confus.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ne le _voulait_ pas, surtout. Son Emma ne pouvait pas lui faire un tel coup.

– Bien sûr que non ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. On… on s'aime, c'est tout.

Cette réponse termina de le faire se soupçonner quant aux propos de sa fille. Il en était sûr, à présent ; elle était manipulée. Ce n'était pas elle qui parlait, ce n'était pas possible.

Certainement le prince lui avait fait quelque chose de grave. Comme… comme lui voler son cœur.

Il s'approcha donc du brun, et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant quelque peu pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il s'adressa ensuite à lui, d'un ton empli de colère :

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Où est-il ? Où est son cœur ?!

– Lâche-le, papa ! le supplia Emma. De quoi est-ce que tu parles, qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon cœur ?

Le père de famille se retourna vers son enfant. Devant son regard plein d'incompréhension et de sincérité, il détacha son emprise de Killian, avant de s'expliquer.

– Ma chérie, fit-il, tu peux tout me dire. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. Il a volé ton cœur, c'est ça ?

– Non ! rétorqua du tac-au-tac l'intéressée. Enfin, si, enfin… pas comme _ça_. Pas littéralement. Je te jure que mon cœur est toujours bien à sa place dans ma poitrine. Je peux même te le prouver.

Doucement, elle s'avança de Killian, et posa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer, lui qui ne se sentait clairement pas à l'aise dans cette situation où on le prenait pour le grand méchant de l'histoire alors que ce n'était pas le cas – et il ne pouvait même pas se défendre, au risque de mettre à mal son plan s'il le dévoilait à quelqu'un d'autre autre qu'Emma.

– Montre-lui que tu n'as pas mon cœur, invita-t-elle le brun à prouver son innocence.

– Emma… rétorque ce dernier, laissant une main se perdre derrière son oreille par instinct, peu sûr de lui. Je n'ai jamais…

– Tu peux le faire, le coupa la blonde, comprenant ses doutes sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les exprimer à voix haute – lui aussi était un livre ouvert pour elle. Je te fais confiance, tu ne me feras pas mal. Tu m'as promis que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, et je te crois.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela, auparavant. Sa mère lui avait bien appris les gestes, mais il n'avait pas encore pratiqué. Arracher l'organe vital de quelqu'un faisait partie de ses limites de l'acceptable en ce qui concernait son utilisation de la magie. Il avait toujours refusé de le faire jusqu'alors.

Mais là, Emma semblait véritablement déterminée à montrer à son père qu'il était une bonne personne, que leur amour était vrai, et pas commandé par ses propres désirs. Alors, encouragé par cette dernière, il se concentra et enfonça d'un coup son bras dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, qui exprima une légère grimace de douleur, se retenant de crier pour ne pas l'affoler, puis lui sourit pour le rassurer.

– Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, l'informa-t-elle, leurs prunelles ne se quittant pas une seule seconde de l'opération.

Il sortit ensuite le cœur de sa poitrine, d'un rouge flamboyant.

– Tu vois, s'écria la servante, victorieuse. Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne me l'avait pas pris. Maintenant tu devrais t'excuser auprès de lui pour l'avoir mal jugé. Maman ne t'a donc pas appris à toujours voir le meilleur en les gens, quelle que soit leur réputation donnée par les autres ?

– Je… désolé, marmonna l'ancien roi, même s'il était pas encore tout à fait convaincu par la bonté réelle du garçon.

Au moins, il était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne manipulait pas sa fille. Du moins, pas en possédant son organe le plus vital.

L'intéressé, une fois ces excuses faites (et acceptées), s'empressa de replacer le cœur dans la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. C'était une bien trop grande responsabilité que de le tenir entre ses mains… littéralement.

Après avoir repris son inspiration, la blonde se laissa tomber dans les bras de Killian en une tendre étreinte, avant de se séparer de lui et de le laisser s'en aller suite à un baiser d'au-revoir sur la joue (face auquel David détourna le regard pour ne pas le voir). Leur plan avançait si bien qu'il serait bête de se faire démasquer par la reine si peu de temps avant de le mener au bout.

C'est pourquoi Killian s'empressa de rejoindre le château et la souveraine, avec qui il passa le restant de la soirée à apprendre de nouveaux tours de magie, la sorcière plus heureuse que jamais de partager ce moment de complicité avec son fils, ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

(Si elle savait ce qui l'attendait, ce qu'il préparait…)

* * *

– Killian ? Killian, mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je suis ta mère, enfin !

– Tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu n'as toujours été que la Méchante Reine pour moi, rien d'autre.

Regina se tenait immobile au milieu du grand château après que Killian lui eut lancé de l'encre de calamar dessus, Emma à ses côtés. Ils l'avaient eue, enfin, après des mois de préparations.

Des mois de tests pour recréer cette potion qu'elle lui avait un jour montrée, et de ruses pour voler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ses menottes qu'elle gardait cachées dans l'un des tiroirs de la pièce dans laquelle elle pratiquait sa magie, assez puissantes pour la neutraliser pour toujours, et l'empêcher à jamais de faire du mal.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger davantage de paroles, d'explications. De toute façon, la Méchante Reine se sentait bien trop trahie par ce garçon qu'elle aimait pourtant tant pour prononcer le moindre mot de plus. Et lui n'avait aucune envie de lui rendre le moindre compte.

Les sept nains qui avaient toujours accompagné Blanche-Neige dans ses aventures, une fois certains qu'elle était maintenant inoffensive, la poussèrent hors des lieux, prêts à l'amener dans une prison très, très lointaine.

* * *

– Liam ?!

Un long cortège avait suivi la prisonnière jusqu'au port, où le bateau de la marine royale d'un pays voisin attendait pour accueillir la sorcière et l'emmener à l'endroit prévu. Parmi les personnes présentes, en tête de file, se trouvaient bien entendu les sauveurs du jour, Emma et Killian. Et, quand son regard croisa celui du capitaine du navire, qui en descendait pour prendre la relève et faire monter la détenue, les souvenirs revinrent en mémoire du jeune homme.

Ses pouvoirs neutralisés, tous les sorts de la Méchante Reine étaient en train de se défaire. Dont cette perte de mémoire qu'elle avait infligé au prince concernant son frère… Et malgré toutes ces années passées, même s'ils n'étaient qu'enfants lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître cette fois, contrairement à la précédente.

C'est pourquoi il se précipita à sa rencontre, et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce dernier le repoussa, un air grave sur le visage.

– Liam ? répéta-t-il le nom de son aîné, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme cette fois.

– Ah, aujourd'hui j'existe pour toi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de frère ?!

Cette réponse dérouta quelque peu le brun, avant qu'il ne se rappelle de cet étranger qui, il y avait un certain temps, s'était présenté à lui comme son frère. Bien entendu, à l'époque, il n'avait pas pu le reconnaître, encore sous l'emprise du sort de celle qui l'avait adopté.

– Liam, je suis désolé… Je croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas de frère, quand on s'est revus. Regina… elle m'a fait boire une potion le jour où elle nous a séparés l'un de l'autre. Une potion d'oubli. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que sinon, j'aurais tout fait pour m'enfuir et revenir à tes côtés…

D'abord, l'intéressé ne répliqua rien. Il inspecta son vis-à-vis avec méfiance. Mais bien vite il put lire dans son regard aussi bleu que le sien qu'il était sincère. Alors il ne se retint plus, et enlaça son cadet en une longue étreinte.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, petit frère… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

– _Jeune frère_, plutôt, corrigea ce dernier. Et tu vas trouver ça étrange puisque je n'avais plus de souvenir de toi, mais… tu m'as manqué aussi, d'une certaine manière. J'ai toujours ressenti un vide depuis le jour où Regina m'a enlevé à toi sans vraiment savoir d'où il venait. Maintenant que le sort a été rompu… je sais. Ce vide, c'était ton absence.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et se sourirent, des larmes perlant au coin de leurs yeux tant ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Puis tout à coup Killian réalisa enfin :

– Alors comme ça, tu es devenu capitaine ?!

– C'est une longue histoire, fit son aîné pour toute réponse.

– On a tout le temps devant nous pour que tu me l'expliques, maintenant…

– Je te promets qu'à mon retour, je te raconterai tout en détails. Mais le devoir m'appelle, si l'on veut vivre heureux. C'est grâce à toi, tout ça. Tu es un véritable héros.

Touché par ces mots de la part de celui qui avait toujours été son modèle, le garçon laissa se perdre une main derrière son oreille. Il ne rétorqua toutefois rien, et se contenta de changer de sujet avant de devoir dire au revoir à son frère.

– Avant de partir, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

D'un geste, il invita Emma, qui était restée en retrait pour laisser les deux hommes savourer leurs retrouvailles en toute intimité, en profitant pour aider son père à s'occuper des derniers détails du départ de la Méchante Reine afin que rien ne soit laissé au hasard et qu'elle n'ait aucunement la possibilité de s'échapper. Ravie de faire la connaissance d'une personne importante pour son compagnon, elle ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre.

– Liam, fit-il au bouclé en désignant la jeune fille, un grand rictus venu apparaître sur ses lèvres dès lors qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, voici Emma. La _véritable_ princesse de ce royaume. Et…

Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit de révéler la nature de leur relation au grand jour, au vu des circonstances.

– … Sa petite-amie, termina néanmoins sa phrase pour lui l'intéressée d'un ton assuré, enserrant leurs doigts ensemble pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était sien, et qu'elle était sienne. Enchantée d'enfin rencontrer un proche de Killian.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et la vue des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde interagissant ensemble avec un sourire mit du baume au cœur du brun. Toutefois ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'échanger beaucoup, puisqu'il était l'heure pour Liam de s'en aller.

Entre deux au revoir, ils se promirent donc d'organiser un grand repas dès sa mission terminée pour fêter le retour à une vie normale, et ces retrouvailles.

Les amoureux regardèrent le bateau et ses passagers s'éloigner main dans la main et en silence, avec une seule pensée en tête.

Qu'enfin, c'était la fin. La fin pour Regina, en tout cas.

Car pour Killian et Emma, ce n'était que le début.

Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

A deux.

_Heureux._

(Tout comme pour le reste du royaume.)

* * *

Ils tinrent évidemment leur promesse envers Liam quelques mois plus tard. Mais, en plus de leurs retrouvailles, ce fut aussi un autre événement qu'ils célébrèrent le soir du retour du capitaine.

Le mariage des deux amants.

Car bien entendu qu'après ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver le royaume, David ne put que s'excuser de ne pas avoir cru en Killian, et lui accorder, pour réparer son erreur, la main de sa fille.

Ils eurent alors enfin leur fin de conte de fées bien méritée, celle en qui la mère d'Emma croyait tant – même si elle n'avait jamais pu avoir la sienne. Elle n'était pas morte en vain.

_Parce qu'ils vécurent en effet heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…_

(Dont une petite Blanche-Neige, l'aînée de leur grande famille, en hommage à la défunte qui ne quitta jamais leur cœur, ni leurs souvenirs.)


	40. Quiet moment

_**Attention, spoilers 6x08 !**_

**Je n'ai absolument rien contre Regina (au contraire, même :')), mais… et si à sa place, c'était Killian qui s'était retrouvé avec Emma pendant la scène de la danse Henry/Violet ? (Merci ****_onceuponaSigne_**** pour ton aide sans le savoir sur ce petit OS.)**

**(Les paroles utilisées sont celles de la chanson ****_In My Dreams_**** de Ruth B. qui est justement la chanson qui passe dans l'épisode lors de cette fameuse scène.)**

* * *

_The lights are bright tonight, the music loud_  
_ A perfect mess that's what surrounds me_

– Tout va bien aller pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Que je sois là ou pas… tout va bien aller ?

Killian et Emma se tenaient devant le _Granny's_, à regarder main dans la main, attendris et discrets, le jeune couple que formaient Henry et Violet se mouvoir au rythme d'une musique dont la mélodie résonnait jusqu'au travers de la rue principale de Storybrooke.

A l'entente des paroles de sa partenaire, le pirate détourna son attention sur elle, qui le dévisageait elle aussi, à présent. Il planta alors ses irises dans l'émeraude des siennes et, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine face au rappel du destin de sa belle, il voulut protester – elle _serait_ là, elle _allait_ le voir grandir.

– Swan… commença-t-il donc.

Mais au vu de l'expression de désapprobation de lui lança la blonde suite à la prononciation de son prénom – elle savait ce dont il allait lui faire part avant même qu'il ne le mentionne – il se ravisa finalement, et se contenta de répliquer en lui offrant un pale rictus pour la rassurer :

– Bien sûr que tout ira bien pour lui. Il s'en sort déjà parfaitement. Regarde-le.

Liant le geste à la parole, tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur les adolescents, qui dansaient toujours au beau milieu de la petite auberge-restaurant, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se déplaçant en harmonie dans la salle vide de tout autre personne qu'eux.

– Pour toi aussi, tout ira bien, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en un murmure son compagnon sans pour autant la regarder elle, et enserrant davantage son emprise sur ses doigts.

Elle sourit faiblement en retour, mais ne répliqua rien, ni ne se retourna vers lui elle non plus. Même si elle avait envie d'y croire, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer ses propos. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

Qu'elle – _qu'ils_ – allai(en)t la trouver, cette troisième voie.

Quand elle le dévisagea finalement à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, elle le trouva en train de la contempler avec cette fois un sourire qui devint malicieux quand leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent, comme si une idée venait de s'immiscer à son esprit.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imiter son expression du visage en voyant la sienne.

_I saw you in my dreams that night  
And you took my hands and told me  
"I've been waiting for you"  
And I told you, "Me too"_

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé rapprocha le corps de sa belle du sien afin qu'ils se fassent dorénavant face, et sans lâcher sa main, il posa délicatement son crochet à sa taille pour la garder contre lui. Ceci fait, il releva ses yeux sur ceux emplis d'interrogation de la jeune femme.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ? demanda-t-il.

La chanson continuait toujours à l'intérieur, et son écho se faisait lui aussi toujours entendre au-dehors. La shérif ne put retenir un petit rire de s'échapper de sa bouche face à cette question, mais elle accepta tout de même immédiatement d'un signe de tête, laissant sa main libre se loger sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé, heureuse de partager ce tendre moment avec lui.

Le rictus de ce dernier s'élargit alors encore davantage, et il commença à se mouvoir, menant la valse et synchronisant rapidement leurs pas à la musique qu'ils entendaient.

Emma n'eut aucun mal à le suivre, ni à s'accorder à lui. Son corps était en total accord avec celui du brun, et ce depuis la toute première danse qu'ils avaient partagée. Il était un excellent professeur ; il rendait chaque mouvement si facile à exécuter.

_Il n'y a qu'une seule règle. Choisit un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait_.

Elle se rappela leur premier – _son_ premier – bal, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette exacte position, simplement entourés d'un tas d'autres invités à partager la piste. Ici, au contraire, ils étaient seuls, dans le calme et le silence de la nuit, seulement éclairés par les étoiles dans le ciel.

Elle se souvint aussi de leur premier vrai baiser, le premier d'une longue série, ici-même, juste à quelques pas d'où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

Rien que tous les deux, ils avaient tellement avancé dans leur relation de couple, mais en même temps, pas assez. Il leur restait encore tant à vivre, à découvrir. Ils ne cohabitaient que depuis quelques jours, après tout. Même si en ces quelques jours elle avait beaucoup appris sur lui, son quotidien et ses habitudes, il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre sur le pirate, et inversement.

Et puis, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie d'Alexandre, la façon dont il s'en était occupé…

Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle voulait porter ses enfants, plus tard. Qu'elle souhait agrandir leur famille avec lui. Donner un frère ou une sœur à Henry.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce que le destin avait dans ses cartes pour elle, une vie heureuse. La mort l'attendait au prochain détour. Alors pour patienter jusqu'à son heure à venir, elle avait envie de profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier – car le dernier arriverait bien vite.

Elle avait envie de profiter des moments de calme entre deux crises, comme le lui avait appris à le faire justement Killian, comme elle le faisait actuellement alors qu'elle se déplaçait avec son amour au son de la mélodie, sur le même rythme que son fils et sa petite-amie à lui de l'autre côté de la porte de l'auberge-restaurant. Mais peut-être tout n'était-il pas encore perdu d'avance…

Car en effet, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, trop perdus dans les irises de l'autre pour cela, mais derrière eux, dans la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements, les lumières s'allumèrent subitement, laissant apparaître une robe de mariée qui était pendue là et qui tournait sur elle-même en même temps qu'Emma et Killian tournaient dans la rue sous les astres à imaginer cet avenir à deux qu'on allait bientôt leur enlever.

Ce n'était peut-être rien, une simple coïncidence, mais certains pourraient y voir là un signe. Le signe d'une autre danse, une _future_ danse, une danse d'ouverture… l'ouverture de leur propre mariage. Un signe d'espoir, qu'il y avait encore une chance d'avenir pour elle, pour eux, pour leur histoire d'amour.

Qu'ils la trouveraient, cette troisième voie. Qu'ils sauveraient Emma.

(Ce fut en tout cas ce que lui promit le brun lorsque, une fois la chanson terminée et le retour à la réalité du moment fait, il essuya ses joues mouillées par des larmes qui avaient coulé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte à la pensée qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés pour toujours après s'être tant battus pour être ensemble. Après avoir déjà bravé la mort une première fois, et réussi.

– On y arrivera, murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer. Je te jure que l'on y parviendra…)

* * *

**Avant de discuter avec ****_onceuponaSigne _****sur cette idée d'OS que j'avais, j'en avais déjà commencé une autre version que voici. Puisqu'elle parle du même sujet et que les deux OS sont courts, j'ai décidé de les regrouper ensemble plutôt que de les poster séparément.**

* * *

Emma se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, debout face à son compagnon qui, concentré dans sa lecture, un livre emprunté à Belle dans une main et son crochet posé sur la table de chevet à ses côtés, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était rentrée. Et, au lieu de lui faire immédiatement part de son retour à la maison, elle profita de ce moment pour contempler Killian.

Tous deux ne vivaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, pourtant elle s'était déjà accoutumée à lui, à sa présence dans son quotidien, du lever du soleil jusqu'à son coucher. A ses habitudes parfois quelque peu étranges, aussi – elle devait bien l'avouer.

Comme son côté parfaitement ordonné, qui contrastait parfaitement avec le sien, plutôt chaotique. Ou sa passion pour le manger-sain, alors qu'elle-même était une adepte d'une alimentation pas toujours équilibré.

(Elle avait l'impression d'en avoir appris davantage sur lui en seulement quelques jours de cohabitation que depuis leur première rencontre des années auparavant.) (Il portait des lunettes quand il lisait, par exemple, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais devinée autrement.)

(Mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien, pour être tout à fait honnête.)

– Swan ? fut-elle toutefois subitement coupée dans sa rêverie par la voix du pirate, justement, qui avait relevé la tête de son bouquin et avait à présent ses irises océan rivées dans sa direction, un sourcil relevé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, ça fait longtemps ?

– Je viens d'arriver, l'avertit-elle tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement d'avoir été prise en pleine contemplation.

(Il devait y être habitué, pourtant, avec le temps.)

Killian la dévisagea en silence plusieurs secondes durant en retour, sentant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque à ce propos et se contenta de demander, posant son roman sur le meuble près du lit, prêt à se lever pour se rendre près de la blonde :

– Le rendez-vous du gamin s'est bien passé ?

– Il faut croire que oui, répliqua Emma, un sourire venant immédiatement se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée de la vision de son garçon et sa petite-amie se pouvant au rythme de la musique dans l'intimité du _Granny's_.

Il avait tellement grandi, si vite…

– Violet avait l'air ravie de sa surprise.

L'homme face à elle hocha de la tête pour toute réponse, un doux rictus se formant à son tour sur son visage, et un silence apaisant prit alors place dans la pièce entre les deux protagonistes.

Calme qui fut rapidement stoppé par Emma, qui n'avait pas oublié le but de son retour chez elle, abandonnant Regina devant l'auberge-restaurant. L'idée que, sans le savoir ni le vouloir, Henry lui avait donnée grâce à cette initiative qu'il avait prise pour se faire pardonner.

Cette envie qu'il lui avait fait ressentir d'être auprès de son propre amour, à partager un tendre moment rien que tous les deux, en couple.

– Tu te souviens de notre première danse, à nous ? questionna-t-elle donc le brun face à elle.

– Bien sûr, rétorqua aussitôt l'intéressé. Comment oublier que j'ai eu la chance d'être celui qui t'a offert ta première danse à un bal ?

Ces paroles, ainsi que l'expression sur le visage de son compagnon, firent rire la jeune femme, alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine au simple rappel de cette valse partagée quand ils étaient coincés dans le passé, ce voyage qui lui avait permis de laisser tomber ses derniers murs, d'accepter que Storybrooke était sa maison. D'accepter de se laisser une chance à l'amour.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis – pour le meilleur, bien entendu.

– A un bal _royal_, corrigea-t-elle ses dires malicieusement. Parc que sinon, tu n'as pas vraiment été mon premier cavalier. Moi aussi, à mon école, on nous avait préparé un bal quand j'étais plus jeune. Avec qui j'ai dû me rendre en compagnie d'un autre garçon…

– Comment ça ?! s'écria le pirate, visiblement offusqué par un tel aveu de la part de sa partenaire.

(C'était qu'il pouvait se montrer un peu trop dramatique, parfois.)

La shérif rit de plus belle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle rapidement, on a à peine eu le temps de faire trois pas qu'il s'est enfui après que je lui ai marché sur le pied. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas en orphelinat qu'on nous apprend à danser…

– Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi, Swan, j'ai dansé avec toi et je suis certain que tu n'y étais pour rien : comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es naturellement bonne à ça, fit d'une voix douce et soudain très sérieuse Killian. Ce ne sont pas de bonnes manières que d'abandonner une fille de cette façon. Ce garçon était vraisemblablement un abruti, qui ne sait pas ce qu'il a raté. Ce devait être lui, le mauvais danseur, entre vous deux.

Les prunelles d'Emma se mirent à pétiller devant tant de sincérité lisible dans le regard du brun. Elle se rappela de sa propre danse avec lui, et ne put que s'imaginer qu'il avait sûrement raison. Car malgré son inexpérience en la matière, tout avait été si simple, quand elle s'était retrouvée contre lui.

Son corps avait facilement suivi le rythme de son vis-à-vis, et il s'étaient mouvé en harmonie, sans aucun incident…

_Il n'y a qu'une seule règle. Choisis un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait._

Et Killian Jones mieux que personne avait su ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là, effectivement.

– Où est-ce que tu as appris, toi, d'ailleurs ? se rendit-elle soudain compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé à ce sujet alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs de ce beau jour.

Ce n'était pourtant pas courant pour un pirate que de s'y connaître dans ce domaine-là. Mais elle avait pu se rendre compte que le sien était plein de ressources, alors elle ne devrait pas se sentir si surprise que cela.

(Après tout, il savait déchiffrer le grec – _le grec !_ –, déjà.)

– La marine, expliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. Au cas où l'on aurait été invité à un bal par notre roi lors d'une certaine occasion – une découverte importante de notre part, par exemple – pour ne pas paraître inexpérimentés au milieu des autres convives, et faire mauvaise impression à la cour.

C'était plutôt logique, à y penser. Cependant elle ne réplique rien, et se rapprocha seulement de lui en lui tenant une main pour l'inviter à la prendre dans la sienne.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'offrir une nouvelle danse ? lui demanda-t-elle alors en toute innocence.

Si elle devait mourir, autant profiter de chaque instant de sa vie, de ce futur qu'elle avait tant souhaité, qu'elle avait commencé à construire et qui allait bientôt partir en fumée. Et n'était pas justement Killian qui lui avait suggéré de vivre les moments de calme entre chaque crise qui venait perturber la ville et ses habitants ? Maintenant en était un, de moment de calme.

Et elle avait envie de danser. Avec son pirate, son compagnon, son amour.

Son _véritable_ amour, même. Celui avec qui elle partageait sa maison… son existence.

– Avec plaisir, accepta ce dernier, comprenant tout ce qui se cachait derrière cette simple intention de la part de sa bien-aimée.

Elle souhaitait vivre. Vivre pleinement avant de mourir. (Il ne la laisserait pas mourir.)

Lui voulut attraper son crochet pour le remettre en place avant de se lever, mais Emma l'en empêcha. Elle se moquait bien qu'il soit amputé d'un membre. Cela ne l'avait jamais gênée. Elle l'aimait comme il était, prothèse ou pas prothèse. Et même si de son côté, il avait encore du mal à s'accepter ainsi, il ne broncha pas. Il finit par se mettre à la hauteur de la blonde, attrapant cette main qu'elle lui tenait et enserra leurs doigts ensemble, plaçant son autre membre à sa taille.

Puis, une fois en place, sa main à elle venue se loger sur son épaule, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au même rythme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de musique, ni même de quelconque bruit ou parole. Le silence alentours était apaisant pour eux.

Bien vite leur front vint se coller contre celui de l'autre, et ils fermèrent les yeux pour davantage savourer cet instant à se balader ensemble dans la salle vide de tout autre être qu'eux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la shérif se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, toutes ses émotions qu'elle retenait devant les autres se délivrant dans les bras de son amour, avec qui elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer vulnérable, à qui elle n'avait pas peur de montrer qu'elle aussi, elle était paniquée, à l'intérieur.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas quand son avenir débutait seulement. Elle avait encore tant à vivre, à découvrir, à partager.

Killian ne fit pas la moindre remarque sur son état lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent dans leur valse, et qu'il ouvrit les paupières à son tour. A la place, il se détacha légèrement d'elle et lâcha sa main pour essuyer les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues rosies, plus il embrassa sa tempe.

– On trouvera un moyen, comme on l'a toujours fait, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il tendrement à son oreille. La mort n'a pas réussi à nous séparer une première fois, alors elle n'y parviendra certainement pas la deuxième fois non plus.

Ces paroles rassurantes firent sourire quelque peu la jeune femme, un faible rictus, qui se contenta de hocher de la tête pour toute réponse, incapable de parler malgré ses perles salées à présent séchées. Alors son pirate s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et l'enserra dans une douce étreinte.

Ils demeurèrent dans cette position un long moment, l'un contre l'autre au beau milieu de la chambre, sans rien se dire, savourant simplement la présence de leur compagnon avec eux. Savourant les (peut-être) derniers instants qu'il leur restait à vivre ensemble…


	41. La promesse d'un avenir

_**Attention, spoilers 6x10/début de saison 6B si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode d'hier + la promo pour le retour de OUAT en mars.**_

**Ceci est un petit quelque chose en rapport avec la bague que l'on voit à la fin du trailer, parce que je suis sûre qu'en tant que CSers, on a tous pensé à la même chose : cette bague est pour Emma ! Même si personnellement je préfère ne pas trop espérer histoire de ne pas être déçue au cas où on aurait complètement tort, voilà comment j'imagine, au vu des événements à venir et de l'intrigue en cours, une possible demande en mariage de Killian****…**

* * *

Emma et Killian marchaient main dans la main en direction de chez les Charmant, dans un silence qui commençait à peser lourd entre eux. A leurs côtés se tenait Henry, tout aussi silencieux.

Le grand soir était arrivé – celui de la vision de la blonde, celui de sa (supposée) ultime bataille – et pour cette occasion une réunion familiale avait été organisée à l'appartement des parents de celle-ci avant de la laisser partir affronter son destin, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution de dernière minute qui lui permettrait d'y échapper.

(Pour lui faire leurs adieux, aussi, _au cas où_, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais.)

Mais, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de passer le port, se rapprochant de leur lieu de rendez-vous, le pirate se stoppa dans sa marche et lâcha la main de la jeune femme pour se gratter le derrière de l'oreille en un réflexe gêné alors qu'il s'adressait à elle, tête baissée tandis qu'elle le dévisageait d'un air étonné par cet arrêt soudain et inattendu :

– Je pensais, puisqu'on est juste à côté… qu'on pourrait faire un détour pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au _Jolly Roger _? Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé…

Ces mots prononcés, il releva le regard vers Emma en attente d'une réponse. Elle comprit tout de suite que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaine excuse – en effet, dans une telle situation de crise, l'état de son bateau devait bien être le cadet de ses soucis. Non, ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, conclut-elle, était un moment de calme, rien que tous les deux, avant… avant qu'elle ne s'en aille au combat.

Après tout, depuis le retour du brun d'entre les morts, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils en avaient eu beaucoup, même ils vivaient dorénavant ensemble. Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer avec l'arrivée de Gideon à Storybrooke et le retour de Regina et elle du monde des vœux. C'est pourquoi il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réfléchir – elle aussi voulait le retrouver loin de tout le monde.

D'autant plus si ce devait être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait…

Elle détourna alors son attention vers son fils, qui s'était arrêté en même temps qu'eux, et posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui demander accompagné d'un faible rictus :

– Henry, est-ce que tu peux aller prévenir les autres qu'on arrive, s'il-te-plaît ? On ne sera pas longs, juste un petit détour pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

L'intéressé parut vouloir contester les paroles de sa mère, mais il se ravisa finalement quand il lança un regard en direction du couple, et comprit qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment pour eux. Ils acquiesça donc et s'en alla après une dernière étreinte à celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

A présent seuls, les deux amoureux rebroussèrent donc chemin jusqu'au _Jolly Roger_, sur lequel ils montèrent. Killian s'empressa d'emmener sa belle dans la cabine du capitaine, où il ferma la porte derrière eux pour ne pas être dérangés. Durant un instant, Emma contempla la pièce, se rappelant de tous les bons (mais aussi les moins bons – _je t'aimais_) souvenirs qu'elle gardait de cet endroit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser, le cœur serré, que ce navire, que le pirate considérait comme sa maison à l'époque, avait été échangé _pour elle_. Pour la retrouver – la sauver.

Enfin, quand elle eut terminé son inspection, elle reporta son attention sur son compagnon, qui avait ses irises océan ancrées sur elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il semblait nerveux.

Mais pouvait-elle le blâmer, sachant qu'après avoir lui-même bravé la mort peu de temps auparavant, cette dernière venait à nouveau les narguer en voulant prendre la blonde, cette fois ?

Dans l'espoir de le rassurer, elle lui sourit légèrement (bien qu'il sonnait un peu faux malgré tout), posa une main sur son bras qu'elle serra quelque peu et tenta quelques mots.

– Killian, murmura-t-elle. Ça va aller…

– Je sais, répliqua-t-il, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, souriant à son tour. Ce n'est pas pour te faire mes adieux que je voulais te voir en privé. Te voir… _ici_.

Suite à quoi il s'approcha de sa bien-aimée, de fait qu'ils ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs prunelles plantées dans celles de leur vis-à-vis, sans ne jamais mettre fin à leur contact visuel. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle et chaud et saccadé contre elle.

Elle s'aperçut aussi qu'il avait entremêlé leurs doigts ensemble.

Le cœur d'Emma commença à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine – elle se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer, pourquoi son pirate agissait ainsi, se montrait si mystérieux, et surtout pourquoi _maintenant_ alors que le temps pressait. Elle imagina que c'était quelque chose d'important qu'il avait à lui dire, et elle paniquait un peu à cette idée, à vrai dire.

Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce pourrait être, si cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa future bataille contre son destin.

Voyant qu'elle se posait un tas de questions, Killian lui sourit à nouveau, et reprit la parole. Après tout, il devait se dépêcher – ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Mais il avait voulu le fire avant qu'elle ne s'en ailler affronter Gideon, _juste au cas où_.

(Aussi et surtout pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il croyait en elle, et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à la possibilité d'un avenir. Elle pouvait battre cet ennemi, elle pouvait y parvenir, parvenir à _tout_.)

(Si lui, simple pirate, avait pu vaincre la mort alors elle, la Sauveuse, en serait capable aussi.)

– Comme tu dois le savoir, commença-t-il son discours d'un ton légèrement hésitant, ce bateau… c'était ma maison, avant. Tout ce que j'avais. Jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, en tout cas. Jusqu'à ce que tu changes ma vie, et que Storybrooke devienne ma nouvelle maison.

Il se tut, faisant une courte pause pour donner davantage d'ampleur aux propos qui allaient suivre, son regard toujours porté sur la blonde, qui se demandait bien pourquoi il lui disait tout cela.

– Que _tu_ deviennes ma nouvelle maison, Emma, ajouta-t-il, faisant un autre pas vers elle.

– Killian… voulut parler à son tour cette dernière, ses yeux perlés de larmes à l'entente de cette déclaration d'amour.

Il était devenu sa maison, à elle aussi. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Pas maintenant. Pas quand ils avaient encore tant de choses à découvrir ensemble…

Toutefois il la coupa d'un geste dans sa tentative de prise de parole, et reprit :

– J'ai échangé mon bateau pour toi, mais toi… je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde. Je te l'ai déjà dit, _tu_ es ma fin heureuse. Et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir, ce soir. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps. Je ne t'ai jamais vu échouer. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander, quand toute cette histoire sera dernière nous…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, pour reprendre son souffle dans son monologue. Son cœur à lui aussi battait à tout rompre tant il était stressé. En face, la jeune femme avait les sourcils froncés, à l'écouter attentivement pour savoir où il voulait en venir – elle ne le voyait toujours pas.

(Ou refusait de le voir, plutôt, par peur de se faire des illusions.)

Cependant elle finit par le comprendre parfaitement quand, lâchant sa main mais pas ses yeux (_jamais_ ses yeux) à présent mouillés par ses pleurs retenus, le brun la fourra dans sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose, et se mit à genoux devant elle, sortant de sa veste une petite boîte noire qu'il ouvrit pour qu'elle puisse avoir un aperçu de son contenu.

– Emma, mon amour, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? confirma-t-il ses doutes, la voix douce même si quelque peu tremblante.

Les irises de l'intéressée oscillèrent entre l'homme à ses pieds et la bague qui se tenait dans son écran et dont le diamant scintillait dans l'obscurité de la pièce pendant plusieurs longues secondes où elle demeura muette, submergée par toutes les (merveilleuses) émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit suite à une telle question de la part de son compagnon.

Elle finit néanmoins par les laisser reposer sur Killian et, laissant une première larme couler, elle lui offrit le plus grand de ses sourires, puis répliqua d'un ton empli de joie :

– Oui… Bien sûr que je le veux !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le pirate se passe de lui passer le bijou au doigt et se relève d'un bond pour enlacer sa belle, l'embrassant avec toute la passion et l'amour dont il était capable, baiser auquel elle répondit aussitôt, tout aussi passionnément et amoureusement, ses sanglots de bonheur (et de peur qu'elle ne voie jamais le jour de leur mariage, aussi, un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer) roulant le long de ses joues rosies. Une grande partie de l'inquiétude du brun s'en alla alors tout à coup – il avait tant craint qu'elle ne pense cette initiative trop tôt, au vu de l'avancée à petits pas de leur relation, ou au contraire trop tard, à cause de son funeste destin, mais depuis qu'il avait appris pour le secret de ses visions, il avait voulu lui faire cette demande.

Elle était son véritable amour, il savait qu'il voulait vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin (et ce depuis bien avant qu'il ne sache qu'ils étaient bel et bien faits l'un pour l'autre), alors pourquoi attendre ? Dans ce moment de crise, il avait eu besoin d'avoir quelque chose à se raccrocher, un espoir.

Il avait eu besoin qu'_elle_ ait quelque chose à se raccrocher, aussi. Et, qui sait, peut-être que comme la bague de Liam qu'il lui avait donnée à Camelot, juste avant qu'elle s'apprête, comme aujourd'hui, à partir en mission dangereuse, et qui lui avait permis à lui de survivre pendant des centaines d'années malgré tous les obstacles mis sur son chemin, celle-ci lui porterait bonheur.

Peut-être qu'elle allait l'aider dans son combat. Lui permettre de lui ramener son Emma. Pour qu'enfin ils puissent construire leur avenir. _Véritablement_, cette fois. S'unir jusqu'au bout.

Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'il espéra lorsque plus tard, après avoir quitté le _Jolly Roger_ après encore quelques minutes à profiter de leur moment de quiétude sur le navire du pirate et après avoir retrouvé les autres chez les Charmant, l'heure vint pour la blonde d'aller affronter son destin et qu'il la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, le cœur serré, à ne pouvoir qu'espérer qu'elle s'en sorte.

(Et, en effet, cette bague fut d'une très grande aide pour la Sauveuse. Car à chaque fois qu'elle devait contrer une attaque à l'épée de son adversaire, qu'elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse par rapport à lui, elle pouvait voir le diamant à son annulaire gauche briller dans la nuit, qui lui rappelait ce qui l'attendait si elle s'en sortait, qui la poussait à redoubler d'efforts et donner un nouveau coup, plus fort, toujours plus fort, pour venir à bout de Gideon.)

(L'histoire ne nous raconte malheureusement pas si tout ceci fut suffisant. Si Emma survécut, et eut la fin que la princesse qu'elle était méritait pourtant tellement. Si elle se maria, vécut heureuse, et eut beaucoup – d'autres – enfants avec son pirate…)


End file.
